Nuvole  e cielo
by diaspora 66
Summary: Italia, Verona; dos grandes e influyentes familias, similares en status e importancia, se han declarado la guerra. Cruel conflicto que fue escenario perfecto para la historia de amor que se relatara.Sobretodos los males nació un sentimiento trágico
1. sentencia: el inicio del fin

**Tributo a Shakespeare**

_W__illiam Shakespeare ha sido considerado uno de los más grandes literatos y poetas de la historia; en sus exquisitos escritos se nos presenta una extensa gama de sentimientos y reflejos del ser humano como ente emotivo._

_Es por ello que en este fic hago un tributo a este ilustrado; ¿en qué le comparo?, simplemente trato de expresar mi fascinación por el desarrollo de una historia BL, se me hace más rica en drama, trama y en lo complejo de expresar sus emociones; como se podrán imaginar es necesario emplear cambios por ello hice uso de la palabra "tributo". Se encontraran con cambios de guion, desentono de tiempos (época), descripción de paisajes y empleo de personajes alternos (ejemplo: en la obra original hay pocos antagonistas y todo gira en torno a la tragedia, pero en el fic se encontraran con un contexto diferente y un clímax más rebuscado, si me paso) sin más por el momento, y con el mejor de mis deseos, le dejo con…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Nuvole e cielo.**

**Advertencia: realidad alterna, ligero cambio de actitudes, no se recurrirá mucho al tipo de lenguaje de la época más no se recurrirán a parlamentos tan rebuscados todo el tiempo, hay utilización de utensilios y detalles de la sociedad (costumbres) tomados de otra época.**

**Desclamier: **Los personajes KatekyoHitmanReborn! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de AkiraAmano; así como los diálogos empleados y la historia original de William Shakespeare (Romeo y Julieta) no son de mi posesión. Este escrito es meramente para fines de entretenimiento y no se obtendrán ganancias por este.

Personajes:

Sawada tsunayoshi (14 años)

Hibari Kyouya (25 años)

Kusakabe (25 años)

Timoteo (68 años)

Rokudo mukuro (26 años)

Yamamoto takeshi (24 años)

Gokudera hayato (14 años)

Reborn (adulto)

Sasawada ryohei (26 años)

Dino cavallone (28 años)

Squalo (28 años)

Xanxus (30 años)

Levi (29 años)

Raciel (24 años)

Belphegor (24 años)

Fran (14 años)

Sasawada Kyoko (14 años)

Lambo (18 años)

Chrome dokuro (12 años)

Bianchi (18 años)

Mammon (adulta)

M.M. (24 años)

Joshima Ken (24 años)

Kakimono Chikusa (24 años)

*Mucho personaje alterno que ¿por qué? por falta de elenco, (si así lo desean pongan su nombre en donde están estos, les ayudara a comprender la trama) XD*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Italia, Verona; dos grandes e influyentes familias, similares en status e importancia, se han declarado la guerra. Cruel conflicto que fue escenario perfecto para la historia de amor que se relatara.

Sobretodos los males nació un sentimiento, una situación, un acuerdo prohibido, una tragedia y una correspondencia de dos jurados enemigos, esta es la historia de un "comienzo, que lamentablemente llego a un final", rodeado de odio, celos y orgullo.

_(Hago una aclaración; en años previos a la civilización como se conoce, era muy normal llamar hidalgo a un joven de 20 años pues para esta edad ya estaba casado y con hijos, probablemente con fortuna en manos; las damas se desposaban a partir de los 12 años, mas la edad más recomendada eran los 14 años, su edad límite, fuera de eso ya se les consideraba solterona)._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

**Sentencia: el inicio del fin.**

Hermosa mañana; los habitantes de Verona paseaban felices de su tranquilidad, los nobles pasaban por las bullidas plazas en busca de doncellas de excelsos talentos (belleza dada por la juventud, casta y ser buena ama de casa); mientras que las señoritas acompañadas por sus chaperonas, estaban buscando la mirada de los hombres en busca de un noble que llenara los requisitos de un lord de elite (adinerado preferiblemente joven y soltero).

Se encontraba la plaza casi a reventar; Verona estaba en una inusual paz, pero cuánto duraría se preguntaban los habitantes.

Al ver como dos jóvenes discutían en voz alta sobre un tabú para los pobladores.

-no permitiremos más insultos ryohei por mi cuenta corre que Timoteo-sama no se perturbara más- un joven albino y furiosos se hacía notar.

-no busques problemas gokudera, lo único que lograras es perder el cuello-un hidalgo de cabellos blancos y tez más oscura le trataba de hacer callar.

-como osas hablar así, fueron los araudi quienes empezaron el conflicto-

-pero yo no veo que alguien aquí merezca tu odio-

-¿que estas ciego, sordo y sin razón? Esos viles bastardos comandados por ese sádico, que les maneja cual marionetas, han sido quienes insultaron la noble casa vongola; por consiguiente cualquiera procedente de ese castillo es mi enemigo-

-hablas con gran fiereza mi amigo, mas te preguntare, ¿se te ha ofendido directamente?-

-claro, el simple hecho de que estén respirando y viviendo bajo el mismo cielo me ofende y por ello, que yo soy un fiel sirviente del heredero vongola, que acabare con cualquiera que provenga de ese rumbo- terco y bocón.

-calla gokudera!, yo soy hombre de paz mira que aquí vienen los sirvientes del señor de araudi- les visualizaron entrando a la plaza

Iban entrando dos jóvenes (relativamente ya pasaban de los 24)

-que si es mejor hora, les ofenderé al darle la espalda y así tendré escusa para matar algunos bastardos venidos de esa casa, tú me seguirás y así les pondremos fin; no en balde eres el llamado "brillante sol", quien rompe la adversidad que amenaza a la familia-

-¡A NO!, ¡EXTREMADAMENTE EN DESACUERDO!; a mí no me metas en tus demostraciones ególatras de superioridad, no tengo intenciones de causar problemas al noble duque (Timoteo) y menos a los araudi-

-¡vaaa!, cobarde y traidor, pero está bien yo solo podre con él y cuantos vengan-

Se dispuso a morder su pulgar frente a este hombre (insulto italiano).

-¿disculpe joven pero se muerde el pulgar por nuestra presencia?- el primer sirviente de esa casa se dirigía a gokudera

-¿me ofendes o provocas? Es normal hacer esto cuando se ve a un ser despreciable pasearse por las calles de los nobles-

-vuelvo a preguntar ¿es su intención ofenderme a mí y a mi noble casa?-

-pues ¿qué? si así fuera-

-por el honor de mi señor, el marqués de araudi, que debo eliminarle caballero-

-en guardia malnacido-

Se disponen a sacar las armas; pero un hombre llega sorpresivamente y sujeta por la espalda a gokudera.

-cálmate gokudera, el no te estaba ofendiendo-los brazos de este ser le sujetaban fuerte los hombros.

-estúpido esgrimista, como dices que no me ofende, si esta respirando mi aire; suéltame y déjame rescatar mi honor- forcejeaba, le conocía bien….hombre desinteresado y de naturaleza pacifica.

-¡ho! Yamamoto eso fue muy extremo, mira que detener de esta forma al cabeza de pulpo- admiración por lo diestro de su movimiento.

-no te alegres y mejor explícame porque le dejaste continuar con sus barbaros actos- mirada afilada, de verdad no le agradaba verle en problemas menos cuando él mismo se los provocaba.

-mira que este crio es difícil de domar, solo el noble tsuna le puede controlar- trataba de escudarse, nadie podía con ese hombre cuando se trataba de proteger al crio.

-bueno pues, ya basta, se me ha ofendido sin motivo alguno deseo cobrar venganza y recuperar el honor del marqués de araudi-es lúgubre mozo se preparaba para luchar.

Se desata la pelea frente a yamamoto y ryohei, no se detienen pese a los argumentos de yamamoto; se torna difícil la situación para gokudera y es detenida la riña por el sable de yamamoto.

-¡deténganse ya! (afilada mirada), sean consientes caballeros es un sitio publico los civiles saldrán lastimados- más intercede por *él*, hayato no era muy diestro con la espada como para enfrentarse a un hidalgo,…aun.

-¡voooooiii! Hablas como si tuvieras miedo infeliz mocoso- un hombre de la casa araudi entraba; 28 años, cabellos largos y blancos semblante sediento de sangre y ya poseyendo un arma desenvainada.

-¡superbia squalo!, no es temor solo no deseo ver disturbios ni causar problemas a mi tío, que es igual en comparación con vuestro amo- que sorpresa, donde hubiera conflictos se le veía… lo cual, era muy seguido.

-no mejor, te lo aseguro; infeliz, prepárate a pelear bastardo de la casa de vongola- se lanzo de un tajo a yamamoto, y a este no le quedo más que responder el ataque.

Ese joven, el que dirigía al otro tenía fama de asesino y sanguinario; un hombre temible, solo se controlaba y mantenía ahí porque ya había encontrado un adversario digno que aun no podía vencer,….yamamoto takeshi.

Lucha cruenta, las vasijas y espacios eran cuarteados por ambas filosas hojas de acero; una estocada por aquí, diez golpes e infinitos ataques mortales por allá. La cólera se apoderaba de ellos,….malo.

Por su parte gokudera retomo su lucha, no se dejaría opacar; ryohei fue obligado a intervenir en el conflicto, llegaban más sirviente de la casa de araudi.

Empezaron a salir personas en auxilio de ambos bandos; pronto esa escena se convirtió en una campal; algunos a favor de los duques vongola, pues era considerada una noble familia que incondicionalmente prestaba su ayuda; su relevancia en la vida de los ciudadanos era mas de tipo político-social. Por el otro lado se encontraban la casa del marqués araudi, noble casa de excelsos hombres belicosos, la más grande aportación que esta casa hacia era que sus miembros se encargaban de mantener la paz en el territorio (de una forma no muy ortodoxa pero funcionaba).

Por la unión de esta familias en el mismo territorio es que Verona se mantenía en una situación estable, pero paso un *incidente* y estas familias empezaron a reñir hasta tal punto de llegar a las confrontaciones físicas; la paz poco a poco se perdió, inclusive la realeza no las controlo pues por parte de ambas casa se encontraban sujetos y dones divinos que protegieron a sus integrantes. Y así fue, vongola vs araudi, los dos poderosos pilares de Verona se acababan unos a otros y el pueblo era quien pagaba las consecuencias.

Entro el príncipe; joven de altanera pose, rubio y de sonrisa burlona, pero gracias a su intervención se detuvo la riña.

-shishishi, vaya casi nunca se me da la oportunidad de ver a dos plebeyos pelear como perros- el joven bien resguardado por 25 guardias se daba el lujo de hablar con altanería.

-estúpido príncipe altanero porque me quitas mi diversión- gokudera mostraba su evidente rebeldía contra ese joven (pues era su pariente), para hayato solo había una autoridad valida y ese era el duque sawada tsunayoshi.

Sí, sawada; Nana sawada fue adoptada por Timoteo al contraer matrimonio con su page de confianza (leitmitsu), posteriormente al ver las habilidades en combate que prometía su crio le reconoció como uno de sus herederos, a la muerte prematura de ambos progenitores paso a ser su hijo; aparentemente esta casa era selectiva, tomaba los mejores prospectos de la familia o situación que fuera y le dotaba con su nombre, claro si demostraban ser dignos de tal honor; no era la excepción los araudi (aunque sus métodos de reclutar seguidores eran más inhumanos y crueles).

-ushishishi mi estúpido y descortés primo alteras mis nervios, se supone que mis padres me ordenaron mantener la paz en este pobre pueblo; no me mal entiendas, personalmente me encantaría verte desollado, pero no puedo fallarle a sus majestades-

-voooooiii! Estúpido príncipe te interpones en nuestra riña, te matare y pondré tu fina corona de adorno en mi sala de trofeos-

-ushishishi, ¿ha sí? bueno me divertiré haciendo uso de mi poder-

A yamamoto no le agrado nada la situación, peor aún, sabía que su bárbaro acto perjudicaría a su tío Timoteo, no se pudo controlar y eso se le hizo de lo mas deshonroso.

El semblante sombrío que marco "Belphégor I" hizo retroceder a squalo, después de unos instantes tanto gokudera como squalo desearon no haber tentado su suerte al provocar a ese niño consentido.

-bel-sempai no se pase o será el enemigo público número uno- un adorable page que acompañaba a el príncipe hizo notar su presencia; joven de no más de 14 años ojos imperturbables, cabello en tonos agua, unas marquitas purpuras bajo los ojos y una voz muy dulce aunque una actitud algo sarcástica.

Una apuñalada en la nuca es lo que recibió en respuesta.

-cállate rana idiota, mi voz y mi voluntad es absoluta; llama a todos- le estresaba ese crio pero…..nunca le dejaría, ya no podía.

-reúnanse todos el estup…, (retomo luego de otro cuchillo sentir) el príncipe va a hablar- no entendía por qué, si le odiaba tanto, no le dejaba,…era fácil ¿no?

Gran multitud se reunió alrededor de gokudera, yamamoto y squalo quienes no creían lo que veían, ese tío se atrevía a hacer notar su poder y por mala suerte no podían revelarse ante el monarca (al menos no squalo).

Esa plaza estaba a reventar (y parecía escenario de cruzada), las fanfarreas anunciaron que el rubio hacia saber su voluntad.

Cambio de actitud, su page no le creyó nada de la pose que tomo.

-habitantes de Verona, se me ha confiado la seguridad de su paz y vidas, seguridad que ha sido profanada múltiples veces por las contantes riñas de estas dos casas de nobles que,….sí, les han proveído de miles de bendiciones, no por nada estamos en constante paz que otros reinos no poseen, pero a cambio que obtenemos: muertes innecesarias y desplantes de poder por el simple hecho de hacer notar a uno más que al un alto a la situación que hace tan temerosa vuestras vidas, Yo príncipe de sangre noble, elegido por dios, y dado a conocer por el papa, sentencio _a muerte a todo aquel ser que perturbe la paz de esta Verona_, (entro Timoteo llamado por los sirvientes que le avisaron del disturbio) tú duque de vongola ven conmigo tengo que fijar los términos de mi resolución; tú estúpido tiburón corre y avisa a tu amo (el marqués araudinuolvola) que mañana le veré por la misma razón, (mirada asesina de squalo justo iba a atacar, pero se contuvo ante tal advertencia) lo repito para todos los que concurren apenas ¡PENA DE MUERTE A TODO EL QUE ALTERE LA PAZ DE VERONA!- se retiraron todos menos gokudera, ryohei y yamamoto.

Salió squalo con un frio semblante; diviso entre la gente a un infeliz que pensó su vista jamás vería de nuevo.

Antes de salirse del disturbio, Timoteo sonrío dulcemente al amigo y sirviente de su hijo, gokudera solo mostro vergüenza, pues metió en problemas al padre de su amo.

-gokudera vez lo que hiciste, metiste en problemas al padre de tu señor-yamamoto le recriminaba y hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, ¿Qué le diría su señor?... ¿cómo supo lo que pensaba?...

De igual forma se sentía yamamoto, había concurrido a Verona por petición de su tío; este le había encomendado cuidar del temperamental hayato que se deleitaba haciendo conflictos en el pueblo (claro no temía a nada, era de sangre real) y por las razones más idiotas: le miraron mal, se atrevieron a tocar a su amo, pisaron su zapato….; se sentía mal, la razón por la que se le convoco era la misma por la que él fue partidario, que vergüenza y deshonor.

-déjame yamamoto, recibiré mis castigo de manos de mi señor cuando este me vea- gran sentimiento le inundaba, uno que solo él vio

"...hayato…tú…"-si estas consiente de las consecuencias…-

-sí y de verdad espero que sea extremadamente duro contigo-ryohei le reprendía, no era muy sensible y no se daba cuenta del dolor de hayato.

-cálmate ryohei; tsuna no dañaría a nadie menos a sus amigos, aunque este se lo merezca….-en eso se percato de un hecho- tsuna,… no estaba con Timoteo-sama ¿donde se encuentra?-

-¡hoooo! Eso es extremadamente cierto, no le he visto en el castillo-grito exaltado ryohei.

-el….el decimo,…..yo vi al decimo en las primeras horas del día, se levanto incluso antes que las aves; le seguí, él se dirigía hacia el vergel (jardín) de sicomoros que crece al poniente de la ciudad, mas me evitaba y con gusto obedecía la orden que se me dio, pues me percate que deseaba estar solo, como su mano derecha es mi deber obedecerle a todo capricho-con una pose preocupada y hasta un poco cabizbaja el joven peli plata les hacia la referencia.

-jmn…..me preocupa, es inexplicablemente sospechoso; se le ha visto más de una vez en aquel lugar en este mes y siempre está llorando o emitiendo un aura gris que marchita hasta la más vigorosa rosa- yamamoto se percato hace mucho de la situación pero no dijo nada, no pensó que sería tan grave.

Ryohei calló, bajo la mirada y se mantuvo pensativo; sí, él sabía la razón de la decaída de sawada más no la diría pues sería su hermana a quien dañaría y a su casa quien tendría que dar la razón.

-mira estúpido esgrimista (señalaba con gran entusiasmo); ahí viene el decimo, vayan al castillo, pues si se quedan aquí él no hablara; váyanse y así yo podre dar alivio y conocimiento del problema que acongoja a mi señor- sin más que decir yamamoto dio un rápido vistazo al decaído tsuna y se retiro con un ryohei bastante pensativo y bastante tranquilo, mas no dijo nada, después le preguntaría.

Tsuna se acerco viendo como su primo y su nuevo hermano se alejaban; solo dejando a su fiel amigo hayato esperándole.

-muy feliz madrugada tenga mi buen señor-la pose de perro faldero hiso salir de sus pensamientos a tsuna.

-ah,…. ¿es tan temprano?-tsuna preguntaba con grandes ojeras en sus ojos cenizos.

-si mi señor, apenas darán las 9- gokudera no podía ignorar el semblante de su amigo,¿pero qué decirle? su único aporte seria tratar de contagiarle un poco de esperanza.

-qué triste y eterna se me hace la vida-

-decimo,...me disculpo si le ofende mi cuestionamiento, perose le ha encontrado apañando su cara con lagrimas y cayéndose en pedazos mientras los amantes se deleitan de su vida en el vergel, si me permite la osadía….¿qué es lo que le acongoja?-

-perdí lo único que me hacia sonreír, me mataron y no necesitaron ayuda de arma alguna-

-¿quién fue el que le ofendió y cuál fue su falta?, cuando le encuentre le matare y le ofrendare la cabeza para dar de nuevo a su vida una elegante paz-

-no fue una ofensa gokudera,...fue…..jmf- suspiro en esa mirada perdida

-continúe por favor,…yo,…..sabe que yo le seguiré fiel a cualquiera que sea su deseo, mal o bien mi señor yo hare lo que usted decida, si ese es su deseo yo obedeceré, en mi tiene un fiel siervo que no dudara en dar la vida por su causa, que le escuchara y acompañara hasta el final de los tiempos-

-gracias fiel amigo, gokudera…la pena que me acongoja es la misma que me ha dañado la existencia desde los 12 años de esa edad hasta mis ya casi 14 años; me caigo de deseo por un terso tulipán, más…- era raro peor en su lapso de tristeza se dedico a leer y le salió lo poeta y sensible.

-¡Ho! ya veo ¿enamorado?; si me permite decimo creo que lo mas considerable sería dar a conocer a los padres de la dama su deseo, ¿quién no desearía desposar a su hija con la futura cabeza de la familia el duque de vongola?-

-ya no puedo,…me la han quitado-mira hacia el cielo

-¿se ha casado ya?-

-no-

-entonces mi señor creo que es fácil la solución, rete en duelo a su contrincante y este seguro perderá o huira de esta forma usted reclamara la mano de la doncella y poseerá el amor y cuerpo de esta- con gran entusiasmo trataba de levantar a su amo.

-no puedo,…pues es el señor quien me la ha quitado-

-¿murió?-

-dios no,…es solo que ha decidido dedicar su vida al camino de la castidad y la oración-

-¡Ho!, entiendo su pesar, ha hecho voto de *virtudeterna*-

-así es, a decidido privar al mundo de su belleza y la esconderá bajo las túnicas de las monjas, dedicándosela solo a dios padre-

-señor, si no es muy impertinente mi pregunta, ¿Quién es la delicada flor que parece no hay quien se le compare?-

-kyoko sasawada-

La hermana de ryohei; ahora entendía el semblante y la culpa del estúpido entusiasta; ¿cómo no dijo nada del pesar de su señor?, ya le enseñaría al traidor.

-mire decimo que el amor es como un enorme jardín, usted solo vio un tulipán que le presento Cupido mas en el mundo hay rosas, gardenias, alcatraces, violetas y de mas, si ahora no la puede olvidar ya con la visita a una vasta florería ni de su existencia se acordara-

-realmente no estoy tan seguro gokudera, no me veo viviendo si no soy iluminado por sus ojos-

-claro que sí, usted solo déjemelo a mí pues vera que tanto yamamoto como yo, hemos visto muchas doncellas en los alrededores y más de una le será agradable a la vista, solo déjemelo a mí (ok se delato, salía mucho con su guardián)- se envalentonaba en sus palabras.

-está bien gokudera te seguiré y mirare, mas no te prometo que me deleite la gama de doncellas que presentes- ¿ya que?

Salieron de la plaza; gokudera le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo en busca de doncellas de hermosa cara y delicadas formas, no era su plan diferir con su amigo, ya le había arruinado su semblante feliz muchas veces en el mes y deseaba darle gusto de complacerle; ¿Qué podía pasar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primer capítulo, si les gusto escriban y yo continuare con la historia. XD


	2. Miradas al pasado

_**Miradas al pasado**_

-¡voiiii Tío ve e informa al bastardo al que sirvo la convocatoria del príncipe- se hallaba ya a las afueras de la plaza, en un sitio bastante despoblado; le ordenaba a sus dos acompañantes ir a dar la mala nueva que *él había provocado*, seguro los mataban a golpes, mas no se quejarían, era peor ser asesinado por squalo-sama.

-si squalo-sama, ¿usted no vendrá?- uno de los hombres se aventuro a preguntar.

-¡bastardo! que me quitas el tiempo por algo tan idiota, te ordeno que lleven la noticia, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar- pateo al hombre tan fuerte que salió disparado por los aires en dirección al castillo de los araudi.

Ambos sirvientes se retiraron tan rápido como pudieron; squalo estaba inusualmente molesto y pensativo, no deseaban inmiscuirse.

Se encontraba ya sin ojos ajenos que le mirasen.

-¡voiiii Idiota ¿cuándo te dejaras ver?, hasta aquí huelo tu asquerosa esencia- squalo se impacientaba con facilidad y no mostraba respeto por nadie, menos por el hombre que le abandono a su suerte en su última riña por demostrar su valor.

_Noche lluviosa; dos sujetos al borde de la muerte, se desangraba tornando su blanca camisa por el hermoso rojo de sus entrañas; dos sujetos empapados en igual condición, el joven de cabello corto y negro se acercaba a él en un rápido movimiento; espectáculo divertido a un hombre cómodamente reposando en un trono cubierto por una sombrilla en color negro que no dejaba ver su rostro, el hombre a su lado sostenía el paraguas, era sombrío y vestía de negro mala cara y tétrico porte._

_-¡levi! Si el estúpido tiburón pierde… mátalo, me voy, estoy aburrido- se retiro de la escena ante una mirada de odio que le dirigía su subordinado, ya muy herido._

_Se desato nuevamente la ira en squalo._

_-¡voooooiii Puedes irte al demonio idiota jefe, mira como derroto a este infeliz porque así es como morirás tú- gritaba con cólera mientras en un rápido movimiento daba por finalizada la batalla._

_Se dedico a dirigirle una mirada y pose retadora a su lúgubre amo, mas en ese momento vio su mundo nublarse ya estaba muy herido y las hemorragias no cesaban (¿así sería el fin?, nunca te volvería a ver; jamás volvería a lidiar contigo….porque te serviste de mí y me dejas a mi suerte…..¿tan poco valgo?) pensamientos que jamás pensó tener lo inundaban con agonizante dolor casi tanto como sus múltiples heridas._

_-hahaha; basura, que bastardo; dejemos al moribundo pudrirse y alimentar a los gusanos- las frías palabras de este retumbaban en el sitio haciendo un abominable eco._

_Cayó de frente, en lo que parecía su última mirada al mundo; el césped húmedo por la fuerte lluvia se torno rojo alrededor de squalo y en su último vistazo consiente vio alejarse a levi y a su amo, cerró los ojos mientras la lluvia asemejaba lagrimas en su inerte cuerpo. _

_(-"Que idiota ya te veré en el infierno xanxus"-) perdió la conciencia._

_Un joven veía desde lejos la escena; rubio de cabellos cortos y ojos cafés, apuesto; aparentemente ya conocía al inerte sujeto._

_-Romario….levántale, necesita con urgencia tratamiento- le decía en voz alta a su seguidor, la mirada seria y enfocada solo en el sujeto._

_-dino-sama desea que recoja el otro cadáver- decía el hombre de traje y edad avanzada, a su lado._

_-solo toma el cuerpo de superbia squalo, no está muerto y avisa a los otros que le den sepultura a nuestro compañero- se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose a su carruaje._

_-está bien dino-sama- se acataron las ordenes_

_-mmm, squalo me sorprende tu actitud, más se de alguien que apreciara tu sed de sangre; ese tío seguro me matara a golpes en cuanto toque el umbral de su castillo- se decía a si mismo pensativo; también recordaba bien al sujeto que decidió dejar a cargo de squalo….-Kyouya…me pregunto si…ya me abras dejado de odiar._

-¿y bien mujer saldrás?, o es que me obligaras a irte a buscar-

-jmn, te pensaba muerto; estúpido tiburón, mira que más bien pareces gato, justo cuando he pensado que te pudrías en el infierno, tú te levantas cual poseído infernal- una alimaña, que conocía bien, salió de las sombras.

-en eso no esta tan errada, el mismo Lucifer me prestó vida a cambio de mi alma para poderle matar, ¿dónde está el bastardo de xanxus?-

-¡ha!, perdiste tu alma por nada, yo hubiera pedido mejor oro; pronto regresaras al inframundo, como última voluntad te responderé sin cóbrate. Vino a ver a un sombrío hombre-

Interrumpiendo un sirviente se acercaba cauteloso a esas dos personas.

-solicitan su presencia, ya esta lista la cita con Kyoya-sama- un siervo le dirigía unas palabras a esa chica.

-¡¿Que planeas al ir a ver a mi desdichado amo?- squalo estaba sorprendido y muy molesto, no le protegía, mas era gratitud hacia dino; este le encargo la tarea de cuidar de ese crio tan problemático. Esto estaba mal,...ese hombre era una víbora traidora, si metía a su amo en algún asunto sería difícil que le pudiera ayudar y lo sabía bien.

-no es asunto tuyo, mas si te sirve de consuelo,...él amo desea presentarle una propuesta a ese crío-palabras enigmantes dejaba mientras se alejaba rumbo a su carruaje, en dirección al castillo de los araudi.

-qué demonios está planeando ese infeliz- se decía a sí mismo, lo mejor sería correr hacia el castillo, si ese tipo llegaba antes, su idiota amo no la contaría, seguramente intentaría pelear con él y perdería, no tenía ni idea del porque ese tío atraía maleantes.

Corrió al castillo, pero oh diablos, ya decía que era demasiado sencillo que le dijeran todo sin detenerle, adentrado en los arbustos frente a él un hombre se percibía.

-eres una molestia squalo, me asegurare que no interrumpas al jefe-

-jm, sí que eres engreído ¿cuántos siglos han pasado como para que una basura como tu crea que puede ganarme?-

-puedo hacerlo y no solo en esta pelea sino también con el jefe-

-…-

-yo me convertiré en su nuevo "juguete" ya que el anterior morirá-

-¡levi! No te atrevas a tentar a tu suerte-

-hahaha, ah ¿no lo sabías? El jefe ha venido con la intención de matarte para así poder tomar a otro-

-…-

-¿triste?-

-…por ti, me das lastima-

-…-

-tu estúpido enamoramiento no te deja ver que jamás serás considerado como "prospecto" por él,….me das lastima pues tus sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos-

Una gran molestia, empezaron a reñir.

-al menos el aun me tiene a su lado,…LE SOY ÚTIL –

La gota que derramo el vaso, ya no se tentaría el corazón; se acabo la charla se termino la clemencia, adiós a sus estribos (si es que los tenia), adiós al mundo, fuese cual fuese el resultado uno moriría; su frustración concentrada era su más peligroso atributo, pero…de igual forma era un arma de doble filo.

Caían las hojas, caían los arboles, las rocas quedaban astilladas; ambos cuerpos parecían insensibles a los arañazos, a las llagas, a las estocadas, al dolor mismo; es como si lo único en el mundo que tenían que hacer dependiera de finar al otro.

…..

Un cuerpo inerte cayo, se desangraba, se maldecía así mismo por no verle más, se daba cuenta de todos los errores de su vida, pedía perdón con su último aliento…

-jefe,…lo siento-

Por otro lado el peli plata se levanto cubrió su costado que sangraba descontroladamente y se acerco al moribundo hombre, tomo su florete lo levanto con singular porte y dedico unas frías y singulares palabras.

-…si alguien va a morir por él ese seré yo, vete feliz al cielo levi pues yo me iré al infierno con ese infeliz- y con esa simple oración dejo caer la hoja.

Una ola de sangre cubría sus botas negras, parte de el mismo, el resto del cadáver degollado a sus pies; le concedió el perdón y se dirigió en camino al castillo, caminar por la maleza sería difícil, ladrones, gitanos y asesinos;…no llegaría en un buen rato, al menos el idiota tenía a ese hombre, que le sirviera de escudo por un rato ya llegaría el.

Por su cuenta un siervo conocido como kusakabe y su amo regresaban de hacer algunas compras; en el paso se les informo de un *incidente* en el cual fue partidario superbia squalo, su amo evidentemente se exaspero pues tuvo que rendirle cuentas al *arrogante príncipe*; había muchas cosas que el odiaba y una de ellas era tener que pagar los platos rotos de otros, caminando tras el muy cabreado marques se dedicaron a buscar a él *maldito tiburón*, no lo habían encontrado pero su señor ya se encontraba "más tranquilo"…

….golpeo al boticario, a los deudores, riño con el padre, acabo con una pequeña pandilla de sayones y fue a recoger sus nuevas armas con el forjador; sí, fue un día productivo en la vida del marqués de araudi *hibari kyoya*…


	3. Propuestas

**Propuestas**

_(Contexto histórico "retomando el sentido griego":los hidalgos [aristócrata] tomaban a un discípulo [aristócrata] en su poder [de los 12-17 años], este joven básicamente era de su propiedad [era arrebatado de la comunidad familiar]; a este joven sele ensañaba el arte de la guerra, las labores que un hombre debía desempeñar con destreza…..y "sí" también el tipo de comportamiento sexual [el acto sexual pasivo era mal visto, por ello era preferible aprenderlo de un hombre] __La educación era fundamental para propagar y sostener el comportamiento sexual y el linaje "la educación pederastica."_

_La educación pederastica estaba compuesta por un hombre mayor (activo) y uno más joven (pasivo), el mayor es conocido por el nombre de "erastes" [yo lo manejare como tutor o sus derivados] y el joven de "erómenos"[le nombrare discípulo o aprendiz],__era más que lógico que se desarrollaban sentimientos, situaciones de coito con él mentor [como se le paga a un tutor?….Aristóteles, platón, Sócrates….quieren más?] una homosexualidad que se terminaba al casarse el discípulo; lo relevante de esto, o lo que quiero que se tome en cuenta, es que era similar a casarse, nadie podía tocar al discípulo de otro porque estaba penado y era lo mismo a el adulterio, tal vez hasta peor….disculpen soy historiadora…..no les molestare dando el postulado tal cual solo quiero argumentar la situación presente y posteriores)_

En una hermosa mesa acomodada en un jardín se hallaban dos hombres, uno evidentemente más joven; eran atendidos por los sirvientes del castillo de los vongola.

-y bien mi señor, ¿cuál ha sido la resolución del príncipe?- el joven aristócrata de tez blanca, cabellos azules purpúreos y ojos bicolor se dirigía al duque Timoteo.

-tanto los vongola como los araudi tendremos que acatar la misma pena, él que se aventure a irrumpir la paz en Verona morirá; espero eso no le asuste conde, después de todo será nuestra próxima adquisición- el semblante amable de Timoteo era suficiente para tranquilizar a cualquiera, inclusive su blanca broma era agradable.

-oya, cree que realmente eso me asusta, pensé que tenía idea de quién soy yo-mirada arrogante y sonrisa ladeada.

-disculpe por favor mi burlista comentario conde mukuro (ante todo ese caballero era muy cortes con cualquier ser humano, concepto que su acompañante no entendía),…tengo curiosidad, ¿cuál es el motivo de su cita? (era muy extraño la visita del conde en estas fechas, pero últimamente concurría mucho a su castillo)-tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Timoteo-sama, su hijo sawada tsunayoshi es el joven más prometedor de su familia, definitivamente requerirá de un *tutor adecuado* que le muestre tanto el arte de ser líder como el de ser un noble hombre; los duques deben de ser almas delicadas en todo momento por ello, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, quisiera ser ese tutor- las palabras de mukuro tenían un sentido completamente diferente a lo que textualmente se entendía.

-mukuro-san...esa propuesta es algo apresurada, mi hijo aun es muy joven, apenas tiene 13 años; debe entender que es probable que tsunayoshi se niegue a ser…instruido;…por supuesto si he de ser honesto nada me haría más feliz que saber que un hombre de su nivel le cuidara y le impulsara hacia la madurez,…..pero creo que sabe que yo no le obligare a nada que él no desee- Timoteo estaba ciertamente ruborizado, aparentemente el conde tenia urgencia por…..*desflorar a su pequeño hijo*, pero había sido así desde que le vio la primera vez.

#Lo conoció cuando apenas tenía ocho años; el pequeño crio era tan lindo e inocente, sus rosadas mejillas y enormes ojos avellana lo hacían ver más delicado y angelical que a cualquier doncella; a sus 19 años el conde cayó en el extraño hechizo de ese niño, desde ese entonces las insinuaciones del conde no dejaban de ceder, lo curioso era que era la primera vez que lo manifestaba como tal#

-kufufufu, perdone si le he sorprendido con mi propuesta, lamento tocar tan bochornoso tema noveno vongola, mas creo que es necesario que manifieste formalmente mis intenciones con el joven decimo, definitivamente no le pido que le obligue a aceptarme pero pido su permiso para poder cautivarle- la actitud galante del conde era más que prueba de su interés ya manifestado años atrás.

-mmm, no sé si tsunayoshi acepte, más le diré que tiene razón, ya está llegando a los 14 años y parece ser que las ofertas no dejan de acudir (muchos nobles deseaban el titulo de tutor de tsuna); usted le ofrecería el perfecto resguardo y situación para que desarrolle la madurez y llegue más experimentado a mi puesto; mi joven hijo….(semblante triste)…es tan inocente y crédulo, temo por él, esta vida no es fácil, menos con las constantes amenazas de los araudi-se dedico a ver el danzar de las flores a su alrededor.

-le aseguro mi señor que yo jamás dañare a el joven, me comprometo a entregarle todo cuanto poseo, emocional, monetaria y tutorialmente- gran seguridad e incondicional entrega reflejaba el tono y postura de rokudo.

Lo pensó por unos momentos; bueno tsuna sacaría algo bueno de esa relación y ciertamente mukuro tenía fama de ser un imponente señor, muchos chavales habían sido conquistados por su solemne presencia….aunque no le emocionaba el hecho de entregar a su hijo, bueno ya era tiempo para que el avecilla dejara el nido.

-está bien, tiene mi consentimiento para persuadir a tsunayoshi, tome como oportunidad el baile que se lleva a cabo en el castillo mañana, como todos los años; dios sabe que siempre es motivo de festejo para mi hijo, aproveche el momento de su mayor regocijo para dejarle que le aprecie como el noble hombre que es- la decisión de Timoteo produjo una evidente mueca de felicidad en el conde.

-le aseguro corresponderé adecuadamente su confianza decimo vongola- se levantaba de su cómoda posición para posar una rodilla en el suelo y besar el anillo de Timoteo -ahora si me disculpa debo ir a preparar mis galas para la noche de mañana- se levanto y dirigió a la salida, acompañado por su sirviente.

-siempre tan apresurado rokudo (dijo casi en susurro, volteo a un costado aun con su tasa en mano), ¡hey! Chico, ten (le dio una lista a uno de sus sirvientes) localiza a esas familias y avisa de la fiesta de mañana, asegúrate de que todos reciban la notificación- decía en un tono muy amable a su sirviente.

-si mi señor-salió corriendo, mas cuando se hayo en las afueras junto a la plaza se percato de un *pequeño inconveniente*, no podía leer lo que decía el papel…no sabía hacerlo, ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo pasaría el comunicado de la reunión? lo peor es que se ganaría una buena reprimenda por no llevar a cabo las órdenes de Timoteo-sama.

Camino y camino por las calles de Verona, mas el llanto le quería invadir, se dispuso a meterse por los solitarios callejones, corría y corría por ellos.

-debo mantener la calma…..¡buaaaaa! Pero como evitare que gokudera me asesine por ser tan incompetente- en su desenfrenada carrera choco con un sombrío joven, daba mucho miedo, el solo verlo producía rogar por su perdón y lo perturbarte de eso era que no le había hecho nada.

-wao, te atreves a buscar pelea, te morderé hasta la muerte- el hidalgo de no más de 25 años se preparo a golpear al, ya bastante asustado chico.

-nooo, perdóneme buen señor, yo no deseaba importunarlo es solo que…-la afilada mirada y el brusco movimiento ofensivo se detuvieron a escuchar su explicación, era tan débil que no le divertiría matarlo.

-kyo-sama, deténgase- un hombre de peinado extravagante se acercaba algo avergonzado.

-hgm, kusakabe, no te atrevas a ordenarme; no planeo bregar con él, no vale la pena- el comentario de este se acompaño con un fuerte golpe hacia el hombre, lo que asusto mas a el chico tirado desde hace ya un rato.

-perdóneme kyo-san, no pasara de nuevo- el hombre se disculpaba en el suelo, sosteniendo la ardiente piel de su mentón.

-y tu dime, ¿a qué se debió tu ofensa a mi persona?-¿ofensa?, Pero si fue un accidente, pensó el sirviente de los vongola.

-te atreviste a tocarme, un herbívoro de tan poca clase, esa fue tu falta y sentencia de muerte- el joven parecía leer la mente, y ciertamente si no se defendía ahora seguramente moriría.

-perdóneme por favor; yo no deseaba ofenderle o dañarle mi noble caballero, mas si fue así, me disculpo, es solo que… (*Un noble*, seguramente él sabía leer, Se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda,…¡hee! Gran error)….mi amo me encargo entregar una invitación a cada una de las personas inscritas en el papel pero da la casualidad, que yo, al ser un simple sirviente, no sé leer y caí en desesperación al ya pasar 3 horas, y no poder terminar la tarea que se me encargo; disculpe noble caballero le puedo pedir que me diga a quien debo buscar-el chico le mostraba a un iracundo hidalgo la carta de Timoteo.

-si no has aprendido a leer es tu problema por ser tan mediocre (eso hiso sentir mal al joven); mas acepto tu ridícula escusa; ¡kusakabe! ayuda al siervo-el hombre se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda en lo que su sirviente se acercaba al asustado muchacho (valla, si puede ser amable, pensó el siervo que le acompañaba).

-perdone me permite la carta, señor…-se dirigía a él el hombre antes golpeado por el hidalgo, además tenía un semblante y tono muy amable, nada a como se veía.

-lambo, mi nombre es lambo-se percato que no sabía a quién se dirigía, sabía que el que le trataba era kusakabe mas, ¿quién era el de el carácter iracundo?, ¿Cómo lo había llamado kusakabe-san?, No le tomo mayor importancia.

-bien señor lambo aquí dice que debe entregar las invitaciones a: dino cavallone y esposa (el hombre a lo lejos frunció el seño a este nombre, kusakabe se sintió nervioso); spanner y su esposa paulina e hijos presentarse; lachia e hijos presentes; damas de la corte del rey que residen en Verona; conde Vladimir e hija, van Garrett, el conde rokudo mukuro (…pequeño problema su amo odiaba a ese ser;….Continuo, la mayoría eran señoritas y caballeros en sus mejores años)- kusakabe pensó, valla congregación de finas celebridades de esta tierra, será un evento formidable.

-muchas gracias caballero, como gratitud le pido que tome esta invitación (ofrecía un sobre al sirviente de ese hombre tan temible), será una gran celebración, un baile de disfraces; realmente mi amo se sentiría horrado si tan nobles caballeros asistieran a la festividad, con su perdón me retiro; la reunión se llevara a cabo mañana a partir de las 8 de la noche- corrió alejándose de ambos hombres, el seño fruncido del lúgubre hidalgo lo hizo retroceder más rápido.

-jmn, que estúpido herbívoro, como se atrevió a invitarnos a un evento tan ridículo- decía mientras se despegaba de la pared en donde se ayaba recargado.

-kyo-san, será una buena oportunidad para que practique su relación con la gente del pueblo; hace tanto que no hace acto de presencia en actividades de interés social-

-jmn; no me interesa, tira esa ofensiva invitación y vámonos, hay que encontrar al estúpido tiburón, deseo agradecerle por la reprimenda que me dio el petulante príncipe- no soportaba e ese engreído monarca, era como tratar con un hermano menor y muy consentido,…..lo peor es que a él no le podía matar a golpes.

Kusakabe le siguió mas no tiro la invitación, la guardo en su casaca y se retiraron de ahí, su amo estaba muy cabreado por haber sido humillado por el monarca y lo peor por causa de sus subordinados.

Ni siquiera se dispuso a ver de quien era o la razón del festejo al cual se les convoco.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados**

En uno de los jardines del castillo vongola; gokudera y tsuna se paseaban por los verdes pastos en busca de tranquilidad; la búsqueda no había salido muy bien, todas las damas finas se habían ausentado, ¿Por qué? no entendía el motivo de las calles despobladas; Inesperadamente se acordó, la razón por la que no vio a las hermosa doncellas en la plaza es porque…

-¡yo! Tsuna ¿como estas?, supongo que ya impaciente por la fiesta de mañana- yamamoto llego a interrumpir los pensamientos de hayato; yamamoto llegaba de sorpresa tomándose la libertad de abrazar a tsuna cada que se le daba la gana, esta ocasión no era la excepción.

-bastardo, como osas abrazar a el decimo, no puedes tener tanta confianza con tu futuro jefe- gokudera se exaltaba cada vez que alguien se tomaba libertades con su amo, aun cuando sabía que era familia.

-cálmate gokudera somos familia, ¿se te olvida que soy su primo? no seas melodramático- no soltaba a tsuna.

Sí, era sobrino sanguíneo de Timoteo por ello sabía perfectamente de la procedencia del castaño, mas por el tiempo que convivió con tsuna, cuando este apenas era un bebe, se encariño con la idea de ser familia.

-¡no me importa!, aléjate de él, ya deberías casarte y largarte del castillo-recriminaba el peli plata con un enojo muy visible.

-jajaja, ¿casarme? Eso suena divertido pero no es lo mío, lamento decirte que me soportaras un rato mas- esa frase era motivo para el sonrojo de hayato; desde ya bastante tiempo que estaba emparentado con tsuna, mas por asares del destino Timoteo le impuso a ese idiota para cuidarlo; al principio lo odiaba mas no se percato de en qué momento lo empezó a aceptar.

-entonces que me dices tsuna ¿ya estás listo para la desvelada de mañana?- yamamoto ignoraba a hayato, sabía que eso le molestaba, pero tendría que emplear otro tipo de técnicas para que este se involucrara en su plan sin darse cuenta.

-jm, yamamoto-kun, sabes que yo no sé desenvolverme en ese tipo de eventos, cada que empieza el baile me quedo adornado las paredes igual que los cuadros de mis antepasados, además en estos momentos no estoy de humor, supongo que me quedare encerrado en mi habitación toda la velada- tsuna no superaba el pesar que ya ryohei le había comentado de camino al castillo al moreno.

-no te preocupes, me quedare a tu lado toda la velada, es más, si lo deseas te enseñare a bailar (hizo sonrojar a tsuna); me sorprende que aun no le digas a mi tío que no te agradan las reuniones-

-jmn, no lo quiero importunar ya suficiente tiene con los problemas que conciernen a araudi, política y mi educación. Solo hago acto de presencia todos los años por hacerle feliz y vera kyok….(retomo) bueno y para convivir con todos-yamamoto entendió y cambiaron el tema; hablaban de muchas trivialidades, una que otra broma en el camino, el clima, como se vestirían, el si tsuna deseaba irse de viaje con él a Francia...

Gokudera se quedo anonadado viendo la escena, cada palabra y gesto le molestaba pero lo que más odiaba es que ese sentimiento,…no era hacia yamamoto; ¿como paso?, jamás se levantaría contra el decimo, le seguiría fiel e incondicionalmente por toda la vida, eso prometió…

_Estaba en el castillo; su padre le había dejado con su tío el rey, aparentemente su mama no se sentía bien, se quedo preocupado viendo alejarse el carruaje de sus padres; no imagino que jamás les volvería a ver._

_.-.-.-.-. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado?, su hermano mi señor y su cuñada han tenido un accidente, están de gravedad-_

_-...no le comenten nada a hayato, iré a verles-_

_Tan pronto como esa puerta se cerró hayato salió de su escondite bajo la mesa de la recepción. Miro muy cabizbajo las enormes puertas de la habitación por donde el rey había salido rápidamente._

_~…¿mis padres?...¿qué…les….~_

_-ushishishi, morirán, te quedaras solo;…..un simple huérfano arrinconado en mi castillo - su primo (Belphégor) le veía muy divertido._

_-ushesheshe; ¿tu castillo? no lo creo, probablemente padre lo tome como sirviente mas, jamás mantendría a un segundo inútil-su otro primo (rasiel) se burlaba de la desgracia que inundaba a hayato._

_-no es verdad mis padres vendrán por mí, lo sé, pronto no tendré que lidiar nunca más con ustedes-aun era inocente y temeroso, solo poseía 8 años tal vez menos; las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, ante la burla de ambos príncipes._

_Quería creerlo, quería saber que sus padres volverían, pero al cabo de 2 semanas se encontró en el sepulcro de estos; una tormenta se desato,...nadie noto que él se quedo a lado de sus padres, nadie se percato que estaba ahí._

_Un año paso siendo el eco de los deseos de sus primos, un año en el que se percato de que estaba muerto, que nadie lo veía, que a nadie le importaba,…estaba solo._

_Salió corriendo tanto como sus pies le dejaron, podía escuchar las campanas del monasterio retumbar,...alguien había muerto._

_Solo sin nadie en quien confiar,….el mundo parecía tan vasto, tan enorme, tan negro;…el pecho le dolía, la garganta le ardía…_

_Un crio solo eso, caminaba en la noche, se dirigía a los mausoleos reales, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Diviso un estanque, tan solitario y abandonado perfecto como su último vistazo a este mundo; Se dispuso a arrojarse al reflejo que le observaba en la cisterna._

_-ya todo acabara,…podre ver a mi mama y a mi padre; ya no soy necesario en este mundo;…jm, es increíble que a nadie le importe mi existencia…_

_-¡hey, cuidado está muy profundo!- salvado, pero ¿por quién?, ¿quién osaba arrebatarle su libertad? _

_-déjame, yo…yo….deseo morir- volteo presuroso ante un niño de su edad, tan inocente tan puro, casi parecía un ángel._

_-no te preocupes,…todo se solucionara- le tomaba fuertemente del brazo._

_-¡¿cómo puedes decir eso? no me conoces, no tienes de idea quien soy o por lo que paso,….y como podrías, como sabrías lo que es estar solo,….como…-_

_-…..porque yo…perdí a mis padres hoy,…..mas sigo vivo, creo que todos tenemos un propósito, tal vez el mío era detenerte…. ¿cómo te llamas?- palabras simples,….no muy lógicas, pero muy cálidas;….se arrodillo y lloro tanto como sus ojos se lo permitieron; esa persona nunca le abandono, estuvo con él en todo momento, jamás le permitió hacerse daño y le consoló tanto como su corazón lo necesito._

_-"te seguiré eternamente,…..deseo pagarte esto, no importa cuán difícil sea tu mandato o imposible sea tu sueño yo lo haré realidad"- pensaba el chico en medio de su dolor-~gokudera hayato~._

_~tsunayoshi sawada~_

_Abandono el palacio esa noche, jamás regreso, fue recibido por los habitantes de la morada de su redentor. Pronto fue reconocido como un hermano de este, tratado de igual forma y querido tanto como él. _

_Se adentro en la poderosa familia de los duques vongola, no le fue difícil relacionarse pues todos le trataron como uno más de la familia, aun si no hubiese encajado jamás abandonaría al crio de los ojos avellana, era su único sueño lograr que sus anhelos se cumplieran._

-jajaja, vamos crio, sonríe que las caras largas son para los amargados como hayato-

-yamamoto…espera…déjame, jajaja- el moreno le sostenía de forma que inmovilizaba sus manos y a su vez le hacía cosquillas en las costillas, gokudera ya no quiso ver más, se retiro.

¿Qué me pasa?... ¿porque me estoy sintiendo tan herido? Tan solo, no deseo odiarle, no,…no,…no quiero odiar al único ser que me miro cuando ya estaba muerto,….dios me perdone.

Se alejo muy rápido; pese a los llamados de tsuna no volteo, yamamoto solo le dirigió con una mirada afilada y seria.

-~…..creo que se me paso la mano,...se acabo el tiempo hayato,…tendré que apresurar las cosas~- decía para sus adentros al ver a un joven muy consternado, incluso ignoro a tsuna.


	5. la tormenta se acerca

**La tormenta se acerca**

Un hombre siniestro se abría paso entre la multitud; obscuras intenciones y lúgubres propósitos tenía en su recorrido hacia el castillo de ese antipático crio, para su desgracia le necesitaba.

Esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo estipulado.

_Flash back _

_-levi, asegúrate de que esa basura no ponga en alerta a ese niño-_

_-si xanxus-sama; ¿panea eliminarlo hoy?-_

_-bastardo,...ese tío es una buena inversión para mi, además necesita mucha ayuda (sarcasmo) y yo un castillo- algo se traía entre manos su amo, mas no le preguntaría, xanxus tenía su propia forma de actuar._

_Bajo del carruaje en movimiento y se dispuso a alejarse; maquiavélicamente el hombre sabía que no le vería regresar, conocía perfectamente que le enviaba a los bazos de la muerte, mas como ya se estipulaba "el tenia su propia forma de actuar" y usaría sus recursos a su favor..._

_Fin de flash back_

Kusakabe ya llegaba al castillo junto con su amo, sin embargo algo no le agradaba, mal clima,…..esa noche se desataría un diluvio;…..tristemente no sabía que así sería y en muchos sentidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el castillo de los vongola tsuna se hallaba intranquilo por diversas razones, aunque en esas preocupaciones resaltaba más hayato; no sabía el por qué mas contemplaba que había lastimado a su *hermano*… ¿qué sería?

Tratando de indagar se perdió en el reflejo del cielo en los espejos de agua a su ventana, mirando detenidamente a esos pececillos en el fondo de estos es que recordó a su amada, es en ese momento cuando recordó el gesto hayato, por extraño que pareciera esa expresión le recordó…; algo rompió su concentración.

-tsu-kun, le traje algo dulce y té- una simpática mujer entraba a sus aposentos,…su nana.

Mujer de no más de 34 años, ojos castaños, tez morena cabello muy largo y acairelado, semblante pacifico, cariñosa y amable, era simplemente adorable,….mas porque estaba en cinta.

Su esposo era de vital importancia para su casa, era un ilustrado, su trabajo consistía en "crear" arte, ciencia, innovar….en fin hacer cosas extraordinarias con el fin de beneficiar a la familia (en esta época era muy común contratar a este tipo de personas ahora llamados científicos para poder "presumir" o infundir temor en la población, en el caso de esta casa era para beneficio de la población); tanto ella como su esposo le cuidaban desde los 8 años, por el cariñoso trato reconoció rápido a esa mujer tomándole afecto, esta se convirtió en su segunda madre, ósea que veía a su nuevo hermano o hermana en su vientre; que gran afecto le tenía, así como estos a él.

-gracias paulina-san; se ve muy apetecible…pero no deberías esforzarte-

-tsu-kun, te he dicho que me llames nana o nani… ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?- era el nombre de su mama y aunque en verdad le dolía recordar a sus padres, el hecho era que, la figura materna que tenía más arraigada era paulina,….era su mama.

-no…no es eso….pau…nana-chan, sabes que eres de las 3 únicas personas a quien más aprecio les tengo, discúlpame si te ofendí, es solo que…. bueno no creo que a spanner le agrade mi trato contigo- si debía decirlo ese rubio era más como un tío bonachón que le daba golosinas y algunas platicas que no entendía (ni él se entendía) mas adoraba ver sus disparatados planos de artefactos simplemente maravillosos, probablemente era la mayor fuente de inversión de su casa.

-jm, Mi esposo también te quiere mucho; ah vaya, aun no puede creer que su pequeño ya esté creciendo, pronto veremos tu acenso a la cabeza de la familia y posteriormente tus nupcias, (suspiro)- si, esos ojos de borrego siempre los ponía al ver lo glorioso de su futuro; en cuanto a spanner era agradable ver las expectativas y buenas deseos que le profesaban, cuánto les amaba, esperaba algún día poder tener una vida como ambos, esa expresión por alguien…cuanto deseaba poder expresar a un ser un sentimiento así y que este de igual forma se lo devolviera…

-¿en qué piensas?-

-…en que ya no seré su pequeño, mi hermano será el más joven-

-jmjmjm, seguro le querrás tanto como tus hermanos a ti-se refería a sus 2 hijos eran algo mayores, ya habían nacido cuando ellos llegaron a su vida; el primogénito era Fausto, con 20 años de edad y el otro era vincet, con 19; ambos se desvivían por atenderle, era lo mismo a tener una enorme familia,…pese a que ya tenía una; desafortunadamente ambos jóvenes no se encontraban, en estos momentos, se les localizaba en Escocia por unos mandados que encargo Timoteo, probablemente llegarían después de esa celebración.

Simple y sencillamente se sentía a gusto con esa familia, como en su antiguo hogar.

Su nana veía con gran insistencia a tsuna, sería algo difícil lo que tenía que decirle, pero se concentro mas en un tema que le acongojaba.

Era hora de tocar dicha cuestión, le ofreció algo de dulce antes (adquirió el estilo de su esposo),…una tarta de arándanos y té, y espero.

Comían la tarta, su nana le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo por lo tanto se dio cuenta de su semblante;…hace dos semanas que en las noches había estado llorando y casi no dormía, salía a menudo y no regresaba hasta ya muy tarde, a veces ni dormía y siempre se le veía evitando la iglesia, probablemente ya estaba listo para decirle la razón.

-cielo…..-

-¿hum?... ¿qué sucede?-la tarta sabía bien, esa mujer cocinaba muy bien, cada platillo era un regalo al paladar.

-silencié porque no quería incomodarte,….pero me duele verte infeliz, ¿qué paso en las semanas pasadas?-

-…~no te puedo engañar ¿verdad?...~-

-no, te he cuidado desde hace muchos años, básicamente yo te crie-

-(suspiro)…..me…, es solo que…- el hablar de ese tipo de cosas no era la suyo y explicarlo era más difícil de lo que pensó.

-…te rompieron el corazón- ella le conocía bien, cada sonrisa, cada temor, su más insignificante sentir le sabia.

-jeje…sí (sus lagrimas empezaban a asomarse)….yo amm- ya se estaba quebrando.

-está bien,… ~tsu-kun~ siéntete feliz porque entregaste tu corazón,…es un sentimiento desinteresado y humano después de todo- abrazo al crio y espero a que este dejara salir todo lo que tenía que decir, después solo tendrían que hablarlo.

-(con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas)….ni siquiera pude decirle lo que sentía-

-¿por qué?- se lo imaginaba, también el nombre de su pesar.

-no tuve el valor y…ella solo vea en mí a un amigo-

Le abrazo con fuerza y le reconforto con sus palabras.

-sabes, tú sentimiento fue correspondido, no como tú querías pero te lo agradecieron;…kyoko-chan (sí que lo conocía) es una chica dulce y sincera, desde el principio te ofreció su total y completa amistad, pero si te soy sincera, creo que estas confundiendo un aprecio con amor; no está mal herrar, después de todo eres humano mas ve un poco más allá, ella fue una de las pocas personas que te miro y apoyo…cuando (la muerte de sus padres), su convivencia fue forjando fuertes lazos y mucho tiempo solo se tuvieron el uno al otro,…en pocas palabras, para serte franca, creo que más bien era admiración o fraternidad lo que sentías hacia esa niña;…dime ¿qué recuerdas?...¿cómo nació ese sentimiento?-

-….recuerdo que me sentía solo, nadie se daba cuenta de lo herido y solo que estaba,…mas una chica que jamás había visto,….que no me conocía,…me sonrió y me abrazo,…solo una persona, cada que necesite de alguien para hablar ella estaba ahí- idolatría, admiración, cariño, amistad….no era amor. Aparente mente esa mujer tenía mucho cuidado con ese asunto, como buena *madre* pretendía que su hijo se quedara con alguien que amara y que este solo le amara a él y aunque en un momento pensó que sería la hermana menor de sasawada ryohei con el tiempo comprendió que no sería la mejor propuesta para su *hijo*, la razón principal era porque tsuna necesitaba que le protegieran y no viceversa.

-sí, tal vez es lo mismo que siente gokudera por ti,… ¿no lo crees?-"date cuanta tu solo".

-no lo sé,….ese día yo corría sin rumbo y en ese camposanto le vi,…se percibía como yo…y no quise dejarle solo,….solo deseaba que….-

-que se sintiera "apoyado", útil o querido ¿no?-

-…..sí, mi intención era ayudarle,… ¿crees que eso es lo que buscaba darme a entender kyoko-chan?-ya progresaba.

-sí, la niña simplemente busco darte paz,…así como tú a gokudera, ambos vieron lo que otros ignoraron y eso le agrado a quien dedicaron su atención, fue la razón de ambas idolatrías, mas te diré que en ambos aspectos eso es todo menos amor-

-entonces ¿por qué…me…-

-¿Por qué te sientes así?...es por culpa, porque crees que no quiere verte o que nunca le veras de nuevo; tus miedos son infunda mentados, ella solo hizo voto de castidad no se murió, te olvido o cambio de reino, solo eligió su camino, es cosa de que se adapten de nuevo para que vuelvan a hablar tanto como siempre-

Es verdad tsuna desde ese día, pasaba todos los días, una hora hablando con ella tanto que se acostumbro a su presencia y a que le escucharan (con gokudera hablaba pero hay cosas que solo podían tratarse con alguien sereno…..y él no tenía mucho de eso); ryohei era guardián de su padre por ello la niña pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, pronto se hicieron buenos amigos y con el trato que llevaban pensó que lo que sentía era amor.

A la decisión de kyoko de dedicarse al señor, (hace 2 semanas) él no volvió a verle ni buscarle,…le habían quitado algo (se convirtió en posesión); por su parte kyoko se sentía sola y triste del que su amigo de años le dejara, pensó que sería la única persona que comprendería el porqué de su decisión y le apoyaría.

"Ella buscaba mi apoyo,…y no se lo di,...no la entendí"- soy un estúpido, lastime a mí amiga,….ya no querrá hablarme-

-no lo creo, ve y dile lo que sentías, el porqué te distanciaste, estoy segura de que comprenderá…un regalo siempre ayuda, jajaja-

-sí, me iré a disculpar,…espero que no se esté muy enojada-

-se que no es así,…ve ahora que Timoteo-sama a salido; ah y ten esto, le gustara (le ofrecía un rosario de perlas y plata), que se dé cuenta de que tu también le apoyas como ella te apoyo-

-sí-

Salió corriendo con el regalo en mano; su nana le veía muy feliz, estaba madurando,…como deseaba verle como un niño siempre,…así ese hombre no se le acercaría jamás.

-¿paulina?...-

-ah, spanner-

- ¿dónde está tsuna?,…quería enseñarle mi nueva creación-

-jm, tú y tus ideas,…déjale,…tiene algo que hacer- vio una expresión poco común en su mujer, enojo, tristeza, preocupación, lo que fuere no le agrado.

-¿ese hombre vino hoy?- no era muy perceptivo, pero tantos años juntos lo ayudaron a conocerla mejor.

-sí-

-¿ya saco sus verdaderas intenciones?, deja de preocuparte, no creo que el noveno le obligue a algo, dejara que él decida, pero te pedirá que tú le expliques-

-lo sé,…Timoteo-sama ya me pidió que le explicara-

-así que ya es tiempo, no pensé que fuera tan insistente ese hombre;….se aproxima la hora ¿no?,… ¿le dirás?-se referían a la edad de tsuna 14 años, ya una edad para ser entrenado o comprometido.

-no,….no puedo,…tendrás que disculparme con el noveno-

-¡eh!...pero….-

-es tú deber como mi esposo,…debes protegerme…..jajaja-

Ya sonreía que alivio, esos arrebatos no eran buenos para su hijo o….¿hija?

-jmn, está bien pero no te saldrá gratis,…..quiero una niña- tsuna era como su hija para él (no es difícil imaginarlo, era mucho más delicado y tierno que una joven,…aunque podía hablarle de otra forma)

-(sonrojo)…eso no lo decido yo-

-no te escucho,….voy a firmar mi sentencia de muerte-su esposo era tan candoroso pero por ello le quería, aunque era muy directo.

Se alejo,…le gustaba su cabeza, su pose, su silueta,….cuanto le amaba, era demasiado lo que le quería. Se sonrojo…parecía una adolecente enamorada, ya era su esposo ¿qué le pasaba?…jaja; miro su abdomen y le sonrió.

-jm que bruto, mas en algo acertó…~espero que seas niña~- frotaba su abultado vientre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió tanto como pudo, sesgando los jardines, atravesando la plaza llegando al fin ante el monasterio; entro…uff no estaba ese sádico, como es posible que fuese un hombre dedicado al señor,…genial solo era cosa de pasar a la parte de atrás y…

-dame-tsuna… ¿qué haces aquí?- el cielo no dejaba de castigarlo,…ahí estaba ese lúgubre hombre.

-¡PADRE! Ammm…buenas tardes, ammm… ¿estará kyoko-chan?-aun lo ponía nervioso, no era una sorpresa, era tan débil y patético, aunque buen samaritano.

-jmn, sigues insistiendo, te enseñare a respetar la casa de dios- malo ya le iba a pedir alguna tarea (generalmente le pedía hacer alguna manutención del recinto, lo que lo incomodaba era que se divertía torturándolo mientras lo realizaba).

Algo raro, se despidió de esa pose de conejo asustado…-discúlpeme pero no puedo ayudarle en este momento, necesito hablar con kyoko-chan- sorprendente el chico empezaba a mostrar espinazo,…haber cuanto le duraba.

-jm- esa sonrisa,….cuanto miedo le daba, siempre era señal de sus malas intenciones.

-bueno…esto…perdón…ammm…- sí, no le duro mucho.

-está en la capilla- se daba la vuelta, en estos momentos tenía que tratar un asunto con alguien más.

-ah…gracias…..padre, con su permiso-se incoo y persigno, después se dirigió a la capilla,….pero le tiraron una sandalia en la cabeza que le hiso tropezar.

-¡hiii ay!... ¿Por qué hiso eso padre?-

-me divierte torturarte (al fin lo decía)…y no debes correr en la morada del señor- mentira, solo le gustaba molestarlo.

"El padre reborn es…..terrible"; (este volteo) "¿acaso lee la mente?...miedo".

-te esperare el domingo en misa, y tsuna….-

-emmm, ¿sí?-

-el lunes vendrás a confesarte y ayudar con los quehaceres-…ya lo sabía,….no importaba,…kyoko,…debía encontrarla.

-sí, está bien- se dirigía corriendo a buscarla.

-¡que no corras!-

-¡ha!…sí perdón- retomando, se dirigía a paso veloz.

En la capilla, dos monjas dedicaban oraciones y cantos a la fe.

-kyoko-chan, ¿te pasa algo?-

-¿he? A no…es solo que-

-¿tsuna no ha venido?-

-umm, no importa debe estar muy ocupado, su padre solo le tiene a el de heredero y…-

-ya se, después de las labores de hoy iremos a los vergeles a cortar unas manzanas y haremos una tarta o lo que quieras-

-¡sí! Gracias Haru-chan-

-¡shhhh!, kyoko, haru…la superiora os reprenderá-

-si perdón, hana-

Continuaron rezando,…pero algo las sorprendió a todas, ahí escondido tras una columna del norte del recinto esta ese castaño...

-kyoko-chan…es-

-sí…tsu-kun-

-¡ve! Te cubriremos-

-emm, gracias chicas, se las debo-

-ve y pégale por mí, quien se cree al hacer preocupar a mi amiga-

-¡hana!-

-pregúntale si ya es casado-

-haru, ¿qué dices? ya eres mujer de castidad-

-soñar no cuesta nada hana-

Se escabullo para acercarse a la entrada y poder salir a los jardines del convento con tsuna.

-tsu-kun, pensé que no vendrías nunca, ya me estaba esp…-

-kyoko…¡DISCÚLPAME!-

-¿He?-

-yo no pude apoyarte como quería, soy tan idiota no me comporte como un amigo,….menos como un caballero…..-

-está bien,…me alegra que siempre si llegaras-

-¿puedo pedir tú perdón?-

-no hay nada que perdonar tsu-kun-

-pero kyoko…-

-no podría enojarme contigo tsuna, eres mi mejor amigo,…casi mi hermano-

Qué alegría le reconfortaba saber que ella aun le estimaba, tal vez era innecesario aclarar los puntos que pensó en decirle, lo importante es que ya estaba de nuevo con su amiga.

-pídeme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa-

-jejeje, no deseo nada,…lo único que quería era obtener tu perdón-

-yo soy el que debería rogar tu absolución….(se acordó del rosario)….¡ha! es verdad,….ten era para que me perdonaras pero ahora solo deseo demostrarte mi apoyo-le entregaba el regalo.

-qué bonito, gracias lo llevare siempre conmigo-ambos se sonreían como antes bañados en el sol de medio día, ya entendía ese sentimiento en tinieblas,….era amistad, una muy fuerte.

-¿vendrás el domingo? Es solo que los primeros meses no puedo salir y no asistiré a la celebración-

-mmm, sí debo de…o él me matara y excomulgara-

-jajaja…reborn-sama es tan divertido-

-realmente no sabes cómo es verdad- cara de incredulidad

-te veré entonces, debo regresar o me reprenderán, gracias tsu-kun- se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla y corría hacia el capilla.

-¡te veré el domingo, trata de no desvelarte mucho!-

-¡sí!-

Nuevo golpe a su cabeza, otra sandalia.

-dame-tsuna cállate, interrumpes mi concentración-

¿Que no estaba en el confesionario?

-¡padre!, deje de atormentarme-

-jm, te estás empezando a convertir en un buen prospecto de jefe que orgulloso debe estar Timoteo-

-¿he?- que raro en él reconocerle sus logros.

-bueno tarde o temprano pasaría, no podías ser tan patético tanto tiempo-

-jmn (molestia)…discúlpeme por ser tan inútil-

-no te preocupes el perdón lo tiene el señor, y sus puertas en el cielo están abiertas para todos,…hasta para los mas desdichados-

-jmn- aunque se molestara no se veía amenazador.

-¡ya vete! Molestas…y el noveno debe decirte algo- lo sabía porque era la persona a quien había confesado hace rato. No le agrado su decisión….pero como podía meterse; ese hombre no era de fiar,…demasiado ambicioso, solo veía una buena inversión en el chico, sería un juguete más en su colección, Timoteo lo sospechaba pero como decir no al mejor prospecto que se tenía, eso sin contar el mal presentimiento que aparentemente él y el noveno compartían.

Pese a todo él siempre veía por Verona, esa unión era un peligro para todos, mas para el chico que se alejaba.

-gracias le veré el domingo- salió como llego

-jm, ¿que estará planeando?,- pensando con mucho detenimiento llego a una solución, una algo drástica-….debo hablar con dino cavallone (se dirigió a un monaguillo) chico ve y llama a ryohei sasawada, necesito un favor-

-ammm, ¡sí padre! ¿Donde le hayo?-

-debe estar en el pabellón-

-le traeré enseguida-

Se adentro al altar, debía pedir perdón por lo que haría-dios libere mi alma de pecado que se ha posado en mi mente-

Ryohei estaba entretenido en su entrenamiento, es en ese momento cuando llego un crio.

-¡ryohei-san le solicita el padre!-¿para que sería?…ya había terminado sus deberes (él aspiraba a convertirse en clérigo)

-sí gracias, detenme esto (le dio unas pesas)- pobre criatura se cayó del peso de las estas.

Recurrió presuroso, llego de inmediato; encontró a su hermana en el recinto y le saludo pero la pose del padre le inquieto.

-kyoko, ¿podrías limpiar los estantes del salón principal?-

-sí reborn-sama-salió presurosa

…

-veo que es importante-

-sí, ven vallamos a mi oficina-

-…-

Se dirigieron a la oficina y hablaron por poco más de 2 horas.

_-tenemos un problema en manos-_

_-me supongo cual es, pero esperare a que usted me lo haga ver-_

_-vienes de una noble casa ryohei y realmente dios sabe que la estirpe de vongola es sumamente piadosa, pero lo fue aun mas y estuvo en su mayor esplendor cuando los tiempos de primo-_

_-cuando araudi y vongola eran una-_

_-precisamente; mira el pueblo, no hay día que no se oiga de muertes y sacrificios, todo en nombre de dos ignorantes familias-_

_-¿ignorantes?-_

_-…hay un secreto, una verdad tras el conflicto de cual ya nadie se acuerda, es algo que no te diere- _

_-y por supuesto no preguntare, más creo que no es por eso que me llamo-_

_-no eres tan cabezota eh; no, esa no es la razón…., acabo de confesar a Timoteo y veo en su pesar un gran peligro para el pueblo, uno que ni el príncipe y toda su estirpe podrán detener-_

_-¿de qué se trata?- su mirada cubierta por la sombra de su cabello era lo que más le asustaba, seguro lo hablado era delicado._

_-tsunayoshi sawada será entregado a rokudo mukuro; tanto tu como yo sabemos que a la unión la peleas aumentaran y que esa casa pronto será propiedad de este conde, no es su posición lo que me preocupa pero su avaricia no caerá en mas que la extinción de la paz y por su puesto eso alentara al *otro señor* a la guerra, una enferma visión es lo que veo venir-_

_-es imposible, Timoteo no lo haría-_

_-¿qué opción tiene? si ese hombre es el único, a matado a todos su rivales o les ha comprado-_

_-¿Cómo sabe eso?-_

_-es tan sínico que se ha venido a confesar aquí, por mi voto no me puedo meter, pero tú que aun no haces el juramento me pues servir como el arcángel a dios-_

_-seré digno de tal confianza, ¿Qué propone?-_

_-un verdadero sacrilegio, pero tomare las culpa de todo, por ello no te enterare por completo; júrame que acataras todo sin preguntar y pase lo que pase a mi es a quien culparas-_

_-…no estoy de acuerdo, formo parte de tu faena, mas si te hace feliz….LO JURO-_

Así después de pactar un voto de silencio le confesó su primera orden, la primera flecha que caería en esta pasiva estrategia.

-¿entiendes lo que harás?- reborn se dirigía a él de una forma muy fría.

-sí,….pero creo que te adelantas a los hechos, nada nos dice que pasara como dices-

-no está de más prevenir-

-ese hombre ¿podría llegar a tener tan poco corazón?-

-por obtener lo que quiere su línea hace lo que sea; esta historia ya ha pasado antes-

-¿qué paso?...-

-nadie debe de saberlo; ¡vete!...prepáralo todo y que sea seguro obtener el sello real-

-sí, pero si me permite ¿por qué usted no va a…..-

-yo debo hablar con cavallone-

-¿cavallone? En que afectara su intervención-

-ya verás;…el chico necesita un guardián-

-pero dino-san…es su hermano… ¿no sería incesto?-

-jmn; te subestimo, aun te falta tanto por aprender-

-demasiado diría yo, más confió en su buen juicio, me retiro-

-sí, yo empezare las campanadas para la cátedra; que nadie se entera, pase lo que pase-

-~bien~-salió, que interesante clima lluvias se avecinaban; después se dedico a ver a los críos que jugaban en las cercanías, mucho valía la pena conservar esa calma, esas risas, sus inocencias… ("creo que ya entendí porque necesitamos a dino-san")- ¡chico ven! Manda a traerme un caballo, necesito a palacio- seguramente no regresaría hasta ya pada la celebración, tratar con los príncipes no era fácil…mas debía intentarlo.

-¡si ryohei-sama!- no tardo mucho y el susodicho rápidamente se fue cabalgando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el castillo de vongola; luego de un rato de llegar, se preparo para ir a su cuarto, pero antes de poder siquiera tocar la puerta le detuvo una doncella de la morada.

-tsuna-san, Timoteo-sama desea hablarle- decía la joven de la servidumbre.

-¿hum? ¿A mí? – se le hizo extraño al chico, ¿de que podría querer hablar su padre con él? se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina de Timoteo.

Llegando a la puerta de caoba, toco tres veces antes de oír la contestación de su ocupante.

-~pasa tsu-kun~- la voz de Timoteo siempre era muy amable cuando se dirigía a tsuna; de inmediato entro.

-perdóneme noveno, se me pidió que le viniera a ver-

-tsuna…no es necesaria la formalidad, lo sabes ¿no?-

-perdona ~padre~- se sonrojo, el noveno en numerosas ocasiones le había pedido que le llamara padre más tsuna se sentía avergonzado por el trato tan informal.

-ven hijo siéntate, debemos hablar ¿deseas té?-

-amm, no gracias ¿hice algo mal?-tomaba asiento

-no, por supuesto que no…es solo que ejemmm- Timoteo presentaba un ligero sonrojo mientras tosía con timidez.

-¿hmn?-

-veras,…has llegado a una edad... en la que tienes muchas inquietudes, pronto tendrás que…..aprender cómo se lleva a cabo el comportamiento de un hombre; ejemmm, yo no puedo darte esa educación porque…casi nunca estoy aquí y porque es trabajo de un tutor- difícil explicarle a un chico que tenía muchos pretendientes masculinos.

-¿tutor?- Timoteo había alejado a tsuna de todo ese tipo de temas, deseaba que el conservara esa inocencia unos años más, no obstante ya era hora de que el conociera estos tabús, después de todo quería nietos y celebrar las nupcias de tsunayoshi.

-si emm, veras…no es obligatorio pero los hidalgos, retomando la tradición griega, toman a un discípulo y le muestran el tipo de comportamiento que debe tener un hombre en...todos los aspectos de su vida; para serte honesto yo deseaba que tu experimentaras por ti mismo ese tipo de cuestiones, pero me llegan y llegan propuestas de muchos nobles que desean….instruirte- bienvenido sonrojo de tomate.

-ammm, etto jeje….¿que trata de decirme padre?- no entendía porque pero las palabras de Timoteo le ruborizaban las mejillas, ya presentía algo….indecible (mas no tenía idea de cómo se le paga a un tutor).

-el conde rokudo mukuro se ha ofrecido formalmente a ser tu instructor en los diversos aspectos en los que desarrollaras como hombre,…. sé que es apresurado, pero….quisiera que le des la oportunidad de que te conozca y tu a él-

-bueno, esto yo…; mukuro-sama es muy amable y me trata de lo mejor pero….yo…ammm….no sé, no….-sonrojo, ese hombre ciertamente tenia la facultad de intimidarle y hacerle sentir cosas extrañas, mas no al grado de…quererlo para su "vigía".

-está bien, no es obligatorio mas ,si no te incomodo, trátale, no rechaces su generosa oferta, es un buen hombre y de sangre noble- las palabras de Timoteo persuadían a tsuna, no podía revelarse ante el hombre que le había acogido cuando no tenía a quien recurrir y quien le brindo una familia.

-bien, le prometo verle y tratarle en el baile, mas no le aseguro que le acepte si algo no me gusta-

-eso me parece justo tsunayoshi, me hace feliz tu decisión-sonrisa apacible, cuanto le gustaba ver a su padre sonreírle.

Se dedicaron a charlar un rato más, muchas cosa sin relevancia alguna, un momento que pasar con su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el lúgubre castillo del marqués, todo pintaba tranquilo, su amo dormía y los sirvientes terminaban los últimos quehaceres; algo no le agradaba conforme avanzaba la noche, los relámpagos y las nubes se avecinaban más.

~cierren las puertas y asegúrense que los vigías avisen del arribo de superbia-san~

Así avanzo la tétrica noche; pronto se dejo escuchar un llamado en la puerta, al cual acudió. Ya sabía que caería una tormenta, pero nunca imagino ver a esos sujetos a la entrada del castillo; el mayor de ellos se dirigiría hasta la entrada, bajaba de su carruaje y era seguido por otros dos seres.

-~me disculpo por venirle a importunar la noche, mi señor ha venido a ver a hibari Kyoya-sama, tenemos cita~- el page de esa lúgubre figura se dirigía a él mostrándole una orden sellada por el mismo Belphégor I.

-…, sí, por favor pasen; este hombre les dirigirá hacia el salón de reuniones- los paso; no podía decir que no, la carta mostrada por la joven era una orden directa del príncipe; encaminando con la vista y asegurando que ya se encontraban en la estancia les dejo.

Se dispuso a despertar a su irritable señor, valla que se molestaría por eso, casi podría ver el semblante de Kyoya-san al ser molestado, su muerte al saber de sus visitas y la mirada de cuchilla al dar cuenta de la razón de haberles dejado entrar.

Se encamino por el largo pasillo, rodeado por imponentes cuadros de los predecesores a su patrono, coronando este, el más sobresaliente de ellos, un hombre que veía con gran admiración, en letras doradas su nombre "Alaude" no podía negar que era antecesor de kyo-sama, eran idénticos, tanto en carácter (por lo que se relataba) como en apariencia, la diferencia recaía en el cabello níveo de ese noble.

-ah mi buen señor ¿qué pensaría sobre la situación que está rodeando a su sucesor?- pensaba mientras abría las puertas de la habitación del fondo.

Camino por el obscuro cuarto. Toda una obra de arte estilo romano: en tonos fríos como lo eran el violeta y azules, interesantes muebles hechos de caoba y ornamentados en relieves de diversos temas, ventanales de piso a techo y de muro a muro, cubiertos por enormes cortinas de pesadas telas; en medio de este gran espacio se encontraba el lecho de su amo rodeado por unas hermosas cortinas de terciopelo.

-discúlpeme hibari-sama,…..le han venido a visitar – hibari permanecía en su placida posición rodeado por las sabanas de seda negra.

-ujmujm, me disculpo al interrumpir su descanso pero le solicitan en la estancia-

-…como te atreves a interrumpir mi sueño, te morderé hasta la muerte…- hibari detestaba ser despertado, pronto se dispuso a golpear a su sirviente, pero se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su invitado.

-el hombre conocido como xanxus-sama ha solicitado una audiencia con usted, se encuentra en el salón principal-un semblante muy serio, raro en kusakabe…..algo no estaba bien.

-¿por qué le dejaste pasar?-se empezaba a impacientar por la poca cordura de su sirviente.

-tiene una orden,… del príncipe-eso sí lo hiso enojar, como ese crio se atrevía a tomar decisiones sobre su territorio, ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

-sal, iré en un momento-que fastidio, lo peor es que ese idiota de cabello blanco no volvió, seguramente huyo del castigo que recibiría; *xanxus*, había escuchado ese nombre de los labios de su mentor cuando tenía 16 años, según lo que recordaba ese hombre era bastante peligroso rebelde y sanguinario… ¿Qué estará buscando aquí? mas si pensaba en inmiscuirlo en algún problema caería junto con el antipático monarca.


	6. discordia

**Discordia**

Bajo muy cabreado, no le agradaba ser molestado y menos en su castillo; ¿quien se creía que era ese tipo? Caminaba hibari por el pacillo que daba hacia el salón principal, no se inmuto en cambiarse o siquiera mostrar etiqueta, lucia su traje de noche y su semblante colérico.

Entro a la habitación donde se encontraban sus inquilinos, 3 hombres: el de la silla se veía fuerte y petulante, no le agradaba, seguramente él era xanxus, su más grande atributo eran una pronunciadas cicatrices que seguro le cubrían gran parte del cuerpo; en cuanto a los otros dos, uno era demasiado gay como para ocultarlo y el otro simplemente se veía como un diplomático con mal temperamento, ninguno de ellos era una amenaza.

-lamentamos interrumpir,…mi amo xanxus desea una audiencia con vos-

-jmn, buenas noches- xanxus si que hiso un esfuerzo por comportarse, se le notaba en la pose.

-…solo tienes 3 minutos para explicar el motivo de tu visita, después te largas de mi casa- vio un gesto de molestia por parte del otro.

-por supuesto…..-

-¡Mammon! - xanxus enojado si era un problema, esa frase era una señal de exponer términos, que molesto y ni le pagarían; en el mundo solo se encontraba un ser capaz de hacerle frente y controlarlo,…..ese idiota habría matado a levi o…., no, levi no es tan capaz, mientras era bueno que aun no llegara-está bien jefe, no se sobrepase, somos invitados- se preparaba a exponer sus intenciones.

-jmn, deja de joderme idiota o te mato-xanxus ya deseaba marcharse, nunca en su vida se vio en la necesidad de pedir nada pero ahora que sabía que podía exigirlo nada lo detendría…

-¿nos permite unos minutos de su tiempo?-

Salieron todos incluso kusakabe, quien recibió una orden por parte de hibari (en realidad solo lo miro en un insinuante "lárgate"), trato de no alejarse mucho del salón; donde demonios estaba superbia,….esto no pintaba bien.

-…no eres un anfitrión muy bueno-

-no importa, estoy en mi casa, si se han metido aquí se atienen a mi trato-

-…tsk-xanxus le dio la espalda, control…pronto lo condenaría solo necesitaba paciencia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-venimos con una propuesta-

-¿propuesta?, ¿de qué tipo?-muchos venían con esa intención, y claro, solo cuando Timoteo se negaba, probablemente por que requería sacrificios y atentaba contra la paz.

-una alianza-

-no me interesa, las alianzas son para los herbívoros que no pueden en contra de un depredador-

-concuerdo contigo bastardo, pero esto te beneficiaria- por segunda vez hablaba el tipo de las cicatrices.

-xanxus, el hecho de que se te haya destituido por el crimen en contra del heredero de Timoteo denota solo algo, que no eres un hombre honorable… "¿qué? quieres hacer tu buena obra para ser recibido en el cielo", no, yo no me trago eso- de una manera indiferente y cortante le decía sus verdades al sujeto a sus espaldas

-tsh, no, no tienes tanta suerte; si, lo admito yo acabe con la escoria que serbia a mi padre, desafortunadamente aun quedo el niño y al ser yo exiliado el tomo mi lugar, no negare mi molestia, pero he ahí donde ambos compartimos una contrariedad común…-

-no me imagino cual es, te escucho… ¿qué es lo que tienes que proponer?-

~el falso heredero de vuestro rival se hará pronto jefe- la dama, (por su voz se dio cuenta) exponía un nulo argumento.

-eso no me afecta, el mismo Timoteo no me ha vencido ¿Qué esperaría de un crio?-

-¡ah! Es verdad pero estamos consientes de que adquirirá un erastes y no uno cualquiera, sino una verdadera amenaza a tu posición-

-no existe tal-

-rokudo mukuro, ¿no fue él quien te tendió una trampa hace ya algunos años? su intervención quito parte de tu fortuna adjudicándosela a él-

Ese hombre, cuanto odiaba a ese hombre, mira que hacerle ver como un idiota, aun así…

-expón tu petición-

-acabar con el cáncer de Verona,...los vongola- la page le tiro de lleno la información; eso sí lo sorprendió, no es que no lo pensara pero no encontraba motivo alguno, su familia siempre se refirió mal hacia ese linaje pero, nuca le importo el motivo, aunque la intervención de ese avaro seguro significaba inconvenientes para él.

-¿que ganaría yo? Creo que saben la resolución del príncipe y a todo esto ¿cuál es tu motivo para meterte en asuntos de estado?, si no son más que extranjeros o desterrados-

-dejadnos a nosotros al príncipe; lo se gana es territorio, poder y carta abierta para hacer cuanto quieras en la provincia, en cuanto a mi amo….le basta con ver al viejo Timoteo pudrirse en la miseria- kyoya no era avaricioso no le movía tomar el control, menos aun se preocupaba por matar a quien no valía la pena, por ello pensó en el trasfondo de esa propuesta y aun así no encontraba motivos que no beneficiaran más que a xanxus.

-…no me interesa-

-¿no comprende?...se le está dando…-la joven trataba de argumentar nuevamente.

-sé lo que me ofreces y se me hace nulo,…si el crio se mete en mi camino yo lo matare y exhibiré el cadáver en la plaza, mas no me inmiscuiré en asuntos que solo te beneficiaran a ti- se retiraba, ya estaba arto de esa estirpe, muchos años atrás un ser venido de esta le deshonro como ningún otro.

-¿y qué tal los tuyos? por como perdiste ante el conde no se diría que eres muy capaz, ¿Cuánto pasaría para que perdieras tu territorio?- tercera intervención…suficiente

Se desato un conflicto

-no te metas en mi camino, empiezas a irritarme-

Golpe por parte de hibari hacia el que se encontraba sentado, esquivado por el otro,….una pelea peligrosa para *sus tratos* pero…..ya era tarde,….le persiguió por los pasillos. Filosas dagas blandiéndose, fuego derramado por los candiles, maldiciones que harían sonrojar hasta a los cosacos…hacían un eco en el castillo; kusakabe se encontraba preocupado pero si intervenía su amo lo mataba.

-kyo-san…cálmese… ¡el castillo!- tentó a su suerte.

Sorpresa por parte del jefe de los araudi,…..ese idiota le utilizo y humillo; estaba tan enojado que no se percato del daño a su propiedad.

-creo entender por qué tu apego a ellos, ¿será que aun estas emparentado con tu tutor?, supéralo, mi hermano *dino cavallone* se ha casado ya; velo así, se te pago buena suma por darle tu cuerpo-

-te juro que te matare, ese ser no se nombra en mi morada-

-no me digas, no superas tal deshonra; así es como es, tu casa tenía problemas y tú eras su único boleto de salida, cavallone te ayudo, agradécele…jmjmhahaha, incluso me ha quitado un subordinado para cuidarte-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-ah no me digas, no lo sabes, se siguen burlando de ti como la sucia mujerzuela que eres-

Esas palabras no ayudaban mucho a calmar el furioso aire que rodeaba la contienda.

-no soy yo con quien deberías descargar tu ira-

-contéstame ¿saber qué?-

-pregúntale a tus siervos e incluso el estúpido albino que esta a tu servicio debe saber la razón, después de todo *él* lo envió- se detuvieron,…una ágil estrategia, se divertía viendo al idiota cegado por su ira,…era tan incauto que no noto su plan.

-¡ya basta!-kusakabe se vio en la necesidad de detener el acto e interponiéndose entre ellos fue como lo hiso, los ruidos y consecuencias no tardarían el llegar al pueblo y de ahí la gente empezaría a hablar trayendo fatales consecuencias para su amo, además de que no deseaba que ese hombre siguiera dando *información innecesaria para kyoya*

-que tenga buena noche….¡Mammon!- se abrió la puerta, atacarlos le traería un conflicto a él y por supuesto xanxus lo sabía, parecía que solo vino a tentar suerte, muy en el fondo sabía que no aceptaría.

-nos retiramos- xanxus se salía del castillo con un semblante muy victorioso, la discordia ya estaba en marcha, su venganza y ese niño le serían de mucha utilidad, solo era cuestión de que se mataran entre ellos y todo estaría listo.

Dentro del carruaje, que se encaminaba a alguna posada, se veía desaparecer la silueta de hibari kyouya, quien no se veía muy feliz.

-~te morderé hasta la muerte por esto~, kusakabe investiga sobre esa *unión* y tráeme a superbia- tétrica aura le rodeaba,…que molesto estaba.

Dentro del carruaje que se alejaba estaban los tres sujetos, el más amanerado no comprendía por qué su jefe no actuó comúnmente.

-¡yyaaaa! Jefe por qué no le mintió, en cuanto sepa de las acciones de cavallone se aliara con ellos, ¿no era mejor matarlo?-

-no seas idiota lussuria, si los enemistamos ahorita cualquiera podría derrocarnos, tendríamos las de perder, en cambio ya hemos acordado un plan, que seguro restaura mas es necesario esperar, vaya aburricion -

-hahahaha, solo es necesaria la participación del idiota de squalo y tendré en la bolsa a esa escoria; se enterara de la verdad y seguro le irá a buscar, que oportuno que este de regreso, no perderá tiempo y seguro ira a la reunión de hoy, entonces ahí frente a los invitados se le finara y su sola muerte en el territorio de vongola condenara a la casa, el viejo se irá a la guillotina y el crio quedara indefenso, después de todo en esos casos *solo se puede recurrir a la familia* (nótese el sarcasmo) jmjmjm-

-así nos apoderadme del castillo de araudi valiéndonos del *contrato* entre superbia y el jefe- (como erastes tienes total autoridad sobre los recursos de tu protegido).

Plan aparentemente sencillo, pero siempre está sujeto a modificaciones; xanxus no iba a aliarse con el heredero de araudi, solo deseaba quitarlo, pues su intervención, aun si tomaba la casa, sería una molestia, la forma más fácil era hacerlo pasar como una desafortunada circunstancia: el tipo acudió de buena fe y ahí encontró su fin, seguramente no se dejaría caer tan fácil y los más fuertes de *su casa* terminarían su cruzada ahí, solo quedando la opción de matarlo y eso era la condena de muerte de los del recinto, además en caso de que sobreviviera…el fin era el mismo para él.

-…seguro que ya ha de estar por llegar superbia, gran sorpresa le espera-

-no le tengas tanta fe, tal vez levi…-

-si así fuera mataría al desgraciado-

-…cuanta devoción- no hacia tanto que miraba esa semblante como para divina que es lo que pensaba xanxus con respecto a superbia squalo-

-vete al carajo, no has entendido nada-

-cálmese, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, es superbia después de todo-

Por otro lado un hombre impregnado en sangre se aproximaba al umbral del castillo de los araudi, vio que el castillo estaba muy destruido,….ya había pasado por aquí; casi no podía mantenerse en pie, vaya forma de perder el tiempo y lo peor estaba por venir.

-maldito xanxus ¿qué es lo que planeas?-


	7. verdades

**Verdades**

Noche difícil, en primer lugar por la visita de ese hombre y segundo porque su amo ya no pudo conciliar el sueño; enseguida que se encamino a la biblioteca del castillo y no salió de ahí hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Su semblante estaba más colérico de lo usual; lo que los sirvientes, que mando a indagar, le dieron fue el resultado de sus sospechas y cual haya sido esta información, no le agrado.

-requiero ir al archivo del palacio real, prepara todo-

-s-si kyoya-san-

Se dispuso a ir a preparar el carruaje pero solo encontró otro problema, squalo estaba tirado en el dintel del castillo, herido y muy cansado.

-kyouya-san squalo-san esta….-

-termina con su sufrimiento-

-¡kyo-san!-

-idiota mocoso-

-wao, sigues consiente, si tienes fuerzas para hablar deberías haberte podido meter-

-cállate, mi noche no fue muy tranquila como para llegar y tener que soportarte-

Recordó que ese hombre dijo que squalo tenía información de ese infeliz.

-kusakabe….ve al palacio y pide los archivos de que conciernan al heredero de los vongola, regresa antes de las 2 de la tarde o no regreses-

-s-si kyo-san, está bien, solo dejare a squalo en…..-

-ahora, yo me encargo del moribundo-

Moribundo, esa maldita expresión; algo le decía que esto iba mal.

Con altanera pose le indico que pasar al estudio, no fue fácil llegar por las heridas en su cuerpo, pero al crio poco le importo por lo que kusakabe le ayudo a trasladarse, después de unos minutos ya se encontraban ahí, el hombre al que serbia se coloco en las silla principal tras un gran escritorio y el simplemente fue dirigido a un sillón frente a él.

-¿ya paso xanxus por aquí?- se alejo de kusakabe para sentarse en el sillón de la oficina a donde se le dirigió.

-o el conoces o estás muy bien informado… ¿atribuyo tu estado e él?...; sí,…no me interesan tus asuntos personales, pero requiero información-

-lo que tienes que entender es que lo que sea que ese ser te haya dicho no va con buena intención-

-puedo cuidarme solo; sé cómo actúa,…..ya se me conto que clase de hombre es-

-¿dino?-de acuerdo esa era la puerta de salida de kusakabe.

-no repitas ese nombre en mi presencia- pensó en golpearle pero lo necesitaba consiente.

"Ese niño aun no sabe", por desgracia ya había abierto la boca, era inteligente su ex dueño, intriga es lo que le sembró para dejar que el mismo se matara, mas squalo no se imaginaba que era lo que planeaba.

-dime ¿cuál es la intervención de cavallone que no se me ha dicho?-

Silencio total (gran shock), que gran sorpresa…..ese hombre jugaba sucio.

-no-

-¿qué?-

-no te diré nada-

-que impertinente, lo protegerás hasta la muerte-

-si deseas saber algo…pídele a cavallone que te explique qué fue lo que pasó-

-ese bastardo, jamás;…tu me lo dirás o morirás aquí-

-solo te diré que le debo mi vida, y ese asunto es uno de los tabús que me prohibió tratar contigo-

-ese imbécil; maldito traidor, así que siempre le serviste ¿cual fue tu pago squ…..-

-el solo busco protegerte bastardo, ¿tan ciego y orgulloso eres?-

Se levanto de su escritorio y de un rápido movimiento se coloco frente a él, le propino un golpe a puño cerrado.

-no me levantes la voz, el príncipe me prohíbe matar a alguien de la otra casa pero nada te ampara a ti. Estúpido, ese hombre,….maldito,….se deleita imponiéndose en la vida de otros,…traficando con…, no me sorprende que te lleves bien con él, debe ser igual o peor que el ser que te abandono, no tengo que corroborarlo, te saco de garras de xanxus ¿no?- squalo se levanto para dale de lleno en la cara con el puño cerrado, lo cual pudo llevar a cabo.

-eres imbécil, no le compares…..jamás,….él es un hombre honorable nada en asimilación con ese mal nacido de xanxus;…..cuanto hizo y sigue haciendo por ti-

Ante el cuerpo de kyouya, con su rostro cubierto por sus largas hebras se encontraban sus ojos que no demostraban un odio o coraje, increíblemente daban cierta vergüenza al tener que revelar algo que juro no haría.

-te lo contare,….pero tendrás que esperar a que termine todo para que veas que acciones tomaras-

-no necesito esto, si es importante lo conoceré tarde o temprano, iré a exigir respuestas a Sicilia (donde vivía dino)- se dirigía a salir de la estancia.

-¡has vivido cómodamente por su ayuda!- de espaldas y con el rostro cubierto su subordinado se le dirigía, empezaba a molestarle- siéntate tío, es hora de revelarte lo que tus sirvientes te han estado ocultado- solo paso a tomar asiento… ¿quien se creía? Ya le enseñaría después de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Todo, le conto todo, como dino le salvo, la tarea que le encomendó, él secreto y razón del crimen que cometió.

Se sentía tan…confundido,…era un gran impacto,…..todo lo que pensó,…todo en lo que había creído,…..su odio,…..todo estaba mal fundamentado, que engañado vivió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo en su habitación; se sostenía la frente,…necesitaba una razón, una escusa para acercarse al cavallone, quería asegurase que esa información era cierta, mas su orgullo no se lo permitiría...

-kyo-san, he regresado, aquí están sus documentos- vio algo extraño a su señor;….pasmado, algo muy raro en ese ser tan indiferente a toda la vida.

-¿por qué...no me dijiste nada?- no entendió hasta que volteo a la parte de externa de la puerta del cuarto, no podía ser,…..squalo se detenía en la pared del pasillo de esa habitación con la mirada seria y algo consternada.

-ya sabe- se volteo y se fue, kusakabe tendría mucho que explicar y desafortunadamente si tenía las respuestas.

-¿es verdad?- volteo de nuevo a ver a dentro del cuarto.

Guardo silencio

-¡¿ES VERDAD?-

-…s-sí-

-te asesinare-

El frio hombre se dirigió a él,….seguramente le golpearía hasta matarlo, el aceptaba muchas cosas pero no que se le engañara,…además por *ello* es que se alejo de dino.

-k-kyo-san- resbalo y en el curso se cayó la carta de ese joven sirviente del día anterior.

Su amo se detuvo,…..raro,….ya se veía dándole la mano a san Pedro

-…trae a los sastres, tenemos poco tiempo,…..después te morderé hasta la muerte-

-¿kyo-san?- era extraño…sastres ¿para qué?...

-iremos, prepara todo, solo quedan 5 horas; si no está todo listo te arrepentirás en serio…tetsuya-Dicho esto tomo los papeles y salió, él seguro estaría ahí, iría a ver a su hermano menor;…nunca le conoció pero sabía que ese sujeto le tenía un gran cariño, eso era perfecto.

Esto iba mal, cuando le llamaba de esa forma se podía interpretar como presagio de muerte,….no lo pensó y se apuro a acomodar todo, trabajo de 3 días en 5 horas, tenía que cumplirlo o literalmente le presentarían el infierno en vida.


	8. Se termino el tiempo

**Se termino el tiempo**

En este capítulo es necesaria la ambientación así que la música escogida es:

.com/watch?v=IM54ja7p86U&feature=fvwrel

.com/watch?v=0dPS-EHl-FE

.com/watch?v=07WLB584I5Q&feature=related

.com/watch?v=-ZJDNSp1QJA

.com/watch?v=OjRmJZmcZWM&feature=fvst

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Encerrado en una de las habitaciones redefinía sus sentimientos, no se concentraba si no tocaba el piano, solo así se podía relajar; hermosas tonada salían de su preocupación y frustración, impresionante concierto le ofrecía el llanto de sus manos.

A los ojos de un moreno que le observaba era doloroso ver ese estado provocado por su impaciencia, mas tenía que ser así si no el no lo entendería, aun así debía darle un empujón; esto ya no podía esperar, al menos él no, le espero 1 año y no reacciono, ahora el tiempo se había agotado pues se retiraría en poco menos de un mes y solo deseaba tenerle ya.

-deberías….meterte al conservatorio en Francia hayato, eres muy bueno-

Volteo violentamente ante la voz que tanto le hacía perder los estribos, a la vez le sorprendió verle parado en el marco de la entrada del salón, pero su descontento no se hiso esperar.

-¡yamamoto!...claro, eso te encantaría, así podrías quedarte con el decimo, ni lo pienses ¡no te dejare el camino libre!-¿porque sentía sus ojos arder?

-jmn… (Se encamino para estar frente al peli plata) eso es lo que crees ¿por ello tanto odio? te lo diré ahora, tsuna no tiene nada que ver-

¿Qué? cómo podía decir eso frente a la situación que presencio, Estaba seguro que al igual que muchos nobles yamamoto pretendía a su señor; deseaba creer eso,…entonces ¿por qué le lastimaba saberlo?

-tu mirada no me engaña hayato, por muy sorprendente que te suene, tsuna no es mi objetivo; niño, tu poca percepción denota que no eres tan maduro como lo crees, mi meta es y siempre será… tú persona y ha sido de ese modo desde que se me encomendó tu bienestar-

Eso provoco un gran golpe por parte del corazón de hayato, su mueca no cavia en sí, su manos no dejaban de temblar y su oídos simplemente parecían sedados, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verse se percataría de lo irreconocible que estaba.

Es verdad que el idiota frente a él no poseía mucho tacto para dar a conocer su sentir, pero eso se pasó de los límites.

-¡no me jodas!….te insinúas frente a mí al decimo, le galanteas sin cesar, me ignoras y ahora me sales con la estupidez de que…- le callaron con un violento beso.

Mirando la boca que se le imponía, sentía un calor que le quemaba las mejillas; su paciencia y momentáneo trance se acabo al sentir las manos del mayor posarse en su cintura, forcejeo sin producir ningún movimiento en el otro, siguió desesperadamente tratando de alejarse,… ¿Por qué?...eso lo hería, le hacía sentir como un juguete, finalmente logro zafarse provocando que callera al suelo.

-gokudera…- le sorprendió ver lagrimas caer de los ojos del crio tirado frente a él, le ofreció la mano pero este la rechazo.

-d-déjame,… ¿qué te ofrecieron a cambio de quedarte conmigo?….-

-¿de qué hablas gokudera…?-

-no lo niegues, te pagaron;… ¿cómo alguien podría preferirme sobre *el*? no poseo nada- lo entendió, hayato se sentía inferior, no superaba su soledad menos aun ese complejo de inferioridad o tal vez...

Se arrodillo para jalar el cuerpo extendido del joven, lo abrazo tan fuerte como se lo permitió este.

-tsuna… ¿es importante para ti?-taciturnamente le preguntaba su sentir, aun si este decía sí.

El alvino escucho mientras cubría su cara con la sayuela de yamamoto.

-el….me dio un motivo para vivir….-

Ahí estaba ese golpe a su corazón, seguro se lo merecía por cómo le hiso sufrir.

-tú le amas- se alejo de inmediato de él

-….yo….el decimo,… es como un hermano para mí-como es posible que sus mejillas se estuvieran derritiendo con la simple idea de pensar que yamamoto estaba celoso y….eso le alegraba, aun cuando desconocía por completo esa reacción.

-gokudera desde el principio se me pidió quedarme a tu lado; aun cuando nunca nos aviamos visto no te agrade, lo sé, pero a mí,… desde el principio tu…; lo que trato de decirte es… ¿deseas quedarte conmigo?...no porque sea tu cruz si no porque quieres, aceptare tu decisión sea cual sea- se levanto y se dispuso a salir del salón, dejando a un chico muy consternado e impresionado.

Sus oídos se sentían adormecidos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que, pensaba, se escuchaba en toda la habitación; miro como él se iba,….pensó que jamás le volvería a ver,…se sintió como cuando vio por última vez a su mama, y nuevamente ese miedo y necesidad de detenerle le invadió, mas por su gran orgullo dejo que este se fuera.

-_hayato, si quieres algo no lo dejes ir, las cosas nunca se nos ofrecen más de una vez en la vida- una hermosa mujer le ofrecía una tonada a su curioso infante._

_-¿mama?, ¿a que te refieres?- aun no lo comprendía_

_-jmn, nada hijo solo deseo dejarte algo que te sea de utilidad en la vida-_

_-¿útil?…-_

_-algo que te ayude y que al ver sus frutos me recuerdes-_

_-…en ese caso… ¿me enseñas a tocar el piano?-eso era lo que mejor definía a su mama y por supuesto lo que ella utilizaba para compartir tiempo con él._

_-si claro hayato;…lo que debes de entender de la música es que siempre trasmite algo, tus manos harán saber a otros tus sentimientos: dolor, placer, amor u odio, todo se puede trasmitir según tu animo, es como darle a ver a los que escuchan un pedazo de tu ser- en ese momento decido que quería que sus manos dijeran todo lo que su boca no podía._

La noche llego; algo impresionante, el castillo resplandecía más que cualquier otro, su vista se apreciaba hasta en el palacio real; no había ser respetable que no asistiera, pero aun no le veía ¿donde es que estaba?…se declaraba y ahora se largaba como si nada…

-gokudera-kun-un hombre algo mayor lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos

-¡haaaa! Noveno ¿en qué le puedo servir?-

-me preguntaba… ¿paso algo con yamamoto-kun ayer?-

¿Por qué decía algo así el noveno?-…no…nada-

-mm, ya veo perdona la pregunta es solo que yamamoto-kun nos deja-

¿Qué?- ¿perdón?-

-parece ser que irá a parís a servir a la corona-

-¿le…han solicitado sus servicios?-

-siempre ha sido así,…por eso me preocupa que apenas aceptara-

¿A penas?...sería ¿por qué no le detuve ayer?...-¿c-cuando…se va….?-

-…..me parece que hoy después de los fuegos artificiales-

Eso si le helo la piel, le congelo el corazón e hiso sentir un dolor mayor a cualquier estocada conocida.

-como sea, tratemos de que sea una despedida adecuada ¿sí?, tsuna se sentirá tan triste cuando sepa lo de su primo-

Se alejaba

-¡noveno!... ¿le puedo…pedir un favor?-

-claro gokudera-kun-El hombre se acerco a hablar con el joven, había mucho que preparar.

La noche transcurría bien, se podían oír a la gente desde su cuarto ya le faltaba poco por empacar, después bajaría a…..decirle adiós -~creo que hice mal en forzarte a elegir, era obvio que no te agrado~-Se lamentaba en su obscuro cuarto iluminado únicamente por la luna llena -…adiós hayato-

En uno de los salones un joven desesperadamente trataba de terminar una sinfonía; probando la tonada, el compas y el impacto de la composición se topo con un bloqueo metal, solo disponía de escasas tres horas antes de que él se fuera.

-debo de terminar ¿qué me falta?-

-kufufu, solo materializa la forma en cómo te hace sentir, de una forma directa pero delicada- ese hombre, ¿cómo había entrado? Una mejor pregunta sería ¿cómo sabia de lo que hablaba? era como si supiera que sentía,….que molesto.

-eres transparente, pero me sorprende que nunca te percataras de sus intenciones, siempre fue tan evidente-

Bien le molestaba que ante todos él era el único ignorante de la situación, es entonces que las imágenes le golpearon cuadro tras cuadro ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego?...la inspiración le llego de lleno y se dispuso a continuar dando vida a su creación, ignorando a su despreciable oyente, aunque de ser francos debía agradecerle, sin el nuca hubiera logrado materializar en una tonada todo lo que ese ser le trasmitía.

-Me asegurare que él esté ahí, pero después de las 12 ya no es mi problema si está o no-

Entendió que debía terminar antes de las 12, se apresuro y solo asintió después lo que pudo oír fue la puerta cerrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón todo mundo se divertía parecía salido de un sueño, damas flotando en elegantes telas de diversos colores, excelsos trajes de gala portaban los sires; era hermoso….

Entre tantos invitados trataba de acatar la orden de su padre, pero él no se encontraba ahí, en realidad pensó que eso era muy bueno, no deseaba incomodarse aún, entonces le vio: hombre de no más de 25 años, piel blanca muy pálida, ojos afilados grises, cabello negro, facciones finas, el antifaz que portaba le cubría la mitad del rostro (en color violeta y adornado con un estilo barroco) el taje que lucía era muy estilizado, le sentaba bien la combinación de negro contrastando con cárdeno; se percato que estaba molesto, aun así su esbelta figura y prominente porte le hacían resaltar.

-¿quién será ese noble?, es…..inusualmente intrigante- se pregunto tsuna pretendiendo acercarse, pero una voz conocida le detuvo.

-yo, tsuna como has estado, linda fiesta hermanito-era imposible hace años que no le veía, su hermano mayor se acercaba, su disfraz era muy elegante…en color negro y con una careta de media cara.

-¿eh? ¡dino-san!- era inconfundible esa cabellera dorada, pese a los años que adornaban su figura, cabellos ligeramente más largos que cuando joven, mientras que su mentón y cuerpo agarro una altiva pose.

-¿quien más? Cuantos años y tanto que contarnos (la abrazaba con gusto), oh…por cierto ven deseo presentarte a mi esposa- le sujeto de la mano para presentarle a su acompañante.

Mujer peli roja, risueña muy sociable agradable y algo confianzuda. Su nombre era anette valmont Hermosa muy bonita en verdad…lucia un excelso vestido en rojo que le hacían resaltar y atraer la atención de todos los caballeros (para mala suerte de dino)

-¡oooh! Él es tu hermanito, la última vez que te vi eras un chaval de no más del alto de la mesa- le abrazo y mimo como cuando un niño, si, era muy afable.

-jmjm, lo recuerdo bien, le gustaba cargarme y llevarme con sus amistades- se avergonzó al ser abrazado, pero recordaba la sensación, simplemente era agradable.

-hay perdón…ammm, que gusto verle joven- ella era alegre, le simpatizaba esa clase de gente,….contagiaban su felicidad.

-me es grato estar en vuestra presencia, seguro mi hermano le trata bien, si no es libre de dejarle por cualquier otro caballero de la casa-

-¡oye!-

-jmjmjm-

Entonces, como un fantasma entre la bruma espesa le miro nuevamente, simplemente le incitaba a seguirle; hipnotizado se quedo, rasgo que cavallone noto.

-¿tsuna?-

-…dino-san me permites un momento, si me disculpa Anette-san-

-¿eh? ah si adelante, fue tu hermano antes que mi esposo- dino pensó que era porque deseaba ser admirada por toda la fiesta.

-jeje, gracias anette-san por favor disfrute de la fiesta- ella ya estaba bailando…

Se dispusieron a ir a una mesa desocupada, mientras su esposa se iba a hacer migas con las duquesas.

-es muy agradable y bonita- le miraba a su hermano,...estaba un poco celoso no cualquiera tenía esa suerte… y lo sabía.

-si mucho, debo aceptar que me siento pleno cada que estoy a su lado…o-oya sí ¿de…de…que deseabas hablar?- el sonrojo por sus palabras le recordó porque tuvo que dejar a su señora.

-amm, dino-san….-

-tiene que ver con el conde-

-¡eh! ¿Padre ya te informo?-

-jm, si fue muy detallado en su carta-

-esto….ese asunto deseo discutirlo en otro momento- vergüenza es lo que noto dino,…tsuna no deseaba…a esa persona.

-bien entonces ¿qué te acongoja?...será kyo…- dino sabía de la existencia de kyoko pero no sabía que ya era sierva del señor,…después de todo vivía en Sicilia y hacia buenos años que no regresaba, aunque recientemente (una semana) recibió un comunicado urgente de el padre y acudió tan pronto como le fue posible pero a la llegada no pudo pasar a verle y opto por visitar a su padre y a su familia.

Tímido se acerco al oído del rubio, en ese lugar hasta las paredes tenían oídos y considerando su labor (tratar al conde) no podía cometer esa falta.

-~ese hombre…el del antifaz negro y cárdeno… ¿quién es?~-señalo discretamente, había mucha gente.

-¿dond…..-dino se quedo mas pálido de lo normal.

-¿dino-san? ¿qué te sucede?- algo no estaba bien

-¿eh? No nada,…este….nada- distraído y torpe….normal en el, pero había más;…fantasmas del pasado se notaban en sus ojos perturbados.

Su hermano estaba algo nervioso y distraído, quiso retomar su cuestionamiento.

-y ¿quién es?, ¿le conoces?-

-¿emm? ¿Quien…?-

-el joven del antifaz negro,…de quien hablamos-

-bueno el es,…su nombre,…ese hombre es,…..~hibari kyoya~…-

-¿kyoya?... ¡eh! No será…..-dino tapo su boca de inmediato

-que nadie se entere tsuna-

-¿umm?….pero todos aquí saben que era tu ex discípulo ¿no?-cayo de la impresión, el realmente no lo sabía, de esa unión nadie sabía y menos su padre aun peor, era un enemigo muy peligroso, si se le descubría no lo podría ayudar.

-tsh,… si… por eso es que no quiero que mi esposa se altere- que distraído era su hermanito.

-está bien dino-san-

-si me disculpas tsuna debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos, pero levanta el ánimo que la noche es joven, es más te presento a la encantadora señorita alice aswald-

Le presentaba a una joven hija de un colaborador de su padre y por supuesto una de las mejores postoras a convertirse en su señora, que ya que lo pensaba la mayoría de estas estaban ahí; la señorita seria lo que denomino como una delicada orquídea, de larga cabellera negra satinada, ojos carmesí como rubíes, tés blanca y tersa, vestida elegantemente con un atuendo negro que recordaba al magnifico ángel de la muerte, haciendo acto de presencia para tentar los corazones de la noche.

-mucho gusto señorita-

-el placer es mío tsunayoshi-san-

-me concede una pieza- la joven era muy atractiva y viendo lo absurdo de su curiosidad se animo a invitarle a bailar, no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo pero al menos lo intentaría.

-por supuesto- sus paso eran ciertamente torpes pero la señorita, valiéndose del elegante vestido que portaba cubría esos pequeños errores haciéndolos pasar como un resultado del movimiento de este, dando así le bella ilusión de que se encontraban en un remolino de flores negras.

Dino le dejo ir mientras veía la forma obscura de ese hombre perderse entre la gente, encaminado entre tanta audiencia este volteo justo a tiempo como para toparse con la espalda de un hombre al cual no reconoció.

Entre vals y risas, tsuna, se delataba viendo desenvolverse a su acompañante, no compartieron mucho en sí, mas en un rápido vistazo a la gente se percato de la concurrencia de rokudo mukuro.

-si me permite alice-san…-

-entonces le dejare- esta dama continuo su danza con el siguiente caballero mientras tsuna se escondía entre la gente, topándose nuevamente con ese ser. Pretendió ir a verle de cerca, según dino, o de lo que se acordaba, era un hombre muy belicoso pero también muy noble; no se explicaba el por qué quería hablarle, pero sabía que era la primera vez que sentía algo así, le alcanzo y justo antes de siquiera tocar su levita se detuvo en seco al escuchar el anuncio de su padre, hayato era presentado…, a esto el hombre se desvaneció nuevamente.

-mis estimados invitados, de antemano gracias por venir espero todo sea de su agrado; como evento especial, un preciado miembro de esta casa, gokudera hayato, desea deleitaros con una bella tonada-

Se dejaron venir los aplausos al ver a gokudera entrar al escenario, ya previamente adaptado con un piano.

Había mucha gente, todos de noble cuna y gustos refinados, le molestaba que solo le aplaudieran por ser parte de la familia real, pero esa no era la razón de su concierto,...nadie de ellos le importaba…

Busco entre los invitados a él ser para quien dirigiría su concierto, pero no le veía,…el uso de mascaras y disfraces le dificulto la vista.

-¿donde está…yamamoto?, si te fuiste antes te…..- vio a rokudo sonreírle de forma satírica, estaba al fondo del salón; señalaba hacia enfrente, volteo a su costado y ahí estaba él, fachoso (a su parecer), no se le daban las reuniones; algo somnoliento, con un antifaz en color azul cielo y adornado en diversas plumas y risos,…distraído;…sí, así era él….vulgar e idiota, pero al menos su esfuerzo no era en vano, su trabajo sería escuchado por el ser a quien iba dirigido.

Silencio total a ver al joven tomar su posición; excelsa y delicada tonada inundo el salón, un obra de arte incomparable al oído humano, diferentes matices por momentos tristes, otros alegres a veces frio, otros juguetones; parecía la unión de dos momentos,...de dos estilos, de dos seres, de dos vidas….

~("entiéndelo,…entiéndeme, es…..mi forma de….decirte….que *sí*")~pensaba un expedido pianista observado por todos, mas por un hombre que no sabía si esperar el término de su tonada o secuéstralo.

-("capte el mensaje…")-pensó dejándose llevar por la tonada que, sabía, le estaban dedicando, aun cuando jamás lo reconocería el autor.

Tsuna estaba entusiasmado por la hermosa pieza que hayato tocaba, quien diría que tenia tanto talento, delicada y perfectamente ejecutada, esa sinfonía tenía un asombroso contenido de pasión,….de entrega y de…cariño, parecía que se hiso para los amantes, no,…no podía ser….gokudera no estaba enamorado de nadie…o ¿sí?, Dudo de su seguridad, y se distrajo admirando su pose, sabía que hayato era simplemente esplendido, pero a esto concibió que era un magnifico pianista, ciertamente, al contrario de su carácter explosivo, era un apasionado artista, lo raro era que apenas se percato de eso.

Termino el concierto, miro como su primo se le acercaba de forma extraña a su amigo… no era del todo "anormal", aunque algo le dijo que detrás de esa sonrisa y el sonrojo de hayato había un tras fondo,…lo presentía, pero no dijo nada, solo creyó era su imaginación; termino la presentación y ambos salieron, supuso que hayato le reclamaría el porqué se iba, ciertamente el mismo quería hacerlo mas no tenía el valor, seguro hayato si lo haría y eso terminaría en….problemas (pensó);…y…y….no es que le importara pero…. ¿a dónde se había ido el joven de antifaz negro?

-tsuna, no es maravilloso gokudera, debería ir a parís a aprender música- se acercaba dino a él.

-¿eh? A…sí gokudera es talentoso, pero no me sentiría feliz si se va-

-Jmjmjm-

-no se irá,…al menos no aun-

La mirada del castaño se poso en su hermano mayor, la verdad no entendió, aunque….le alegraba que le respaldaran que su amigo no se iría.

-por cierto tsuna…..-si quería que él lo superara debía actuar rápido; ya era hora de que su estudiante fuese ahora maestro, a nadie más le confiaría tal proeza.

-¿eh?... ¿qué sucede dino-san?-

-el joven que te intrigaba…- si no se equivocaba el padre pensaba lo mismo que el, "empezar un trato que beneficiaría a su hermano y a su casa", era la oportunidad perfecta y conocía al candidato optimo.

Sonrojo ¿por qué?, el recordar esa presencia le estremecía, no sabía si era miedo…o….algo más.

-jejeje….no, dino-san yo…emmm…-el nerviosismo evidente se le notaba a tsuna, para dino eso fue una buena señal.

-jmjmjm, no te preocupes,…solo….que padre no se entere, ~está en los jardines~-

Se extraño, y sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza.

-¿quién? ¿Padre?-

Dino le rodeo y cuando estuvo a la altura de su perfil le respondió y se dirigió a donde se ayaba su esposa, dejándole solo en medio del salón inundado por aristócratas enmascarados.

-~kyouya~-en susurro

Eso le hiso sentir raro, ¿le buscaría? un momento ¿por qué?

Dino sabía del sentimiento que estaría invadiendo a su ex pupilo, pero él ya no podía ayudarle, simplemente ese sentimiento ya no era posible, y sabía de alguien que podría o…. más bien lograría contagiarle calor humano al indiferente y frio hombre.

~este es mi último presente kyouya,…que te sea de utilidad~ miraba al pequeño castaño ser absorbido por los innumerables invitados que deseaban su compañía. Definitivamente el le sanaría el corazón,….predijo que esa sería una buena apuesta.


	9. recuerdos

_**Recuerdos**_

Como se esperaba, era una reunión esplendida: damas paseando por el extenso salón y jardín, finos atuendos por parte de los invitados, elegantes mascaras y antifaces llevaban los concurrentes, casi daba un la ilusión de un estilo carnavalesco-gótico: acróbatas en los techos suspendidos, agarrados a las telas en tonos metálicos, malabaristas demostrando una destreza asombrosa, contorsionistas y muchos bufones de extravagantes trajes divirtiendo a la multitud. Por otro lado el jardín era un espectáculo de candiles, fuentes y flores, un escenario muy romántico, lástima que nada era del agrado del amo de cierto concurrente.

Kusakabe aun no creía que su amo decidiera asistir y menos a casa del enemigo: 1 por que Hibari kyoya no era de reuniones, 2 porque el odiaba andar en manadas y 3 porque su temperamento no era muy agradable o sociable,… mas entendía la razón de su concurrencia en el recinto, deseaba verle,…..no lo podía ocultar a su fiel seguidor,…pero eso solo significaba problemas.

-kyo-san ¿desea beber algo? – deseaba a toda costa ganarse a su jefe y si se podía distraerle.

-jmn, no-cortante, frió e diferente; cuando detestaba las multitudes…y *el cinismo de la gente*.

-amm, ¿quiere encontrar un buen lugar para observar a los acróbatas?-

-dejare en claro algo, no vine por diversión y no deseo hacer nada en especifico-se dirigía a una apartada mesa en un rincón.

-"Entonces ¿por qué vino?, No era más fácil irle a buscar"-su amo aun no superaba el…enfado….; pero noto…..afecto (muy…pero muy a su estilo), era ese semblante de hace tanto hacia su ex mentor; sí, desde muy joven le serbia, por ello sabia de su tutoría secreta (la mayoría no se exponían) y recordaba bien lo mal que se trataban, más bien como intentaba matar al rubio, bueno no era su culpa después de todo se lo impusieron por necesidad.

_A los 15 años el joven amo era algo…caótico, violento y muy meticuloso en su búsqueda del perfecto orden, además tenía una fijación por el no parecer endeble; siempre se definió a sí mismo como un ente autosuficiente, *un carnívoro*; todo el que no entrara en ese perfil era considerado un vil herbívoro, razón por la cual no hacia vida social._

_-kyoya-sama, debería ir a la celebración de la cosecha-_

_-¿tengo algún motivo de peso colosal como para ir?-_

_-no pero…-_

_-no valen mi tiempo, miles de débiles nobles con pésimo conocimiento de sus existencias-_

_-b-bien, ¿que desea entonces?-_

_-nada, me retiro a dormir-_

_Más o menso así eran todas las conversaciones relacionadas con eventos sociales, así que dejo de insistir; pronto el joven encontró lo vigoroso de la batalla y como el buen revoltoso le adopto imponiendo sus propias reglas._

_Como la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba manteniendo a los perturbadores a raya, era obvio que no tenía mucho conocimiento de ética, diplomática o alguna aspiración a….hacer prevalecer la descendencia, no, el solo deseaba matar a golpes al que se le interpusiera en el camino o en su defecto conservar la paz en su morada._

_En cuanto a lo que eran su padres, se diría que eran bastante diferentes de él, gustaban del lujo y de la sociedad, su ambición era uno de sus más peligrosos atributos; no tenían tiempo para su hijo y de ser honestos él prefería que fuese así, después de todo entre las aventuras de su madre y lo regio de su padre no había mucho de donde escoger; con el tiempo su instinto de supervivencia lo llevaron a la conciencia de que lo que fuese que quisiera lo obtendría por merito propio, sorprendentemente así lo hizo, muy por el contrario a cualquier ser avanzo, se supero y se volvió lo que denominaría autosuficiente, aunque su carácter era otro cantar: algo frio y osco._

_Su padre tenía la mala costumbre de hacerse notar, mas cuando estaba ebrio, en una búsqueda de problemas en un conocido burdel fue finado por un miembro de los vongola, el hombre simplemente era belicoso y odiaba a muerte a esta casa, así encontró su fin en un acto de idiotez, a lo que hibari kyoya solo dijo._

_~murió como vivió~_

_A esto su madre emprendió una implacable búsqueda de quedar bien amparada y un día simple y sencillamente vio su oportunidad en su hijo, era un joven casadero de facciones finas y hermosas proveniente de una noble casa, no era difícil encontrarle un tutor acaudalado,… eso si no se contaba su mal temperamento, por consecuente era muy obvio que no encontró tal, o más bien ninguno se quiso arriesgar; cuando todos estaba perdido y casi se diría los araudis se extinguían llego su salvación, desafortunadamente…era un vongola, y no uno cualquiera, si no uno de los principales herederos de Timoteo "dino cavallone" también apodado "el caballo salvaje", este tomo tal proeza, aceptando todos y cada uno de los términos de la mujer, así entregando una buena suma por el joven, cosa que nunca supo su señor, se presento ante el joven amo una *agradable mañana*._

_El que su madre le impusiera un mentor extranjero venido de Sicilia, uno de sangre enemiga, le molesto (por ser leves); en su personal opinión solo diría que le admiraba: hombre joven, en aquel momento tenía 18 años; vigoroso, amable y persuasivo, tenía la habilidad de hacer que su amo acatara sus ordenes sin darse cuenta; las damas de la casa decían que era apuesto,…no sabría como apoyar eso, lo que si sabía era que por sus características pronto se gano el odio de kyo-san._

_Desde el alba hasta el anochecer se oían sus constantes peleas a muerte; mas con el trato poco a poco "dino-san" le fue mostrando lo primordial de la tranquilidad y la paciencia, aun cuando su amo no se percato, le fue aceptando, lo fue incluyendo en su vida, le fue apreciando y tal vez hasta respetando. Dino-san hiso lo que nadie había hecho, calmo el espíritu belicoso de hibari kyoya y le enseño a convertirse en un hombre esplendido y desafortunadamente atractivo a mejores postores…_

_El problema comenzó una noche; su amo y dino-san salieron, irían a una fiesta en Verona, era tiempo de que kyo-san conviviera con otros...y practicara sus clases de baile (si que le costó creerlo pero dino lo logro); no regresaron esa noche, estaba preocupado, más sabía que estaba con dino, si era así el estaría bien….pensó, pero al día siguiente, Kyoya regresaba sin compañía con un semblante melancólico o tal vez colérico, era difícil definirlo; 3 días se quedo encerrado en su habitación y en ellos dino no aparecía…¿Qué paso?...no se aventuro a preguntar, solo sabía que Kyoya-san sufría un fuerte trauma y dino sabia la razón._

_Busco a dino cavallone; le encontró en su casa de campo cerca de Mantua, con una actitud parecida, eso era más sospechoso._

_-dino-san, me disculpo…kyoya-sama….esta,….usted-dino tenía la mirada escondida entre su rubio fleco. Sentado detrás de su escritorio, parecía que le dolía el estado de su señor._

_-….lo sé,….creo que me apresure,….pero tenía que hacerlo o seria peor… ¡como pudo ofrecer a Kyouya!, esa maldita mujer-golpeo el escritorio con ambos puños._

_Entendió lo que trataba de decir, vaya trauma para hibari ser poseído de *esa manera* por un ser que en cierta medida apreciaba,…..lo que sea, su amo jamás aceptaría que alguien le doblegara y menos en una situación que no conocía y que no podía controlar;…entendía, su patrono se sentía humillado, pero así eran los apadrinados….mas el "cómo pudo ofrecer a Kyouya" lo desconcertó._

_-dino-san… ¿qué hará?, Kyoya-san necesita de….-se le interrumpió._

_-Kyouya estaba bien sin mí, lo mejor es que me retire de su vida, no deseo hacerle más daño,…kusakabe…..-sabía que dino contenía las lagrimas tal vez de cólera y esa mirada cálida se torno sanguinaria y déspota._

_-dígame… ¿dino-san?-_

_-aléjalo de su madre, esa persona solo traficara con su primogénito para conseguir un mejor puesto en la aristocracia de Verona,...lo que hice cualquier otro lo hará, si lo puede pagar…-_

_Eso lo helo, como era posible que por desesperación fuera capaz de negociar en la hidalguía a cambio de ofrecer a su "sangre",…eso lo enfermo._

_A salud de su madre, la familia de hibari subió de nivel económico, después de todo ¿como unos marqueses podían vivir en la pobreza?; se convirtieron en distinguidos miembros de la alta vida,….a cambio de la dignidad del heredero; claro que también se tenía que comprar el silencio de los involucrados y en consecuencia dino derrocho todo lo que poseía (la herencia que le dejaba la casa) para asegurar el bienestar de su pupilo; no tardo en casarse y mudarse abandonando la posibilidad de tomar el papel de sucesor de su linaje, por obvias razones su amo ni siquiera se paró ahí, que odio le agarro al rubio, no lo sabía,…lo que su propia familia le hiso._

_Y así fue, año y medio de constantes alardes por parte de la señora de la casa y kyoya hibari cada vez mas apartado de todos._

_Al poco rato luego de una de tantas salidas que hacia la patrona ocurrió algo *curioso*._

_La madre de su amo fue víctima de un *atentado*,…*lo curioso* fue que días antes, después de tantos años, recibió una carta de dino donde pedía el perdón y absolución sin dar razón del motivo, kusakabe no lo entendí mas guardo el documento, no volvió a recibir nada igual jamás. _

_¿Coincidencia?; la mujer murió en Sicilia…a manos de un espadachín del cual no se conoce su paradero._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Entendía la razón del porque ahora le buscaba de nuevo, lo que paso en esa platica con superbia squalo definió la situación por la que pasaba ahora su amo, el problema radicaría en mantenerse bajo perfil o seguro no la contaban, squalo superbia no estaba ahí presente dijo que tenía unos asuntos sin resolver…, lo que fuese era importante, no cualquiera se aventura a ir a los sepulcros al meterse el sol….

Hibari Kyoya deseaba verlo por sí mismo, quería verle…y preguntar por aquella situación, es verdad él….le había humillado tanto, pero si era cierto lo que su bastardo siervo le decía ¿él…le apreciaba tanto como…para condenarse?

Un hombre rubio observaba fijamente entre la multitud; le recordaba bien y recordaba el sentimiento, tan claro como cuando le vio por primera vez, ¿aun lo quería?...sí, más de lo que recordaba, le tenía un infinito afecto, por ello se sentía peor por haber profanado su ser, eso sí jamás se lo perdonaría, y aunque deseaba decirle todo lo que tuvo que hacer para liberarlo y protegerle no podía hacerlo, tal vez lo mal interpretaría, comenzaría de nuevo, y él ya era un hombre casado, no era justo para nadie, las cosas en ese tiempo ya no se podían retomar, debían avanzar.

Camino entre los invitados, y le vio,…se acerco a preguntar y morderlo hasta la muerte, después….solo el tiempo diría, para mala suerte se tuvo que quedar con su duda. Dino estaba feliz…con *esa mujer*, realmente no podía creer que fuera tan insignificante en el recuerdo de ese ser, contando lo que paso; ya tenía suficiente, le habían herido el orgullo (bueno en realidad el corazón, pero para alguien que no sabía lo que es el calor humano era normal no entender eso) salió presuroso de ahí dejando a su page y se dirigió a los espejos de agua del castillo de vongola- que fácil se te olvido "caballo salvaje"- pensó con rabia.

Realmente no deseaba lastimar a su ex discípulo, pero de alguna forma ese ciclo ya se debía terminar; cuando empezó él era terco posesivo y muy iracundo, ahora véalos resultados de su trabajo, no se arrepentía de nada, pero jamás podría verlo de nuevo; le enseño todo cuanto podía y le agarro rápidamente afecto,….pero lo que le hiso…..no tenia nombre, jamás se perdonaría, era tanto su deprecio por sus actos que prefería morir antes que lastimarlo otra vez -despréciame Kyouya, tanto como la vida te lo permita, no me vuelvas a buscar…y sigue con tu vida- pensaba con dolor el cavallone al ver a ese ser tan especial en su vida salir con rapidez de esa escena.

-kyo-san….-vio enfadado a su señor y se dirigió a él pero una mano sobre su hombro le detuvo.

Qué gran sorpresa, los años volvían atrás-di-dino-san,... ¿pero qué…-

-déjale kusakabe,….kyouya necesita un tiempo a solas- mirada triste y a la vez segura,…no flaquearía, debía hacer lo mejor para él,…ese era el deber de un tutor…. hasta el último momento…

Caminando por los alejados jardines se le veía; Cólera, rabia, ira…como odiaba que el "caballo salvaje" le hiciera sentir así,….descontrolaba su serenitud, aun después de tantos años ¿cómo lo podía hacer?; se había impuesto a su vida a la fuerza y se fue cuando…..se aburrió…..de él, *maldito fuese él y toda su estirpe*.

Humillado, engañado, herido, solo deseaba matar a alguien; dios se apiadara del alma de quien fuese el que se cruzara en su camino. Con esa sed de sangre e increíble aura asesina camino por los jardines; escucho un ruido,…..uno muy…*particular*, ¿quién era?,….los aristócratas podían ser vulgares, pero decidió mejor no…..entrometerse; el sexo no le divertía hace mucho, nunca fue su prioridad ni obsesión, sí tuvo hermosas mujeres, todas de sangre noble y exuberantes proporciones,…pero no le satisfacía poseer a un ser tan…..delicado, no lo negaba era…relajante pero no apasionante,…no como…,se enfureció de nuevo.

Es entonces que escucho la voz de uno de los envueltos en la situación.

_-gokudera…relájate,….solo respira despacio…..- tétrico era la voz de un hombre (sus oídos se sintieron adormecidos), ¿asco o era lo bochornoso de la escena?_

_-no….me jodas ahorita idiota,….esto duele….-_

_-…me…. ¿detengo?...-_

(Lo irritante es que la situación si se oía muy…..carnal, ni para tener dudas o especulaciones de lo que pasaba)

Entre gemidos y maldiciones pudo deducir y predecir el sitio y ubicación. De acuerdo ya había escuchado suficiente, reconocía la voz del mayor,…..no era difícil deducirlo,…paso parte de su educación en Mantua con él, después de todo era familiar de cavallone.

-yamamoto takeshi,…quién lo diría….-la frialdad con que lo decía era inhumana….a cualquiera, que estuviera escuchando, se le hubiera "estimulado el intelecto". Siguió caminando,….no le atacaría, tenía sus propios asuntos en mente, además sería una pérdida de tiempo,…..no le costaría nada matar a esos dos,….menos en la situación en la que se encontraban - jmn…ya encontrare a alguien para matar a golpes-con una mano en el bolcillo y otra tapando un bostezo se dirigió a un lugar tranquilo,…no se percato que la impresión le congelo la ira.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una elegante danza llena de hermosas damas que bailaban con los lords, al compas de un vals realmente deleitable; bailo con algunas damiselas, parecía que volaba entre tantas luces y tela, que amena era la gente que les seguía; tsuna simplemente se sentía bien en compañía de los caballeros y la gente que le rodeaba, de buena voluntad cruzo copas con los colaboradores y amistades de la casa, euforia cada vez mayor le traía ese néctar, mas con la cantidad esa euforia le fue trastornando el mundo, es entonces cuando…..sintió los estragos del vino que se ofrecía en la fiesta, entre tantos invitados se le paso la mano por completo con los brindis y *saludos*, al ver la oportunidad salió un momento, movimiento que no quedo desapercibido por un "búho" de mirada suspicaz.

La situación no le dejaba respirar, el aire le mareaba más dejando a flote sus más escondidos secretos, de esa forma solo pudo nombrar a alguien.

~ky..o..ya…~ ¿pero qué demonios pensaba?, tenia que cumplir con su palabra…

Tsuna había conocido a rokudo mukuro cuando era muy joven y ciertamente ese hombre no era querido por nadie, debido a su arrogante actitud y fama de casa nova (ya había promovido muchos estragos maritales a los 16 años); mas desde que le trato nunca confirmo esos rumores, era muy amable con él y le trataba de lo mejor, más en algunas ocasiones su insistente mirada le provocaba un leve sonrojo; generalmente le planteaba cosas en doble sentido (nunca lo entendió) y lo sabía porque gokudera se irritaba al solo verle hacer esa propuestas.

-¿amm?, no le veo…¿hmn? (recordó a su amigo y primo) ¿Dónde está gokudera-kun?-después de la emotiva presentación que ofreció, le vio salir con enfado hacia los jardines con su primo, pensó que discutirían y después le traería pero no volvían; ¿qué paso? Quiso salir a buscarle -seguramente está peleando de nueva cuenta con yamamoto-kun- pensó al acercarse a la barda del balcón (tan inocente), al lado se encontraban las escaleras pero una mano le detuvo antes de bajar.

-¿umm?...¡ah! Rokudo-sama- la presencia de esa persona era inconfundible, aun cuando las sombras le ocultaban.

-sawada tsunayoshi, déjalo, ahorita no debes perder la ingenua vista de la realidad que posees, kufufufu- el conde le sujetaba fuerte de la muñeca; es entonces cuando la luz reveo la careta que traía: extravagante, blanca con incrustaciones en gemas y su traje era igualmente llamativo:….índigo y con una fuerte influencia inglesa; miro sus ojos, le tomo un leve sonrojo, esos ojos le intimidaban parecían los de un búho asechando a un conejo, y él era el conejo.

Un rápido movimiento por parte del conde, pronto se vio acorralado por el barandal y el cuerpo del este, su mano le rodeaba la cintura.

-kufufufu, te ves nervioso… ¿le intimido decimo vongola?-ojos tan nobles, ese hombre era todo un actor, vaya que tenia forma de hacerle dudar de si mismo.

-ammm, rokudo-sama…..- no le intimidaba tanto la cercanía, lo que le incomodaba era esa extraña sensación, algo similar a "hacer algo malo"

-mukuro,….puedes llamarme mukuro….o como te plazca- eso fue acompañado de una pequeña presión hacia su cuerpo (imaginen lo que quieran).

-…eso no es correcto, no puedo referirme a usted de una forma tan irrespetuosa-¿porque le daba tantas libertades?, Era un trato especial que con nadie tenía, eso le alegraba y a la vez le incomodaba, mas por la posición de que mantenían.

-kufufufu, ¿por qué no? Después de todo….., mmm o vaya ¿eso es un deleitable olor a alcohol?...el solo sentirle provoca el vicio -le sujetó delicadamente la mejilla con ciertas intenciones -no, tal vez me apresuro, es mejor que la abeja concurra sola a la miel- soltó al chico era demasiado precipitado, por ahora.

Está bien eso le confundía mucho, ciertamente él no tenía la mente maleada o muy abierta como para poder comprender lo que el conde quería decir; un semblante serio lo invadió, ese sentimiento a nostalgia o tristeza,…..el quería verle al menos por un instante,…solo una vez.

-dígame sawada tsunayoshi ¿le apetece ir adentro conmigo?, si se queda al aire libre el licor hará estragos en su conducta, *amenos claro que prefiera mostrármelos a mi~ jm bromeo, ¿viene?- se retiro un poco, de nuevo tenía ese semblante amable, gracias a dios, él no podía con esa actitud…o lo que fuera de aquel hombre (era más lujuriosa que nada, pero tratamos con un tsuna muy inocente e infantil); le miro y vio la mano tendida de su acompañante,…..no,…él no era como ese joven,….no se le parecía, no era lo que quería.

-discúlpeme conde, pero me siento muy cansado, pretendo retirarme a mi habitación ya- se alejo con cautela, no era correcto despreciarle, pero el corazón le dolía al saber que estaba con el por obligación, además…..esa *presencia* le atormentaban.

-oya, que entristecido me siento por eso, sin su presencia no tendré motivos para divertirme en la elegante celebración- nuevamente esa actitud tentadora.

Eso sí que le provoco un sonrojo, después de todo su padre ya le había comentado de sus intenciones; silencio incomodo, no podía verle a los ojos, no con otra imagen aplastándole el corazón.

-kufufufu, está bien mi apreciado señor (se acerco, le sujeto de la barbilla y le beso en la mejilla) que descanse, mas en compensación, me sentiría alegre si me promete apartar un espacio para mi…aun cuando solo sea en sus sueños- tsuna se retiro rápidamente, corriendo por las escaleras, se sentía culpable; lo que era interesante ante mirada divertida del conde-kufufufu, aun te puedo esperar, pero…..no tardes tanto o no tendré clemencia-se volvió a meter al salón después de un leve vistazo a su presa (mala idea si hubiera insistido esa noche, se habría ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza).

-que fue eso, me late el corazón muy rápido, tanto que duele- corría hacia sus aposentos al otro lado de los jardines (el evento lo puso tan nervioso que decidió esconderse).

Siguió su camino, ya dado por vencido se convenció a sí mismo de que no le quería hallar,…era solo un hombre después de todo,….además él tenía que ver al día siguiente a kyoko…entonces, porque le costaba tanto trabajo recordar el sentimiento por ella desde que le miro,….no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió su camino. Tal vez si hubiera salido antes se percataría de la situación que se desarrollo entre su primo y su mejor amigo, eso pudo haber cambiado su tipo de pensamiento, pero…bueno dios sabe porque hace las cosas.


	10. Detrás del antifaz

**Detrás del antifaz.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios les tengo en mente, me gustaría responder cada uno de ellos, pero es que tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado por ello una disculpa, de cualquier forma en compensación les dejo el capitulo esperado y un enorme gracias por leerme, *~***

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Música:**

.com/watch?v=54XztbNJ87g&feature=related

.com/watch?v=lwvgf5MBtC8

.com/watch?v=6TZUtcCckA8&NR=1&feature=fvwp

.com/watch?v=-11aNKlCeUk

.com/watch?v=aQgFZWV-dPk

.com/watch?v=GJ_zmEPiOUc&feature=related

_referencia: en las fiestas de disfraces no se podía quitar uno la careta hasta las 12 de la noche, antes de los fuegos artificiales y en su defecto al retirarse (simbolizaba la cara que le das a todos,…la mentira); generalmente las solters, buscaban compañía de los jóvenes y durante el baile si les agradaba el acompañante al dar las doce o empezados los juegos artificiales daban a conocer su rostro, esto era visto como un acto mu "seductor" en muchos sentidos "subido de tono" (el que solo una persona te conociera como eres,…..propuesta de sexo pues es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que eres enteramente tu) por otro lado al dar las 12 podías besar a quien te daba la cara si gustabas._

Tsuna caminado torpemente, se decía a si mismo que no pasaba nada, que lo que fuese que sintiera solo era producto de su mareo, que ese hombre que vio ya se había ido, que no importaba ya;….solo llegaría a la torre donde se encontraba su cuarto y se ducharía, eso lo relajaría y le haría entrar en razón, después se distraería el resto de la noche viendo los espejos de agua; eso le gustaba, la bóveda celeste reflejada en la cristalina agua, daba la ilusión de estar en el cielo, rodeado por miles de estrellas, adoraba sentirse compaginado con ese cuadro.

Por fin llego; que alivio no se topo con nadie,…seguramente lo regresarían a la celebración y tendría que encarar a tantas y tantas damas, caballeros y…a mukuro-sama; no, ya estaba arto del bullicio y de esas caras…(en su momento de *lucidez*) se dijo a si mismo que no eran más que fingidos concurrentes, que no veían mas que la oportunidad de emparejar a sus hijas con el futuro jefe de su casa, si tan solo uno se permitiera conocerle antes de que su interés les ganara…

Por otro lado gokudera y yamamoto ya se hallaban de regreso (al fin después de casi 2 horas se decidieron a hacer acto de presencia).

Yamamoto dejo a su nervioso acompañante en compañía de las damas del pueblo que le solicitaban una pieza,….mala idea demostrar su talento ahí.

-yamamoto no te atrevas a dejarme con todas ellas-

-¡yaa! Es tan lindo cuando intenta ser distante, eso provoca más nuestra admiración gokudera-san!-las chicas en coro le rodeaban y miraban, eso era incomodo pues después de lo que había estado haciendo hace rato,…sentía que todos le podían adivinar el pensamiento.

-jajaja, diviértete gokudera- se alejaba ignorado al solicitado crio.

-bastardo no te atrevas a dejarme por…-no termino de decir lo que pensaba.

-jm,…necesito informar a mi tío- le miro de perfil y con un semblante serio.

-¿eh?... ¿de qué?- esa cara le agradaba, pero solo significaba… (sonrojo)

-de que eres mi pupilo,…..necesito hacerle saber que ya nadie te puede tocar y recibir su bendición- se volteo y se dirigió a pedir una audición con su tío.

De acuerdo…..ahora era oficial,…toda la casa sabría de su… "Apadrinado" (se preocupaba mas de que sacaran sus propias conclusiones, después de todo habían sido 2 horas) se sonrojo a más no poder, quiso impedir que se acercara a Timoteo pero las chicas se lo impidieron.

-Dios quiera que el decimo no se entere- su cara paniqueada se notaba ante los ojos de rokudo.

-kufufufu…sí que será una gran noticia, Timoteo-sama espero que contesto se dé cuenta que no soy el único- le divertía imaginar lo bochornoso del asunto y la cara de Timoteo al escuchar eso.

Por los pasillos desolados se aproximaban dos presencias, se dirigían hacia el estudio.

A Timoteo se le hacía muy inusual la cara y reacción de su sobrino, pero más o menos se imaginaba la razón de su plática,…no en balde pasan los años.

Con una ligera seña el hombre se disculpo con sus invitados e invito a pasar a una estancia a yamamoto, la mayoría hiso caso omiso del detalle, no tomándole importancia.

Pasaron a la estancia;….Timoteo se coloco en el asiento más ostentoso (la silla del líder) y yamamoto paso tranquilamente por la alfombra a arrodillarse y besar el anillo de su tío, después se posiciono enfrente de él en la típica posición de los caballeros.

-mi señor, hago una formal solicitud de unas palabras- con mirada afilada y un porte gentil.

Timoteo asintió en respuesta.

-permiso concedido, yamamoto takeshi-

-solicito su aprobación como el tutelar de gokudera hayato- con algo de sonrojo y mucha determinación se declaraba.

Sorpresa por el poco tacto es lo que sintió Timoteo, pero bueno lo demás se lo imaginaba, su sobrino no era muy discreto, esos ojos de pasión al ver al peli plata no se le iban,…desde el principio.

-…te doy mi consagración yamamoto takeshi… ¿cuándo deseas que sea la ceremonia?-

_(Yo incluiré una modificación de un ritual pero aun no daré cuenta de los detalles…ya verán porque)_

Sorpresa,…fue….demasiado fácil,….el planeaba insistir hasta el final; Pensaba que su tío se negaría, después de todo siempre fue el primer postor para instruir a su primo,…pero desde que vio a hayato….ya no pudo seguir con su deber.

-jmjmjm,…hayato no es de ese tipo de personas,…nunca me perdonaría si lo hago público; pero deseo….-

-sí, él es así,….pero continua;…cuál es tu petición, déjame al menos ofrendarles algo por su unión-

-bueno Timoteo-sama….- pensó mucho en su petición, porque afectaría a tsuna pero el deber del mentor era proteger y hacer crecer a como dé lugar a su protegido,….incluso por sobre la familia y otros lazos -…yo deseo llevarme a hayato a Francia por 6 meses después del aniversario de tsuna, necesito que libere ese talento…y solo en el consulado lo podrá explotar- cuanto talento tenía ese niño, necesitaba darle la oportunidad de que el mundo le conociera, ahí nunca crecería por los fantasmas de su pasado.

Eso era una sorpresa, su hijo entristecería; Lo peor era que le dejaba sin excusas para el conde…

-jmn, está bien,….tienes mi permiso para llevarte a gokudera-kun- en esos asuntos sabía que su sobrino era muy serio.

Se levanto y se dirijo a tomar una caja cerca de un estante de las esquinas; después se encamino para quedar como igual a su sobrino.

-¿humn? ¿Tío?- el no comprendía, su tío le ofrendaba una caja,….¿que contenía?

-es….una costumbre…algo extraña…., en esta familia….cuando un aprendiz, encuentra a su tutor o viceversa…se les reconoce por la combinación de sus anillos…-

-¿anillos?... ¿qué anillos?-

-todos tenemos una representación de nuestra posición en la familia, (el anillo vongola)…pero bueno los suyos se les darían hasta el cumpleaños num.14 de tsunayoshi-

-oya, lamento arruinar la sorpresa tío-

-te lo daría en unas semanas, pero bueno las cosas se adelantaron, aquí tienes- le dio los dos que le pertenecían a él y su aprendiz; estos se componían por dos partes así que al desamarlos y recombinarlos resultaba un símbolo distinto.

Los tomó se arrodillo por el ofrecimiento y beso el anillo de Timoteo (solo era la mitad); para dirigirse a la salida,….pero se detuvo al recordar algo.

-Timoteo-sama,…durante nuestra ausencia….no comprometa a tsuna con el conde- porte serio.

-jmn….lo sé, aun me encuentro culpable por ello, no estoy del todo seguro-

-no es eso,….yo….no confío en el conde (yamamoto pese a todo era perceptivo)….y….hayato jamás me perdonaría por poner en riesgo a tsuna- se retiro.

El hombre que permanecía acariciando la mitad del anillo que le dio su madre comento al aire-takeshi-kun…..también tu notaste algo,…espero vuelvas antes de que mis presentimientos se hagan realidad,….yo no podre protégele por mucho- algo se avecinaba y Timoteo ya veía en peligro a su hijo,….en el peor de los casos tendría que faltar a su promesa, pensó siempre como opción emergente en su sobrino, pero ahora solo estaba….mukuro (eso pensó; la vida da muchas vueltas).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro de nuevo, no encontró a nadie para batirse, así que regreso a donde su page.

Hibari kyouya estaba muy aburrido y algo furico; el escándalo no se detenía,…..que ruidosos eran los vongola y bueno no se comparaban a las reuniones de los tiempos con cavallone, todos ebrios y cantando, después lloraban,…lo recordaba bien,…cavallone… (Se volvió a acordar).

-vergonzoso,…..malditos herbívoros-…pero que podría saber hibari de fiestas si a lo mas que se aspiraba en su castillo era a una práctica de casería o a una campal (el alma de la fiesta eran las botanas después de ellas todo se acababa); squalo golpeando a medio mundo, destrozando sus tímpanos y sus pertenencias, kusakabe y el resto tomando, cierto aspirante a padre gritando y haciendo bulla…a y….forzándolo a beber, no era muy tolerante al alcohol por lo que…(terrorífico)

-jm, no le vi aquí,… ¿dónde estará ese bruto?- pensaba en el único que tenía el valor de dirigirse a él y convivir a su vez...- jmn….seguramente está entrenando,…..él es el más ruidoso-(adivinen quien es el susodicho).

-¡mi señor!...ya se ha tranquilizado- kusakabe le miraba desde la pista,…quien diría que bailaba.

Así él se acerco dejando la pista para los demás invitados.

-no,…es solo que…ahora los jardines están ocupados (se quedo con esa idea)- intriga, ¿A qué se refería?

-¿dónde está cavallone?-mirada de desconcierto por parte de kusakabe, no lo superaba.

-parece que se ha dirigido a la terraza con su esposa- malo, todos sabían porque las parejas se iban a la terraza….

Nuevo enfado,…no sabía porque pero esa mujer se había ganado su odio….. (Celos).

Hayato había entrado con su….nuevo…."tutor", pero él se había largado para decir todo al señor de la casa,…¿cómo lo dejo ir?…que bochornoso tema, lo peor es que le dejo a merced de esas crías en busca de marido…..¿que no entendían su indiferencia?

Decidido a alejarse se dispuso a cruzar el salón, entonces justo a la mitad de este se quedo helado, la persona parada junto al umbral de el norte del salón…era,….SÍ, aun con sus ropajes le reconoció.

-¡maldito mal nacido! ¿Has venido a avergonzarnos con tu presencia?-camino presuroso hacia ese despreciable ser.

-¿jmn?... ¿quién eres? Y quien te crees al dirigirte a mi- estoico y con la mirada afilada.

-¡bastardo! Estas en la casa de los vongola… ¿qué es lo que planeas?- gokudera no era la persona más serena el mundo, pero verle ahí era para denotarlo, ese ser si le hacía querer reventar de coraje.

Dino vio todo desde su posición, la terraza (no estaba en su mejor posición), no se podía meter,….¿donde carajos estaba yamamoto?….solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que gokudera abriera la boca y probablemente su ex alumno fuera acribillado por todos los presentes,….lo peor es que kyouya no se dejaría caer sin pelear.

-¿dino?... ¿Qué sucede?-

-.. N-nada anette…espérame-medidas desesperadas,…esto iba a explotar….y justo en ese momento (sí en ese momento);…kyouya no dejaba de meterlo en apuros.

-¡ROMARIO!, busca a yamamoto- el susodicho corrió, era raro ver a su amo tan enojado. (No pregunten por qué estaba ahí,…el no sabe hacer nada sin sus subordinados a lado)

Carajo esto va mal, empezaban a atraer la atención…..

-me han invitado, no es cortes atacar a los huéspedes-

-mentiroso, quien en esta casa te podría invitar, tendría que ser muy idiota o ignorante….(¡BINGO!), solo se me ocurre que viniste a buscar tu muerte-

-oya, ¿y tú me darás muerte?...jmn-le divertía, más porque reconoció esa voz.

-de que te burlas bastardo…-mala señal ya se le iba a lanzar y hibari ya estaba en posición.

-si insistes… (Paso de su pose tranquila a la ofensiva)….no tolerare tu insulto…gokudera hayato- ¿cómo supo su nombre?

El crio no aguanto y simplemente se dispuso a sacar su frustración,...pero….

-¡gokudera!-alguien le detuvo.

Dos hombres se hallaban frente a él y el crio….a uno le reconocía, pero el otro~…..jmn…Timoteo vongola~

-suéltame idiota, ¿qué demonios haces? (forcejeaba tratando de romper su cautiverio)…que no ves que él es…-yamamoto tapo su boca impidiéndole terminar su frase.

-por favor dispénseme kyoya-san- el jefe de familia se le dirigía a su joven igual.

-jmn…noveno vongola, así que sabe quien soy-

-sí, también se que llevas rato acompañándonos-

-wao….sabía que estaba aquí y ¿Por qué no me corrió o ataco?-

-no has venido con malas intenciones, ni para traer desgracia a esta casa….¿por qué te agrediría?- le ofrecía una pacifica sonrisa,…común en todos ellos…también él la tenia (dino).

-jmn (molestia…..¿por qué era tan amable el anciano?), no pretendo incomodarle…será mejor que me…-

-muy por el contrario mi estimado joven, es un honor recibirle en esta casa, nos honra con su presencia- solo volteo a ver al peli plata,…luchando con yamamoto takeshi.

- ¡noveno! ¿Cómo puede?…-

-cálmate hayato-

-agradezco su gesto de buena fe, pero mi presencia parece incomodar a su gente….- se dispuso a pedir su capa y retirarse

-¡tetsu!- (kusakabe)

-sí mi señor -uff buena señal no mato a nadie.

Se encamino por entre esos dos herbívoros que le causaban repulsión; se detuvo a la altura del perfil de yamamoto y sin voltear a verle, solo escuchando los forcejeos y maldiciones del menor le dijo.

-~deberías educar mejor a tu pupilo,…no siempre tendrá tanta suerte, jmn…me sorprende que aun tenga energía~- se retiro.

Gokudera estaba más que molesto (sí le entendió), un sonrojo de ira se le coloco en el rostro. Yamamoto por su parte se despidió de Hibari…eran amigos ¿no? (no,…en realidad no)

-que tengas un buen viaje-

-¿cómo que buen viaje? idiota ese tipo es…-le tapo la boca de nuevo y le condujo a los pasillos.

-déjame, lo matare-

-¿gokudera-kun podemos hablar?-reconoció la voz,…era el noveno

-¡¿Timoteo-sama?...p-por supuesto-

-escucha mi querido hijo, ese joven es un noble caballero de honorable carácter e intachable ética, no deseo importunarle, ¿podrías dejarle en paz?-

-noveno…yo,…él es nuestro enemigo…y..-

-y no nos ataco, se comporto de igual forma en que cualquier caballero lo hizo-

-si pero (como discutir con él),…está bien Timoteo-sama, pero….le aseguro que ese hombre no es de fiar-

-jmjmjm, me agrada lo mucho que cuidas nuestra seguridad,….gracias gokudera-

Sonrojo -n-no, es mi deber señor…etto…amm..jajaja-

-bien les dejare solos takeshi-san,…por cierto me alegra vuestra unión gokudera-kun…todos nos lo esperábamos-….. "¿todos?"

Eso simplemente lo mato

-jajaja...Gracias tío-

-¡yamamoto! ¿Qué le dijiste al noveno?,…Timoteo-sama no piense mal...esto solo…no es….-era más su vergüenza que la ira.

-tranquilo gokudera,…mi tío nos dio su consentimiento, ya no hay problema-

-como que no hay problema…-el mayor se incoo y decidió entregarle una sortija

-es para ti, ya la he combinado (las dos mitades)- no entendió pero con su abochornado ser no le permitió pensar en otra cosa,…parecía que le proponían matrimonio….(aunque siendo francos, ya había pasado la noche de bodas).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por los alrededores del castillo, le habían corrido,…lo que más le molesto fue no protestar, se detuvo por la calmada pose de su rival, no entendía la razón pero no le provocaba atacarle; no encontró a nadie para golpear, eso le fastidio y bueno no le sorprendía, todos eran diplomáticos, débiles y pacifistas, no tenia caso asesinarles, se desquitaría matando a golpes a kusakabe;….Algo atrajo su atención.

(~Creo que mejor me pierdo, kyo-san se ve muy…..~)

-mmm…un ave- le tendió la mano; pese a su carácter le gustaban los animales pequeños; esta se poso en él y le miro detenidamente.

Nuevamente emprendió el vuelo, parecía guiarlo a algún sitio,….la siguió; vaya sorpresa un jardín muy peculiar, uno acuático.

Pacifico, verdoso, agradable…lo diferente eran los enormes espejos de agua en los que se destacaban una plataformas circulares.

-que peculiar, no lo cree kyo-san- era simplemente hermoso, una obra de arte.

-jmn, un total desperdicio de recursos y espacio-el arte no era de su interés

Realmente no ha madurado mucho,…..pensaba kusakabe.

El avecilla se poso nuevamente en hibari,…era delicada, simpática y hasta se diría linda.

-creo que le agrado kyoya-san-

-tal vez- acomodo al ave en el bolsillo de su casaca, acción que el animal acepto de buena gana.

-vámonos…- mas algo le distrajo.

-sí- se adelanto a su amo, pensó que este estaría de tras suyo

_Escucho algo;…..sin saber el porqué se alejo de su siervo en dirección del sonido…. ¿qué era?_

-kyo-san, tal vez podríamos emplear un sistema así en el castillo, le daría vista … ¿Qué opina?... ¿hum? (no noto en qué momento él se había alejado) ¿a dónde se fue?- su amo no daba nunca cuenta de sus actos, pero no se iría así….o…¿sí?; se encontró solo intentando localizar a su señor.

La fiesta continuaba como si nada,…uff nadie noto su ausencia,…ya estaba en frente de las puertas de cristal que daban a su habitación, era mejor cruzar el verdel que rodear el castillo; se iba a meter pero….

Pero vio esos espejos y no pudo evitar irse al quiosco en medio de este jardín acuático,….era tan paradisiaco; un enorme espejo de agua conectando, por unos pequeños puentes hechos de columnas incrustadas en la superficie de los espejos, a pequeñas y circulares plataformas que daban a las exóticas aves y extravagantes plantas; el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor en combinación con el azulado reflejo, daban la ilusión de estar en el paraíso rodeado de todos esos astros y fenómenos que acompañan al edén.

Aun llevaba su traje de fiesta; para ser sincero era incomodo, llevar tantos metros de tela encima y sentirse desnudo; se componía por unos pantalones en color blanco, zapatos del mismo color, el elegante tabardo muy del estilo francés y el antifaz ornamentado en llamativos relieves, que entre formas y plumas en color rojo y naranja daban la ilusión de flamas salir de su cabeza.

Llego al lugar deseado; interesante construcción.

Decido simplemente recargarse en el barandal que rodeaba a ese quiosco, aun sentía los estragos del alcohol, por lo que simplemente se dejo llevar por la sensación (todos lo hacemos, filosofar de la nada); era agradable mirar al cielo y perderse en ese manto tan esplendido, enorme y angelical así era la luna, confidente de los amantes y de las paciones humanas.

-que impresionante es el cielo, sin duda una de las mejores creaciones de dios- sus pensamientos rompieron el silencio y con la acústica retumbaron haciendo eco.

_Vio…a un joven parado vestido de blanco….en un perfecto cuadro, tanto que parecía que este era la unión de la tierra y el cielo coronada por un miembro de la orden divina, no,…el mismo arcángel Gabriel no proyectaría mejor aura; pronto salió de su embelesamiento al oír una premisa que decidió retomar._

_-¿qué tiene de impresionante? Si duda un gran fenómeno, pero el hecho es que dios no lo creo-_ alguien le había escuchado.

En vez de preguntar el nombre de su acompañante solo decidió seguir con el debate, no entendía pero su boca hablaba sola, de estar menos intoxicado nunca le llevaría la contraria a nadie.

-perdóneme si difiero pero ¿no es dios el creador de todo?-

_-oya…un corderito del señor; dime ¿le has visto alguna vez?- interesante hacia mucho que nadie le daba frente en una conversación,…no una que le interesara, el mundo de la nobleza estaba lleno de idiotas, prejuiciosos e ignorantes._

-no,…..pero sé que hay algo que tuvo que iniciar la vida- simplemente esa platica le estimulaba,…mas no sabría cuanto podría mantenerla…él no poseía argumentos y aun peor, su adversario gozaba de una edad mayor (lo noto por la voz, pues no le veía) cuanto podría aguantar una conversación tan efímera, incitada por el alcohol, con un hidalgo.

_-no concuerdo contigo, pues hablas de un primer motor causante de *vida*,…dudo que sepas siquiera que es eso, pero me aventurare por mera curiosidad, te pregunto ¿Qué es la vida?-_

-una virtud-

_-¿y los que la desprecian?, los suicidas, los adictos, el homicida-_

-se nos dio el don de la vida, pero de igual forma el libre albedrio, depende meramente de nuestra convicción si aprovechamos la dádiva o no-

_-eso es verdad, cada quien es libre de hacer de si lo que desee, pero en cuanto erramos ¿por que desaparece esa auto suficiencia?-_

-la mayoría no nos aceptamos cuando caemos y el que lo hace no puede envalentonarse de eso-

_-mentira, si una persona es lo suficientemente estúpida como para caerse y al levantarse sentirse mal, merece quedarse en el suelo con el resto de los idiotas; me doy cuenta con solo verte, eres débil y muy inocente, no has tenido nunca la oportunidad de tropezar hasta rasparte la piel y eso te aterra por la manía de las casas de que *un noble siempre tendrá la frente en alto*; reitero, eso es mentira tarde o temprano tropezaras, y si, te dolerá, desearas morirte de la humillación, pero créeme que al levantarte no cualquiera te podrá volver a tirar - esto se tornaba divertido; hacer dudar a un crio de su propia clase,…deleitable._

-no siempre, depende de la situación y el momento; si vienes de una casa donde se sabe que siempre estarás en la cúspide, no te puedes dar ese lujo, no por el que dirán, sino porque al caer arrastras a tu gente y eso no es una opción-era la verdad,….aun el más joven líder no se podría, jamás, dar el lujo de caer, simple y sencillamente por el amor a su gente y todo el trabajo de su predecesores.

El chico hablaba con sabiduría, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su capacidad y no poseía un guía (pese a las propuestas que llegaban día con día a oídos de Timoteo).

Los hidalgos tenían la habilidad de mantener un argumento al más puro estilo ateniense, no era fácil darles la contraria,…menos con su pobre y ridícula respuesta, pero el crio que le daba la cara no estaba del todo errado, aun con su experiencia denotaba cosas que, aunque las practicaba, no les concebía, eso era...muy hilarante.

_-¡débil argumento!...tú eres un simple herbívoro huyendo de un depredador- si al darle la contraria decía algo propio de su presencia, tal vez provocando o humillando este sacaría todo su potencial como orador._

-me siento en desventaja,…yo no le puedo ver y usted ya reconoce mi figura,…me siento como uno de esos herbívoros a los que se refiere, aunque si he de ser honesto no entiendo su concepto-

_-pues me pondré a tu altura como el depredador que soy; de muéstrame que es tu desconfianza lo que hiso verte tan patético, en cuanto al concepto es fácil, el fuerte devora al débil- de forma prepotente y seguro le decía._

Salió de las sombras, camino por las columnas incrustadas en los espejos, estas tenían la forma de flores de loto circulares que asemejaban flotar en el agua.

~Oh por dios, es…hibari kyoya~;…quiso correr pero su cuerpo aun no estaba en condiciones de valerse (el mareo se lo impedía); sabía que contra él no podía, era simplemente feroz defendiendo sus ideas (según lo que le conto dino); se maldecía por haber provocado su interés.

_-le incomodo mi presencia,…pensé que lo que quería era verme y probar que su intelecto era superior-noto la sorpresa e inseguridad de su adversario, no le sorprendía era una reacción común hacia su persona. _

-sí, así es….pero- como le decía que su simple presencia le hacía sentirse…..raro, como si el corazón le quisiera reventar o tal vez era esa terrible sanción que le hacía abrir la bocota.

_-¿pero?…jm…la presa siempre huye del carnívoro es lo razonable- tal vez fue una pérdida de su tiempo y atención, ese niño perdía todo lo que le dejo ver hace un momento._

-no es por ello, yo no le veo como un depredador….es que usted es…...-titubeaba, estaba en su medio y territorio, conocía bien sus puntos de vista, pero ya no gozaba de confianza el efecto del licor le generaba ahora lo contrario,…esa la tenía gokudera (famoso por sus delicadas y finas platicas,…y carácter explosivo)

… "_Es que usted es"…. ¿le descubrió?, no deseaba despedirse tan pronto de su conversación,….no lo aceptaba,…quería ver de lo que era capaz él crio._

_-no soy-_

-no sabe lo que le diría- era un idiota, no sabía que era el araudi mayor (en realidad era mejor que le interrumpieran, solo haría notar su ignorancia, diría algo como "eres el ex pupilo de dino cavallone"…sería su sentencia de muerte)

_-no pienses en mi como alguien o algo,…tal vez ni siquiera estoy aquí,…es tradición de este tipo de eventos engañar los sentidos y corazones- claro estaban en un baile de mascaras, nadie sabe con quién trata en esos eventos,…mas no sabía en lo que se metía._

-es verdad, más no me creo que lo que mis ojos ven no esté ahí realmente-

_-¿cómo lo sostendrías?-_

- no quiero probar mi error,… si es así el caso,….si me ha engañado mi mente, me atreveré a seguirle el juego; gusta tomar asiento- le invitaba a compartir el barandal.

_-debo suponer que me invita a entablar conversación,… ¿está seguro? puede que ya estés enloqueciendo-_

-no estaría mal, ¿quien esta cuerdo en esta vida después de todo?, acaso no son los locos los únicos valientes, acaso ¿no son los únicos lo suficientemente listos como para no seguir a los demás?; mas como usted lo prefiera, solo deseo compañía- con su poco léxico no se percato de que su postura era *tentadora* y la verdad era que no quería que se alejara el ser que le mantuvo distraído toda la noche.

_-me ofreces una reconstructiva platica,….después de sostener afablemente la anterior; es extraño encontrar a alguien joven con ingenio en estos días, te respondo con sinceridad, me has sorprendido- se sentaba._

Esto va mal,…hora de decirle la verdad -lo dudo, no suelo ser tan interesante, de hecho mi vocabulario y pensamiento no es brillante, no sé por qué le hablo así- ya que le tenía ceca y podía admirar su delicado rostro (lo que percibía), si se iba era mejor.

_-se que no eres elocuente,….no lo pareces (¡auch!); es solo que, la luna que se admira te ha iluminado (¿se alejaría?), deseo seguir viendo los estragos que esta hace en ti- no se va….(¿felicidad?), el problema seguía en pie. _

-jeje, sí puede ser, la noche esconde muchos secretos-

_-sí, así como estos antifaces ocultan el corazón de los hombres; siéntete seguro ahora puedes fingir ser otro,….demuestra al ser que deseas interpretar-_

-sí, yo sé lo que es eso, pero…fingir,….eso no me hace feliz-

_-¿no le agradan los hipócritas aristócratas?, jm…Vino por obligación...lo deduzco porque de lo contrario estaría en el salón disfrutando de la "virtud" y compañía de otros- hibari odiaba a las almas selectas._

-algo así,…yo detesto las mentiras;…dios nos dio el don de la palabra porque desperdiciarlo y ensuciarle con falsedades- había dicho algo auténticamente ideado por él y eso le intereso al mayor.

_-sigue recurriendo al señor, las cosas son o no son…"yo no acepto puntos medios";…nos parecemos en el hecho de detestar al injurioso, mas temo que mañana vuelva a ser como los que lo tratan: banal y falso- intrigante niño, no a menudo alguien le tentaba con tan pocas palabras._

-perdóneme es solo que soy un poco indeciso, no gozo de su seguridad, tal vez me hace falta un tutor- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo insinuante de su premisa; su mente le jugaba una treta, muy en el fondo le deseaba.

Silencio incomodo, y aun no se percataba de su comentario.

_-jmn….un…aprendiz,….que estupidez- pensó en el tema al ver a su ex tutor y…..después de escuchar a takeshi; decidió abandonar la idea, después de todo…. -que ser en su sano juicio lo daría todo por otra persona,…..solo para ser desechado como un vil objeto (nuca digas nunca)- por extraño que se viera no le molesto la insinuación de su acompañante….¿seducirle?, tal vez, era un niño después de todo, no sería difícil enseñarle a no provocar a los lobos._

-el instruir a alguien es suficiente recompensa, compartir la esencia y el alma,…eso no se consideraría una pérdida de tiempo- así que sí intentas tentarme (no, esa no era su idea, pero aun era muy…..inocente)

_-¿sí?, pues cuando no le necesite será igual a este pétalo (mostraba el objeto) si razón de ser o a quien más pertenecer,…esperando marchitarse- dino lo había hecho sentirse así_.

-sería más valioso,…pues ha perdido su razón de ser original; la tutoría es solo una etapa que nos sirve de experiencia, es natural como en todo ciclo darla por terminada,…así el nuevo tutor estará listo para dar paso a otro aprendiz- eso sí le éxito el intelecto, lástima que el niño hablaba por inercia pues ni idea delo que estaba saliendo de su boca.

Inconscientemente tsuna estaba tentando su suerte y lo hacía bien, mejor de lo que se esperaría de alguien que no tenía ni idea de que era un *erastes*.

_-que poético…pero inútil para mí; el termino de un ciclo…¿y si alguien no quiere crecer?-se acercaba posicionando su mirada frente a él crio, le iba a tentar solo por diversión, pero….increíble era muy "angelical", el mismo dios al que tan fiel le era debió haber llorado al crearle,…pureza total, un ser que no fingía, ni escondía sus intenciones;… él nunca conoció a alguien honesto, quitarle esa atribución seguramente era un objetivo común para quien el conociera. _

-perecerá, pues se negó a avanzar,…*el débil siempre es tragado por el entorno si no se adapta* o ¿no?- dio en el clavo, saco al mayor de sus pensamientos ese semblante se deshizo al ver esa delicada sonrisa, esos ojos de nobleza y la más pura bondad que jamás había percibido en ningún otro ser; tenía que tenerle,…proteger a esa persona, ¿cómo es que le cautivo?...¿sería la noche la que le sestaba jugando una treta a él?

Nunca se percato de sus obscuras intenciones y pese a que deseaba humillare por simple regocijo el crio no lo noto, como podría ser alguien tan "auténticamente inocente", cualquiera le podría herir si quisiera, pero no cualquiera le podría pervertir, la más insignificante muestra de deshonestidad que se acercara seria purificada apenas le tocara...

_-…definitivamente me has dejado sin palabras,…deseo seguirte escuchando- se gano su total atención (desde que miro sus ojos avellana)_

-jeje dice que le molestan mis cuestionamientos, pero me sigue el juego….¿desea hablar de algo en particular?-

_-….sucesión; ¿tu…maestro te ha enseñado eso?- definitivamente decidió preguntar antes, aunque para ser honestos sería una mera formalidad, pues si gozaba de uno se batiría con ese ser para ganarse su tutela o…lo mataba,…ninguna opción le molestaba._

-como ya lo he mencionado no poseo uno….y disculpe, pero no estoy relacionado con el tema- cosa rara, le había estado insinuado ese concepto.

-_jmn, tal vez ya es hora de que te entreguen a uno- en otras palabras él, por debajo del agua aceptaba su propuesta, el castaño lo había pedido._

-prefiero aprenderlo arcaicamente…y de forma natural- decidió tomar ese tema. Enojo al hidalgo, nadie le tentaba y huía.

_-¿natural?,…..ganamos la guerra contra la naturaleza, prueba de eso es nuestra razón…¿porque te esfuerzas en volver a ella?,…..eso te contradice- le estuvo insinuando que deseaba su apadrinado (no, en realidad el crio era tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de lo que hiso)_

-sí,…más desacuerdo fuertemente con usted,…yo deseo aprender del mundo, dejarle que me hable e instruya y así cuando sea el momento, otro ser podrá confirmar y ayudarme a aplicar mi conocimiento previo- (si desean saberlo o reiterarlo, tsuna no tiene idea de cómo se le paga a un tutor).

_-mmm, interesante punto de vista, más si me lo permite,…creo que ya sabe mucho del mundo- la plática con ese herbívoro era más embriagante que cualquier licor, simple doncella o la más excitante pelea, "¿tutoría he?" ya le empezaba a agradar el termino._

Kusakabe no lo creía, su amo estaba…conviviendo y se veía cómodo, no quiso intervenir…se le veía como nunca, apacible, interesado…tal vez asta excitado por la charla.

_-le dejo mi señor, no es prudente apresurar a quien no desea ser apresurado- se retiraba, lo interesante sería lo que él ya no vería. _

Pasada la noche y con el buen platicar…las cosas empezaban a tomar otros rumbos,…no solo en los temas que tocaban (que iban desde el cielo hasta la religión)…si no en el pensamiento de ambos.

-la noche ya ha avanzado, es cada vez más obscura-

_-eso significa que ya se aproxima el alba-_

-vaya, que cansancio y no lo he notado al charlar-el castaño se disponía a quitarse el antifaz y dejar ver su inocente rostro,…pero le detuvieron

_-no debería quitase la caretilla antes de las 12,…es una tradición- _

-¿eh? Ah sí, pero yo ya me retiro, la noche empieza a hacer estragos en mi personalidad y no deseo ofenderle al dormirme charlando- no tenía idea de lo mucho que tentaba al caballero.

_-me agradaría verte aun más dañado por esta noche, aun si en consecuencia duermes en mi regazo- le miraba desde una posición poco usual; ya lo había decidido. El cortejo no era lo suyo pero no lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo._

-¿hmn? -no tenía ni idea de que ya estaba bastante comprometido y lo raro es que él se había echado la soga al cuello.

_-¿me mostraras tu rostro?…..-se acerco más, esa posición le intimido a tsuna, no como en el caso del conde, si no mas tentador, pese a lo regio del movimiento. _

El hidalgo se había controlado toda la conversación, pero esto iba un poco más allá de su conciencia, aun así no opto por detenerse.

-¿… A… qué… se… refiere?…..no entiendo mucho de estos temas-no entendía la tradición, no asistía muchos bailes y siempre se iba antes, por lo que ni idea de cómo concluían los rituales.

El hombre simplemente se acerco al punto de estar cara a cara. Una pose galante y muy posesiva.

_-ya veo,….alguien le debería enseñar;….en unos momentos empezara el espectáculo de luces- su tono no cambiaba, era simplemente imponente e indiferente, si el conde lo confundió este ser simplemente lo saco de la realidad._

Estaba muy abochornado, sus mejillas querían reventar del ardor, asique se paro y decidió alejarse como lo hacía siempre que alguien le provocaba esa sensación.

-ah sí, emmm…debo irme, con su permiso… (El inocente conejo estuvo tentando al lobo y ahora ya no le dejaría escapar)-le sujetaron de la muñeca con fuerza, definitivamente eso le provoco un sobresalto en el corazón….¿por qué se sentía ruborizado?

Imponente; se sentía raro el tener que alzar la mirada para encáralo, lo avergonzaba, era mayor y mas alto,….además de tener más experiencia…

_El simplemente estaba siguiendo el ritual de cortejo; no lo negaba ese crio era delicado, mas no al grado de una mujer y era honesto,…lo que muchas damas no entendían, él era joven y autentico,….solo necesitaba alguien que le mostrara el camino,…..se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba; le sujeto y atrajo hacia sí, le rodeo la cintura y espero el inicio del baile de luces, él parecía nervioso por lo que trato de no incomodarle mucho; le gustaron esos ojos avellana que poseía, a la luz de la luna parecían resplandecer como dos pequeñas flamas…_

Tsuna solo podía sentir bochorno; lo miraban de forma diferente, desde hace ya un rato, aun cuando estaban hablando de perfil los dos pero en esta ocasión esos fríos ojos mostraron algo que, si no le dio miedo, le hicieron sentir…único; empezaron los festejos.

_Aun con su mano en su cintura impidiendo que se retirara el crio, soltó su muñeca y sujeto su antifaz por la parte de la nariz de forma delicada lo retiro de su rostro y lo dejo caer presentando así el delicado semblante de su acompañante,…le gusto, ese talante, lo reiteraba ni la misma corte celestial pudo contener el llanto al crearlo;….de igual forma retiro el suyo._

Era muy atractivo: con la piel tan pálida como la nieve y los ojos grises como los de los lobos, sus labios regios e inexpresivos, ese perfil que denotaban los años duros y la formación de un inigualable carácter;…se sintió extraño, el rostro le ardía y las piernas le temblaban. "su compañía era extrañamente agradable, no deseaba terminar nunca con ese cuadro"

_-Mi nombre es hibari kyoya, decimo hijo de la casa de "araudi nuovola"….y pretendo ser tú erastes- se acerco no esperando respuesta y le robo un beso,….se dio cuenta al instante, esos tersos labios eran vírgenes, lo cual era la perfección total, saberse el primero, el único y el *ultimo…eso era un gran regalo;...él sería su erómeno…ya lo había decidido, no aceptaría un no por respuesta así tuviese que arrancarlo de su casa,…ese niño era simplemente lo que necesitaba (el problema era….)._

Ojos de sorpresa;…no lo creía, la cabeza de la familia de los enemigos de su linaje; pensó en empujarle y huir como con el conde, pero a él no se podía revelar,…no se lo permitiría y no quería, esas horas platicando le había enamorado,…no lo noto,…maldito fuese su nombre y su corazón, no podía quedarse para siempre con ese ser; ese sofocante y prepotente beso le estaba agradando,…pero el corazón se le rompía, su padre… ¿qué diría?

Se detuvo al notar una lagrima en el crio y retiro su agarre de su acompañante. Se dio cuenta de lo que hiso, nunca le paso con nadie ni creyó que pasaría…, aun así poseer a ese ser le agrado. Comenzaba a comprender un poco al cavallone, todo fuese porque nadie más le tocara.

-~¿por qué?...~- su sonrojo era evidente; era su primer beso…..y se lo había dado un hombre y dejando de lado eso, era…su ENEMIGO.

_-no lo sé; me atrajo tu ser,…perdona si no te agrado…-_

-discúlpeme por favor, me retiro- se retiraba presuroso,….su vida se lo pedía y su corazón;…traidor,…era un traidor…a su familia y a su palabra, ¿como ahora cumpliría con el mandato de su padre? cuando alguien ya le había robado el corazón.

_Le detuvo, el joven no le dio la cara; un conejo….uno miedoso y escurridizo, pero ya estaba hecho._

_-te veré el domingo en misa…..sí, no vas "te muerdo hasta la muerte"- _tenía ya 2 amenazas,… ¿esa era su sentencia por alguna falta? ¿Qué fue lo que hiso?;… el "te morderé hasta la muerte" le aterro, ese hombre era jactancioso,…sin esperar su respuesta daba por hecho que ya era su tutor,….si supiera su procedencia.

-no, discúlpeme pero (su corazón se rompía)…..no puedo volver a verte, creo que te he confundido, yo no….- se olvido de lo formal de su trato.

_-no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, te doy una orden; es necesario que notifique a tu noble padre que te he tomado como mi protegido- al diablo a las cortesías, si se reusaba su congenie solo haría que superbia se encargara._

-por favor déjame, vete y nunca me vuelvas a buscar,…jamás te darán mi tutela- no quería que se fuera, así que él tendría que irse o no podría hacerlo después.

_-¿alguien desea pelear por ti? (le interrumpía)...le encarare, si ese es el problema, creo que no he sido claro,…te reconozco como mío-_

Malo; su corazón deseaba decirle que aceptaba, pero su casa lo desheredaría o peor, le arrastrarían sin pensarlo con el conde para que nunca le viera de nuevo, podía vivir sabiendo que le correspondieron, eso le bastaba, pero vivir con otro sabiendo eso sería como la muerte.

-y-yo (mentía atrozmente) le amo,…yo quiero que mukuro-sama sea mi tutor- dios eso dolió más que la verdad de sus procedencia, si se enteraba de su procedencia ya no le querría y eso no lo soportaría, además si le rechazaba tal vez su orgullo le repudiaría y ya no tendría que despedirse de él.

_Paso por alto todo al percatarse de *cierto detalle*-¿rokudo mukuro?...perfecto, tengo otra razón para matarle; no me importa cuánto le ames,….no te cederé a ese blasfemo…solo te arruinaría- la verdad era que hibari odiaba a casi todas las personas en el mundo pero solo a él lo deseaba muerto,….en Sicilia le había quitado la dignidad al inmiscuirlo en unos problemas financieros y arrebatándole gran parte de sus bienes._

Ya no lo soportaba se tenía que ir, ya no quería dudar de si mismo y si permanecía ahí se doblegaría.

Corrió no importando que su acompañante se negara a soltarle (figurativamente); el moreno no aceptaba que la presa se le fuera eso no,…nunca; le siguió, tras haber cruzado los espejos, empapando sus vestiduras, se mantenía al paso de su joven y asustado aprendiz (sí, ya lo veía así)

"_lo primero que te enseñare es a obedecerme,…si digo algo lo acataras"- definitivamente lo mordería hasta la muerte por hacerse del rogar._

"No me sigas,…déjame, ¿donde esta yamamoto o gokudera cuando se les necesita?"- pesaba mientras llegaba a un laberinto de arbustos cerca de donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Se detuvo; ya no le veía, podía entonces caminar por el enorme laberinto y entrar al salón esperaría un momento y se retiraría a sus aposentos.

-bien creo que ya estoy solo- se dedicaba a mirar en dirección donde ese hombre se había perdido de su vista.

Mal dicho, hibari estaba justo atrás de él; preparaba su frustración para enseñar lo importante de las reglas-~no se desprecia nunca a un tutor cuando se decide a tomar a su pupilo~-…pero algo salió mal, terriblemente mal.

Dos seres se acercaban a su pupilo, dos seres que desgraciadamente le conocían.

-¡yo! Tsuna… ¿dónde estabas?, mi tío te busca como loco…¡ah! y gokudera también- se dirigía hacia él, las sombras no les permitieron ver a hibari.

-estúpido deja al decimo en paz, permítame mi señor le acompañaremos al salón-

"DECIMO,… no es posible"

-tranquilo gokudera, sabes que solo eres tú, es solo que me preocupa tsuna-

-¡bastardo! no lo digas, no estoy celoso-

-jajaja nunca lo insinué- peleaban, mas los pensamientos del castaño lo absorbieron.

Tsuna veía taciturno, cada rastro de información la ignoro solo tocaba sus labios y se repetía a sí mismo: déjalo, ya olvídalo, no es posible.

Un ente obscuro observaba la situación, pensativo tratando de digerir cada gramo de la sorpresa. ~"la vida que mala jugada me tira, mira que valerse de mi guardia baja para atacarme; el hijo menor de la casa vongola,….sawada tsunayoshi"~, ya entendía por qué su presurosa retirada.

-¿mmm? ¿Tsuna estas bien?-

-emm, si….iré a ver a mi padre deseo darle a conocer mi decisión con respecto al conde- una decisión apresurada; *el espectador* no lo dejaría, así tuviera que asaltar la fiesta nunca lo permitiría.

-decimo (preocupación)… ¿algo lo incomoda?,…no parece estar convencido- yamamoto se dedico solo a mírale

-no es nada, es mejor as….- no le dejaron terminar

-¡no!, no te dejare…-

-¡yamamoto!-

-si quieres tenerle de tutor yo no me meteré te lo aseguro, mas….veo en tus ojos que no le deseas, lo que sea que te haya pasado en este transcurso de la noche no es razón para decidir sobre algo tan delicado….-

-decimo….yo siempre le apoyare,…pero concuerdo con yamamoto,….no se le ve feliz con ese hombre-

-¿cuál es la diferencia si no puedo tener lo que deseo?… (Lagrimas)…-

-¿Qué es lo que deseas tsuna?-yamamoto no comprendió, según paulina el asunto de kyoko ya estaba resuelto, entonces…

-¿alguien es de su agrado para el papel?- gokudera ya había visto esa cara antes, era la cara de su amo cuando le rompían el corazón, mas no era la misma para con esa chica "¿de quién se ha enamorado?"...estaría comprometida ya….o…

-discúlpenme,…deseo descansar-guardar la compostura, no debía demostrar sus sentimientos o empezarían a preguntar,….además…ya no importaba..., seguro no le veía de nuevo.

-vamos tsuna,….te acompañaremos a tus aposentos, la noche está muy rara, avisaremos a mi tío que no estás en disponible para hablar-yamamoto veía algo diferente en su primo, un cargo de conciencia que le quemaba el alma, no estaba bien ¿como un sentimiento tan esplendido como el que reflejaban esos ojos podía atormentar así a su primo?… ¿qué le paso en ese rato?

_En un largo transe de sobresalto se encontraba. "nunca te darán mi tutela", sí es verdad ¿cómo dar al lobo la llave del corral de las ovejas? .Si fuera otra persona se pudo ir y seguir con su vida, pero ese ser no era común; Lo podía dejar…, con tan solo unas horas hablando no se forman lazos, pero al tiempo no lo aceptaba… ¿Quién diría que sus principios se rompían por alguien?; tan pronto se le había revelado esa presencia solo para abofetearle con la verdad de que era el fruto prohibido…._

_~…¿y?...no suelo faltar a mi palabra~ una avecilla se asomo por su casaca y así le miro~…no me acordaba que estabas ahí,…dime…¿sabes donde duerme?~_

Tsuna y sus acompañantes llagaron al cuarto del castaño (no le vio por ningún lado), se dispuso a despedir a sus acompañantes y desearles buena noche (en muchos sentidos lo sería), yamamoto debía hablar disculparse con Timoteo y comunicarle de su plática con su tío a gokudera, si, seguro lo mataban.

-descansa tsuna, te veremos en la mañana-

-que descanse decimo-

~buenas noches,…*a todos*~

Dentro del obscuro cuarto rodeado de blancas cortinas y muebles de caoba estaba su nana, le miro lo abrazo y no dijo nada, le paso su ropa de noche y se encamino a buscar algo de tila para un té y tal vez una libro para leerle, lo que sea que le sucedía no lo podía tocar aun…era mil veces peor que lo de la joven…*eso era real*.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bien muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz; el próximo cap. ya verán que paso con ese detallito insignificante (nótese el sarcasmo), de que te enamores de tu peor enemigo…y claro haber que pasa con el plan de xanxus; por otro lado espero no haberles hecho estrellarse en el teclado, ya me reclamo mi *editora* por eso jmjmjm.**_

_**Pd: una nueva disculpa por no tener tanto tiempo, buuu, pero no tardare mucho jmjmjm, gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me escriben por qué es lo que me anima a subir el sig. cap.**_

_**Atte: dispora66.**_

_**Bien por si a alguien le interesa me contactan mas fácil por el FB, si yo lo sé, ¿como una historiadora tiene FB?, pues es verdad*.*; me localizan como gabriel valdrien, de hecho ahí esta mi seudónimo, buen día a todos.**_


	11. Tratos secretos

Bien eh aquí….después de casi una eternidad, una disculpa por eso, a habido mucho trabajo y otros asuntos…

Bien esta vez solo les dejare el capitulo xk la música era un tanto innecesaria…

Por último muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia, me hacen muy feliz y un adelanto, ya que lo preguntan tanto,…si…es una tragedia…pero no mencionare quienes son los que morirán…no quiten el dedo del renglón para con el 1827..no están exentos jojojojo

Sin más por el momento disfruten *~*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

_**Tratos secretos.**_

Salió a la entrada de los aposentos y no le vio; Ya había avanzado mucho la noche, supuso que su amado hijo regresaría apenas hiciera acto de presencia en el recinto, pero este no volvía, muy por el contrario a preocuparse se alegro, supuso que estaría feliz de la vida disfrutando de la compañía de los invitados, entonces entre barios arbustos es que vio a tres entidades acercándose a el dintel del cuarto de su hijo.

Pensó en saludar y preguntar por la fiesta, pero…*esa cara*, su hijo traía esa cara, los otros dos solo se limitaban a acompañarle con un silencio que, en ellos, era espectral, le vio dejar al chico en las enormes puertas de cristal y así despidió con una avispada mirada al mayor; yamamoto takeshi siempre había sido su segundo par de ojos para cuidar del joven, por ello sabia que lo que fuese que pasara no le agrado a este y por lo tanto a ella tampoco.

El niño tímido que criaba desde ya barios años, traía una mirada muy difícil de estudiar, una cruel mescla de confusión y dolor; pronto este subió las escalinatas que daban a la entrada de la estancia de su cuarto, dentro en la obscuridad ya estaba ella esperándole en silencio, tomo su abrigo apenas paso y como de costumbre le pregunto…

~¿qué tal ha estado la reunión tsu-kun?~

~…bien…~

~pasa a tu habitación, enseguida te llevare algo para que descanses y te arropare~

~bien~

Salió presurosa en busca de té y un buen libro, solo así podría ayudarle a conciliar el sueño, no era la niña, lo sabía bien, para su desgracia…lo que acongojaba a su hijo era *real*.

Tsuna se dispuso a despojarse de sus ropajes, tomo su pijama y se limpio la cara frente al espejo de su baño, tímidamente acaricio sus labios con los dedos y después dejo caer una lagrima de desesperanza, tratando de convencerse de que lo que sentía era ridículo contuvo el llanto, pero por mas razones que le daba a su juicio su corazón no dejaba de doler, que difícil era explicarle algo al corazón, aun teniendo a la mente totalmente en alerta este se niega a escuchar, a comprender,…a olvidar.

Con algo de lentitud se acerco a su lecho, dejando caer su cuerpo en la amplitud de la cama se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, mas cada que cerraba los ojos veía esas escenas tan claras como lo eran las razones para olvidarle.

~dios, ni el desgargante dolor me deja tocar piso, ¿cómo soñar cuando duermes entre zarzas?; mi corazón late con solo recordar sus ojos y así desea desaparecer con recordar su procedencia, si tan solo pudiese dormir, dormir y no despertar, prefiero mil veces dormir eternamente que enfrentarme a esta cruel realidad~

Se paro y se dirigió al balcón de barrocas formas e inundado por las enredaderas de las rosas blancas de su jardín, cada flor bailando al compas del delicado viento, cada una dejando caer su pétalos como el llanto invisible que brotaba de los ojos de ese joven.

~…maldito sea el destino, juegas con la gente y no te importa su dolor, maldita sea mi suerte, me dejaste y sigues aferrándote a mi desdicha, maldito sea mi nombre,…maldita sea mi vida~

Se decía a si mismo que tarde o temprano lo olvidaría, uno de tantos día se despertaría en la mañana y se diría a si mismo ¿Por qué es que lloraba?, tan despistado era que seguro pasaba así, entonces ¿por qué?...¿por qué se negaba a olvidar?...

~supongo que ya no tiene caso, de que me sirve saber que le quiero…, si fuera posible que renunciase a su nombre yo haría lo mismo con el mío,…dos entidades desconocidas…¿a quién le importaría?~

Se le veía a la luz de noche, esta le daba un toque divino bañándole en un fuerte color celeste,….parecía que compartía su dolor derramando lágrimas plata por todo el jardín.

-…Hibari kyoya, ¿por qué tenía que ser el señor de los araudi?, vaya estocada al corazón, seguro el cielo se ríe de mi ceguera. El ser que me arremete el corazón y es mi enemigo, ¿seré acaso tan estúpido como para no abandonar la idea de entregar mi vida a mi oponente?,...mmm- miraba a la orilla del barandal,… un ave, que peculiar, se acerco-… ¿qué?...-

_Le observaban bajo el balcón; dejarle…, no, ni de broma, pocas veces en la vida se ofrecen las oportunidades dos veces y si no hablaba ahora seguro ya no habría una segunda vez-si así fuera merecerías morir,…más te lo digo de confianza, no hay enemigo al cual temer- _

Esa voz…. "¿Por qué la vida me tienta?"-¿h-hibari kyoya?- ¿quien más podría ser?, pero bien lo dijo su "*tutor*" puede que la noche le juegue bromas, las pasiones combinadas con los sentidos engañan al ser.

_-no, si eres enemigo de mi nombre entonces no soy esa persona- _

-renunciarías a tu nombre por "una estupidez de pupilo"-

"_Jm mira que usar el sarcasmo,….que inteligente niño"-los seres humanos somos indecisos y contradictorios, además como negarme a la "virtud de los pétalos"- tuche, "jm lo he decidido ya eres mío"._

-¿qué harás? ¿Ya sabes quién soy?-

_-sí, lo mismo que hace un rato…tomarte como mi bisoño- "nada me hará cambiar niño, ya sucumbe…"_

-¿por qué?- ¿qué significo para ti?-

_-Detesto repetir las cosas, pero hare un acepción,…me intrigas, eres totalmente diferente a todo lo que conocía-_

-no lo aceptaran-

_-¿importa?-_

- a usted ¿no?; ¿quién reconocería esta unión?,…mi casa no lo hará y seguro me dará a muk…-"no hay esperanza".

_-el clero,….se lo comunicamos al padre y ya hecho tendrán que aceptarlo; velo así, estará reconocido por tu autoridad máxima-"no me pongas escusas"._

-su casa se le revelara-

_-no lo harán, pues saben con quién se meten- _

_-tsu-kun ya deberías estar en la cama-_

" sonrojo…..¿tan importante le soy?"-…debo irme-

_-en misa…..a las 9:20, si faltas te muerdo hasta la muerte-_

-s-sí-

_-¿tsu-kun?-_

_-manda a un siervo de confianza a mi castillo en la mañana, necesitas testigos-_

-¿testigos?-

_-para la ceremonia,…lo decía en serio, pretendo ser tu erastes-_

_Su cara adquirió un tono carmesí, seguramente así se sentían las damas cuando les proponían matrimonio, era algo extraño viniendo de un hombre que era bastante frio en cuanto a su razonamiento, más no tentó a su suerte y acepto el acuerdo. _

-… ¿y usted?-

_-él te esperara en los jardines de la plaza, le reconocerás enseguida-_

_-tsu-kun… ¿hablas con alguien?-_

-no, e-estoy….ya voy, ~le veo mañana hibari… ¿San?~-

_-¡no! desde mañana; llámame sempai y no esperes que sea blando contigo,…te hare sacar todos tus talentos ocultos- el crio era prometedor, no al punto de ser un carnívoro pero si para ser un oponente digno; ya comprendía un poco lo que el cavallone buscaba al tomar su tutela,…ceder algo del alma propia por otro._

Recuerdos del padre (reborn) le invadieron, pero sentía que sería peor…. "ocultos"- no esperaría menos de usted hibari-sa…sempai- se sonrojo. El moreno simplemente se alejo.

Era muy excitante esa sensación hacia mal, desobedecía, traicionaba, se revelaba,…pero se sentía tan….BIEN; le empezaba a gustar esa sensación de "peligro"

El mayor se retiraba escabulléndose y saltando la barda, sería una noche interesante pues para nadie las cosas salieron como lo esperaba…

Inocentes y ciegos son los que se entregan a esta pasión pues en su rato de éxtasis menos perceptivos se tornan; las dos entidades que se habían encarado nunca percibieron el hecho de que no se hallaban solos, dos presencias les observaban desde las sombras; se habían conocido tan pronto y de igual forma se enfrentarían a tantos problemas, eran su boleto para acabar su misión.

_**-bien, es hora de acabar con el crio-**_

_**-¡cálmate bruto!, no lo ves, esto es una mina de oro-**_

_**-no lo comprendo-**_

_**-jmn, el dulce hijo de Timoteo vongola se ha enamorado del patrono de la casa enemiga…, dios esto es tan perfecto que no hay manera de que desperdiciemos esto;…dile al jefe, esto nos pone una generosa oportunidad en manos- una de las presencias veía con malicia la escena, se unirían las casas y ya hecho su amo tomaría el poder, solo era cuestión de esperar...**_

_**-¿te estás formulando un plan?...que interesante. Que lastima, se ven tan enamorados-**_

_**-no dejes que tu orientación sexual te nuble el juicio. Él heredero del viejo será su perdición y de paso dejara listo el terreno para nuestro beneficio-**_

_**-manipuladora, avara del demonio…me encanta tu actitud es tan desgraciada, pero tenemos un gran detalle en esta historia perfecta, ¿Cómo nos infiltramos en la *escena*?...ellos no saben que estamos aquí…- **_

_**-déjamelo a mí, los secretos se venden muy bien por la zona, en cuanto al sacarle provecho…sé cómo hacerlo-**_

_**-jm, como digas, me voy-**_

El mayor, de cabellos extravagantes, se dedico a salir en busca de su iracundo jefe. El segundo solo se limito a ver unos minutos más. Después se dirigió a donde un viejo amigo.

_**-jmn…tendré que cobrarte el favor Belphégor- su mente era avispada y maliciosa, cada detalle lo veía tan claro como si lo estuviese leyendo, mas necesitaría un elemento interno y creía saber de quién se podía tratar…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Mientras su amo festejaba con los nobles, un hombre se abría paso por lo desolado de un campo santo, ni los valientes se aventuraban a perturbar a los muertos a esas horas, pero para el solo era un paseo nocturno, si no se equivocaba ese hombre estaría por ahí.

-~parece que buscas a alguien~-

-¿quién está ahí?-

-nadie,…solo un fantasma-

La voz y el cinismo no era de otro más que…

-jm…que novedad, ¿paseando a la luz de la luna padre? O ¿es que se verá con alguien?-

-…¿y tú?...acaso estas en busca de romance necrófilo…o simplemente buscas que comer-

-vallase al carajo, no busco nada…solo paseo…-

-aja, como es tan normal caminar por aquí a estas horas…lo que sea, no lo encontraras aquí…-

-¿pero qué…?-

-no es ningún secreto su relación, bueno para mí no, pero el tipo no está aquí…-

-…no perderé mi tiempo en preguntar como sabe lo que pienso, ¿Dónde está?-

-no lo sé-

-¡OIGA!-

-jmjmjm…pero…sé donde puedes encontrar información-

-….y bien-

-donde MM-

-_rose rouge_-

-yo voy para allá-

-raro que falte a su voto de celibato padre-

-…no voy por placer, busco nuevas noticias-

-no se me hace raro, esa mujer sería capaz de vender a su alma si por ella le dan buena plata-

Y así se dirigieron a ese burdel de mala muerte, no era ninguna coincidencia que esa mujer tuviese tanto existo con su negocio, después de todo no solo traficaba con personas,…si no también con información de todo tipo, seguro xanxus también sabia de tal lugar y por ende MM ya poseía cuenta de sus intenciones al concurrir al pueblo del que fue exiliado…

Llegaron en poco tiempo; no estaba ubicado en la zona mejor provista, ni tampoco estaba a la vista de todos, pero todos sabían cuando andaban cerca, pues la perversión y las risas se dejaban escuchar a menos de una cuadra de este lugar.

-bien, tú sigue por tu cuenta…y trata de no caer ebrio…-

-¡¿acaso me conoce?-

-…bastante…, no es bueno que abras la bocota aquí mientras estas con una de las damas….-

-¡me ha investigado!-

-¿no lo sabías?...era lógico ¿no?...y bueno tu melodiosa voz no es muy discreta que digamos…-

-¡usted es quien le dice a ese tarado sobre mis faltas!-

-jmjmjm, kyoya apoya mucho a las causas de beneficencia…pero no gratis-

-¡maldito!-

Entraron cada uno por su parte, enseguida fueron atendidos por separado por lo que no supo que fue del padre; le encaminaron a una acomodada habitación, de tipo victoriano y con múltiples muebles, enseguida una joven le acompaño…

-muy buenas noches superbia-sama-

-buenas, te importaría traerme una copa y a MM-

-…claro,…jm…no está aquí por *compañía* por lo que veo…-

-si la quisiera ya no traerías el vestido, tráeme a MM-

-jm, como diga-

No soportaba que se demoraran en esa situación tan molesta, la fiesta de los vongola ya debía estar a medias y si no estaba en casa pera cuando ese crio llegara seguro no la contaba, maldita fuesen su heridas, le molestaban más que la espera y eso ya era decir mucho.

-…ser culpable de la muerte de una escoria…, probablemente el que me mate se sentirá igual…-

~o tal vez no~

Escucho una voz seguida del ruido de un piano, por lo que para matar el tiempo husmeo por una puerta semi abierta, lo que encontró era algo *peculiar* en esa casa: una joven tocaba el piano, su ropas eran muy diferente a las de la chicas al servicio de esa mujer, eran ropajes caros y de diseñador, eso sin contar el hecho de que sabia tocar un instrumento, cosa que no cualquiera podía hacer (actividad de alcurnia), si deberla o temerla se acerco a la muchacha, no tardo en darse cuenta de lo frágil y enfermiza que lucía aunque tenía un cierto encanto, no poseia más de 13 o tal vez 14 años, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche en forma de rosa.

-…no eres del servicio o ¿sí?-

La muchacha pareció no escucharle, seguramente trataba de ignorarlo

-…no voy a hacerte nada, vengo por información y nada más-

~todos vienen por ella, pero pierden mas en el camino…~

No dejaba de tocar y se limitaba a verle por el reflejo de un imponente espejo colocado frente a ella.

-…nunca te vi por el pueblo y menos en la mercancía de MM, ¿eres alguna entidad prominente?-

~...su hija…~

-…no sabía que…-

-¡chrome!, te dije que no salieras de tu habitación-

La voz de la dueña del lugar hacia su triunfal aparición, mujer de no más de 24-26 años, ojos entre azul y lila, cabello corto y carmesí, piel blanca y proporciones adecuadas, a pesar de ser relativamente joven era de temer pues esa dama era la que tenía el control completo de *los trapos sucios de toda la ciudad*, si habías hecho algo o no seguro esa información estaba ya en su negocio…

-…perdón,…regresare enseguida-

-¡ken!-

-si-

-vigílala-

-enseguida la dirigiré a su cuarto-

El joven que mando a llamar era alto, 23-24 años, poseía una marca a la altura de la nariz y sus cabellos paja eran relativamente cortos, se limito a ver a la chica y con un cierto semblante molesto le dirigió a una escalinata, cuya entrada estaba oculta tras unas pesadas cortinas…

-…superbia-sama, que alegría tenerle por aquí...-

-…¿Por qué no puede salir?-

-…¿importa?-

-…si la ocultas si-

-¿vino para descubrir que es lo que guardo en mi burdel o pretende información específica?-

-...cruel, ¿tú la lastimaste?-

-…no está lastimada, el parche es…ornamental-

-…debería salir más, encerrada aquí no tardara en enfermar y morir-

-le agradezco su gesto de buena fe, pero ella está aquí porque ya está enferma, la cuido y protejo del mundo exterior que seguramente terminaría lo que dios empezó-

-…no me interesa, vengo por otros asuntos-

-…jm, creo saber de qué se trata, no te saldrá barato-

-…¿cuánto?-

-dos sacos-

-de plata-

-¿bromeas?...oro-

-…no te parece que es demasiado-

-…por lo que se, se me hace poco-

-…bien, la mitad hoy-

-la mitad de la información-

-¡bruja maldita!-

-negocios-

-…bien, pero si se la vendes a alguien más…-

-no te preocupes, nadie sabe de su arribo-

-toma- dejaba caer un pesado saco de oro sobre las techas del sombrío piano

-está aquí por negocios, aparentemente tu familia ya cayó en la ruina y no puede mantener por mucho lo que sobra de tu casa-

-¿varia…cayó?-

-sí, tratara de recuperar su puesto en vongola-

-…pero Timoteo no lo…-

-el viejo esta débil y su hijo no es una amenaza…, bueno si no contamos con la tutoría de mukuro-sama, más te lo digo como bono extra…Timoteo no le dejara a su dulce hijo…-

-¿tiene a alguien en mente?,…yamamoto takeshi-

-jmjmjm, no…el ya no puede…se ha…comprometido con alguien-

-…pueblo chico infierno grande ¿eh?-

-jmjmjm, que te puedo decir, los caballeros no pueden evitar abrir la boca cuando *les atiendo*-

-…vulgar-

-es la verdad, el mismo xanxus no pudo…-

-…me retiro-

-oh, te enojaste, bien tengo algo para alegrarte-

De su apretado corsete sacaba un sobre con una tipo de letra muy conocido para él.

-¿qué es esto?-

-…vendrá mañana y decidió que te quiere aquí,…me dejo una carta…tal vez tiene planeado atenderte personalmente-

-la sala del este,…ya esta pagada, no llegues tarde…ese hombre no posee un lindo carácter-

Tomo el sobre y se retiro con la mirada perdida en la sombra de sus largas hebras plata.

-me sorprende,…de todo se queja pero en tu caso es algo *peculiar*, creo que aun te tiene aprecio-

-¡cállate!, no me interesa-

-jm, a las 11, recuérdalo-

Salió y así se dirijo donde su gente, seguramente kusakabe y el otro ya estaban de regreso, uno con cara indignada y el otro tratando de contenerle, le gritarían y obligarían a vigilar toda la madrugada a los veladores…increíblemente, dudaba poder dormir esa noche…

De las sombras salió una mujer, no tenía mucho ahí y sin embargo había manejado toda la situación a su favor.

-¿le diste el mensaje?-

-tal como lo pediste-

-bien, ahora necesitare que…te encargues de un chico por un rato-

-jm, cobro por adelantado-

-te hará ganar más-

-¡ja!…¿pues quién es?...-

-el juguete personal del príncipe bel-

-…jmjmjm, me creps estúpida, Belphégor no lo soltaría por nada-

-…y que tal si él se va…, todos tenemos un límite…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las habitaciones de tsuna, este se ayaba con el corazón a reventar; Que felicidad,…él le había tomado aprecio en solo unas horas y eso no tenia comparación con nada,….nadie tenía tanto peso o valor en ese momento.

~bien, es hora de dormir, te he traído un poco de…~

-nana-chan….-

-… ¿sí?... ¿está muy apretada la frazada?-

-no…no es eso-

-¿entonces?... ¿te sucede algo cielo?-

-¿p-puedo pedirte un favor?-

-claro corazón, sabes que si… ¿es para pedir permiso de lago al noveno?-

-no…sí….tal vez; es solo que… ¿puedo contarte algo?-

-si….claro,…no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá-

-bien, pues veras yo…-

-¿cómo se llama?-

-eh…¿quién?-

-jmjmjm, quien te ha dado tu primer beso-

-¡eh!, ¿pero como…?-

-no dejas de acariciar tus labios y pareces en las nubes ¿Quién es?...¿le conozco?-

Tsuna mostro el evidente nerviosismo característico de él, acomodo sus ideas, soltó sus labios.

-ammm, prométeme que no gritaras-

-¿por qué lo haría?-

-…el…-

"¿el?" su nana le pedía a l cielo que no fuese el conde a quien tanta desconfianza le tenía.

-se llama…- claro que tampoco se imaginaba lo que le diría.

-…hibari kyoya-

…..

De un momento a otro su punto de vista cambio radicalmente, rokudo mukuro parecía ahora el dios cristiano que protegería a su hijo.

-…..lo siento cielo, tengo que protegerte, no le veras de nuevo…avisare a Timoteo-sama…-

-no, espera déjame explicártelo-

-no, tsu-kun ese tipo…-

-por favor escúchame, si lo haces me entregaran a mukuro-sama y yo…-

-mil veces con él, que con quien te pueda herir es…-

-paulina-san….me dijiste que podía confiar en ti….-

-tsuna…cielo-

-por favor…por favor, solo escúchame…-

-…bien,…. te escuchare-

Le conto todo, desde cómo le vio hasta como se le habían declarado, la intensidad de su primer beso y lo aferrado de su decisión; los ojos de su nana demostraban una gran variedad de emociones, desde la sorpresa hasta la ternura.

-entonces….¿le quieres como tu erastes?-

-s-sí, ¿me delataras por mi falta?-

-no, no haces nada malo, solo es…repentino, inusual….y dificultoso, pero muy hermoso-

-¿hermoso? ¿Por qué?...no lo entiendo-

-ya lo entenderás,...ahora solo duerme…tienes que descansar-

-no espera ammm,….podrías- comprendió de inmediato

-sí, spanner y yo seremos tus testigos,….no te preocupes y descansa- salió apagando todo rastro de luz en los aposentos de su joven hijo.

Sin decir más se encomendó a los brazos de Morfeo… "hibari-sempai" al posar este pensamiento en su mente cayó preso de su sueño.

Avanzo unos metros antes de toparse con su esposo, vaya sorpresa que le tenía.

Le dirigió a los jardines de los aposentos de tsuna, le dio una taza de té y decidió explicarle las cosas con la mayor brevedad posible, puntualizando lo importante de la plática…

-¡QUE CARAJOS!-

-cállate spanner, tsuna…-

-tengo que decírselo a Timoteo-sama- trataba de salir corriendo en dirección a la reunión.

-¡no lo harás!- increíblemente con un firme empujón esa mujer logro derribar a su marido.

-¡paulina!-

-él es feliz y no le hiso nada el joven, puede que esto sea bueno-

-¡estás loca!, paulina si se enteran que es lo que pasa y que ambos participamos nos iremos juntos a la orca, eso sin contar la gran hecatombe que se armara, no has pensado que tal vez ese tipo desea el titulo de señor de ambas casas, imagina que pasaría si…-

-yo solo sé que tsu-kun es feliz y si para proteger ese sentimiento tengo que enfrentarme al mismísimo Lucifer pues que así sea-

-paulina entiende, no arriesgamos demasiado, crees que rokudo mukuro lo pasara por alto, antes quemaría el castillo, eso sin contar que los miembros de la casa nos quemarían vivos por atentar en contra del heredero…-

-¿importa?...es tu hijo de quien hablamos, ¿no deseas verle feliz?-

-…nada me importa más, por ello….-

-…créeme, le crie desde muy chico, no hay sentimiento semejante en su vida, es amor…por favor-

-dios, odio que me pongas a decidir entre mi razón y el chico-

-a tenido la confianza de pedir nuestra ayuda,…eso no te dice nada; además si fuese una trampa de él ya lo hubiera *tomado* (desflorado) para que no hubiese marcha atrás-

-válgame el cielo,….bien,….te ayudare, pero si ese hombre se atreve a hacerle algo no dudare en avisar a toda la casa y que el mismo dios se apiade de su pútrida alma-

-…no te preocupes-

-…preocuparse es inteligente, nos mantiene vivos…-Su sentidos estaban al máximo, cada movimiento debía ser planeado a la perfección o todo se caería y arriesgar a su familia no era una opción: su esposa, su hij no nat, sus dos hijos mayores y claro el chico al que tanto afecto le tenía…tsuna…-…no estoy dispuesto a perder a nadie en esta traslación, empezare a planear la jugada-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer, les prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez y claro espero el trabajo sea de su agrado…

Atte: diaspora66


	12. Engaño

_**Bien, estoy actualizando después de no sé cuanto pero por fin estamos de regreso wiii, tenía que sacar algo de información para poder sostener mejor el cap. y otras partes del escrito.**_

_**No les pondré música en esta ocasión por que realmente no encontré la adecuada si alguien tiene sugerencias son bien venidos sus comentarios, este capítulo lo dedico a una pareja que si no es mi favorita está muy cerca de serlo miuuu, viva el shota!**_

_**Bueno no les distraigo mas con gusto les presento…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**___

_**Engaño**_

Camino por la noche rodeado por los lúgubres edificios, la oscuridad se acababa y su embriagadora plática le tenía aun intoxicado. Las lámparas de las obscuras calles iluminando su solitaria figura le hacían mantener el insomnio, en ese momento diviso a un ente en su camino.

-¿hibari kyoya?-

-… ¿quien desea saberlo?-

Salía de las sombras un suspicaz hombre con una propuesta en manos.

-necesitamos hablar-

-…..padre ¿qué hace aquí tan de madrugada?-

-lo mismo te diría, no sueles estar de farra a más de las 10-

-no le incumbe- le pasaba de largo

-necesitaras mi consentimiento para el evento de mañana ¿no?-

-wao ¿me espía?-

-extraño, no eres el primer idiota que me lo pregunta esta noche, tendré que buscar más alternativas de informantes o ser más discreto-

-dudo que sea veraz la información que encontró, nadie conoce nada de mí-

-ah, pero estas muy equivocado, el que te hayas enamorado del decimo heredero de los vongola es lo que yo denominaría como una *vital información*; desafortunadamente no solo a mi me interesa conocerla a fondo-

-nunca le di permiso de meterse en mi vida, menos aun de hablarme así-

-jmn, tu inminente fin se acercara si no haces nada por mejorar tus tratos; no vas a poder con todos los obstáculos tu solo, algunos requieren de tu fuerza bruta y otros mas de los allegados a ti-

-puedo arreglármelas solo, nunca he necesitado de nadie más-

-robarte al duque no va a ser fácil, menos con tantas razones en contra; me necesitas ¿no? Eso me da….poder, aun que…quisiera decir que solo a mi me lo da…-

-… ¿quien cree que me puede controlar?-

-por tus descuidos cualquiera podrá, pues si no actúas correctamente tsuna será entregado a otro maestro-

-Tsk…le escucho-eso le molesto; ya era propiedad de él, no por ley pero si por palabra.

-pasemos a la iglesia, empieza a helar-

-mejor que sea bueno lo que tiene que decir-

-…las mañanas pueden ser tan frías-

-no hablo de la mañana-

-ni yo-

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**_

Por otro lado, en el castillo araudi, kusakabe se arrancaba los cabellos de la angustia.

-ya son las 3 de la mañana y no aparece kyo-san-

-¡voiiii! ¿Cómo jodidamente le dejaste solo?, ese idiota debe estar golpeando a algún incauto y si la guardia real le ve lo mataran-

-dios, no diga eso squalo-san,….no pensé que sería tan imprudente; además fue culpa suya, no tenia por que decirle lo que paso-

-¡voiiii! De que estupidez hablas bastardo, hice lo que me ordeno, no es mi problema si no lo supo asimilar; lo peor…será…..-

-¿será?... (Que no lo niegue él es el directamente responsable)- no le gusto ese semblante

-si esa información cae en manos equivocadas…-

-¿squalo-san?-

Necesitaría mantener a los testigos silenciados, cada palabra que menciono kusakabe era para más de una interpretación: kyoya hibari hablando apasionadamente con un crio de no más de 14 años y siendo descubierto por el mismo Timoteo sin ser ejecutado, eso sí era una gran fuente de interés común para *personajes indeseados*

-¡ah! No lo soporto, iré a buscarlo; no me esperes-

-¿desea que le acompañe?- le vio algo inquieto y eso solo significaba problemas.

-No, si regresa vendrá de mal humor y seguramente deseara "morderte hasta la muerte"…-

-¿eh? ¿p-porque a mí?-

-por dejarle solo, jm no quiero ser tú-

Salió y se condujo al pueblo; la neblina de la madrugada dificultaba su encrucijada mas no le detuvo (el coraje de recordar lo que veía en el recado recibido no le permitió detener su paso), por segunda vez tendría que acudir a donde MM.

~esa mujer ya a de estar al tanto~

Distrajo sus pensamientos en ese problema; "¿cómo carajos podía ser tan imprudente? era aun un estúpido mocoso; ¿que no sabía qué estaba en la mira de muchos enemigos?".

~niño estúpido~

El verdadero problema es que cuando llego a su servicio le detestaba, "engendro sádico y presumido", eso es lo que pensaba, después con el trato y los años de tenerle que soportar le empezó a tomar cierta consideración (aun cuando no lo noto); no le agradaba verle en dificultades, después de todo su deber era cuidarle (según lo que le pidió dino, más nunca le dijo que era por contrato), tenía muchas medidas para evitarle problemas, desde el control de sus sirvientes hasta las audiencias que le solicitaban al hombre, y aun así parecía que los problemas le seguían: paleas, asaltos, riñas, amenazas de muerte, excomulgaciones, rumores de que era el mismo diablo (eso no lo incomodaba, realmente creía que era cierto)…dios con semejante amo no llegaría a viejo…

~dios se apiade de la pobre alma que le despose~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En palacio un joven se dedicaba a perderse en el manto celestial, padecía insomnio desde que tuvo que tratar con "él", más no entendía el por qué; desde el principio fue sustraído a la fuerza de su casa (vendido como muchos esclavos), casa tras casa, era juguete de muchos, pero cuando una nueva diversión tomaba su lugar (lo cual era bastante frecuente) era vendido nuevamente; no tenía el interés en formal lazos y parecía ser esa la razón por la cual sus amos dispensaban de él sin remordimiento.

Poco tiempo llevaba con su reciente amo, mas no poseía el trato de un esclavo; Ese hombre era el más peculiar, idiota y desesperante de todos (aun que le divertía joderle la vida), poseía el mismo aire de omnipotencia que todos los que le compraron antes, sin embargo le daba el beneficio de tratarle como un allegado, fuese cual fuese su trato con sus iguales, nunca les permitía ver mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario y a él, un simple esclavo, le daba *el gran privilegio* de verle como lo que era…un desquiciado, doble cara y adicto a la matanza (nadie dijo que era un lindo interior).

~le conozco más de lo que me gustaría-sempai~

Realmente le agradaría que le tratara como a cualquier *herramienta*, ya estaba acostumbrado, mas en cierto modo apreciaba poder conocer la obscuridad de esa falsa sonrisa.

~ushishishi, privilegiado eres, nadie más sabe nada de mi~

~en ese caso preferiría que esa *valiosa información* valiera algo realmente~

-mocoso desagradecido, veremos que tan inútil te resultara esa facultad que te sedo en el futuro-

El no tenía nada de tacto y aun así tenia mas *consideraciones con su persona* que muchos de los idiotas que tuvo que soportar desde que tenía memoria; ¿Cómo poder explicar que pese a su trato áspero le reflejaba un cálido sentir?, las laceraciones y palabra insultantes no emitían el mismo odio que las anteriores a su trato, su instigaciones y tratos forzados eran una forma de…solo dios sabría de qué, pero le hacían sentir necesario.

-sempai, podría por favor dejar de tentarme, no lograra nada-

-me es difícil de creerlo, en ti *nada* es mucho-

No era un secreto que su papel para con el príncipe era bastante dinámico: cocinero, bufón, hacerle de guardia, tiro al blanco, responsable por sus niñerías, sabana, compañía y si…hasta tenía que *desesterare* de vez en cuando.

Sentía su manos, las ásperas ordenes pronunciadas y su respirar tan cerca que su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse…

En ese momento es cuando recordaba el cómo llego a su servicio, dudaría que alguien más lo recordara, no fue precisamente algo…relevante, según él.

_**Con uno de sus tantos dueños fue a una reunión de casería con los nobles y fue ahí cuando todo se complico. **_

_**Desde que llego a ese palacio tan esplendido sabía que no habría más que gente prepotente y arrogante, pero nada lo preparo para lo que pasaría.**_

_**-mukuro-sempai, ¿por que insulta mi ser forzándome a vestir como dama?-**_

_**Le forzaron a usar un delicado vestido de corte francés en tonos azules y verdes, considerando el tono de ojos y cabello que poseía llamaba bastante la atención aunque de la mejor manera.**_

_**-kufufufu, Fran los dos príncipes están en una edad muy factible a ser presas de los encantos de la juventud, además de que nadie se recite a tan tierna cara-**_

_**-¿y por qué no ofrece a su dulce cría?-**_

_**- imbécil mocoso, es solo un trato menor y una distracción insignificante es más que suficiente para hacer que gane la fuerte suma de la cacería-**_

_**-lo que significa que la chica es para un fin mas…afable que el mío ¿no?**_

_**-claro, aunque todavía es temprano para darla a conocer-**_

_**-vuestra *buena reputación* quedaría marcada si se le conoce ese pequeño defecto y su procedencia-**_

_**-no trates de hacerte el listo, saldrá a la luz apenas me sea beneficioso; ahora a lo que venimos-**_

_**-… ¿qué espera que yo haga?-**_

_**-seduce a alguno de los príncipes, eso me dará la oportunidad de ganar…*con sutileza*-**_

_**-ósea yo soy la carnada para que usted haga trampa y estafe a los nobles; parece lo mismo a ser una prostituta que hace caso a su alcahuete- **_

_**-no, a las prostitutas les paga; tú eres uno de mis juguetes, un simple peón y te ocupo ahora, sin juicio ni beneficio…por lo menos de tu parte-**_

_**-que frio, pero sí, eso es lo que soy; mmm y ¿si intentan…?-**_

_**-te dejas; vamos casi es hora-**_

_**-mmm, sí-**_

_**Entraron al gran salón; vio primero a los guardias, después a un montón de pomposos nobles, en el centro estaba el rey: hombre de larga cabellera roja y expresión casi tétrica, a su lado estaban los formidables príncipes y es entonces cuando *le vio* mirarle,… los vio mirándole con algo que no pudo descifrar.**_

_**-kufufufu, esto va bien; ya sabes que hacer-**_

_**-¿eh?...no entiendo, usted es el experto en esto del galanteo-**_

_**-no me molestes y ve- le empujo – ah y recuerda ser una "dama"-**_

"_**¿y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo seduzco a un hombre? yo soy uno;…mukuro-sempai es tan despreciable"**_

_**Camino indiferente por el salón hasta el estrado que encaraba al rey, debía presentarse educadamente ante sus majestades y captar la atención para fomentar la distracción de los rivales de su amo.**_

_**-¿quién acontece?-**_

_**-amm…lady Fran….su majestad- reverencia, les miro discretamente, ambos príncipes platicaban por lo que noto que solo tenía la atención del rey, después de dar su nombre pareció tener la atención de uno de ellos; él era igual y a la vez diferente al otro príncipe, no lo supo explicar...y su insensible corazón no ayudaba…**_

_** En sus tronos los dos príncipes comentaban cual de las damas concurrentes seria su nueva apuesta, era tan fácil "tomar" a las cortesanas y a la vez era su única y patética diversión, manchar la reputación de las esposas de los cónsules de su padre.**_

_**-ushishishi ¿qué tal esa?, ya ha volteado 5 o 6 veces-**_

_**-ushesheshe, vulgar, es perfecta para ti-**_

_**-infeliz-**_

_**-mmm, esa….no espera, casada-**_

_**-¿y?….nadie se recite a mí-**_

_**- me es difícil creerlo-**_

_**-bastardo hijo de…-**_

_**-cuidado, que tenemos la misma madre-**_

_**- sin embargo no eres…-detuvo su lengua como si esta estuviese congelada, su mundo se detuvo por escasos segundos; le vio, venia en compañía de un hombre de cabellos azules, el de la peor reputación en el recinto ¿Qué haría un ser tan común en su castillo? Y hablando de eso ¿Por qué tenía tan buena compañía?**_

_**-¿mmm?...¿qué pasa?- jill miro a través del salón; era… linda, mucho en realidad, lo mejor es que despedía atracción y el hecho de que su hermano se quedara como idiota viéndola era….¡excelente!, ya tenía como divertirse.**_

_**-ushesheshe ¿enamorado?-**_

_**Ligero sobresalto ¿le descubrió?-de que hablas idiota, yo no le veía-**_

_**-ushesheshe, nunca dije de quien-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-te apuesto a que puedo cortejarle antes de medio día-al termino de la casería**_

_**Si fuera otra persona quien lo retaba lo dejaría, pero odiaba el altanerismo de su mal nacido doble -… no lo harás- cayó en un truco tan infantil, jill si que sabía como trabajar la mente de su hermano menor.**_

_**-¿y por qué no?- tentaba**_

_**-debe ser su señor-escusas, miraba a rokudo**_

_**-no creo que le importe, después de todo trata de seducir a la cría de otros- raciel pensaba con malicia- bueno si no te interesa terminare con esto de una vez; última oportunidad ¿te unes?-**_

_**-¡acepto! ¿Que se pone en juego?-**_

_**-ushesheshe, déjame ver, ¡oh! ya sé… que te parece *presentarla como tu amante ante padre*-**_

_**-shishishi, por una tía de sangre sucia, no vale mostrarla ante *el soberano*- **_

_**-¿dices que no puedes hacerlo?, no, no puedes; yo diría que ella nunca aceptaría manchar así su reputación,…aunque con rokudo mukuro de acompañante no creo que sea muy buena y tenerla acabara mas con tus pocas expectativas de prospecto a rey…-**_

_**-sabes lo muy poco que me importan los rumores que me rondan, ¿cuáles son los términos?-**_

_**-bueno que tal una invitación en frente de todos los invitados, no es gran cosa o ¿sí?-**_

_**Eso si le preocupo, efectivamente no era la gran cosa, pero para un soberano relacionarse así con una dama común era como declararse *ateo* en plena asamblea con el papa; tal suicido social, tratándose de raciel, significaba que escondía algo más grande entre manos.**_

"_**Ella" se acerco…**_

_**-quien acontece-preguntaba el rey.**_

_**-mmm….lady Fran…su majestad-hacia reverencia, nada de nervios y una notable indiferencia, atractivo. Se cruzaron sus miradas (si se viera)…para deleite de su hermano.**_

_**-¿y bien?-**_

_**-interrumpir al rey nos es…-**_

_**-ushesheshe, ve esto y aprende- antes de que pudiese decir algo jill se levanto como lo que no era, todo un caballero, y pidió levantar a la joven, beso su mano arrodillado a "ella". Eso se gano muchas miradas de envidia de las damas asistentes y una mirada asesina de bel (reitero, si se viera).**_

_**-es un honor su concurrencia a estas actividades tan barbarás señorita Fran-**_

_**-g-gracias…amm-**_

_**-*raciel I* señorita, ¿le gustaría acompañarme en la casería?- Fran miro al joven, si, era bastante agradable pero hubiese preferido que el otro príncipe le hiciera esa proposición; No es lo que quería pero su amo le había dado instrucciones y ya tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho.**_

_**-sí, con mucho gusto-**_

_**-bien, si me permite creo que el área del bosque que esta por el claro será…- las miradas y oídos se centraron en esa frase, incluso el rey frunció el seño ante tal *propuesta*.**_

_**-¿te refieres a ese lugar que no contiene más que peces y según mis fuentes es una sede de depravación?-**_

_**La vos del segundo príncipe se dejo escuchar haciendo que muchos de los invitados bajaran la mirada y que las damas borraran su sonrisa burlona ante la situación.**_

_**-bel, lo dices como si mi intención fuese hacer algo malo-**_

_**-no, por supuesto que no; más creo que en el área de las cascadas es un buen lugar y las vista es hermosa ¿no preferiría ese sitio señorita?-**_

_**-bueno pues…yo amm-fr **_

_**-¿tratas de robarte a mi pareja de casería hermano?-j**_

_**-perdona jill, pero ¿que no ella es la que debería decidir?-b**_

_**-me temo que ella ya ha dado su consentimiento, además si me lo permites,…creo que tu ya tienes pareja ¿no?-**_

_**-eso es verdad, pero creo que el joven príncipe es completamente libre de atender a quien guste-**_

_**De la concurrencia se daba a notar un adama de cabellos cárdenos y vestida con un largo vestido, tal vez Ingles, negro de forma muy conservadora aunque sus ornamentas daban a entender su prominente posición social.**_

_**-no es correcto señorita; Belphégor, has atendido un compromiso y ahora deberás cumplirlo-**_

_**El rey le dedicaba su atención al conflicto lo cual provocaba una sonrisa en el príncipe jill y una mueca de desagrado en bel.**_

_**-…claro padre; me disculpo por los inconvenientes-**_

_**Cuanto detestaba estar sujeto a su *trato diplomático*, nunca es bueno mostrar poco menos que una afable presencia ante tantos nobles, aunque claro todos escondían sucios pensamientos y juicios con respecto a la corona. **_

_**Jill satisfecho con esa forzada sumisión se dio el lujo de dar a conocer a la dama, claro también daba a entender que era más que una conocida de su hermano.**_

_**-permítame presentarle a la lady Mammon, señorita fran; ella es una de las hijas de un buen colaborador del reino y es una buena amiga de mi hermano-**_

_**-…mucho gusto señorita-**_

_**Linda criatura, ojos aguamarina, cabellos a fin al tono de los ojos, piel blanca como la leche, la edad probablemente 10 o 11, un manojo de virtudes y eso solo podía significar que ella quedaría opacada; como muchas damas de la corte detestaba no ser el centro de atención y al igual que cualquiera ahí lo haría notar de la *mejor y más sutil forma***_

_**-el gusto será mío…lady fran; me temo que no le he visto antes en el reino ¿viene de algún reino vecino?, lo digo porque no se me olvidaría su rostro de alguno de tantos banquetes de los insignes aquí presentes.**_

_**-…bueno…yo…-**_

_**Efectivamente no había mas que celebridades en ese recinto y ponerle en esa posición solo le incomodaba, ¿Qué dirá?**_

_**-Mammon, dejadle ya…la dama…es nueva en sociedad, hace apenas unos días asistió a una fiesta de mascaras aquí, es natural que no le conocieras el rostro-b**_

_**-¿y tú si hermano?-r**_

_**-claro, bailamos un rato y después le despedí en manos de su chaperón-**_

_**-no sabía que nos ubicaba de antes señorita fran, menos que una dama tan excepcional estuviese en el reino y yo no me hubiese tenido la atención de brindarle un recorrido por las cercanías-**_

_**-…bueno es que no conocía mucho del lugar y no tenía idea de que había bailado con uno de los príncipes-**_

_**-ah vaya, es cierto; bueno con gusto le llevare a recorrer los alrededores apenas termine esta festividad-**_

_**-…sería…?-fr**_

_**-¿sí?-r**_

_**-seria inconveniente si le pido a su majestad su compañía, me agradaría tener cerca a la persona con quien más familiaridad tengo en Verona- en parte lo hacía por el trabajo que mukuro le pido y por otro lado quería saber qué era eso que sentía al ver al joven.**_

_**-ushishishi, no es ninguna molestia ¿no es verdad lady Mammon?-**_

_**-...si la dama acaba de arribar es mejor compañía ambos príncipes; si no le importa Belphégor-sama, acompañare a vuestro padre-**_

_**Supuso que bel sedería y dejaría a su hermano pero muy por el contrario a otras ocasiones…**_

_**-…no tengo inconveniente ¿usted padre?-**_

_**-por supuesto que no, vamos lady Mammon-**_

_**-…por…supuesto su majestad-**_

_**-declaro abierta la cacería-**_

_**Así cada noble salió por su cuenta, cabalgando hacia ese lejano punto en los campos de tiro. **_

_**Como acompañante de los príncipes compartió carruaje con estos y con el rey (claro y con su encantadora compañía); por momentos cruzaban palabras de lo agradable del clima, por otros esa dama hacia comentarios que lo metían en mas y mas problemas, sin embargo el príncipe Belphégor respondía elocuentemente justificando su anonimato, de vez en cuando tratando de cambiar la conversación, el otro joven no se separaba mucho, era agradable ver como se peleaban por su atención, nadie antes le tomo en cuenta, pero ¿cuánto duraría?...¿cuánto podría aguantar?**_

_**Llegaron por fin al lugar designado, lo mozos empezaron a levantar el campamento para tenerle listo a la hora del almuerzo, como cualquier dama debía permanecer callada y atenta a lo que su acompañante hacia para congraciarse con ella; el príncipe raciel era galante, lo notaba por la muchas damas que se enardecían apenas dirigía una mirada a su persona, además no lo negaría, era agradable ser tratado como *una princesa*, tal vez se escuchara insultante para algún caballero, pero para él que no conocía del buen trato ni de los lujos el que alguien de noble cuna le diera escolta con la orden de cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos era un magnifico detalle.**_

_**~lástima que ese joven sea tan falso~ podía deducirlo con solo verle, el príncipe raciel no era una buena persona y sabia que debía mantener un trato amigable con el por qué no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ante el fracaso.**_

_**Pasaron las horas y todos los asistentes a la caería demostraban su destreza en el deporte, en especial dos príncipes que rara vez participaban en la actividad. Ambos caballeros demostrando su fina puntería y buen cabalgar, ya tenían muchos especímenes y aun querían mas, no importase cuantos ya tenían ambos querían un número mayor al del otro.**_

_**-ushesheshe, 10 víctimas ¿Cuantas más deseara la doncella?-**_

_**-ofréndale tu cabeza y tal vez sea feliz; yo lo seria-**_

_**-jm, no lo dudo, rara vez mientes tanto en un día-**_

_**-… ¿de qué hablas?-**_

_**-por favor bel, ¿tu bailando con una cría si hacerle saber de tu procedencia?-**_

_**-es verdad, esa noche estaba con ella bailando y bebiendo, no vi la necesidad de presentarme, creí que lo sabia-**_

_**-ushesheshe, esto es una señal divina, Belphégor el gran príncipe de Verona tratando de engañar a su hermano mayor-**_

_**-no me creas, es la verdad-**_

_**-es mentira-**_

_**-¿en qué te basas?-**_

_**-fácil: uno, si hubieses bailado con ella ya sería tuya y eso no me pasaría por alto; dos, nunca aceptarías una apuesta de algo que ya tomaste y no lo niegues, por ultimo y no menos importante, ¿Cómo podrías haber estado bailando esa noche?...es la misma noche que te fugaste donde *rose rouge* con Mammon a divertirte con la zorras de ese establecimiento; aun que debo admitir que me agrado como le callabas la boca a esa mujer, no se atrevería a descubrirse solo para humillar a la dama-**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes lo de esa noche?-**_

_**-Mammon, no eres el único con el que trata y ya lo deberías saber-**_

_**-…tal vez Mammon te mintió para encubrirme-**_

_**-puede ser, es igual a ti-**_

_**-ushishishi, vamos que las damas esperan- unos pasos se alejo.**_

_**Jill por su parte sabia que la información era veras, Mammon podía mentir todo lo que quisiera pero la madame del burdel no, menos con tan buena suma en sus manos…- me pregunto de donde vendrá realmente nuestra joven dama- miro a un lado y encontró la forma de averiguarlo…, bueno aún era pronto para dejar ver su malicia**_

_**Cabalgo para encontrarse con la *dama*, esta ya estaba siendo seducida por su hermano, por lo que se dio a notar-¿quiere algún espécimen en particular para su abrigo?- era costumbre cazar no solo por el trofeo si no para complacer a las amantes regalando extravagantes pieles.**_

_**-shishishi, tan falso como siempre-**_

_**-Belphégor-sama usted ha cazado muchas zorras también-**_

_**-ushesheshe, más de las que cree mi joven dama-**_

_**-…claro que muchas de ellas, las obtuve por mi hermano que con tan *deprimente arma* solo las alcanza herir para que *mueran* en mis brazos-**_

_**-perdona bel pero más de una criatura se ve embelesada por mi forma de… *acribillar*-**_

_**-wuaaa, perdona que bostece jill pero no venimos a escuchar como las bestias se deleitan con tu sadismo, aunque hablando de antojos… ¿no apetece mejor un beso del príncipe señorita fran? ushishishi-**_

_**Sonrojo… ¿por qué? Nadie nunca le provoco ese ardor en sus mejillas.**_

_**-¿pero que dice….? ... es un tanto grosero y atrevido-**_

_**-cierto mi soez hermano, acéptalo, ni las ranas te besarían-**_

_**-shishishi (tomaba el mentón de fran) dígame no desea ser mi ranita- el príncipe raciel era más galante y mas seductor pero ese hombre le agradaba por su poco tacto.**_

_**-ushesheshe, no, sé que prefiere ser mía-las manos de raciel eran más "diestras" y atrevidas que las del joven a su lado, con la conciencia de que podía ser mucho más discreto.**_

_**-deja a mi presa- le retiro a la "chica" de los brazos montándola en su corcel.**_

_**-bel, ¿tu locura diaria ya ha empezado? suelta a mi dama-**_

_**-esto es un campo de tiro y cada quien caza lo que quiere- **_

_**Jill vio con desagrado como bel montaba al a chica en su corcel y se dirigía a otro campo de tiro; si había algo que hacer, era hora de emplearlo. Concurrió donde su padre solicitando una audiencia privada con su acompañante.**_

_**-¿de qué se trata jill?-**_

_**-Mammon, necesito de tu ayuda-**_

_**-¿se robo a tu chica?…te costara-**_

_**-¿cuánto quieres?-**_

_**-no es dinero lo que deseo, una persona necesita del anonimato y una residencia, momentáneamente-**_

_**-ushesheshe, está bien; no suelo dejar ir a los asesinos pero nadie tiene que saberlo, le dejare salir de su cautiverio, mas su huida corre por su cuenta-**_

_**-te aseguro no habrá problemas, mas ¿la residencia?-**_

_**-no gastaría mu dote en idioteces, piensa con astucia querida mía: el heredero de la casa varia está emparentado con el ¿no?, digamos que él desaparece… ¿Quién se queda como líder?-**_

_**-bien, entonces eso estará resuelto ¿Qué deseas?-**_

_**-Quiero a la *chica* aquí…-**_

_**-en otras palabras comprarle-**_

_**-como gustes llamarle-**_

_**-…pero ¿estás seguro?-**_

_**-¿por qué no?-**_

_**-no vale tanto es…-ella no reconocía al principio a *la joven* pero tenía una idea de donde vio esa cara. **_

_**-sé lo que es, y como bono extra es algo que quiere bel y eso es perfecto para mis planes- se dio cuenta de que era un chico, después de "pasar sus manos por su cuerpo"**_

_**-¿cómo lo obtendrás?... ¿lo descubrirás?, eso lo enviaría al potro de menos-**_

_**-no, bel le ayudaría a escapar apenas lo apresaran, además me sirve mas con vida;… se quien tiene los derechos,…trae a rokudo mukuro-**_

_**-ese hombre, claro, de ahí es que le conozco, ese chico es un esclavo en casa de rokudo mukuro…-**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado ahí?-**_

_**-sí; una conocida frecuentemente me lleva a *fiestas privadas* en su morada; en un momento regreso…- **_

_**No tardo mucho en localizarle y darle a conocer una audiencia con el príncipe raciel; Regreso a poco rato acompañada por rokudo.**_

_**-kufufufu, que honor ser compañero de tiro del príncipe-**_

_**-no es la razón de tu llamado-**_

_**-entonces ¿cuál podría ser?-**_

_**-ya te deben haber dicho-**_

_**-sí, algo me comentaron; quiere a la "chica"-**_

_**-¿cuánto?-**_

_**-kufufufu; me ofende,…no está en venta-**_

_**-todo está en venta-Mammon se hacía notar- además si no estuviera en venta no hubieses venido-**_

_**-ushesheshe ¿que desea?-**_

_**-…un título nobiliario-**_

_**-ser noble es el sueño de todos-**_

_**-quiero ser conde (son acompañantes del rey, poseen tierras) y a cambio te quedas con "ella"-**_

_**-dejémonos de mentiras rokudo mukuro, es un joven ¿no?-**_

_**-kufufufu, como se espera de su majestad-**_

_**-podría descubrirlo y a ti también lo sabes ¿no?-**_

_**-al igual que cierta información comprometedora de vuestra alteza *llegase accidentalmente a oídos de vuestro padre*, cosas como el debió de los fondos, leyes promulgadas con el sello sin ser el rey quien lo firma, fornicaciones privadas con las amantes de vuestro padre…-**_

_**-ushesheshe está bien, te concedo tu titulo pero jamás le vuelvas a buscar; le dirás que es mío y que debe renunciar a bel antes de irte-**_

_**-no, no lo hare majestad; pero no importa, es de su propiedad usted manéjelo como guste-**_

_**-¡Mammon!-**_

_**-si-**_

_**-ahora ve por mi premio, quiero disfrutarlo-**_

_**Fran se encontraba en una situación extraña; su objetivo principal era distraer a los príncipes pero de un momento a otro el príncipe Belphégor, de buenas a primeras le había secuestrado y llevado a algún lugar ya adentrado al bosque; no supo como llego a eso, pero extrañamente no le molestaba.**_

_**Por su parte bel empezaba a molestar a la *dama*, era bastante divertido según el; ignorando por completo el trato de su hermano es que opto por un convenio: era más que obvio que sus oportunidades de ser rey ya estaban en el límite, no aceptaría desposarse con la dama que su padre le ofrecía, sabía que una ofensa más sería su ruina, pero la verdad era que la vida de un duque no se oía mal y menos cuando podía darse la gran vida sin obligaciones.**_

_**Tirando a una pequeño charco a su acompañante es que decidido poner en marchas sus intensiones.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?-le preguntaba con su vestido todo bañado en lodo y hasta un tanto insultado, raciel en ese aspecto tenia mas control.**_

_**-ushishishi dime… ¿por cuánto más me seguirás engañando?-**_

_**-¿mmm? ¿A qué se refiere, Belphégor-sama?-**_

_**-shishishi; a que eres hombre-**_

…_**¿Cómo lo supo?...**_

_**-¿lo sabía?-**_

_**-desde que te agarraste de mí en el caballo; tienes manos de labriego-**_

_**-no era necesario que me tentara solo para molestar a su hermano-**_

_**-ushishishi, así que lo sabías-**_

_**-sí; todo el tiempo-**_

_**-¿sería muy malo para ti si te descubro?-**_

_**-no peor de lo que le irá a usted si se preguntan cómo lo supo-**_

_**-no lo harás, me la debes-**_

_**-se refiere a su maraña de mentiras sobre cómo nos *conocimos*-**_

_**-¿a qué más?, no es fácil ocultar tan barbaros modales-**_

_**-no tenía que hacerlo, mientras más intentaba parecer bajo perfil usted más me sacaba a conversación-**_

_**-aun así ¿por qué me seguiste el juego?- nunca ayudaba a nadie y menos de la garras de su amante, sin embargo para proteger la *identidad* de esta persona no el importo ni siquiera arriesgarse tanto al mentir como lo hiso, incluso con la convicción de descubrir a su cómplice de atrocidades.**_

_**Fran se preguntaba internamente ¿por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué le resguardo?...no es como si le molestara lo que hiso, pero su compañía le traía un sabor extraño a la boca, uno que no sintió antes.**_

_**-¿y bueno?... ¿por qué me seguirte el juego?-**_

_**-por la misma razón que usted- sin mucho esfuerzo el crio le contestaba**_

_**-¿cuál es esa?- bel nunca lo diría y de eso se dio cuenta fran por lo que él tendría que decirlo.**_

_**-supe lo que era desde el principio, pareciera tan hastiado como yo, enredado entre tantos aristócratas falsos resulta difícil saber qué cara es la verdadera identidad propia-con un tono y actitud indiferente lo dejo salir de su pecho, se sintió bien dejar salir ese sentimiento pero por alguna razón no podía encarar de nueva cuenta a bel.**_

_**Sabía que el príncipe poseía una careta que le confundía entre tantos individuos, sabía que estaba arto de ella y que por consecuente no conocía su verdadero rostro; igualmente el no tenía idea de quién era, fue ecos de tantas cabezas que ahora no podía identificar cual era él en verdad. **_

_**Silencio incomodo, pasaron barios minutos y ninguno decía nada; fran se mantenía mirando hacia el horizonte evitando por completo la mirada de bel (si se viera) era como si su cuerpo no pudiera encarar al príncipe, por su lado bel se quedo en silencio, era verdad la persona que vivía por él: se veía, abalaba y caminaba como él pero no pensaba como él, sin embargo ¿cuántas personas podrían soportar la realidad de su alma?**_

_**~deje de aparentar lo que no es~**_

_**-no te creo el adecuado para decirlo-**_

_**~yo lo hice por obligación y usted por miedo a lo que en verdad quiere hacer~**_

_**-¿y qué es lo que quiero hacer según tu?-**_

_**-usted…parece disfrutar del dolor de otros, desea matar a su hermano y tal vez a su padre, quiere poder solo para abandonarlo, me atrevo a decir que gusta del sadismo y de la sodomía…-**_

_**-….- realmente le incomodo la brusquedad de esa información y la veracidad de esta…**_

_**-no se sorprenda tanto, he conocido muchos iguales o peores que usted, no considero que sea algo malo, sin embargo *malo* es una palabra que no existe en mi vocabulario porque es mi forma de vida-**_

_**-no es fácil hacer lo que uno gusta cuando andas en mira de todos-**_

_**-entones no lo haga a la mira de todos; mis anteriores amos buscaba mi compañía porque nunca dije nada con respecto a sus gustos y en verdad yo no estaba ahí para criticar o señalara, la mayoría teme que la gente apruebe o no lo que gusta hacer sin embargo… yo no me atrevería a juzgarle… siéntase libre de darse a conocer- **_

_**Como responder a esa declaración, nunca nadie se lo dijo así; en verdad estaba acostumbrado a las falsedades y aun así esas confesiones que deseaba sacarse del pecho le pedían a gritos que se las revelara a ese ser tan indiferente, no le importaría y menos le espantarían, solo las miraría y nada más; pero no sabía cómo corresponder a esa condición.**_

_**-te espantaras-**_

_**-no lo haría-**_

_**-¿si te desagrada?-**_

_**-da igual, a usted le agradaría y eso le debería bastar-**_

_**-ushishishi… ¿suena a que me dices que te gusto?-**_

_**-…puede ser, no a diario encuentro a alguien tan perdido en su misma identidad, tengo curiosidad en saber cómo es-**_

_**-¿qué dices de raciel? ¿No es lo mismo?-**_

_**-no, se como es y de lo que es capaz y he de decir que semejante interior tan podrido no vale mi atención-**_

_**-ushishishi, ¿dices que yo tengo esperanza?-**_

_**-no, digo que usted me interesa-**_

_**-… ¿lo mimo le dijiste a tus otros amos para que te compraran?-**_

_**-no, nunca cruce palabra alguna con ello, recientemente lo hago y aun así a usted es el único a quien le he dedicado mi atención o unas palabras-**_

_**-mukuro es tu dueño ¿no?-**_

_**-así es, un hombre tan falso y traicionero como los que le rodean-**_

_**-meros hipócritas dirás; que me dice que tu no deseas algo y solo estas tratando de tentarme para obtenerlo, ese es el estilo de tu amo-**_

_**-si eso fuera….ya lo habría obtenido de vuestro hermano-**_

_**Ni siquiera por mukuro habría accedido a ser solo una distracción con el príncipe que le encaraba, el problema era que no lo notaba, ¿Quién lo culparía? Años como esclavo y sin razón o opción para atreverse a decidir por cuenta propia, pronto cuando llego donde rokudo mukuro fue que este decidió deshumanizarlo por completo: golpes, insultos, tratos con gente de los barrios bajos, constantes visitas a un *conocido burdel*, actos funestos forzados, hambre, frio etc… su estancia con él fue lo que termino con sus emociones humanas o eso creía.**_

_**Belphégor retiro su escudo,… ser duque no estaría tan mal después de todo (el titulo de **__**Duque**__** suele ser otorgado por el Rey a hijos de la Realeza y que no pueden ostentar al reinado como es el caso del Príncipe heredero.**__**)**_

_**-ushishishi te diré que; deja a tu señor y vente conmigo a Francia-**_

_**-¿Francia? ¿Por qué haya?-**_

_**-me iré ahí a vivir; no hay ley y cada quien hace lo que le da la gana, si dices que me quieres conocer como lo que soy… ¿deseas venir?-**_

_**-si es la sede de la depravación encontrara muchos más que gusten de sus *juegos*-**_

_**-pero eres francés,…mira…necesitare un guía y bueno alguien que no intente criticarme…- salir de ese mundo lleno de hipócritas y dedicarse única y exclusivamente a su persona era su intención sin embargo no lo haría en frente de cualquiera que vendería sus secretos por algo de fama y fortuna.**_

_**-… ¿usted quiere que le acompañe?-**_

_**-…si-**_

_**-…si ese es el caso yo…..- diría que sí pero algo inesperado paso.**_

_**-kufufufu; me despido Fran eres ahora juguete de otro-**_

_**¿Qué? ¿De quien? ¿Por qué? ¿Era vendido otra vez?**_

_**-pero venga sácate esa cara, has tenido mucha suerte-**_

_**-ushesheshe, bel deja a mi *presa*; llévenmelo a mis aposentos -**_

"_**¿donde quedo ese caballero?" Es lo que pensó fran en ese momento, ya sabía que con ese joven no se debía jugar; el príncipe jill era más animal de lo que podía ser el mismo mukuro, esa cara de ángel que le mostro al principio era una mera ilusión, lo recordaría bien, por lo pronto tenía que cumplir con los mandatos de su amo. **_

_**-bueno que esperan llévenselo, aséenle y prepárenlo-ante la mirada impotente de bel, jill hacia su santa voluntad. No lo dejaría, peleo para recuperarle, mas jill le detuvo- es mío, aunque… no sé, creo que podíamos llagar a un acuerdo-**_

_**Le sujetaron con fuerza alejándolo de él; este se mostro iracundo peleando con los guardias por recuperar a fran, mas no hubo resultado de igual forma le alejaron de él.**_

_**-raciel; ¿qué es lo que planeas?-**_

_**-ushesheshe; disfrutar mi premio-**_

_**-ushishishi; imbécil…es…-**_

_**-lo sé, pero vamos bel, tu sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es un impedimento-**_

_**-…no lo harás-**_

_**-tiéntame-**_

_**-¿qué quieres?-**_

_**-…Verona-**_

_**-¿es tu objetivo el trono?-**_

_**-¿Qué más?- Belphégor moriría antes que dejarle el trono, era el chico o su corona y creía saber qué es lo que pasaría… sin embargo… **_

_**-ten lo que quieras, pero déjale- eso molesto a jill pues su objetivo era destrozar a bel, bueno ya vería como acabar con su hermano…*tenía una ligera pista* de que le podría doler… **_

_**Lo recupero esa noche sin daño alguno, no era necesario decir que mantuvo su palabra y dio a conocer a su padre que declinaría, no fue la cosa más fácil del mundo, pero lo hiso y pese a el repudio de su padre por su decisión se mantuvo tan arrogante y alzado como siempre; en cuanto a jill la mejor forma que encontró para disipar su *interés* ante fran fue tratarle como a cualquier sirviente, pronto su mentira fue tan grande que el mismo fran se la creyó.**_

_**Bel todo ese tiempo se mantuvo preparando su *retiro* y posteriormente tuvo que asumir el papel de gobernarte temporal, porque jill se la pasaba de farra en cada sitio de mala muerte que se conociera en los alrededores.**_

_**Como bono extra, a espaldas de su hermano, hablo con esa mujer.**_

_**-Mammon; si te irás con él está bien pero…desaparece todo rastro de pasado de la rana; no quiero…-**_

_**-¿a cambio de qué?-**_

_**-que deseas-**_

_**-por única ocasión me lo cobrare después- **_

_**-más bien es porque no tienes tiempo ¿no?, escuche que el heredero de varia ha cambiado, murió el primero- **_

_**-desafortunado incidente;…iré al archivo por tu encargo-y así lo hiso, destruyo todo archivo de la procedencia de fran o eso se pensaba.**_

En la noche, una mujer irrumpía en los aposentos de bel.

-veo que te diviertes, Belphégor-

Con un tono algo burlesco se refería a la situación que envolvía al príncipe y a su sirviente.

-…Mammon-

El menor viro en dirección de la persona que irrumpía en el cuarto, no se equivocaba, era la misma dama que hace años le trataba de destruir; se le veía menos ostentosa y mas meticulosa, dirigió una aguda mirada al chico y después le ignoro por completo.

-necesito cobrarte un favor, puedes pedirle a este crio que se largue-

-¿bel-sempai?-

-largo-

-¿qué?-

-vete, no oíste- callo, solo eso, tomo su ropa y se fue; ya en la puerta se dio cuenta que eso no podía durar tanto, ya sele hacia rara tanta felicidad.

No era de noble cuna y solo se limitaba a ser diversión del príncipe, ¿Qué podía alegar?, simplemente se limitaría a ignorar la situación hasta que el único fin que conocía se diera (que le vendieran).

-es un idiota- una voz rompía su semblante triste

Volteo; entre las penumbras de ese pasillo salía a la luz esa rubia cabellara, la corona delataba de quien se trataba.

-¿príncipe jill?-

-ven conmigo…o lárgate-el era tan libertino, su mala cabeza era la perdición del reino, pensaba solo en él y en sus placeres.

~es muy temprano para que ande en el castillo, ¿hoy no abrió el burdel?~

-…en realidad me divertía con algunas de mis concubinas, sin embargo no pude evitar escuchar cómo te corrían de la cama, no lo culpes, Mammon siempre supo cómo ganarse a bel, debo admitir que incluso a mi-

-eran amantes-

-¿eran?-

-…ella se fue-

-no se fue, más bien se dedico un tiempo; tiempo que fue rellenado contigo-

-…-

-ah vamos, arriba el ánimo…sea como sea aun puedes servir en el palacio… si no contamos con que no sabes hacer nada y padre optara por correrte-

-le divierte mi situación-

-me divierte todo el dolor en sí,… cuando te suplante….tal vez podamos hacer algún trato ¿no?-

Ser el sirviente de ese hombre, bueno tarde o temprano le echarían a la calle, mejor quedarse donde pudiese…ver…toda la situación….

-olvídelo, antes me iría-

-¿ah sí? ¿A dónde?-

-Francia, es de donde vengo-

-¿con que dinero?, está relativamente cerca pero en esa tierra solo sobreviven los fuertes y mentirosos-

-ya veré como sacar algo de dinero-

-ushesheshe, yo podría dártelo…si…-

-olvídelo, ni loco cedería con usted-

-que lastima, tenemos el mismo rostro eso te haría más fácil el trabajo-

-puede que tengan las misma apariencia pero no se parecen en nada, el…-

-es verdad; él se aprovecha de tus sentimientos en cabio yo no, te digo las cosas tal cual; crio seré honesto, tu serias mi diversión tal y como eres la de bel, solo que yo si te trataría como un empleado y pagaría tus servicios-

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-a la verdad; eres una prostituta, no, ni eso eres las rameras cobran, tú eres más imbécil te regalas. Como todo en la vida, pese a los estúpidos utópicos, las cosas que más se aprecian son las que tienen mayor valor, no te puedes comparar con alguien de noble cuna, te usan y desechan, para bel estuviste bien por un rato, pero ahora busca algo más de su categoría-

-solo….soy….eso…- si, en verdad ese discurso lo escucho muchos años antes y todos de diferentes bocas.

-no te sorprendas; al menos yo tengo el valor de decirlo, sería el mismo fin pero te trataría mejor; yo si te diría lo que eres, nada de engaños-

-qué soy un juguete, sin juicio ni beneficio-

-claro….solo eso; pregúntale,…pide la razón de que te tratara tan bien en aquella ocasión, claro si ahora que ella volvió te toma en cuenta- le paso de largo.

-¿que trata de decir?-

-jm, ese día apostamos haber cual te poseía primero…bel gano, nos vemos fran, tengo muchas cosa que hacer aun, pero piensa en mi propuesta ~buenas noches~-

Dentro de la habitación ya vestido y acomodado en un sillón, cerca de su chimenea entablaba una conversación con esa persona; hace cuanto no le veía, se fue tan rápido como ese hombre se escapo, ya no resplandecía pomposa y arrogante, parecía estar en problemas financieros y eso era la muerte para esa persona.

-ushishishi no se te ve bien… ¿dime a que has venido?-

-necesito que me pagues el favor que me debes-

-no olvidas nada-

-no-

-¿Cuánto deseas?-

-…no quiero dinero-

-dios debe haber bajado a la tierra, lamento decirte que yo no seré rey por lo que aunque te cases conmigo no obtendrás nada sobresaliente-

-ya sabía de eso-

-…nadie sabía de ello, ¿Cómo…ah mi padre, ¿se desahogo contigo?-

-sí, pero no vengo a hablar de tu pérdida de cabeza; eres la autoridad en estos momentos aquí-

-sí, ¿y? ¿En qué te afecta?-

-tu ley impide un *trabajo; mi petición es que dejes un lugar solitario, libre de vigilancia y después de determinado tiempo mandes a tu guardia real con la orden de acabar con el *agresor*-

-ushishishi, ¿no quieres también el relleno de mis muelas?-

-el marqués de araudi será el finado-

-no soporto a ese tipo, pero no veo en que podría afectarte su existencia-

-…se está metiendo donde no debe-

-no seria benéfico para mí acarrearme ese enemigo-

-no fue fácil para mi asegurar tu apuesta, ¿sabes cuánto amos tuvo ese niño?, dios cuanto costo arrancárselo a mukuro, el hombre se llevo una buena suma por tu juguete-

-bien, manda tus especificaciones mañana y yo veré que se cumplan-

-entonces me retiro- ella salió triunfante por la puerta del cuarto sin percatarse del niño que se escondía en las sombras escuchando todo lo acontecido.

-para ser el pago de esa estúpida apuesta fue demasiado, mejor hubiera sido comprar un esclavo virgen en el mercado; caro me a salido esa rana- lo dijo sin pensarlo y sin sentirlo realmente, pero bueno cualquiera flaqueaba si de derrocar nobles se trataba, mas cuando en unos meses ya no tendría la protección de los guardias, además de que sería involucrado en *el acto* por su forzada participación.

Rechino la puerta justo después de irse ella; Se volteo y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía remediarlo, lo dicho…dicho estaba, se había quedado sin nada.

En la entrada del cuarto estaba él; escucho todo más aun el asunto de *la apuesta*, bien decía mukuro que todos los aristócratas pese a su gallarda posición tienen el alma podrida y no sienten remordimiento por sus actos, lo único que les lastima realmente es derrochar dinero innecesariamente.

Se dio la vuelta con un dolorcillo en el corazón y se retiro, no hubo risa burlona, ni enfrentamiento, nada se escucho más que unos pasos alejarse.

No dijo nada y solo le dejo ir, sin poder decir nada se tiro en el filo de la cama; no sabía que decir y *perdón* no era la mejor opción... simplemente dejaría pasar unos días y seguramente después todos se resolvería…

Corrió solo corrió quería escapar a su realidad, a él, a su estúpida existencia; ya estaba arto de ser utilizado,… entonces recordó a esa mujer, no era la mejor opción, pero peor era nada.

-cobrar por lo que todo el mundo toma de mí no suena mal….-

Pensó en la única persona con el corazón tan podrido avariciosos y frio que conocía y que estaría dispuesta a recibirle, inclusive le enseñaría a ser igual a ella, sacaría dinero y podría regresarse a Francia, muchas de sus chicas terminaban como ilustres noble y damas de sociedad; sus facciones no eran masculinas por lo en ocasiones le ofreció trabajo…, cosa que apenas pensaba en tomar.

-MM….me pregunto si te acordaras de mí-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la madrugada el padre halaba con kyoya hibari. La verdad es que ese hombre era muy predecible.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba ofreciéndole una taza de té.

-no te parece que estas apresurándote, no hace mucho que le conoces-

-…no espero que lo entienda, no desistiré-

-…..- tomo de la taza sin prestar mucha atención; no era fácil perturbarle.

-solo hay dos opciones en el caso de la tutoría y lo sabes: 1 que te lo entreguen o 2 que lo tomes, además es muy solicitado; por lo que has visto sabes que no pasara mucho antes de que otro igual o peor que mukuro le desee-

-morderé hasta la muerte a quien quiera tocarlo,...es mío-

-posesivo, mas lo repito no puedes con todos los obstáculos; cuando sea su gente quien se lo pida, no les llevara la contraria-

-¿qué sugiere?-

-que lo reclames cuanto antes, después de la ceremonia-

-si yo no tengo tacto usted me hizo parecer fraterno; el chico no conoce el más mínimo rastro de indecencia, mala intención y menos de actos coitales ¿qué espera que piense si de repente le pido *mi paga*?…-

-jmn, no me cabe la menor duda que eres la persona perfecta para el-

-… ¿tenía alguna duda?-

-ninguna; está bien legitimare su unión, pero…no olvides que no será oficial hasta que este *consumado el contrato*-

-lo comprendo, tenga todo listo para hoy; me retiro, debo ir a alertar a mi siervo….y *agradecerle* el dejarme solo en la noche-

"si los cálculos no fallan lo matara"- pensó el religioso-si deberías…si no nunca le hubieras conocido-burlescamente, le agradaba joderle la vida a los demás (raro y siniestro en un religioso).

Le encaminaba a la salida del santuario.

-por ello, me metió en muchos problemas-si que le haría recordar el lecho materno. Se encaminaba por las obscuras calles

-¡les veré más tarde!, apresura tu paso…jmjmjm es un largo camino- se despedía burlescamente; podía ofrecerle un caballo y hasta un carruaje pero…para que arruinar su creativa y sádica mente.

-jm…-

Se retiro; sería una larga caminata hasta su castillo, después de todo el idiota que llevo de paje se llevo el carruaje….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo sé, me tarde jojojojo (¬.¬ bueno no es para reírse)

Ustedes disculpen la tardanza, problemas con el borrador y otras cosas, además de que fin de semestre y navidad y… un atraco (que me tenso)… y más cosas… (-.-u)

Pero ya estamos aquí y como estoy de vacaciones wiiiii, actualizare más seguido miuuuu, por fin…

En cuanto a sus comentarios muchas gracias, se que luego se me pasan seudónimos y no e podido responderles, pero en verdad son importantes sus criticas y buenos deseos miu :3 siempre los mantengo muy en cuenta al subir otro cap., bueno si más que decir espero que les haya gustado y por su puesto son bien venidas sus propuestas.

Agradecimientos **a ****dametsuna, ****Kyoko020394**** , ****Lenale-chan****,****bianchixgokudera25**** , ****maya-miu, anna de hibari, tsunaxhibari, blackrose, 8059, fran666, **

Atte. Diaspora66


	13. razones

Uff después de tanta tragedia vivida por fin pude sacar el cap. TnT miu. (Mi lap. Murió buaaaa)

Pero bueno e aquí el texto, de ante mano gracias por la espera y que lo disfruten *v*.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Razones.**

Apenas había logrado cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el pesado aliento de su compañero; nunca había dormido con nadie y menos después de…*involucrarse*, pero a esa presencia no le podía decir nada, después de todo… era su erastes.

~… ¿ocurre algo? ~

~eh…nada,… duérmete ya~

~lo haría si pudiera pero…estar tan cerca de ti me descontrola~

~maldita sea, ¿no has quedado satisfecho?~

~jaja, por mucho, pero me temo que eres algo así como mi opio~

Se sonrojo al escuchar tales palabras, igualmente él no podía controlar su cuerpo al estar cerca de él, apenas hace una horas habían empezado a *hacer valido su contrato* y no habían pasado ni dos instantes cuando ambos ya se añoraban de nuevo.

Se recargo con cuidado en el lecho, no mirando hacia el sujeto que le acompañaba, su flequillo plata cubría sus ojos verdes y su evidente sonrojo…

~… ¿hayato?~

~si lo vas a… hacer…. hazlo ya…~con una notable dificultad en sus palabras daba su consentimiento a la situación.

~…si no…quieres…~

A quien engañaba, la verdad era que ni aunque el chico le hubiese dicho que no, no hubiese podido desistir ante tan doblegable pose.

Las caricias no se dejaron esperar, menos los involuntarios suspiros y claro el forcejeo a los preliminares, desencadenando con esto el típico ritual de las pasiones humanas.

Para yamamoto, hayato siempre fue el fruto prohibido y el inicio de su vida, ahora que le tenía tan cerca se percataba de ello.

Mientras tanto sintiendo las caricias del hombre sobre de él, hayato se preguntaba cómo es que ese ser había llegado a lo que era ahora; entre esas dudas ¿cómo habría sido su vida?,… ¿desde cuándo realmente le pretendía?, ¿hace cuanto eso sentimientos hacia el empezaron a surgir?…y viceversa… eran cosas que quería conocer desde que se percató que el inicio de su nueva vida estaba fuerte mente influida por el…

Bueno, para dar mejor cuentas de los hechos tendría que saber que fue en un principio…

Yamamoto era extranjero.

Al ser parte de la guardia de los reyes galos pocas veces se daba la oportunidad de tratar con alguien que no fueran militares y su vida era solo dedicada al entrenamiento y claro el adiestramiento de otros (lo cual era sorprendente para un crio de unos 14-15 años de edad), no formaba lazos y menos alguna expresión en su rostro, siempre ese porte de seriedad que caracterizaba su cuadrilla era lo que adornaba su cara; un día llego una carta urgente de Verona, esta la emitía un familiar de su madre, aparentemente el hermano mayor de esta, recordaba al hombre: amable, gentil, refinado,…todo un diplomático. El comunicado solicitaba que este fuese a dar servicio a Verona, aparentemente necesitaban ayuda con cierta represaría contra su casa.

Yamamoto takeshi era parte de una de las ramas del linaje, no pertenecía directamente a él, sin embargo había algo que le hacía querer ir, diciéndose como escusa.

~la familia es sacrificio~

No tardo en ir donde los reyes, ambos amables y amantes de una nueva ideología que al mundo parecía vulgar; se disculpo con ellos y pidió un retiro momentáneo de su deber; el rey, que le tenía gran aprecio por sus años de servido le concedió la libertad que hace años no tenia por su trabajo.

Inmediatamente fue provisto de lo necesario para su encrucijada y se marcho.

Al llegar a ese encantador poblado pudo distinguir lo difícil de su situación, aparente mente los vecinos perdían el tiempo en problemas sin sentido.

Reconoció a uno de ellos, era un emisario de la casa que serviría, el otro no lo conocía pero sabía que era un noble proveniente de Francia, lo veía por los escudos que se asomaban en la empuñadura de sus espadas.

Si mas decidió ir donde la casa de su tío, no era bueno entrar a un lugar con problemas, menos cuando era su gente quien lo iniciaba, podía detenerlos pero eso era traición a su casa.

Llegando fue bien recibido por uno de los dos hijos de su tío que compartían su sangre, a decir verdad el que ambos fueran de madres diferentes le hacían pensar que su tío había disfrutado bastante de la vida.

Dino cavallone (solo se le reconoció el apellido de su madre, en parte para que no pudiera ostentar el primer puesto en la casa), heredero más próximo después del heredero legitimo…un tal xanxus; le saludo como a cualquier familiar aunque la verdad se sentía extraño abrazando aun…o vaya…extraño.

-yamamoto-kun, que bueno poder tenerle aquí-

-ejem, si, gracias por la invitación…me temo que estoy confundido, parecen tener muy buena protección, no imagino cómo es que les podrían atacar-

-porque es alguien dentro de la casa- escucho a sus espaldas una vos grave y malhumorada; volteo y al instante topo con los ojos carmesí de un caballero (mayor que él) de piel bronceada y cabellos negros, venia en compañía de un chico que colindaba con la edad de cavallone, tenía los ojos fieros y los cabellos plata al ras de sus hombros.

-¿traición dice?- esa palabra no estaba en el vocabulario de yamamoto takeshi, sus años a servicio le enseñaron que si había algo que defender y a su vez por el cual morir eso era la lealtad.

-si bien, este…te presento a xanxus-

-yo me puedo presentar solo; jm, así que tu eres el galo que nos protegerá,…no eres más impresionante que este crio- señalaba con desdén al joven a su lado.

-con todo respeto monseñor, creo que no me ha visto combatir como para asegúralo y sin embargo con esto no trato de atacar el orgullo del caballero presente-

-no lo haces- contesto el mayor por el (evidentemente ofendido) joven.

-…me temo que no conozco su cara, ¿me podría brindar su nombre?- yamamoto reconocía a los dos hombres que le hablaban, pero al joven que le miraba inquiridoramente no.

-jmjmjm, ah perdona él no habla mucho, es el heredero de la casa varia…-

-_squalo de varia_;…no imaginada encontrarme con el heredero del emperador de la espada, su padre es una gran eminencia en cuanto a su destreza y porte a la hora de la batalla, no imagino como usted (refiriéndose a xanxus) puede compararme con generaciones de legado-

Le sorprendía un poco que tan fina sangre estuviese emparentada a la casa, sin embrago podía descifrar que no era por sangre en sí, más bien por *unión*.

-hablas de esta escoria como si fuese un dios, la verdad es que ni a vasallo podría llegar-

-lamento que tus celos se asomen ante la realidad, pero mi estirpe es muy noble- decía algo levantado el joven a su lado, que hasta el momento se había mantenido cayado.

~enserio, nunca antes supe de un dios que gimiera como…~ para bajarle los umos opto por atacar su orgullo y por el notable sonrojo se diría que lo consiguió.

-ejem, me disculpo yamamoto kun, ellos…-

-¿es vuestro erastes squalo-san?- nunca tuvo tacto, en su profesión no había tiempo para los rodeos y menos para la *diplomacia*

La veraz pregunta sorprendió a ambos hombres, no era un secreto en sí, pero hasta ahora ningún extranjero lo conocía.

-¿en que se basa?-

-bueno, pues en su trato, además que es usted más joven y que le permitan hablarle así al heredero de la casa lo delata-

-jmjmjm, si es verdad-

-cállate cavallone-

-¿por qué? ¿No es la verdad?-

-…el señor de la casa le espera yamamoto takeshi, le sugiero que solo vea por sus asuntos en adelante-le señalo malhumorado el mayor, alejándose ambos *involucrados* con una mueca de frialdad.

-bien, tengan buena tarde- ese hombre no le agrado, menos el trato tan déspota e irrespetuoso para con su erómeno (aprendiz); según él, esos tratos se hacen de por vida y fundados en el respeto, no atendía tal comportamiento….y aun tenía mucho que ver…

Paso donde su tío, siempre en compañía de cavallone, a comparación con xanxus el tipo le caía bien, no reflejaba hostilidad y era bastante agradable…aun que, cabe destacar, que era bastante torpe.

Apenas entro este le dejo en compañía de los residentes del cuarto y se retiro.

Por fin encaro al dueño de la casa; le pareció a simple vista un muy buen líder, reflejaba amabilidad y calidez, a su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos paja y corte militar, poseía la piel bronceada y una sonrisa muy eufórica mientras jugueteaba con un crio de cabellos castaños de 4 tal vez 5 años. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Tsunayoshi.

-ah, takeshi-kun, ¿como estas? ¿Estuvo bien tu viaje? ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Deseas comer algo?-

-jaja, tranquilo Timoteo, deje que el joven pueda contestar-

-oh perdona, es solo que me alegra tenerle aquí, no veo a mi sobrino desde hace muchos años-

-buenas tío; si, hace ya 6-7 años, me temo que no he podido ver a madre antes de irme pero sé que está bien, el viaje estuvo muy tranquilo para mi gusto y creo que ahora no poseo hambre; estoy confundido creí que esto era urgente…de vida o muerte-

-jmjm, permíteme explicarte por qué estas aquí-

-me sería muy grato- miro al chiquillo travieso que jugaba con su padre y si deberla o temerla lo agarro y lo cargo tratando de divertir al niño, era bastante tímido parecía asustado de ser mangoneado por un extraño más pronto adquirió confianza- es lindo, ¿cómo se llama?-

-Tsunayoshi, aunque le llamamos tsuna-

-ah vaya, tsuna; ¿es usted parte de la familia? No estoy familiarizado con su cara- le decía serio y directo.

-jajaja, deberías tratar de por lo menos tomar en tu cara una sonrisa al decir eso, cualquiera pensaría que le estas atacando-

-oh disculpe mi poca afinidad, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar fuera de las reglas de los sirvientes del rey galo- además de que no encontraba razones para sonreírle a nadie, era un comportamiento que deseaba aflorara solo.

-jm, no te preocupes takeshi, no se te dice eso por mala fe-

-jajaja, eres muy serio niño, apenas tienes ¿cuántos? ¿10…11?-

-amm, 14 casi 15-

-jm, por tu actitud se diría 20; tranquilo aun estas joven, relájate y sonríele a la vida, te aseguro que te la pasaras mejor-

-…tratare de tomar su consejo…amm…-

-leitmitsu sawada-

-…sawada, el apellido no es noble….oh perdone, es un mal habito el mío-

-jmjmjm, leitmitsu es mi amigo y fiel siervo de confianza, no proviene de una noble cuna pero es la persona más noble que conozco-

-venido de usted Timoteo eso debe ser todo un alago-

-jmjmjm, relájate, pareciera que me dices viejo-

-oh no, nunca le diría así, sin embargo casi podría ser mi padre y yo ya soy uno jajaja-

-jmjmjm, eso sería agradable…así tsu-kun sería mi lindo nieto y nana…-

-ejem, cuidado con mi esposa…-

-jajaja-

Ambos hombres se sonreían y hasta se lanzaban una que otra indirecta socarrona pero no se notaba con mala intención, esas sonrisas en cierto modo le hicieron sentir en confianza…aunque…

-bien takeshi, necesito que pasemos a la estancia, es necesario que sepas todo antes de aceptar el trabajo-

-…bien-el semblante y las palabras le hicieron entrar en alerta, lo que fuera que le dirían era de suma importancia para su deber.

Entraron a un aula que a simple vista era a prueba de ruidos, estaban en un compartimiento secreto detrás de los libreros de la oficina del señor de la casa, apenas entraron le brindaron una copa de algún vino y empezaron a hablar, en todo momento yamamoto tuvo en brazos al chiquillo que jugueteaba con los bucles de su camisa.

-el asunto a tratar es la herencia de la casa vongola-

-…continúe por favor-

-dime yamamoto ¿Qué piensas de xanxus?-

-…pues no sé, no lo he conocido de mucho…apenas hemos cruzado palabra… este…-decir lo que pesaba del tipo no era muy grato, porque en si no había nada bueno que decir.

-vamos yamamoto, di lo que tengas que decir-le decía el padre del crio en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo esperan que de mi veredicto? ¿Basado en qué?-

-…eres parte de la guardia gala, si hay algo que sabes hacer es juzgar a una persona a primera vista-le decía Timoteo para darle a entender lo formal de su punto de vista.

-…bien; le soy honesto: es rebelde, cruel, orgulloso, resentido y codicioso, me temo que no sería un buen líder, lo sé porque he visto muchos como él, a la primera de cambios va a empezar una guerra por su cuenta solo porque desea poder-

-…-Timoteo esbozo una mueca de preocupación, se le notaba atormentado por las palabras de su sobrino.

-y dime ¿qué crees de cavallone?- decía el sirviente de su tío, mirándole a los ojos en todo momento.

-amable, buen trato diplomático, algo torpe pero siempre se puede mejorar, buen uso de la *información* y tiene el don para calmar los eminentes conflictos-

-¿en tu opinión takeshi?-eso era precisamente lo que él veía en el segundo hijo de su jefe.

-dino cavallone sería una mejor opción para ostentar el puesto de duque de vongola-

Un incomodo silencio le azoto, la verdad en ese momento yamamoto pensaba que seguramente le devolverían a Francia por su frio juicio sobre el joven heredero.

Sin embrago…

-jaja, ves… el chico dice lo mismo y no lleva ni una hora aquí-

Timoteo sonrió apacible y miro a yamamoto a los ojos en un inaudible *gracias*.

-sí,…bien está decidido-

-¿eh?…espere, no se puede hacer de una decisión tan importante por muy buena recomendación que de un extraño de la primera impresión de sus hijos-

-…no eres un extraño takeshi, eres familia-

Familia, hace tanto que no convivía con ellos a otros ni les conocía, aun así le sonreían, abrazaban y le dedicaban un puesto en una familia….

-gr-gracias-

-jmjmjm, hasta que te veo dudar en algo jajaja- si pudiera describir a ese ser en una sola palabra yamamoto diría…*confianza*,…esa sonrisa daba confianza, ahora entendía el apego de su tío por su sirviente.

-déjalo leitmitsu, vamos takeshi te llevaran a tu habitación-

Paso a ser entonces uno de los más respetables miembros de la casa o al menos por la mayoría; así pasaron 3 años figurando como un residente en esa casa.

Una tarde vio que xanxus ardía de cólera después de salir de la habitación de su padre, parecía estar a punto de matar alguien, su aprendiz, quien por desgracia estaba por ahí, salió volando por una buena patada que le propino; en seguida acudió a ayudar al joven, no obtuvo mas que un *déjame en paz* de él y después este se retiro.

~…detestable trato, no imagino por que le soporta…~si eso le hacía a su *amante*…que se esperaba su…

Entro con rapidez al cuarto de Timoteo y (afortunadamente) solo vio a este algo alterado.

-¿sucede algo tío?-

~…siéntate yamamoto kun~

Así lo hiso en uno de los tantos reclinables de la enorme habitación.

-….-

~estaba tratando de negociar la suma de dinero que se le dará como dote a xanxus~

-y no la acepto-

-…no,…él quiere el poder de la casa, no le importa el dinero-

-…¿teme por cavallone?-

-bastante-

-no lo matara, sabe que sería el único sospechoso…-

-lo sé-

-sin embrago…hay mas formas de usurpar el puesto-

-…puedes por favor vigilar a dino-

-con todo gusto-

Esos meses le cuido de cualquier altercado, supuso que ese hombre intentaría: envenenar, degollar, desmembrar,…etc a cavallone (no era difícil),…mas no imagino lo bajo y sucio que podía llegar a jugar.

En una fiesta, una como cualquiera otra, xanxus le presento a cavallone una dama que *acababa de enviudar* y le pido atenderla en lo que él se encargaba de unos asuntos.

Opto por seguirle, lo cual fue su peor error porque… esa noche, dino cavallone conoció a la madre de kyoya Hibari…

Nadie en la casa sabían quién era el joven aprendiz de dino, no lo conocían, sabían de la existencia de alguien y hasta ahí, solo había una persona que sabia del acontecimiento y era sawada, por lo tanto su hijo (aun sin comprenderlo) y esposa estaban al tanto del detalle.

Sawada, por seguridad de ambos involucrados, pidió a Timoteo que mandara a dino a Mantua, esperaba que ahí pudiese seguir su tutela sin complicaciones y con la escusa de que takeshi necesitaba *ilustrase*, le mando con ellos.

Yamamoto conoció al áspero joven, sin duda era *encantador* (nótese el sarcasmo) y no era mayor que él, pero eso sí, el tipo deseaba con toda el alma acabar con cavallone, yamamoto no sabía si xanxus era ahora su mayor preocupación…

~amm, dino… ¿esta seguro de convivir con el?~

~..cla-claro…es…algo…*temperamental* pero…es un buen joven~

Ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que cada que se acercaba al moreno este le: golpeaba, reñía, despreciaba,…intentaba asesinarle y claro le rehuía…

~ va a ser una relación muy caótica~ y lo decía mas por el, porque sería el mediador.

Fueron meses difíciles, no pudo siquiera cruzar palabra con él que no fuese: "cálmate Hibari", "deja a cavallone", "no mates innecesariamente" etc…

Ahora que lo veía bien podía decirse que a ese niño, en cuanto a artes de defensa se refería, no tenía nada que aprender, pero su temperamento era otro cantar, no dudaba por que le emparejaron *accidentalmente* con dino;… cavallone estaba perdidamente embelesado con el joven y este le deseaba muerto, sin embargo por el trato forzado poco a poco se percato que el plan no salió según lo acordado, pues estos empezaron a intimar, no en lo textual de la palabra pero si en cuanto a trato, así se dio cuenta que eso podría ser beneficioso para la paz de las dos casas…y,….estúpidamente, les dejo….

Poco tiempo después se entero de que cavallone había hecho algo que le carcomía la conciencia, *su hermano gustoso* (nótese el sarcasmo) le intercambio el puesto de líder a cambio de la fuerte suma de dinero que poseía y así lo hiso pese a los motivos que le pedían todos.

Esta gran suma de dinero y propiedades fue derrochada en alguna causa, dejando a su casa muy mal amparada.

Avergonzado por sus actos se comprometió y se caso para darle a su familia un amparo monetario y la seguridad de que estaría bien, así…alejándose de Verona dio por desprotegido el puesto de líder.

No importa cuánto trato de hablar con él, este no dio razón alguna; después acudió con los parientes de kyoya y se percato del inmenso esplendor de su situación que hace unos escasos meses era deplorable y amenazaba con desintegrar el linaje.

~¿qué fue lo que sucedió…cavallone?~

El hecho de que kyoya Hibari se reusara a siquiera dar la cara era aun peor, su único contacto con él fue un subordinado de este que le pido el paradero de dino y de inmediato le fue a buscar.

En el catillo las cosas estallaban en nervios, cavallone no estaba, la fuerte dote que se contemplaba para comprar el puesto a xanxus había sido derrochada y para acabar…ya no había otro postor.

-no imagine que dino fuese tan mala cabeza- decía Timoteo cabizbajo.

- no, no lo era,… lo provocaron- defenderlo era lo obvio, con tanto tiempo convivido el tipo era más que un conocido para él, el simple hecho de que le tuviera confianza como para enterarle de la identidad de su aprendiz era suficiente.

-da igual, esto es el peor escenario, ¿no lo cree Timoteo?… ¿Timoteo?- leitmitsu trataba de ver la solución, sin embargo su jefe estaba mas y mas desesperado que todos ahí.

-…yo amo a mi hijo, lo ame desde que abrió los ojos hasta el instante en que dio su primer paso, sin embargo… sé que su codicia es peligrosa, xanxus no se va a salir con la suya, no cederé la casa a un capricho, supuse que entablar una relación con el joven de varia le haría cambiar en algo pero ni a él le trata como a un ser humano-

-¿Qué propone?-

- ya no hay mas postores tío,….a menos que quiera cederlo a alguien a quien le comparta su apellido…y no creo que haya alguien de tal confianza…-

-…puede que si se pueda-

-¿perdón?-

-leitmitsu,…eres de mi más fieles seguidores y sin lugar a dudas mi mejor amigo, sería posible…-

-esa es una buena idea tío-

-no, es terrible idea, no... No… no-

-jm, tantos años de servicio, posee ya un heredero, tiene la edad apropiada para ostentar de inmediato el puesto y además xanxus no podría hacer nada porque ya estaría ejerciendo su poder- comentaba yamamoto convencido de que esa sería la solución.

-…no, yamamoto cállate, Timoteo esto es…-

-una magnífica idea, traigan el acta, se firmaran los papeles-

-no, espéreme;… le agradezco de verdad tal confianza pero yo no soy de sangre noble, no poseo cosa alguna fuera de mi familia y lo que lleve en los bolcillos, ¿cuánto cree que puedo aportar a la casa que sus ancestros le encomendaron?-

-jm, los mejores caballeros no son los que nacen en las más virtuosas eventualidades…-

-si no el que nace entre las más humildes y aun así no corrompe su moral-

-yamamoto…-

-apoyo en totalidad la propuesta de mi tío, creo que tú serás el que lleva la casa mejor que nadie-

-eres quien mejor la conoce a parte de mí, mi amigo-

-jm-

-¿qué dices?-

-…que yo obedeceré cualquier mandato que usted me dé-

-no soy tu dueño leitmitsu-

-no…pero será mi padre ¿no?-

-muy cierto,…hijo mío-

Así aceptaron el acuerdo, sin saber que era la sentencia de muerte de su familia.

Una mañana era un sirviente y en la tarde ya era un señor; la ceremonia que se aproximaría requería de todos los miembros destacados de ese clan y por supuesto Timoteo y su escolta resguardada por yamamoto acudieron en busca de unos allegados. Sin embargo… nadie espero que xanxus estuviese tan enfermo de poder que deliberadamente asesinara al futuro señor de la casa…

En ese viaje echo por Timoteo, xanxus asalto el castillo, quemando y asesinando a todos a su paso, el estruendo y malicia del acto fue tal que casi destrozo el linaje por completo, los que osaron ponerse en su camino terminaron en las peores situaciones; para cuando yamamoto y Timoteo llegaron al catillo este ya estaba en total ruina…

~dios mío,… ¿qué paso?~

-¿porque demonios la guardia real no hiso nada?-

-…-el actual señor de la casa palideció de inmediato ante tan cruel cuadro…

El moreno a su lado visualizo solo una cuestión, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta…

-…sawada…-

Corrió hacia esa figura que le recordaba a la de un padre, irrumpió en los escombros de la estancia del jefe encontrando la desagradable sorpresa de xanxus, el cuerpo de leitmitsu tirado en el suelo, cubierto por sangre y una clara muestra de tortura implantada al hombre, su esposa había pasado por algo similar; podía incluso ver los surcos de lagrimas en los ojos de nana.

~… ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel?~ocultando su vista entre su cabello veía la escena; en su vida vio muchos cadáveres, guerras, actos atroces…sin embargo nunca presencio algo que le produjera mayor dolor a la que veía…

Una escabrosa idea le rondo la mente y de inmediato se paralizo en medio de una terrible pesadez….

~ ¿Dónde… esta…el niño?~

Los rescatistas y pocos sobrevivientes buscaron con desesperación al niño, mas no le localizaban; cavallone se vio avisado de todo el acontecimiento y se sabía que pudo bloquearle el paso a xanxus en su huida pero al estar fuera de la jurisdicción de Verona se dio el lujo de establecerse en otra casa.

Caminando en la obscuridad de esa habitación de tortura, yamamoto se lleno de culpa, después de todo…el apoyo la idea de usurpar el puesto de xanxus, lo que más le dolía era ese inocente crio que seguramente había muerto de la manera más cruel, viendo como torturaban y mataban a sus progenitores.

Golpeo con el puño cerrado ese cuarto en cenizas y entonces paso una idea por su cabeza…

~¿Por qué torturarían a sawada y a su esposa?...ya tenía lo que quería…~

A menos que… hubiera un sobreviviente y no lo hubieran encontrado.

~probablemente perdió tiempo queriendo encontrar a Tsunayoshi, en ese rato la guardia acudió por el escándalo…~

Camino hasta el único lugar de la casa donde, por mas altercados que sucedieran, esta jamás caería; abrió con lentitud el muro de libros, giro la perilla y encontró al pequeño niño, recostado en el suelo, temblando, con algunos moretones y bastante debilitado. En seguida corrió a él, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero estaba vivo.

~tsuna…~

Y este joven solo volteo con la mirada mas perdida que yamamoto hubiese visto, se acercó al moreno y se desplomo en sus brazos, padecía de una evidente inanición, mas o menos fueron 2 días los que estuvo ahí abandonado.

Le cargo y así lo llevo a donde su tío, quedando muy complacido este por que el niño estaba bien.

~ ¿Nana y leitmitsu?...-

-…-negó con la cabeza, siempre con sus ojos ocultos, cargando al niño mirándole con pesadez.

El silencio decía mucho, el gran cargo de conciencia le llevo a ofrecerle al joven una nueva familia, mantendría su trato con su fallecido *hijo*

~… dios mío, ¿Qué hice?~

~…me quedare para cuidar de él, pediré un lapso de tiempo mayor a sus majestades~

~…no es…~

~no le dejare solo, ahora necesita de sus allegados, cuidare lo que leitmitsu murió por proteger~

Así fue como su tío lo mantuvo como el principal postor para erastes de tsuna y yamamoto lo acepto,…no imaginando lo que pasaría después…

El día de la sepultura mantuvo todo el tiempo adosado a él a tsuna, este aun estaba muy abrumado, no hablaba, no comía y ni siquiera podía dar a ver alguna expresión…seguramente lo que vio fue un gran trauma para él; un miembro de la casa, precisamente la razón de la ausencia de Timoteo y el, se acercó unos instantes dando sus condolencias y claro disculpándose por lo sucedido.

~no fue tu culpa, esto…fue un desafortunado incidente~

~¿el pequeño está bien?~

~…a penas come y no se le ven ganas de mejorar~

~quien lo culparía, ese niño debió sufrir mucho; es difícil explicarle a un infante que ya no volverá a ver a sus padres~

~… ¿esa niña es tu hermana?~

~si así es,… también perdimos a nuestros padres hace años y sé que es lo que debe estar sintiendo ese chico~

La niña miro con detenimiento al niño que no dejaba de aferrarse a la camisa de ese joven que les fue a buscar hace pocos días a España.

~hermano… ¿Qué le pasa al niño?~

~…no lo se kyoko… ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle?, se cortes~

~claro~

Vio acercarse a la niña y enseguida le presento a tsuna, después se retiraron unos pasos para poder dar el último adiós al fallecido futuro jefe de la casa.

Un descuido de dos segundos bastó para que perdiera de vista a Tsunayoshi, se acercó con rapidez a la niña que miraba a algún lado y le pregunto por el crio.

-¿dónde está?-

~no lo sé, le abrace y le dije lo que pensaba y después salió corriendo a algún lado~

Todos en la casa estaban muy preocupados, buscando hasta en el rincón más apartado del cementerio e inesperadamente yamamoto dio con un crio, pero no el que buscaba.

Su mundo entero se detuvo y la respiración se le cortó, cada forma obcecada era la encarnación de lo sublime…

Piel clara, de tenues tonos rosados, cabello plata centellante como orfebrería nueva, pero sus ojos…esos ojo no tenían igual, verdes y *cristalinos* como dos esmeraldas…

Ese joven lloraba y su llanto era invisible, no podía sacar su dolor y por un momento tan delicada criatura le produjo el sentimiento más cálido que jamás hubiera conocido.

En ese momento supo que no podía cumplir con el mandato de su tío,… ¿como hacerlo si alguien ya se había llevado su lealtad?

Minutos enteros se quedo mirándole, dando cuenta que iba a cometer una atrocidad, sin dudarlo inatento detenerle mas…alguien se le presento al *ángel* antes que el…, robándose lo único que había querido en toda su vida…

Ese usurpador no era otro que Tsunayoshi, quien abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza del infante de su edad con cabellos platas.

No los alejaría, pues el solo podía…debía ser fiel a alguien y aunque, para su alma eso era una gran herida, dejo que fuera el castaño quien sanara el corazón de su recién encontrada *razón*…

Observo con lujo de detalle sus lagrimas, su dolor y soledad, sin embargo no podía ser el quien le quitara esos sentimientos…aun siendo lo que deseaba…

No tardo mucho en ser descubierto por ese infante que hasta el momento se había encontrado inmutable por otros, con una apacible cara y siendo sujetado por la camisa por el otro crio, se acercaron mambos y enuncio…

~su nombre es hayato y desde ahora vivirá con nosotros~

Miro al crio unos segundos y su corazón dio un salto en el momento que vio esas dos hermosas gemas esmeralda derramar cristales, mostro por primera vez un genuino interés a algo, así no dudo en cargarle y aceptar la orden de su *futuro jefe*.

~bien…~

Tal vez nunca le podría tener pero daría todo lo que en su poder estuviese para evitar que mirara atrás, sería un secreto que incluso el beneficiado ignoraría…

Desde ese día sabia que ese niño iba a ser su única prioridad y en agradecimiento a tsuna por *amparar* a esa criatura decidió protegerle como uno de sus lacayos.

Y así comenzó su vida bajo esa particular obsesión suya, admirando y amando a ese niño por lo bajo, ocultando su mirada de él, así como sus intenciones, recibiendo con alegría sus *gestos de reconocimiento*, aunque el primero siempre lo tenia en mente.

~ ¡Tu… ¿qué miras?~

-…nada…-

-estúpido-

-…-le miro un momento atónito, unos segundos y después…-jm…jajajajaja-

-… ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-se sonrojo por lo bajo, no le ubicaba muy bien pero era la primera vez que le veía sonreírle, en realidad era la primera vez que le sonreía a alguien solo porque ese sentimiento se desbordaba solo.

-nada,…estoy feliz…eso es todo…jmjmjm-

-eres mas extraño de lo que yo pensaba, no permitiré que ser tan raro se acerque al decimo-

-… me parece bien, después de todo mi objetivo ~se acercara solo~-

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

~yamamoto…~

~dime~

~ ¿Cuándo empezó tu servicio en esta casa?~

~cuando fije mi vista en ti~

~….estúpido~

~…jm, sí, eso mismo me dijiste la primera vez que hablamos; nunca un insulto me ha gustado más, hasta me hiciste sonreír~

~tu siempre estas sonriendo~

~si,…desde ese día~

-…lo reitero, eres muy… extraño-

El menos *de mala gana* se dejo caer en un profundo sueño, acercándose ligeramente a ese extraño ser.

Adosándose al cuello del menor el mayor esbozo una sonrisa e intento conciliar el sueño, seguramente no dormiría mucho, ya daban las 5 de la mañana si es que no se equivocaba, pero quería excusarse con eso para poder sentir un instante más a hayato cerca de él, después de todo era la primara vez que este se acercaba por cuenta propia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Si, sé que me tarde, una disculpa tuve unos pequeños problemas técnicos (-.-u).

Espero poder subir el próximo cap. Pronto, ya no se estresen el siguiente será la ceremonia de Tsuna y Hibari, y claro sabremos que pasara con Fran por que es pieza fundamental *~*. 

Pd: sus sugerencias y comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos, miuuu!, Atte.: diaspora66 . 


	14. Unión

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por supuesto por leerme, me hacen feliz miuuu!

Saludos especiales a *akad23*, espero que te sientas mejor miuuu!

Bueno la música es esta:

.com/watch?v=aQgFZWV-dPk

.com/watch?v=5BQY6A3rLRY

.com/watch?v=1UnWxaZcMqc

.com/watch?v=TNpUjcmAuxg

Gracias por leer, ahora les dejo por que necesito hacer un reporte sobre Pompeya miauuuu! (Quienes no sepan ni que onda, les sugiero el tema, era la cede de las grandes depravaciones y burdeles, del arco de roma mas o menos)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Unión**_

Se encontraba en un dilema, por un lado estaba su apadrinado, por otro su casa, ¿como irse y dejarle todo a su favor al conde?

~hayato nunca me perdonaría~

Camino un poco por la calle, llegando a un lado de una famosa taberna de Verona. Se detuvo al ver a un tipo muy, muy, pero muy…*feliz*.

-jajaja, ¿como estas, yamamoto?- un alcoholizado dino salía de dicha taberna, junto con un Romario muy abochornado.

-dino, jajaja, bien y tu ¿como estas?-

-bien, bien…ven vamos a una "boda"-

-¿boda? ¿De quien?-

-pues la de tsuna-

-sí que debes estar alcoholizado porque, tsuna no tiene chica-

-jajaja, vaya que hombre; ¡no!, no es con una chica, si no con kyouya-

-¡dino-san! Desvaría, Tranquilo, le conseguiré… algo para bajarle el mareo- Romario vio la expresión de yamamoto, esa expresión seria, ¿que haría? su jefe la había regado por completo.

Momentos incómodos; ya no podía hacer que su jefe se tragara sus palabras y yamamoto takeshi, pese a su temperamento alegre y bonachón, no era nada tonto, despistado tal vez pero, en temas relacionados con su amado primo…

Cavallone devolvió lo que se había bebido ante los dos hombres que se miraban frente a frente.

-"me va a preguntar, dino-san, vaya momento para ponerse a ventilar la vida de los demás"-una mirada a su jefe fue lo que basto para que yamamoto se posicionara a su lado intentado auxiliar a dino.

-jajajajajajaja, así que era eso por lo que estaba tan raro; que bien…mmm, no me lo esperaba pero, por cómo lo miraba en la fiesta, supuse que tsuna se sintió atraído por Hibari jajajajajaja; ¿Cómo lo atrapo? jajajajaja-

-…-"no cabe duda de que yamamoto-san es fiel a sawada-sama"

-seeee, pero, no podre asistir aun cuando le aprecie tanto; no me gusta la idea de ver a mi ex discípulo y a mi hermanito tan…-nuevas nauseas, dino luchaba por permanecer medio decente; se sostenía de la pared mientras que sus piernas estaban en un compas abierto.

-¿enamorados?, ¿felices?... ¿juntos?-yamamoto le pegaba en la espalda para que…*todo saliera* (en muchos sentidos).

-no, tan…mmm bueno, no sé pero, no iré, creo que aun no estoy listo-

-sí, y supongo que tu estado no ayuda-

-pero tengo que dar mi sello…..mmm, yamamoto ve tú, necesitaran a otro noble-

-jajaja, está bien dino-san, deme las indicaciones e iré, ¿cuando es?-

-hoy-

-… ¿a que hora?-

-pues,… como en 30 min, en el monasterio del padre reborn-

-…oh madre, tengo que apresurarme-

-¡espera!, ten, dale esto a kyoya y dile que….- le daba la mitad de un anillo, uno con una nube…

-descuida, le daré tus buenos deseos-

-…gracias yamamoto, jm. Ve, se hace tarde-

-sí-

-¿está seguro de no quiere ir?- Romario veía como yamamoto se alejaba, su jefe de igual modo estaba contemplando al alegre espadachín. Esa pregunta era lo único que, en ese momento, no podía ignorar pero, contestar sería mentir. desafortunadamente estaba ebrio...

-no lo puedo ver, y…no quiero odiar a mi hermanito- miro de nuevo la mitad de su anillo (un Pegaso) y se dedico solo a mirar el cielo un pequeño momento- "no, no les odiaría; solo me dolería, "te quería tanto" pero, bueno, mi gran alegría está en mi casa,…quiero ver a mi esposa"-

-vamos jefe, le invito la siguiente ronda-

-jm, bien, gracias Romario-

-no hay de que-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mañana encantadora; que noche más extraña tubo, por un lado vio algo extraño a su amigo con su primo, por el otro mukuro le trataba de… ¿seducir? Mas, quien se llevo las palmas fue la extraña situación que tendría desenlace ese día (eso pensaba).

-tsu-kun, despierta-

-dios que cansancio, ¿Qué hora es?-

-las 9, cielo-

-oh, ya veo-se dedico a seguir durmiendo, las 9 nada fuera de lo comu…; la misa empieza en 20 min-¡LA MISA!-se levanto de golpe, corriendo por todos los rincones de su habitación ante los ojos sorprendidos de su nana; buscaba por aquí y por allá. Dios, que tarde era y no sabía ni que ponerse. No pidió permiso para confesarse ese día (según),…definitivamente "alguien le iba a matar" o peor ~me morderán hasta la muerte~

-¿mm?-

-mi ropa, los zapatos, necesito ir a ver a padre,… *padre*,…reborn me matara…-

-tranquilo, siempre empieza un poco tarde- trataba de detener al agitado chico pero, ¿como hacerlo? cuando este sentía que era el día del juicio (claro como a ella no le habían dado un ultimátum)- espera cielo, aquí está tu ropa-

-bien pero, ¿y padre?… el…-

-ya se ha marchado, tenía una reunión con el conde-

-madre mía, ¡¿qué hago?-

-ya pedí permiso a tu padre, ahora solo hace falta que estés listo para que partamos - ese no era el problema, habría que ver a "su escolta" en la plaza y ya estaba muy retrasado,...no llegaría.

Estaba de lo mas alterado, con sus ojos impregnados de angustia y sudando la gota gorda. La verdad, no conocía bien (nada en realidad) a su erastes pero, algo le decía que no era muy…*paciente*.

~Hibari-sempai ni siquiera me dio el nombre de a quien buscar, espero que eso me excuse un poco…~

-sawada tsunayoshi-había alguien más ahí.

Volteo solo para encontrarse a una altiva figura; ese hombre no era de su servidumbre, ¿quién era?

-kyo-san me pidió que viniera por usted, de cierta forma sabía que no madrugaría hoy, así que retraso la ceremonia y me pidió escoltarle; mi nombre es tetsuya kusakabe, a sus ordenes- le daba una cordial reverencia.

¿Tan poca confianza proyectaba a Hibari-sempai?, aunque eso le hiso sentir "considerado", tuvo una atención hacia él o tal vez fue que predijo, con exactitud, qué clase de situación lo rodearía.

-g-gracias….y perdón por no asistir a la cita- que culpable se sentía, por las marcas de ojeras del hombre suponía que había pasado una mala noche y ahora con sus torpezas seguro le ameritaba una reprimenda, después abogaría por él con su…erastes, cierto tenía que correr. Mientras buscaba con la mirada sus cosas vio como entraba a spanner con ¿hielo?

_La verdad es que kusakabe le espero desde hace unas horas y, al ver que su nuevo "señor" no aparecía, simplemente se dirigió sigiloso al balcón de este niño. Para su sorpresa, paulina le recibió con un sartén y su esposo con un jarrón,… pensaron que era un ladrón… (Primero golpearon y después preguntaron); se sentía medio dopado cuando explico quien era, antes de ser acribillado por la *afectuosa* pareja._

-aquí tiene,… amm, una disculpa por el incidente- spanner no era muy expresivo pero, se le notaba algo avergonzado mientras le daba el hielo a ese sirviente.

-no te disculpes, aun que se vea muy civilizado tiene malos modales- paulina le veía con unos ojos de desconfianza, no quitaría de su cabeza como ese ser se había acercado con tanta confianza a su hijo.

Tsuna no entendió la situación, miro un poco desconcertado la actitud de su nana y después a kusakabe algo (muy) avergonzado.

-de nueva cuenta doña paulina, perdóneme- esa mujer era evidentemente muy enérgica y no le perdonaría su acto, dios se apiadara del alma de su marido.

-no te preocupes, naty es demasiado sobreprotectora con tsuna- el esposo de esta vigorosa mujer le disculpaba pero, bueno… el contribuyo en el ataque, lo raro es que no tenía idea de que pasaba hasta después.

-lo dices como si tu no hubieras hecho nada- paulina se sonrojaba pero, bueno que esperaba que hiciera al ver a una persona, escalando el balcón de su "hijo", y después intentando acercarse a este aun dormido, pervertido.

-…ejem…-sin comentarios (por parte de los dos hombres).

-amm…etto, si me disculpan, tengo que alistarme para salir- tsuna veía el pesado y culposo ambiente, era bastante incomodo porque, sentía que en cualquier momento su nana se le aventaba a su escolta.

-¡ah! sí cielo, vístete. Te traeré el desayuno y después de preparar el carruaje nos iremos- salió esperando a su esposo.

Spanner se acercó al ignorado hombre (naty no olvidaba fácil), posaba una mano en el hombro de este y le dedicaba un poco de fraternidad.

-… ¿usted no gusta comer algo?, se ve que tuvo una mala noche- sí, es verdad le dieron el escarmiento de su vida;… lo último que recordó era un "no debiste dejarme tetsuya", seguido de una oleada de tormentosos golpes ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

-¿c-como…lo…sabe?- que alma tan piadosa, pocas personas le trataban así (nadie realmente)

-….porque, se lo que siente un hermano en desgracia-ambos tenían una cara de sufridos sacada de los mártires históricos.

Perturbante escena para tsuna; el hombre no era tan "lúgubre" pero, en el, esa postura si era aterradora, eso sin contar a spanner; su nana no estaría feliz de lo que escuchaba.

-dejen de importunar a tsu-kun,….¡venga de una buena vez!, No le perderé de vista- se decidieron a salir. En definitiva, paulina enojada no era mejor que Hibari kyoya pero, conjuntado el hecho de ser hembra y estar en cinta tenía todas las de ganar.

Sonrió victoriosa. Jm, nadie le podía hacer frente en cuanto a tsuna se refería. La imponente (autoproclamada) madre del decimo, paulina.

-esto está muy raro,… ¿por qué tenía un golpe en la nuca?- apenas vio el gran golpe en el subordinado de…-Hibari-san me va a matar- no sabía cómo reaccionaría pero, se daba una idea de sus acciones, además el "te morderé hasta la muerte" que recordaba, le erizaba la piel.

Continuo su mañana como siempre (aunque acelerada); se dispuso a bañarse y después a portar los ropajes que su nana le dejo; eran agradables y sutiles: una camisa blanca en seda, con bucles discretos, y pantalones negros, botas de cuero café. No se veía mal pero, ese día quería "lucir mejor", ¿que podría ponerse? que le hiciese ver más formal, ¡ah! Lo recordó, una casaca de corte francés en su armario; era un regalo que guardaba para una ocasión muy especial, su padre se la dejo, esperaba poder llegar a verle llenarla…

Le saco del armario; recordaba la primera vez que la vio, su padre la portaba elegantemente, se le veía muy imponente con ella puesta bailando en los eventos de los allegados de vongola; de igual forma recordaba la primera vez que decidió ponérsela, jajaja solo tenía 6 años, por lo que le quedaba enorme mas parecía una cobija, su madre NANA le arropaba en ella cuando iban a los banquetes, el calor de su familia estaba representado en ese objeto.

Ahí estaba esta: en color negro, forro dorado, empuñaduras ornamentadas en hilo de oro, botones de plata, larga hasta un poco menos de la rodilla y una cinta gruesa y dorada a forma de moño en la parte posterior.

Le descolgó del gancho de madera y la agito por cualquier partícula de polvo que pudiese encontrase en ella, para su sorpresa estaba muy limpia; seguramente paulina le limpiaba a diario. Se la coloco sin mirase al espejo y la abotono acomodo el cuello y las mangas dejando salir los bucles de tela de sus camisa, era asombrosamente liviana y ya no le veía tan grande o larga; decidió voltear al espejo dejándolo atónito y melancólico, el reflejo no era el mismo que el de su padre pero, le proveía de una imponente presencia… (Nostalgia), cuanto le hubiese gustado tener a sus padres en ese momento…

-¡oh! Pero que bien te vez- una femenina voz le hiso salir de su melancolía

-g-gracias… ¿de verdad me veo bien?-

-luces el porte leitmitsu-sama, aunque tus facciones son como las de NANA (lagrimas),….nunca me percate que ya mi bebe había crecido- paulina se ponía algo sentimental ante la avergonzada expresión de tsuna.

-ya, ya no pasa nada; tu "bebe" tenía que crecer o ¿no?- spanner reconocía la figura de tsuna, ¿cuándo había dejado de ser un niño?, que felicidad verle así, esperaba poderle ver siempre igual pero, no lo demostraría pues era un hombre después de todo.

-¡pero no pensé que sería tan pronto!; además ese hombre me lo quitara, ¡estúpido asalta cunas!- se refería a kyoya.

-ejem…-Kusakabe hacia acto presencia, le vio; el gran ventanal que tenia a espaldas hacía resplandecer su esbelta figura, ahora entendía la fascinación de su señor por ese ser, no lo negaba era la personificación misma de "un ángel".

Quedo embelesado por esa persona; que ser más excepcional, casi podía sentir envidia hacia su señor pero, le alegraba que tal "pureza" le acompañara; definitivamente era lo que le hacía falta a Hibari kyoya.

Se dilataron un poco más su nana insistió en que tsuna comiera algo antes de irse, fácil fue 1 hr. Termino, ya estaba listo, bueno casi,…..las piernas y el corazón le temblaban; aun así se dirigió a la entrada donde 2 hombres le aguardaban.

-tsunayoshi-san… ¿nos vamos?- kusakabe colocado a la izquierda del marco se dirigía a el

-¡claro! (ofrecía una dulce sonrisa) partamos,… ¿mmm? ¿Y naty-chan?- se dirija a spanner colocado a la derecha del marco.

-ya se retiro hace unos minutos, te tardabas mucho y ella debe irse a encontrar con él-

-… ¿tanto me tarde?-

-1 hora-

-¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?, tengo la impresión de que hoy me van a matar-

"y no sabe cuánta razón tiene; kyo-san no estará feliz, a estas alturas ya debe estar despedazando la iglesia"-pensaba en sus adentros tetsuya mirando al chico como a un condenado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino por los pasillos de su castillo; ya estaba listo desde hace horas y aun no le encontraba, ¿dónde estaría su idiota testigo? Además ¿dónde estaba el del crio? Molestia, decidido salir ya; antes de hacer cualquier movimiento él espadachín apareció por el umbral del castillo.

Cansado, desvelado, unas enormes ojeras caían por sus ojos, las ropas desaliñadas y un aspecto a vagabundo, acabado totalmente.

-vámonos- ignoro el demacrado semblante de squalo.

-¡vrooiiiiii! Maldito mocoso ¿cómo es que estas tan fresco? y yo que me pase la noche en vela preocupado por donde carajos estabas-

-nunca te pedí buscarme-

-insolente crio…..-

-arréglate y vámonos, llegaremos tarde-

-¿mmm? ¿A dónde?-

-iremos a una ceremonia privada-

-…tú no eres creyente ¿a qué viene tu actitud?-

-te explicare en el camino, lleva tu anillo necesitare de tu "firma y sello"-

**(Para dar autenticidad de cualquier escrito era necesario el sello con el emblema del testigo {marca del anillo} y firma; para dar fe y legalidad del contrato presenciado)**

Se limpio la cara, cambio de abrigo y se dispuso a salir con su mimado amo; ¿anillo? ¿Para qué?... ¿se perdió de algo?... (Sí, y no tenía idea del impacto de esa información)

Kyoya al salir vio a una mujer; seguro era ella la testigo del niño.

-buenos días… ¿Hibari-san?-

-el mismo, ¿ya está listo?-

-sí, debe estar ya en compañía del padre reborn-

-perfecto nos vamos, pase usted primero- le ofrecía el primer puesto del carruaje.

"¿quien era esa mujer?... ¿está listo?... ¿quién? ¿Cuántos años se ausento? Su amo amable y de gala… ¿a dónde iban?, solo faltaba un pregunta mas ¿estaba despierto?"

Con una *asombrosa delicadeza* (nótese el sarcasmo) le golpearon la cabeza-te contestare tus dudas en el camino; sube ya, perdemos tiempo-

"ese hombre lee mentes, pero aun mas importante esa mujer…."

Squalo era bueno manejando información, tenía cuenta de todos los contacto de su señor y no olvidaba ningún rostro pero,… esa mujer nunca había pisado ese castillo, peor aún, creía haberla visto antes ¿donde le vio antes?, era muy "tierna" por eso sabía que jamás trataría con su antipático dueño;… ¡Cavallone! ¿Qué hace con la servidumbre de los vongola?

-encontré un discípulo, nos dirigimos a confirmar la unión y tu serás uno de mis testigos- simple, conciso y fácil de asimilar ¿porque el tiburón tenía esa cara?

Squalo, sintió literalmente como la quijada se le estampaba en el suelo; su señor no era de esos "caritativos hombres" que gustaban de pasar su sabiduría a los jóvenes (sí, piensen mal), es más, él detestaba esa práctica;….lo que le dijo de cavallone le afecto más de lo que supuso, ahora quería arruinarle la vida a otros.

-… ¿quién es?-por favor que no dijera ese nombre pero, el único crio con la capacidad de hacer dudar a él mas terco caballero era,…esa delicada existencia, ese ser que tuvo el desagrado de conocer hace tantos años…

-sawada tsunayoshi, el decimo hijo de vongola-

Su jefe era un imbécil; sí, era ese crio.

Le vio solo una vez de niño, en otro contexto y situación muy turbia (acompañado a una inmensa "*ira*" [nótese *ira*])…..sabía del carisma del "pequeño" (en aquel tiempo) y también sabía que era el mayor estorbo de su ex dueño, además, ese sucio secreto del accidente que involucro a su familia,... el conocía cada detalle.

-¡vrooiiiiii ¿Estás idiota o qué?- el estruendo hiso voltear a muchos a ver el carruaje; incluso los caballos se alteraron.

-que ruidoso eres-

-¡imbécil niño consentido! ¿Tienes idea de lo que haces?, dudo que el noveno te haya ofrecido a su "pequeño" decimo heredero… (No hay reacción) mírame Hibari, ¿es acaso un elaborado plan para cobrar la vida de tu adversario? ¿Quieres joderle la vida a otros por diversión?- eso no le gusto nada a paulina.

-¿él será solo su medio para destruirnos? Pensé que sus intenciones eran honestas-

-superbia, cállate y siéntate-

-señor, si se le ocurre dañar a tsuna, le aseguro, no habrá poder humano que le resguarde de la ira de su familia-

-yo no doy explicaciones de mis actos y no le temo a los vongola pero, te diré mujer no es mi intención tratarle como un objeto, me estoy tomando enserio esto-

-no me refería a vongola, él es como mi hijo pero, si su declaración es autentica prometa ante dios y sus santos que jamás le dañara o dejara solo-

-cálmate mujer, la ceremonia aun no empieza; esa clase de sermón me la tendría que dar el padre- miro su cara de preocupación, similar a la de una madre, no, a la de una "verdadera madre"- lo juro…-

-¿mm?-

-te juro que nunca le dañare o dejare solo-

"su jefe….se lo estaba tomando en serio. ¿Ya se aproximaba el apocalipsis?" squalo simplemente no sabía si estaba soñando o el mareo producto del insomnio (no durmió por estarlo buscando) ya le estaba jugando bromas. Hibari no era un hombre amable y definitivamente no tenia madera de "niñera" pero, esa expresión le decía todo, sí, era la misma que en algún momento vio en "él", la mirada de un erastes;…recordaba a bien a su erastes, no había sentimiento mas desinteresado en este mundo, el crio se había enamorado.

-jm, sufrirá más de lo que él te hiso sufrir-

-…. ¿lo dices por experiencia propia?-

-¡no te pases niño!-

Llegaron; paulina tuvo que soportar toda esa densa atmosfera todo el camino.

-"uff, esto no es bueno para mi bebe"- pensaba incomoda mientras ambos hombres se dirigían mordaces miradas.

-¡paulina! Se han tardado mucho-

El saludo de su esposo es lo que la saco de esa aura asesina

-tranquilo, ya estamos aquí-

-kyo-san, el padre le espera-tetsuya saludaba con la mirada baja a su amo, no deseaba intimar en el contacto pues sabia que, en esos momentos, kyoya-san estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

-¿dónde está?-

-preparando el altar-

-…el crio-

-…hablando con una monja-

-jmjmjm, te remplazara rápido-squalo no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, la verdad es que prefería que el crio se casara a que quedara con ese ser, los apadrinados rara vez se daban si dificultades y, en su caso, no faltarían los problemas.

-ya lo veremos, por cierto después de esto iras a hacer las compras del mes-

-¡vrooiiiiii! No te desquites conmigo porque te engañan antes de "la noche de bodas"-

-también iras a palacio en mi lugar a las audiencias-

-¡¿De qué se trata imbécil mal parido?-

-y te dedicaras a ver que las actividades del castillo se cumplan, ¿seguimos o ya te comportaras?-

-….-"mocoso mal agradecido, no puede tratarme así; esto no iba en el contrato dino"

Se dispusieron a entrar.

Estaba hablando con kyoko, le contaba todo y lo nervioso de su estado.

-suena tan….romántico tsu-kun y dime ¿cómo es?- no estaba relacionada con el ritual del apadrinado, pero era mejor que el de muchos de los que había oído (su hermano se encargaba de los detalles), además le veía muy feliz.

-pues él es…..- le vio entrar; un elegante porte e inmutable apariencia le distrajo de todo en el mundo.

Kyoko vio al hombre, que serio y seguro se veía, era muy inequívoco en los pasos que daba hacia su amigo. Que impresionante apariencia, ¿guapo?, No sabría decirlo, lo que era evidente es que le gustaba a tsuna; tan era así, que no le podía sostener la mirada.

-al fin decidiste despertar-

-¡hi-Hibari-san!….-"usted es el que llego tarde"

(Lo hiso por esperarle)

-espere desde las 8 pero, como no llegabas me retire y deje a tetsu a cargo-

"diablos le dejo plantado, y ya varias horas", debía de disculparse y aceptar las consecuencias, con eso seguro desistía de su trato con el.

-discúlpeme,….no era mi intención hacerle esperar…-

-entenderás que de ser otro te "mordería hasta la muerte" (ya esperaba el golpe) pero,… por ser tú, "esta vez", te dispensare, ¡no te acostumbres!- con una actitud muy comprensiva le dedicaba una mirada; sus sirvientes no se la creían, dios debía estar entre ellos.

-g-gracias- ¿le daba un trato especial? En realidad ese pensamiento pasó por todos (hasta por el padre), pese a que el crio no lo vio.

-mis oídos me engañan eso es…- kusakabe tenía una mirada realmente sorprendida, nada en sus 17 años de servicio a su dueño le preparo para tal "milagro"; su amo estaba siendo ¿considerado?, mejor aun ¿demostraba afecto a alguien? (que no fuera un lindo animal felpudo y pequeño)

-traumante…-squalo se quedo en blanco; nunca en sus años al servicio de este "mocoso" vio que le permitiera una falta a NADIE, eso hacía muy especial a ese ser y, desafortunadamente, demostraba que no cedería ante nada- "espero que él no se entere de le existencia de este suceso, o será un problema mayor"- solo ese pensamiento le cruzo por la mente al ver a la delicada criatura que, aparente mente, era de suma importancia para el señor al que serbia.

-ni a mí me da ese derecho- kusakabe envidiaba la virtud del crio pero, la entendía simple y sencillamente era imposible no aficionarse de esa persona.

-¿ya están listos o debo retrasar más mi labores? - el padre era impaciente y algo sádico; a nadie convenía hacer retrasar más este ritual (menos a tsuna).

-estoy extremadamente impaciente- gritaba un peli blanco muy enérgico.

-ryohei onii-san- que sorpresa fue para tsuna encontrase con el tercer gran orgullo de su "casa", sasawada ryohei, el mas enérgico y único religioso de su morada.

-hola tsuna, yo seré la segunda autoridad en reconocer el contrato- se sentía muy mal por el asunto con su hermana pero, ahora era diferente, ese hombre le trataría delo mejor, caballero más noble y recto no existía, y lo sabía bien, pues era su gran amigo (pero bueno, sin que él lo supiera)

(los contratos son firmados por 2 testigos de cada lado y 2 autoridades religiosas en su defecto por los padres y un sacerdote,…a veces la realeza podía interceder)

-dame-tsuna por tu culpa en interrumpido mis actividades desde la mañana- se dirigía a su "diversión personal"

El niño le miro, definitivamente ese hombre le aterraba; reborn, no lo negaba, era bueno para dar sermones pero, su forma de aplicarlos a la vida eran… inhumanos y al puro etilo espartano… (Se demuestran con el ejemplo y si no entiendes lo repites,…después de un buen castigo).

Hibari vio le expresión de su nuevo aprendiz-"esto va a ser difícil"- pensó, ni siquiera sabiendo que él estaba ahí se sentía más seguro (un erastes "jamás" "nunca" deja solo a su discípulo, vive siempre para él y le defenderá aunque deba dar su vida por este, según la tradición es la única persona (para toda la vida), en la que puedes confiar a ciencia cierta y nunca te traicionara), se acercó a él y se interpuso en el paso del padre -jm, como si quisieras dejar esto por unas aburridas misas.- "ya avanzábamos"; infundio un poco de valor en el chico, lo que no gusto mucho a reborn.

-jm,…me has quitado a mi victima, bueno, ya veré con que mas entretenerme- ese hombre no le dejaría torturar nuevamente al perdedor que llevaría por pupilo; en el fondo le tenía aprecio, mucho en realidad. Aun recordaba lo mucho que apreciaba a sus padres, el gran dolor de verle solo y la forma tan devota en la que Timoteo (su gran amigo de años) le recibió como su heredero.

-no, ya no es una marioneta, "ahora es propiedad privada"- definitivamente eso lo decía para todos, era la forma elegante para decir que mataría a quien le tocase.

-¿propiedad privada?, no soy…- no era un objeto pero, que le consideraran eso….extrañamente le gusto, que masoquista de su parte.

-si lo eres…- no era un objeto para él pero, si era solo y únicamente de su propiedad y se lo haría ver en claro.

"ese hombre cree que soy un adorno mas; ¿me abre equivocado en escogerle?"; aunque así fuera ya era muy tarde y si lo "dejaba en el altar" seguro lo mataban o peor, lo "mordían hasta la muerte" y después lo mataban, la diferencia es que la segunda opción dolería mas.

Tsuna entro al claustro (es un lugar más privado y por ende ahí nadie vería que hacían algo "ilícito"). "Angelical", solo con eso le describía, una aura tan blanca que el mismo monasterio parecía una simple capilla.

Al entrar a la par con el castaño se dio cuenta que,…después de este día, ya nadie podría tocarlo, ya nadie podría tomarle, ya nadie podía quitárselo.

Un altar adornado en blancos detalles, las copas de oro llenas hasta el tope con licor de sacristía, el lazo de fina seda blanca, la vela aun virgen estrenada solo para los dos.

Primero el padre los convoca a la cumbre; frete a frente se encontraban.

-estamos reunidos aquí para crear un lazo inquebrantable de confianza; un lazo que será reconocido a los ojos de dios y lo que dios a creado el hombre no podrá destruirlo; aun están a tiempo, les preguntare solo una vez, piénselo bien ¿desean continuar?

-sí- en Hibari no había dudas- "por algo estoy aquí perdiendo mi tiempo"

-¿y tu tsuna?- "no te atrevas a decir que no o te asesinare" pensaba el padre mientras hacia la pregunta solo por cortesía.

-…..sí –no diría nunca que no, es solo que sentía que se estaba casando (sí, básicamente era eso) y bueno eso le daba cierta e inusual alegría pero, a la vez provocaba dudas, incertidumbre, miedos y confusión.

-¿Aun cuando toda Verona se les eche encima?, Aun si tu familia te rechaza tsuna- le dedicaba unas palabras su onii-san; "ve cada posibilidad, no te lo tomes a la ligera sawada", ryohei sabia, de ante mano, que por Hibari no habría dudas, pero, tsuna estaba muy apegado al lazo familiar, estaba seguro que primero pensaría en ellos que en el mismo.

-….yo…- ¿que haría? si por virtud del bendito destino (que se deleitaba abofeteándolo) todo se volvía difícil… ¿se quedaría de nueva cuenta solo?

Le miro y este respondió esa mirada de forma tranquila y muy segura, era lo relativo a "aquí estoy, yo nunca te traicionare"; ese simple gesto hicieron que toda duda se disipara, aun si el mundo se acababa sabia que al menos ese ser siempre estaría ahí, nunca le dejaría y jamás le traicionaría; al ver su inmutable posición, hecho que no quedo desapercibido por los concurrentes, dio su veredicto.

-aun si eso pasara-

-entonces, ¿están seguros? desde ahora no hay vuelta atrás- era mera formalidad decirles eso, ya ambos estaban seguros de lo que deseaban, se les notaba.

-SÍ-al unísono

"es hora de hacer uso del libro"- reborn le indicaba a su sucesor que leyera ese antiguo discurso.

Por su lado el padre llenaba las dos copas y se las dedicaba a cada quien, poniendo hincapié en que no bebieran hasta estar seguros. Entonces el peli blanco empezó a hablar.

Ryohei encendió la vela en seña del inicio de ese ritual, entonces comenzó a hablar.

-cuando un hombre experimentado se apiada de un joven radiante de vida este le pide guiarle, dándole con esta simple ofrenda toda su vida, todo su tiempo, todo su corazón. Vivirá solo por esa persona y para esa persona, jamás le dañara, no le traicionara, siempre vera por su bienestar y crecimiento, ofrecerá todo cuanto la vida le ha enseñado. "Escoge bien a tu fiel acompañante": sírvele, respétale, honrarle, júrale lealtad eterna y nunca se apartara de tu lado, Pues al final lo que da fuerza a un hombre es el guerrero que le acompaña. Aun en la batalla más cruenta o ante el enemigo más mortífero y cruel no te dejara solo, de igual forma toma todo cuanto conocimiento se te ofrezca y no cuestiones nunca sus motivos- ryohei leía al pie de la letra el manuscrito griego (no lo transcribí tal cual porque me canse)

-¿Tienen entendido cual será su deber y compromiso?- preguntaba reborn

-sí-ambos miraron al padre.

-¿aceptan esos términos?- pregunto ryohei

-sí-de igual forma se miraron

-¿tú, Hibari kyouya, que ofreces a cambio de tener un lienzo en blanco para hacer de él un hombre y honor a nuestra tierra?- reborn continuaba con la segunda parte, la prueba de fuego, todo se podía ir al carajo ahora.

**(Obviamente se ofrece algo por obtener a tu aprendiz, los filósofos daban conocimiento y los espartanos adiestramiento militar, en algunos casos dinero o bienes materiales)**

Silencio incomodo, todos morían de nervios, más paulina por su niño.

Darlo todo por alguien, sin buscar un beneficio mayor al que este pueda obtener, esos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza; le miro y lo supo, a final de cuentas estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por ese ser-… yo decimo señor de araudi, en vista de mis posibilidades, te ofrezco a ti sawada tsunayoshi todo cuanto poseo, tanto material como en espíritu… (mirada disimulada a su *madre*) y te juro protección incondicional a lo largo de toda tu estancia en este mundo- solo por esa persona, sería la única persona que sin importar el tiempo seguiría admitiendo bajo su protección, sin importar las heridas o la traiciones le aceptaría tantas veces como este quisiera regresar.

-¿los aceptas?- reborn estaba nervioso, el contrato ya casi estaba completo.

Una mirada indecisa pero, era él y le deseaba como su protector.

-acepto- eso se sintió tan difícil porque no deseaba nada de él, a su vez gratificante porque le ofrecía algo que nunca pidió, eso le daba seguridad.

-tú sawada tsunayoshi ¿qué ofreces a cambio de protección, patrimonios y conocimiento que este hidalgo te ofrenda? – no era tonto sabía lo que el joven le daría a Hibari; extrañamente no pensó que hubiera mejor prospecto al puesto, "su plan funciono".

"que ofrecer no poseo nada, nunca me dijeron que tenía que dar algo, solo me queda….."-miro a su erastes, este le daba en esencia cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, por ello sabia de algo que podría corresponder su dote, así decidió prometer lo único que poseía -yo heredero al puesto de la decima cabeza de la familia vongola, a sabiendas de mis posibilidades,… lo único que te puedo ofrecer es "carta abierta a todo en cuanto se refiera a mi familia" sin clausulas ni prohibiciones; te escuchare, obedeceré con fervor y jamás cuestionare tu voluntad- eso era lo que busca rokudo mukuro, sería lo mismo a ser el jefe de la familia y, con su insaciable avaricia, eso terminaría muy mal para todos en Verona.

Ojos de sorpresa por parte de todos, era un botín mucho mayor en todo sentido; Hibari kyouya sería, en cierto modo, dueño de toda Verona. El regente de araudi dominaría a las dos más poderosas familias de Verona. Claro si Hibari solo deseara ese poder, muy al contrario de la codicia de rokudo, su interés no era por dinero o el privilegio que le ofrecía el crio; no, era pura y autentica entrega, solo eso.

-¿aceptas?- reborn preguntaba a Hibari sobre su decisión.

-… ¿estás seguro del poder que me estás dando?, no deseo nada, no es necesario que me des nada- "yo no necesito nada de esto, solo te deseaba a ti".

"imbécil acéptalo"-squalo se quería meter a firmar por Hibari, como podía ser tan poco inteligente, tendría todo y ese hombre ya no podría hacer nada de lo que, según squalo, planeaba.

"por dios ¡que extremo! Eso si es fidelidad"-ryohei casi se ponía a llorar tapando con el ante brazo su cara, eso era su primer *contrato* y no se arrepentía de atestiguarlo.

"señor, no lo rechace"- kusakabe no se esperaba que Hibari fuera tan poco ambicioso; eso lo hiso pensar "¿entonces porque acepto el apadrinado? ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente?" La respuesta estaba ahí, en frente de todos,…tsuna.

"por algo te reuní con él"-reborn dedujo mucho antes el poco interés de Hibari por el poder que le daría el chico, todo estaba bien, eso era lo que lo hacía perfecto para él pero, ¿por qué carajos no dedujo que él lo rechazaría?

"tsuna, cielo arrepiéntete, aun podemos correr"-paulina, vio el peligro de ese ofrecimiento,… tener que servir a ese pederasta no le agradaba, después miro la posibilidad de ver al conde con carta abierta sobre su hijo; verlo cada noche encaminado a su cuarto, las lagrimas de su hijo, la imposibilidad de verle casado, totalmente consumido…eso era peor- "!imbécil¡, ¿como puedes rechazar lo único que hace que mi hijo este a merced de ese hombre?, ¡acepta tarado!"

"como me gustaría algo dulce o con que entretenerme, inventare algo portátil cuando vuelva"-spanner solo quería salir rápido de ahí; no era tonto, es solo que se jactaba de hacer buenos juicios sobre las personas y, en definitiva, desde que lo vio supo que no había problema alguno- "es más que obvio lo que pasa, ya firmen"

Mientras la vela se consumía lentamente el estruendo y unión de un solo pensamiento resonaba en las cabezas de los testigos- "no rechaces la llave de Verona"- todos veían con impotencia la postura de Hibari, ¿Qué harían?

Sin embargo hubo un detalle que no notaron, aun faltaba alguien de hablar.

-…estoy seguro, no podría confiar en otra persona- le ofrecía una sonrisa apacible toda su confianza se la otorgaba.

-lo primero que te enseñare es a tomar buenas decisiones pero, está bien, acepto-

"uff, que alivio"-todos sintieron la tranquilidad venir.

-sawada tsunayoshi- le miraba fijamente reborn.

-¿sí?- eso no le daba miedo pese a lo serio de su semblante.

-nunca olvides que es su amor por tu vida lo que te mantiene en este mundo- con aquello se finaliza el discurso al discípulo-bien de hoy en mas cumplan con su parte del contrato ¿Lo acontecido aquí es asimilado por los testigos?-

Al unísono –sí-

-pasen a dar su reconocimiento- se acercaban a dar el sello que les distinguía, pero, surgió un inconveniente.

-perdone paulina-san pero, solo la madre puede dar el sello, fuera de eso ninguna otra mujer, necesitan otro testigo o esto no será legal- la mujer no tenia derechos sobre este tipo de asuntos.

-¡¿cómo es posible? soy su madre- "muérete maldito, yo firmo porque firmo"

-yo no hago las reglas, perdone pero, la intención no es la de molestarle… ¿qué hacer?- nada personal pero, sin esa firma esto era menos legal de lo que ya estaba siendo, ¿donde carajos estaba cavallone?, estaba seguro que recibió el comunicado.

-dios y si conseguimos alguien de entre los pasantes- paulina entendió que esto se trataba de darle un respaldo al documento en juego.

-esto se haría público- contesto Hibari ya un poco molesto ¿Por qué no dijo nada desde que llegaron?

-jajaja, creo necesitaran mi ayuda- de entre las sombras se veía entrar a un feliz moreno y muy cansado ¿de dónde venía?

-yamamoto-san, gracias al cielo, ya me temía que tuviéramos que escoger a alguno de los malacara de esta familia (se refiera a los subordinados de Hibari)- mirada incomoda por parte de ambos testigos de "los malacara" (squalo y kusakabe)

-ejem…- kusakabe no podía remediar la visión que tenía de ellos paulina.

-¡yo! tsuna, me alegro por ti- saludaba a su querido primo, Hibari era justo lo que necesitaba para que se pudiera ir sin pesares.

-yamamoto takeshi, ¿cómo te enteraste?-Hibari conocía bien a ese hombre, por eso le extraño lo diestro que se vio encontrando su "conspiración"

-dino comento algo mientras estaba ebrio- era verdad yamamoto no era muy….inteligente pero, dino le ganaba, el caso era ser discreto.

Silencio general, ese idiota seria un problema (dino); que suerte que vivía en Sicilia.

-yamamoto, ven y da tu sello- reborn le llamaba a la mesa para dar su sello, así lo hiso- jm… ¿Hayato gokudera?- miro la marca dejada. Las marcas de la gente las registraba la iglesia y la realeza; el símbolo era la combinación del registro de hayato y yamamoto.

-sí, jajaja, no sé porque nadie se sorprendió- vaya que todos se lo sabían, un ligero sonrojo en ese hombre (ah que bien….XD)

-¡porque era muy obvio idiota!- squalo no se podía controlar con ese ser, era algo así como el hermano molesto (que nunca quiso)…que vivía lejos y….que quería matar, ah y…a veces se iban a tomar (¿por qué peleaban entonces?….nadie lo sabe).

-¡dios que extremo! Definitivamente este será un buen trato-

-¡vrooiiiiii! Deja de gritar, molestas- lo extraño es que entre ambos se aventaban un quien vive por sus estruendos.

-supongo que es mejor así, ha demostrado no estar interesado en el puesto- spanner veía como reborn hablaba con Hibari; mientras ellos pelaban (ryohei, squalo, yamamoto)….kusakabe solo trataba de bajar los humos.

-jm, no confió en él- le respondía paulina a spanner

-doña paulina no se preocupe kyo-san no será capaz de traicionarle- kusakabe se metía en la conversación.

-…..pero no podríamos decir lo mismo de lastimarle- squalo estaba en todo.

-squalo-san, no avive el fuego-

-es la verdad, menudo tutor le toco, no llegara a los 16-

-bueno ya basta, firmen y lárguense, me distraen- amenazaba el padre; lo que pasara de ahora en adelante sería meramente asunto de ellos.

Lo que le divertía es pensar en cómo le haría reaccionar; sus sermones no serían nada a comparación-"efectivamente no sabes en la que te metiste dame-tsuna"-

Todos tenían un sombrío presentimiento acerca del tutor de tsuna, ese hombre era muy sádico… ¿cambiaría por él?

Ignorando el ambiente de desconfianza y miedo que le rodeo a Hibari por parte de….todos (menos por el incauto niño), se acercó al joven que ahora reconocía como su pupilo.

-tsunayoshi-

-¿mm?-

-deberías volver ya, se hace tarde-

-pero puedo….- intento titubear, la realidad es que quería pasar tiempo con él pero, este no le dejo, sus motivos eran buenos.

-no discutas, no podemos descuidarnos tanto-

-es verdad tsu-kun, es hora de regresar- paulina vio por el rabillo del ojo como el padre le hacia entrega de un pedazo de seda blanca a ese hombre, se imaginaba que era eso.

-sí, si pretendes estar listo para la *tarde*-spanner convencía a su "hijo", de paso veía a Hibari de reojo- "pobre de mi hijo"-

-… ¿tarde?-

-…iré a las 12 en punto, las campanadas de la iglesia pagaran cualquier ruido-

-bien, nos encargaremos de que esté listo kyoya-sama-spanner se aseguraría de que su huida a hurtadillas fuese un éxito pero, por ahora lo mejor seria explicarle a tsuna, su nuevo amo iba a hacer algo…difícil de explicarle a tan inocente crio.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué iría Hibari-san a sus aposentos a las 12?

-hay dame-tsuna, realmente eres todo un caso, tu nana te lo explicara con lujo de detalles, jmjmjm…. espero verte temprano para tu sermón diario-

Esa sombría risilla y sus ojos le dieron mala espina, sin embargo lo ignoro, hecho un pequeño vistazo a su erastes y no supo controlar ese pequeño sonrojo que afortunadamente nadie detecto… (¿Nadie?); sin muchas ganas accedió a la petición de sus allegados y opto por irse, aparentemente tenía que hablar con paulina de algo importante.

-te veré a las 12 en punto en tu balcón, no lleves nada ostentoso y *se puntual*, recorreremos una distancia considerada en muy poco tiempo….- decidió dar su primera orden legal a su pupilo. La verdad no deseaba hacerlo pero, estaba la posibilidad de que se lo arrebataran y eso no lo permitiría, por ello optaba por la única salida pertinente…

Por lo bajo squalo le comentaba a su amo ~un momento, lo llevaras a…~

~así es~

~y ¿por qué ahí?...~squalo no estaba de acuerdo, era un lugar muy concurrido. Si pensaba como creía que pensaba su amo, sabía que es lo que tenía planeado y donde.

~el sitio estará alquilado, la información será comprada apenas se le de la orden a esa mujer~

~… aun así no me agrada~

Interrumpiendo su clandestina platica, tsuna se dirigía a su erastes.

-Hibari-sempai...etto…-

-vete ya, no llegues tarde- pero la verdad es que prefería que no llegara.

-sí, se…sempai- un lindo tinte le inundo las mejillas al dirigirse a ese ser; es que estaba muy abochornado, parecía que todos le miraba muy raro, su nana como si se fuera a morir, spanner le evitaba la mirada, yamamoto trataba de no cruzar palabras y el padre le miraba burlonamente, ¿acaso hiso algo malo?

-…jm, retírate-

-descansa mocoso, te espera una muy larga noche- squalo le dirigía una pequeña pista de cómo le tratarían, por otro lado veía como joderle la vida (¿era deporte local atormentar al crio?), sin embargo no contaba con la ingenuidad de ese castaño…

-¿uhm? Sí… ¿squalo-san?- no sabía quién era el pero, sabía que su nombre era superbia squalo, decidió simplemente responder el comentario de ese hombre cosa que aparentemente sorprendió al hombre.

"no conoce lo que es la hostilidad o las malas intenciones, ¿este tarado será su erastes?"- squalo se sintió remotamente atraído por la inocencia de un ser, en todo su vida jamás conoció a nadie así, lástima que sería la última vez que lo vería así de *casto*.

-no te dirijas a él de forma tan despectiva, él te enseñara esgrima- Hibari deseaba puntear claramente que ese alvino estaba fuera de la jugada, pese a su poco interés en su entorno se percataba perfectamente de las "cualidades" de tsuna, definitivamente que le miraran de una forma "diferente" le empezaba a molestar.

-¡vrooiiiiii! Eso no era parte del trato- de una sutil forma le dio a entender a todo mundo que él no era un "alma selecta"; eso molesto a squalo, aunque no por como lo evidencio, si no…..por el trabajo extra; la realidad es que ese *conejo miedoso* costaría el doble de trabajo o más bien el triple de esfuerzo,… al menos él tenía talento de asesino y lo practicaba, ese niño, no,… simplemente se negaba a marchitar esa pureza.

-igual lo harás-Hibari necesitaba apresurar su "despertar", pronto heredaría su tierra, casa y titulo; la pesada vida que le venía se lo tragaría vivo si no le quitaba esa inocente vista de la existencia humana.

-tsu-kun dejemos a estos tíos y regresemos, hay que comprar algo y debemos hablar-

-¿eh? Sí, hasta la noche-

Se fueron.

-kyo-san, ya deberíamos retirarnos-

-adelántense-

-¡oh! por cierto ten -yamamoto le entregaba a Hibari un anillo con el escudo de su familia [una nube]

-¿mmm?,… ¿él te lo dio?- yamamoto no entendía lo que significaba que el anillo se devolviera (es similar a romper su contrato); le molesto pero, por extraño que se viera no le dolió.

-sí, te manda sus más sinceras felicitaciones-

-yamamoto ¡¿bienes o no vamos?- desde afuera spanner le daba un ultimátum a takeshi.

-jajaja, bien me voy, nos estaremos viendo, kyoya- yamamoto decidió tomarse una libertad con su nuevo "familiar".

-no me llames por mi nombre, yamamoto takeshi-le gritaba a ese hombre qué le sacaba de quicio, mientras sus subordinados desalojaban el lugar; solo a su allegados, y dificultosamente, les dejaba llamarlo de una forma tan descortés y confianzuda

Salieron, dejando solos al padre y a Hibari.

-¿de que deseas hablar? ¿Consejos pos matrimonio?, lo mejor es ser delicado y dar confianza- reborn no tenía mucho tacto y la sorna le desbordaba al imaginarlo *delicado*, sin embargo no imaginada o diestro del juicio de Hibari kyoya.

-se como proceder, mas no, no es eso, es mas bien un ultimátum- aparentemente Hibari tenia que puntualizar algo.

-¿advertencia? ¿Me pedirás que deje a tu juguete?- ni por un momento se imagino lo que le dirían.

-no es eso pero, suena bien, *aléjate del chico*- aprovecho para verificar ese punto.

-jm si no es eso ¿Qué es entonces?- si no era esa situación ¿que mas podía ser?

-la próxima vez que entre tú y el cavallone se metan en lo que no les importa *los muerdo hasta la muerte*, no soy su diversión- salió sin decir más.

-"jmjmjm….así que no logramos engañarte pero,…..entonces….¿por qué nos seguiste el juego?...será….."- no había que ser genio para darse cuenta de todo lo que paso, reborn buscaba amparar a tsuna y traer paz y estabilidad a amabas casas, ¿como lograrlo? Uniendo a ambos herederos pero, Hibari kyoya, sabiendo lo que planeaban a sus espaldas continuo, eso provoco una sonrisa en reborn- así que esto resulto mejor de lo planeado después de todo jmjmjm-

Con sorna dirigía una mirada a esa altiva figura que salía déspota por la entrada del recinto, ignorando por completo a, cierto joven de cabellos agua, que salía a hurtadillas a las transitadas calles del pueblo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Uff, si me tarde pero, es que la inspiración se me fue cuando supe que regresaba a clases, (pd: odio nueva España [una asignatura]) _

_Bueno, en esta ocasión omito el resto del cap., por que es necesario dedicarle mucha atención a las dos partes, jojojojo, no tardare en actualizar pero, necesito sugerencias de música, motivos, pues de preferencia que incite, miuuu!_

_Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, dudas, quejas sugerencias, amm lo que sea…son bien recibidas._

_Pd: los que siguen mi otro fic, si, sé que me e tardado mucho pero, el mismo problema, no hay música (es para un escape), help! Ya quiero sacar mi otro cap._


	15. Perdición

Bueno eh aquí el sig. cap. Agradezco a los que me dejan sus comentarios a quienes apenas me empieza a leer, gracias, bueno para el lemon aun falta pero, espero mientras no aburrirles con la historia, miuu! -_-u.

Bien, este cap. es para fran y no se hagan malas ideas, la verdad es que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Música:

.com/watch?v=XBYhQnjyrWo&ob=av3e

.com/watch?v=z3yu6kuCkWg&feature=fvsr

.com/watch?v=lwvgf5MBtC8

.com/watch?v=voZ3fU7ReWA

_**Perdición**_

Caminando entre la gente se encontraba. Esa mujer sería su única puerta de salida.

A pesar de su letargo visualizo a unas personas, estas se encaminaban presurosas a la iglesia.

_-"que raro, no han sonado las campanas"-_ No le tomo mayor importancia, su estado no era el mejor de su vida, trivialidades como un montón de_…- ¿araudi? y ¿vongolas?-_ indago.

Se escabullo por los alrededores hasta entrar al santuario, entre la notable obscuridad que le protegía (parece que siempre), y claro, resguardado por las sombras de los sirios los vio.

Hermoso, vio una "unión", una que nunca se imagino, algo imposible, cuan feliz se le veía a ese niño; no había duda, las cosas buenas solo le pasaba a gente como él: almas selectas y virtuosas personas, aun puras y si malicia. El jamás tendría una ceremonia, menos con quien quería tenerla; no era de sangre noble, ni gozaba del amor de ese ser. Dejo el recinto, cabizbajo tomando con esto una decisión.

Lo había decidido, sería parte de ese obscuro mundo que todos negaban pero, igual se servían de él (así como su existencia), y se dirigió a ese callejón de mala muerte.

Enfrente de una casa de citas se detuvo. Barrio de mala muerte; todas las personas que pasaban por ahí eran pervertidos o gente de lo peor. El rincón obscuro de Verona, esa "casa", la conocía bien. En su tiempo al servicio de mukuro visito mucho ese lugar; fue por rokudo que conoció a esa mujer, le solicitaba bastante. Mujer pelirroja, avariciosa, de cabello cortó y fría a más no poder. Nunca pensó que esa chica sería su única esperanza. Ni de broma se quedaría a seguir siendo humillado, al menos no gratis, ya no; los nobles podían ser tan vulgares e inhumanos.

Se dirigió a la entrada, vio el enorme letrero este decía: _rose rouge (rosa roja)_. Toco la puerta y no se tardaron en abrirle.

-¿hgm? Un crio, vete, espantas a los clientes- una mujer de extravagantes proporciones y escasa ropa le recibía.

-no vengo a comprar, solicito a la madame-

-mocoso, si no puedes pagar no la veras, jm, te ves como cualquier campesino-

-no deseo comprarla, solo quiero que me reciba- esa expresión, era la misma a la de muchas que llegaban.

La "damas" no eran inhumanas (a cualquiera que pida ayuda se la dan pero, el precio es alto), de hecho se caracterizaban por ser muy comprensivas y sabias (por algo las solicitaba). Decidió hacerle pasar ese niño, era lindo, no le costaría trabajo adaptarse.

-tks, no le agradara, está dormida; hubo mucho movimiento a noche- la mujer le miraba de vez en cuando en su camino a la recepción.

Se encaminaron al cuarto de esta, alrededor vio a las tías; le miraban mal y con un semblante muy tétrico. Se estaban arreglando, ya pasaban de las 6, pronto llegarían los primeros clientes.

-¡hey!, esto no es asilo, ¿que hace aquí ese niño?- una de ellas se dirigía a quien le acompañaba; el lindo rostro le hacía sentir envidia.

-¿tiene con qué pagar? No le leeremos cuentos para dormir, si no paga- las otras se unían a la burla indiscriminada.

-jajaja, mira que es tímido. Ven nene, podemos aliviar cualquier de tus males- perspicaces, muchos años al servicio de los hombres les enseñaron a reconocer el dolor ajeno, lo que necesitaban y sobre todo a como herir.

-¡hey!, te ves como abandonado. ¿Qué paso niño? ¿Tu amante te vendió?-

-jajaja, pasa, la primera es gratis. Brindemos, por tu dolor- una mujer, bastante intoxicada, le "abría las piernas" (literalmente). Poco a poco los comentarios subían de tono, hasta que…

-hahaha- todas reían; pese a que no lo demostrara, fran, se sentía incomodo, mas no retrocedió.

-déjenlo, viene a ver a la patrona- a pesar de eso, ella también se divertía con el humor negro de sus compañeras (son lindas si puedes pagar su caridad).

Una de ellas lo tomo por el mentón y le observo delicadamente: Mujer joven, de no más de 14 años, delicadas facciones, ojos y cabello azul cielo; parecía ser inocente pero, no lo era; eso era de lo último que sabía -jm, eres lindo, no te costara hacer ganar dinero a la casa pero, necesitas un buen baño y otra ropa- ciertamente las intenciones eran maliciosas.

-jajaja, sí, creo que tengo un corsete de tu talla y un ligero, de encajes negros-

-no, no, no; un delicado camisón de seda, eso, y una buena maquillada-

-mmm, ¿y si mejor lo dejamos sin nada?, nada mejor que lo natural ¿no?-

-jajaja- todas se divertían mirando al crio.

-déjale bluebell;…todas- una voz hiso retroceder a todas las demás.

-jm, despertaste-bluebell era la segunda al mando, por ello podía encarar a MM.

-¿como no hacerlo con semejante alboroto?, ¿mmm? ¿Fran?- esa mujer estaba muy adormilada pero, se percato de su presencia.

-hola, WW- con su singular tono se dirigió a la "patrona".

-es MM, ¿mmm?, qué raro verte aquí, no me digas, ¡mukuro-san ha venido a verme!-

-ya no estoy a sus servicios-

-sí. Lo supuse; dicen que ahora eres el juguete de uno de los príncipes- probo suerte, no muchas veces alguien se aventuraba a entrar a las fauces del lobo, sus razones debían ser buenas o debía estar muy desesperado.

-ya no lo soy- miro una ligera mueca de dolor, casi imperceptible.

-dejaste a los nobles, uff, nosotras nos tardamos años en conseguir a un protector de esa calaña-

-me dejo,… deje de ser útil- su aspecto parecía quebrarse.

MM no era una mujer maternal, no tenía escrúpulos, vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Fran se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, lo peor fue que esa mujer decidió fingir estar de su lado.

Miro con buenos ojos a ese ser; tenía cierto "futuro" en el negocio. Hiso una pequeña seña con su mano y todas salieron. Desde la esquina, una sola dama se encamino a la puerta y no a los vestidores, ¿a dónde iría?

-ven, recárgate en mi, cuéntame ¿Qué paso?- así lo hiso, y no tardo en caerse en pedazos. La única persona que le podía ver así era…, ya no importaba. Nadie conocía su aspecto derrotado, su dolor o frustración. Le conto lo acontecido en la noche, también los detalles de cómo llego a ser propiedad de ese hombre; mala idea, la información cede poder a quien sabe manejarla.

-no sabia que era una apuesta, menos lo que coste, mis servicios solo eran parte de mi deuda…, creí que…-

-mmm, ya veo; en este negocio eso es pan de cada día, lo superaras, por lo mientras cuéntame, ¿que deseas hacer?-la dama sabía muy bien manejar a otros; estaba encaminando, al incauto crio, justo a donde ella quería- dime, ¿que deseas hacer? y te ayudare, no en balde nos conocemos ¿no?- "por un pequeño precio"

-quiero que me aceptes en tu "casa", trabajare como las demás-

"excelente"-¿seguro?, no me importaría, me hace falta gente pero, ¿de verdad?-

-sí, por ello déjame estar aquí-

-bien pero, no recibirás un trato especial solo por ser tu-

-sí-

-ve con bluebell, te alistara; empezaras hoy- y mira que empezaría, ya tenía un plan de ataque. Bluebell sonrió con malicia; esa mujer, no había duda de por qué era la jefa.

-sí- acepto, sin pensar que eso era su contrato de esclavitud.

"que estúpido, aceptaste demasiado rápido"; pensó bluebell-vamos niño, debemos arreglarte. Eres tan femenino, seguro que algún pervertido te prefiere; solo necesitas un lindo vestido y un poco de maquillaje-

-gracias- le dio la espalda

-~aun no agradezcas, jmjmjm~- se encamino a los tocadores donde ellas se arreglaban, seguida por el joven.

-¿dijo algo bluebell-san?- alcanzo a escuchar algo pero, no sabía a qué se refería.

-yo soy quien está a cargo de la distribución de la clientela, dirígete a mí como tu superiora; desde ahora, todo cuanto te ordene lo acataras; mi autoridad solo puede ser superada por la madame del lugar, MM-

-sí, sempai-

Siguieron su camino al tocador, donde las chicas se preparaban; mientras tanto, MM se regocijaba; ese niño era una mina de oro, en muchos sentidos.

-jmjmjm, ya veremos si hiciste lo correcto, al dejar a Belphégor, hahahahahaha-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el palacio real, alguien caía en psicosis, ¿donde es que estaba esa rana?; La tranquilidad no existía en él si no se encontraba a su lado; él era lo más relativo a su parte humana o piadosa (en un punto muy retorcido pero, debe el ancho denotando quien era).

-¿donde se metió?, generalmente no se molesta tanto; ¿quien se cree ese plebeyo?-

-ushesheshe, ¿no está contigo?;...tal vez no se encuentra-

-eso lo sé, idiota; si no fuera así ¿porque le buscaría?... ¿Como sabes de quien hablo?-

-ushesheshe, me diviertes-

-¿que te da tanta risa, jill? Ushishishi, será que ya te arrepentiste de ser rey, ¿me darás tu puesto?-

-ushesheshe; no, me divierte tu incredulidad; el pensar que lograrías engañarme me pone eufórico, mas por que sé desde hace años que él es algo que tú quieres-

-…no le quiero; ushishishi ¿no será que empiezas a desvariar?, tantas juergas ya te estropearon la cabeza-

-ushesheshe, no lo negare pero, tu estas mas tocado bel. Tal vez por eso fran se fue, o quizás el haberte enterarse de que era una inversión lo destrozo-

Un frio escalofrió en su espalda se hiso presente; esa noche le escucho pero, ni idea de que jill sabia del acontecimiento.

-… ¿inversión?-

-sí, "fran"; el juguete que compraste y según tus palabras, estaba sobrevaluado-

No era idiota, si su hermano lo sacaba a conversación seguro tenia cuenta de su paradero, lo cual le preocupo un tanto, aun cuando no lo denoto-¿dónde está?-

-no lo sé, le propuse regresar a mi lado y no quiso;…tal vez por que si te amaba-

-¡jill!, ¿como te atreves? ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-¿Qué pasa bel?, no te importaba o ¿si?, pagare el doble si quieres por todo lo que has derrochado en su manutención, es justo ¿no?-

-ushishishi, lo que se da ya no se regresa. Habla jill, tú no te rebajarías a poseer algo que yo ya he tocado, además, teníamos un acuerdo tu el trono y yo…-

-el que tu le quieras es suficiente (molestia en la cara de bel). Jm, pero no acepto y desistí. Yo no dije nada o hice nada pero, tú callaste mucho. Tus actos demostraron… respaldaron, tu posición para con él-

-yo soy de la realeza, no necesito dar explicaciones de mis actos-

-¿en verdad? Ushesheshe. No fue necesario que te lo quitara, ushesheshe, él se fue; claro, ¿como se quedaría sabiendo que le utilizas? Pero ve el lado amable, ahora puedes volver a tus *diversiones* con Mammon-

-… ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-esa cara fue mi mejor recompensa; cuánto dolor. Le dije la verdad, que era solo era un juguete, sencillo y remplazable-

-eres un…,-

-¡peor a lo que piensas!; pero bueno, mejor que tu si soy, al menos yo admito lo que soy pero, tú no pudiste decirle que solo lo estabas utilizando y que en cualquier momento le podrías remplazar. Tarde o temprano hasta el mas fiel perro se cansa de que le aporreen, él se canso y se largo, te divertiste hiriéndole ¿no?; bueno, ahí están las consecuencias-

Eso lo congelo-¿de que hablas?-

Jill se acercó a su oído. Bel hiso desaparecer esa característica sonrisa de su cara _**–se asqueo del horrendo ser que eres**_. De cualquier forma me voy, deseo ir a ver a alguien. Nos vemos bel, ushesheshe. Por cierto, Mammon dejo un mensaje, es la hora y dirección de una cita en un sitio cercano, vas a verle ahí supongo-

-¿Dónde está?...-

-son los mausoleos-

-la rana-

-no lo sé; tal vez con mukuro, en roma, con el padre, en los calabozos, muerto; no lo sé pero, seguro mejor, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con nosotros, en este linaje solo hay locos y sicópatas-sí sabía dónde estaba pero, jamás se lo diría; no, hasta que fuera muy tarde. Se alejó con una sombría sonrisa y una meta despreciable.

-jm, si… cualquier cosa es mejor que estar _*aquí*_-Realmente desde que le conoció saco casi toda la frustración de su verdadero ser y cumpliría su palabra, había disfrutado no tener que fingir. Solos y sin remordimientos, ese era el trato y no porque fran no fuera de sangre noble iba a desistir.

Bel solo se quedo en silencio, mirando por el balcón hacia una media luna, que lucía tan triste y solitaria como él se sentía _**- te encontrare rana estúpida y te destazare en cuanto te localice, mira que dejar al príncipe, ~traidor~-**_ decía esto con su habitual voz y pose; lo que no cuadraba era la tímida lagrima oculta en ese rizado fleco y sus puños fuertemente apretados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, jill, se encaminaba en su carruaje a un lugar mejor denominado como: _"rose rouge"_; en los rincones más vulgares y obscuros de Verona se encontraba ese lugar.

Aun era temprano; ningún noble se dejaría ver en esa zona y menos mientras el día era joven, seguro aun no había nadie.

A pocos galopes hacia ahí, escondido entre dos estructuras muy del estilo galo, se encontraba esa casa. Las damas que salían de ahí eran hermosas pero, muy "liberales"; al portar esa lencería de tipo erótica e insinuadora, con la que recibían a los "clientes".

Entro al elegante lugar. Todo estaba tematizado de modo que hasta el más humilde campesino se sentía de la realeza estando ahí.

-buenas noches, ¿donde esta MM?- pasaba su pesada y elegante capa a un sirviente del lugar.

-bienvenido raciel-sama, ¿no es algo temprano para que arribe?-un sirviente le daba la bienvenida a ese solemne hombre.

-el rey nunca se adelanta, los demás se atrasan-

-¿desea ver la "mercancía"?- bluebell llegaba en galas con un enorme cigarro e intenciones de negociar.

-no será necesario, tengo *un encargo* esperando-

-que lastima, estaba ansiosa de que me dejara complacerle-ella gustaba de la compañía de los hombres poderosos pero, nunca insistía mas de la cuenta, menos con ese hombre.

-tal vez en otra ocasión; y dime, ¿hay mercancía nueva?-

-pues, han llegado unas españolas y algunas asiáticas, ¿de que tiene antojo?-

-ushesheshe, estoy interesado en *un manjar galo*-

-jm, ¿le llego mi mensaje? ¿Viene para recuperarlo?- la vos de esa mujer se dejo escuchar; MM estaba posada en un sillón tras unas cortinas rojas, rodeada de servidumbre y con un elegante vestido negro.

-ushesheshe, aclaremos algo MM; la procedencia de tu materia prima no me interesa, yo solo vengo por diversión-

-bien, ¿que desea?; ¿una chica italiana tal vez?-

-porque pierdes mi tiempo en juegos tontos; sé porque mandaste el mensaje. Llévale a mi habitación, esto debe bastar (dejan a caer, en una cómoda, un saco de oro)- subía las escaleras. Jill gozaba de la habitación más elegante del lugar- por cierto, deseo que ya este en "ambiente"- eso significaba que deseaba una pipa de opio en la habitación.

-…le costara mas- entrecerró los ojos. Pensó que ambos príncipes se enterarían y ella disfrutaría de un elegante combate pero, bueno, mejor oro a nada.

-ten, esto te bastara- soltó otro saquillo lleno de oro.

-soltar tanto por un crio; debe ser muy bueno-

-ushesheshe, algo así- lujuria en los ojos de jill (si se vieran); definitivamente con eso humillaría a bel.

-enseguida se le atenderá, ¿desea vino?-

-¿te refieres al licor corriente que haces pasar por vino?, no me compares con los plebeyos, MM, Mándame fresas y coñac-

-la mayoría de la gente no se queja tanto-

-yo soy un elegido de dios, no me compares con la terrenal especie con la que tratas-

-jm, como diga, *su majestad*- le miro. Jill era muy arrogante pero, la realidad es que poseía mucha plata- bluebell, llámale; ya debe estar listo ¿no?-

-mejor que nunca- entre las doncellas del lugar le dejaron de lomas agradable a la vista. Salía por él, aun debía estar en los tocadores con los criados acabándole de pintar.

-bien, no le digas "quien es". Dile que ambos serán la diversión, y bluebell….-

-¿sí?-

-dale un poco de opio; eso hará que entre en ambiente, hahaha-

-jm, está bien. Será muy interesante-

Le fue a buscar. Ya se encontraba arreglado: un elegante corsete, negro satinado, con encajes azules, enmarcando su silueta. Una delicada falda asimétrica, de diminuto tamaño en el frente y atrás aglobada, decorada con un enorme moño que le rodeaba, con acabados de rositas azules. Unas insinuantes medias de red, sostenidas por los ligueros negros, que terminaban en un delicado moño satinado en tonos azules; de ornamenta una gargantilla con un camafeo de una rosa (símbolo de la casa), y claro, los enormes tacones; en color negro, difíciles de aguantar y muy estéticos. El maquillaje; pesado, para ocultar sus pocos rasgos masculinos. Un sombrero de copa; en color negro; acomodado de modo sesgado, con un velo adherido en red, que poseía grandes rosas azules en el tocado cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Realmente lucia "apetecible"; lo único que no cuadraba era una casaca que conservo de su "servicio" a mando de bel. Estaba muy "dispuesto" a lo que fuera; lástima que no sabía que el mundo real era más difícil de lo que escuchaba.

Que hermosa inocencia; sería un verdadero bufete para cualquier pedófilo o bárbaro, ni loca lo daría conocer a su clientes, no tardarían en remplazarle.

-¿bluebell-sempai?-

-jm, te sienta el azul- "y mira que se te ve mejor que a mí".

-gracias, ¿ya es hora? Creí que aun era temprano- sabía que empezaría esa noche y aun era temprano sin embargo, las concisiones, como o con quien lo haría jamás se lo imagino.

-es una ocasión especial. Ven, serviremos de entretenimiento a un ser muy acaudalado de la zona, no esta mal para tu primer trabajo-

-…está bien-

-tsk, crio, quítate el abrigo y deja ver más tus piernas, que eso es lo que estas vendiendo- le quitaba la prenda tirándola al suelo y aflojaba del pecho el corsete- sé que no posees seños pero, en ti estas ligeras insinuaciones resultan seductoras-

-gracias, blue-sempai-

-jm, recuerda que debes sacarle todo lo posible al cliente; alágale, hazle sentir la misma excitación tanto en cuerpo como en mente y no te reúses a nada de lo que te pida, ¿entendiste?-

Solo asintió. Su primer trabajo…y, aunque ya había tenido sexo, eso sentía diferente.

Se encaminaron; entre las habitaciones fran robaba la atención de las otras; eso le generaría muchos problemas. Caminaron por el largo pasillo del tercer piso. Se toparon de frente con una enorme puerta de caoba; un olor salía de ahí… ¿Qué era?; nunca olio algo así, esa fragancia le mareaba.

Entraron y vio una habitación ornamentada al estilo oriental; mas encaminado a los pueblos del desierto (árabes); velos por aquí y por allá, cojines de diferentes tonos y tamaños formaban el piso y….la cama. Visualizo una figura entre las cortinas que formaban los velos; esta persona se encontraba envuelta en una sabana de seda roja, también podía percatarse de la densa nube de humo en todo el lugar;…eso no le agrado pero, no sería tan malo ¿no?; no demostraría ser débil.

Bluebell le encamino hasta quedar en frente de su "cliente"; dios no podía ser, ¡raciel!. Este le miro con cierta burla y lujuria; alzo su brazo en señal de que alguno de sus "invitados" se sentara a su lado; su "superiora" le empujo a él, haciendo que fran se colocara en a su costado, después bluebell se coloco frente a ellos.

-ushesheshe, ¿gustan?- les pasaba el pivote de la pipa árabe de donde fumaba.

-claro jill-sama- bluebell se acercó al otro costado de jill. Fumo de la boquilla de una forma bastante insinuante; Fran no conocía el arte de seducir, por lo que el movimiento se le hiso perverso y vulgar. Ellos se besaban, de una forma bastante obscena.

-¿y tú no quieres?- le ofrecía la pipa, mientras con el brazo le negaba la posibilidad de escapar.

-jill-sempai,… ¿por qué…-

-¿por qué estoy aquí?, por ti;…deseo que la pasemos bien- le seguía ofreciendo la pipa.

-no, bel….-

-él está bien; se ha estado divirtiendo con Mammon desde la mañana (mentira). Ven (le jalo más de la cadera), no recordemos cosas tristes. Fuma…-

-… no sé cómo…-

-ushesheshe, te enseñare- aspiro de la boquilla y después agarro a fran de forma que sus labios quedaron frente a frente, asemejando un beso; el humo que salía de la boca de jill daba directo a la cara de fran, como lo mareo eso. Empezó a toser.

-ushesheshe, que inexperto-

-jm, jm, discúlpelo jill-sama, él aun no sabe satisfacer al cliente. Veme chico idiota, así se hace- jill nuevamente aspiro de la pipa y bluebell, de una forma lasciva, aspiro con su boca el contenido de los labios de jill, después soltó el humo por encima de ella.

-ushesheshe, ves, así debes hacerlo. Intentemos de nuevo- se repitió el proceso. Fran ya no se vio tan torpe pero, ese aroma era muy atontador; si a eso le adjuntamos el extraño olor duce que salía de los porta inciensos (incienso de vainilla marroquí, es un poderoso afrodisiaco)… fran perdía el control; ante la divertida mirada de sus acompañantes empezó a distorsionar la realidad.

-¿tendrás coñac?, veremos si le podemos enseñar a tomar-

-jmjmjm, enseguida se lo paso- fue a la pequeña tasca frente a ellos, mientras jill iba despojando prenda por prenda a fran; él ni siquiera se percataba de la situación.

Le ofreció un vaso bluebell y otro lo tomo jill; de igual forma (como con la pipa) jill poso sus labios en fran y, acompañado de una fresa previamente colocada en su boca, le encamino la bebida que quemaba su garganta; eso no ayudo en nada a su estado, es mas, lo empeoro. Parecía serle muy divertido a jill su estado, pues se deleitaba viendo sus reacciones torpes ante lo que le ofrecían. De un momento a otro, sintió como lo sujetaban a la altura del pecho. Bluebell salió del lugar con una mirada y semblante que le provoco escalofríos; fue como si le dijeran "suerte", de la forma mas burlesca y soez del mundo.

-blue…-le levanto la mano en señal de que esperara pero, se encontró siendo volteado de frente encarando con esto a jill.

-jill..sem…-el efecto toxico aumentaba.

-ushesheshe, si bel pudiera ver esto, yo sería muy feliz- se deleito con los labios del crio.

Fran sintió ganas de deshacer el sofocante agarre pero, ya era tarde; se vio en la situación de que ya no traía más que las medias y la lencería ligera. Se encontraba intoxicado y muy torpe, además jill, pese a sus peticiones, no se detenía. Esa situación ya no le agrado; intento zafase a lo que recibió un golpe en la cara por respuesta.

-ushesheshe, ya page. El rojo te sienta bien-el labio inferior de fran estaba sangrando. Jill aspiro nuevamente de la pipa de opio y soltó todo el contenido en la cara de fran.

Una vez más sintió como se ahogaba en ese nauseabundo humo. Perdió conciencia de sus actos; quedo en una especie de trance; como entre sueños escuchaba la voz de jill que le susurraba vulgaridades en un tono muy ronco, por otros muchos, se escuchaba a si mismo gritando, suplicando, siendo azotado..., finalmente perdió la conciencia de todo…

Despertó a pocas horas d e lo acontecido. Todo le dolía, intento pararse pero…

-¡aaah!- sintió un desgarre. Sangraba- ¿donde…?...- volteo y vio a jill a su lado acostado, dormido, ese ser le dio asco; se percato de lo que hiso,…lo que le hicieron; los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, provocándole una nausea abominable. Nadie le había tratado de una forma tan poco humana.

Se dio cuenta de cómo es la vida de una prostituta; nadie te pide permiso, tu cuerpo es usado como se le plazca al depravado que te page, eres obligado a hacer los mas ruines actos por unas monedas, vendes tu dignidad; no es importante tu dolor.

"un vil utensilio que da diversión a otros por una paga"-se levanto y salió a ese pasillo, enredado en la camisa blanca de jill.

No lo valía, nada valía ese trato. Bel no era tan animal como pensó; en comparación, *él* le veía como un ser humano; nunca le trato así de mal. Solo hasta que le usaron como una ramera se percato del "considerado" trato de bel.

Se sintió sucio; tan despreciable y humillado. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano tratara a otro de esa forma?, El dolor de su cuerpo le avisaba del peligro, bebía correr.

Decidió salir sigiloso en dirección a la entrada pero, no todo es tan fácil; menos cuando eres tan "buena inversión". Una mano le detuvo.

-¿que crees que haces?, Tenemos un *trabajo especial* hoy-MM estaba a sus espaldas, sosteniéndole fuertemente.

-déjame, yo no….-fran solo quería huir, volver a su lado y rogar por su perdón, en esos momentos no estaba tan mal ser solo un juguete ocasional.

-¿tú no qué?, has acumulado una enorme deuda crio y tienes que saldarla, ya sea con plata o con tu cuerpo- nada es gratis en la vida. Le jalaba en dirección a la habitación que dejo.

-¿de que hablas?, no te debo nada-

-el hecho de que yo te prestara unas horas, aun si no hacíamos nada es un servicio, además eres parte de mi sequito-

-…yo…- en definitiva, si a rokudo mukuro se la hacia ¿por qué pensó que al el no?

-¿tienes el dinero fran?-

-MM, déjame salir para poder pagarte. Veré la forma de conseguir la plata-

-no, nadie se va de la casa. Tienes más posibilidades de pagarme aquí que afuera-

-Hasta donde te puedes dar cuenta solo tienes dos opciones: abrir las piernas y te callas; Ó te abren las piernas y de todas formas te callas- bluebell se encaminaba a la escena desde las sombras.

-…eso…no…- estaba en desventaja, rodeado por ambos flancos y de ser honesto, ***su estado*** no le dejaría correr rápido, apenas podía pararse.

-Tú te metiste por voluntad propia; "deseo trabajar" dijiste, "acéptame en tu casa" rogaste, bueno, ya tienes lo que querías; ahora ya no puedes regresar-una actitud muy fría y despectiva; le hiso sentir tan impotente.

¡Bel!, bel no le dejaría, eso lo sabía pero, no podía salir ¿como avisarle de esto?

-MM déjame salir o….-

-¿o qué?, a nadie le importas, nadie te espera, no tienes a donde correr. ¿No lo comprendes?; eres la mascota que huyo, tu dueño seguramente ya te desplazo; estas solo y a nadie le importa a quien le perteneces. Soy muy caritativa sabes, yo te di una utilidad de por vida-

-…-lagrimas de impotencia, como darle la vuelta a ese argumento.

-me perteneces. No entristezcas cielo, al menos aquí serás amado; día con día te solicitaran, la gente te vera, serás tomado en cuenta, eres útil después de todo, tal y como querías-que sonrisa mas sínica. Le divertía ver aun ser tan indefenso y aturdido a su merced.

-no, yo…yo…yo no quería esto-nunca imagino cómo sería una vida así; pensó que podría dejarlo en cualquier momento: probar e irse, que equivocado se vio.

-deja de quejarte y muévete, hay mucho trabajo hoy y seguro serán útiles tus servicios- bluebell se imponía frente a el para que regresara donde los tocadores.

-ushesheshe, estoy seguro que se deleitaran-jill estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-jill sempai, ¡sáqueme de aquí!, aceptare su trato- su única salida.

-…no-

-¿qué?-

-me encanta ver el "corazón" de mi hermano pudrirse poco a poco-

-jill-sempai, usted dijo que yo era….-

-ushesheshe-

-me engaño para alejarme-

-bueno, dije muchas cosas de las cuales no me acuerdo-

-maldito príncipe-

-ushesheshe, mas te vale portarte bien….o no te recibiré como mi juguete-

-…..jill-sempai, por favor sáqueme de aquí-

-ushesheshe, ¿por qué lo haría?-

-jill….-

-tomarte era mi plan pero, esto es mejor, te tengo seguro aunque, te diré que, hagamos un trato ¿te parece?-

-¿trato?-

-tu conviértete en "mi chica de compañía" (cliente frecuente) y yo veo si te saco al cabo de…un año-

-…- "maldito manipulador"

-bueno ya esta, ¿Pagara de junto jill-sama?- MM tomaba la oferta; era un ingreso extra que no desperdiciaría.

-espera, ¿que?…..-

-claro, aquí esta (soltó un saco de oro y gemas). Vendré a nuestra cita todos los viernes, como por las 10;…no deseamos despertar sospechas ¿no? (miro a fran). Arréglamelo bien, MM-se despidió dándole un beso vulgar a fran; como si fuera una cualquiera. (Ok, lo era pero, ya no por elección propia)

-sí, su majestad- salió jill-bien vámonos, necesitamos arreglarte; hoy atenderemos aun hidalgo que solicito toda la casa-

Bluebell, tomaba la palabra como si fuese la conversación mas común- a de ser muy importante, estas seguro que el…-

-es el que menos maleado esta, sabido de quien se trata, no arriesgaría mu cuello ofreciéndole la mercancía mas utilizada- MM, recibió instrucciones especificas y sabia que con *el* no se jugaba, no en balde tenia a la realeza a raya.

-¡no! Yo…-intento diferir y un golpe lo inmovilizo.

-o si lo prefieres lo hacemos a la difícil. Dios, cuanto sangras, pareces un virgen. Bluebell, llévalo a asear, le necesitaremos impecable-

-sí-una chica salía de otra habitación; no se tentó el corazón y acato las ordenes de MM, todo con un divertido semblante.

-…no es común que *el* venga, tal vez su sirviente pero ¿el?-

-ni idea, ya lo sabemos, lo que si se es que es importante, para alquilar todo el establecimiento por toda la madrugada debe tener buenas razones, incluso compro mi silencio-

-¿Quién puede derrochar tanto dinero solo por un acostón?-

-pues el marque de araudi, Hibari kyoya-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le asearon y le dejaron desnudo en un lecho mientras buscaban algo con que vestirle. Le hicieron sentir peor que un animal; le golpearon y maldijeron, tanto como el infeliz que estaba por atender podía pagar; así transcurrieron las horas, donde él se sentía cada vez más muerto y sucio. Esa infernal rutina le iba a matar de poco a poco. Su dignidad era más pisoteada y su orgullo le quemaba mas; por si eso no fuera poco todos los viernes tendría que soportar a jill.

Su cuerpo ya no resistía el dolor que le invadía.

Pero todo lo tuvo que callar, ya no accedería a revelar mas información a MM, seguro la usaba en su contra. El dolor que su cuerpo gritaba venia de imaginarse las abominables cosas que le obligarían a hacer, ese trato desbanco por muchos quilómetros su servicio bajo el mando de mukuro, ni él podía ser tan sádico.

-¿te estás divirtiendo crio?, vas a estar muy ocupado en adelante, te juro que este será el ultimo cliente respetable que tendrás, jajaja-le veía una divertida peli azul recargada en el marco de esa habitación. Fran se encontraba recostado en una cama manchada con su sangre; no respondió, se sentía en un trance. Verle, solo una vez más, solo por un momento; aun cuando el no supiera quién era, aun cuando ya no le quisiera, solo un momento. Soltó una lágrima de dolor; más que el cuerpo, le dolía el corazón.

-"sempai…"- tapo sus ojos con desesperación aun acostado. Su cuerpo ya no podía.

De repente sintió unas cálidas y delicadas manos untarle algo en la herida de su labio, se tenso y reincorporo, sintió que le volvería a abofetear o algo, mas en cambio, visualizo a una chica como de su edad tratando de curar su heridas.

-… ¿Qué…-

-tranquilo, no te dañare-

-…me es difícil creerlo-

-no soy como ellas-

-pero si te incomoda ten, este bálsamo te ayudara-Y le dio la espalda en señal de retirarse.

-… ¿por qué me ayudas?, no la pagaras con MM-

-…también soy cautiva y MM no me dañaría, no le conviene atentar contra la inversión de mi padre-

-¿te…e visto antes?-

-no, pero yo a ti si, fran, muchas veces-

Y así salió del cuarto, fran se quedo en silencio curando sus heridas denotando que esa cara y ojos le recordaban a un ser del cual tenia conocimiento mientras trabajo con rokudo mukuro pero…

-eso no puede ser,… no es posible ¿nagi-san?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado en el castillo de araudi un hombre regresaba de hacer un encargo.

-tu pedido ya esta echo-

-bien, ya solo falta que caiga la noche-

-¿que pretendes al llevarle ahí?, puedes tomarle en tu mismo castillo-

-… no es mi intención que empiece de esta manera, si probara lo que es la lujuria y de mas visos carnales, es mejor que lo haga de la forma correcta-

-… ¿aceptaras que alguien más te robe su primera noche?-

-… si-

-en mi opinión a él no le molestaría si tú lo haces pero, es tu aprendiz, Hibari-

-…-

-…yo te veré ahí-

-… ¿tienes una cita?-

~*Un duelo*~

Con firme posición estrujaba un papel que sostenía en su mano y con pose colérica, se iba a preparara para su encuentro en ese lugar a las 11 de la noche…~maldito xanxus, no te voy a permitir una nueva humillación~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno en el sig. Cap. Verán lo difícil que le es explicar a spanner y paulina lo que le ocurrirá a tsuna, por supuesto también verán que acontece con fran (fran!, yo te salvo!, pero se mío jijijijiji).

Bueno si mas que decir espero que les haya gustado, e respondido personalmente sus comentarios espero que les esa de ayuda y gracias de ante mano por leerme.

Atte: diaspora66

Pd: gracias por sus sugerencias, estoy apenas revisando pero, les prometo tomar en cuantas sus sugerencias.

Pd2: nada en relación con el fic pero, este tema y video me mato, véanle, yo llore!

.com/watch?v=eLvxgHmjd38

La serie es *queer as folk* y es…dios, muy buena (en su idioma original)


	16. Tentaciones

_Bien una súper disculpa pero, la realidad es que apenas tuve un respiro de mis actividades en la universidad (ufff ¬.¬u) pero, estamos de regreso en este pequeño intervalo de vacaciones y tratare de recuperara el tiempo perdido._

_Bien sin mas, este es el cap., por falta de tiempo no hay música pero, espero les sea de agrado el texto._

_Pd: grax. Por las recomendaciones de la vez pasada, realmente son buenas las películas que me sugirieron y claro los temas pero, por estar apresurada no me dio tiempo de buscar las que había seleccionado, disculpen -.-u._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tentaciones**

En la concurrida plaza de Verona se encontraban cuatro presencias, cada quien con sus propios demonios internos en pleno debate, sin embargo el protagonista de sus caos mentales era el mismo e inocente crio que les acompañaba.

Haciendo un recuento, había sido una mañana difícil: primero llego tarde a su mas importante compromiso, después se encontraba en un altar rodeado de los mas abrumadores nervios, posteriormente su nana no estaba del mejor humor; sin embargo no le decía el por que, solo se dedicaba a… parece que estaba en la plaza comprando algo de yerbas o algo parecido, ¿para qué?

Paulina ya presentía lo que les esperaba a su "hijo", en definitiva iba a cubrir cualquier posible *efecto secundario* posterior (En mas de un sentido).

Por su parte su primo, quien se veía más radiante de lo normal, le comentaba sobre su partida. Yamamoto tenia que ir a Francia por asuntos relacionados con la guardia, por lo que se alejaría unos meses; 6 para ser exactos. Se alegró al saber que regresaría para quedarse ya definitivamente pero, para ello necesitaba cumplir con lo último de su servicio…

-te voy a echar de menos, bueno, todos-

-lo se y créeme que es una decisión muy difícil para mi pero, es algo que debo hacer-

-lo se y lo comprendo, es solo que…- suspiro desganadamente mientras miraba al cielo, que empezaba a nublarse- están pasando tantas cosas y…no se, creo que me hará falta tu consejo o tal vez compañía…-

-… ¿mío?, jmjmjm, pero si ya tienes a quien acudir, ¿no escuchaste nada de tu ceremonia?-

Muy sonrojado y haciendo uso de memoria contesto lo obvio ~ si, ahora esta hibari-sempai pero, él tiene una vida muy ocupada, me incomodaría importunarle con mis quejas~

-tsuna, no olvides que pase lo que pase, siempre puedes contar con el, por supuesto también con migo pero, él es un apoyo incondicional y la primera persona a la que puedes acudir en cualquiera de los casos que te acongojen, por ello esta ahí-

Mirando desganado a los niños correr en los negocios y mil familias felices se decidió a dejar salir esa espinilla que le molestaba-… la vida me ha enseñado que nada es para siempre, supongo que aun temo por… volver a la soledad-

-no, nunca vuelvas a pensar así- si se iba a retirar primero necesitaba terminar con los demonios del pasado, de otra forma no podría seguir adelante- Tsuna,…. Sé que me e tardado mucho pero, deseo que me concedas tu perdón, de otra forma no podre irme tranquilo…-

-¿perdón?...-

-la verdad es que_**… por mi impertinente boca es que tú... sufriste tanto**_, fui yo quien apoyo la idea de que, Iemitsu, tu padre… tsk, nunca me podre perdonar por lo que tuviste que padecer, de verdad deseo tu absolución y aun cuando no desees dármela, cosa que de verdad entendería, seguiría como tu fiel siervo-

-jm, yo no te tengo que perdonar nada, por que no hay nada que perdonar, mas bien te tengo mucho que agradecer-

-… pero yo…-

-…cuando… *ese incidente*, yo ya me había dado por muerto, pocos son los recuerdos que conservo de ese suceso y aunque esas desagradables sombras aun me abruman, siempre esta presente esa persona que no desistió hasta localizarme, de no ser por ti yo hubiese muerto en esa obscura habitación, además de que por ti es que tengo una familia,… muchas gracias yamamoto-kun-

-… Tsuna…-

-además, me da una gran felicidad saber que al fin tienes lo que quieres, por ello te pido que no padezcas más la culpa y lo disfrutes…- en definitiva, por momentos tsuna se veía mas que avispado, como si una segunda personalidad estuviese fuertemente arraigada a su subconsciente y en determinadas ocasiones esta hacia su flamante entrada en los juicios del chico.

Por supuesto el moreno entendió la baja indirecta, bueno, no era un secreto pero, no tenia idea de que ese niño pudiese maniobrar tan rápido la información, en definitiva solo le hacia falta un buen maestro, por que con tales atributos superaría las expectativas de cualquiera que le conociese.

-…amm, yo… te lo íbamos a decir pero, hayato…el…-

-jmjmjm, no te preocupes, la verdad es que lo ignoraba hasta que reborn-sama y ese pelilargo lo gritaran por el recinto…-

-jajaja, si, eso sería algo muy difícil de ignorar…- por otro lado… aun era tan inocente, esperaba que eso nunca desapareciese de su vida, sería lo que lo protegería del cruel mundo que se avecinaba…

-…yamamoto-kun…-

-¿que sucede?-

-… ¿te llevaras a gokudera-kun?-

-… Tsuna, yo…, es algo que espero-

-entonces hazlo, sé que es una persona difícil pero, seguro le hará bien el cambio-

-agradezco tu consentimiento pero, ambos sabemos que la voluntad de hayato es…-

-…si, aun así, habla con el, no suele darse cuenta de las cosas a menos que le abofeteen el rostro-

-jmjmjm-

-¿que pasa?-

-es curioso que tu digas eso, raya en lo irónico-

-jm, la palabra es ridículo-

-jmjmjm-

Es verdad, si de ceguera voluntaria o natural (no se sabe definir) se trataba, el ganador indiscutible era el castaño a su lado.

Por su parte, ya entrando en confianza, tsuna tenia una pregunta que, sabia, su primo le contestaría (si no por culpa, al menos por respeto).

-yamamoto kun, sé que lo que preguntare es… un tabú pero, ¿Qué es lo que me depara esta noche?, me siento como cordero al matadero y no se el por que-

Muy bien, tal vez debió correr mientras pudo, spanner lo hiso y paulina probablemente no sabría como empezar esa… *platica*, malvada pareja complotista, seguro le dejaron a solas con el para ver que podía hacer.

-¡eh!, amm, pues…, ejem veras- se aclaró la garganta y decidió que se la debía a su primo, de ser honesto prefería el potro a lo que diría pero, como se intuía antes, ya era tarde-… la forma tradicional del ritual marca que este compromiso solo será absoluto después que… sea cobrado…, cuando se haya consumado,… pues en resumidas cuentas tu y hibari….-

-¡takeshi!- paulina no estaba muy lejos, supuso que si yamamoto ya tenia un compromiso sabría expresarse con forme a eso, sin embargo, el espadachín no tenia el mas mínimo tacto, dios se apiadara de gokudera y su _**conservadora**_ forma de vida.

-paulina-san, yo solo…-y

-creo que es conveniente que vaya al castillo, seguro sus servicios son requeridos en este momento- p

-en pocas palabra yamamoto, naty te dice que te retires- s

De la nada el esposo de esa mujer salía de entre la gente, acompañado de una manzana que degustaba con especia delicadeza.

-emm, si, tengo aun muchas cosa que hacer, nos vemos tsuna, si tienes dudas,…no, mejor no acudas a mi- y

Así salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al castillo.

-… de acuerdo, hasta la tarde yamamoto- t

-si- y

-vamos cielo, tenemos que regresar- paulina se sentía avergonzada, se suponía que esa clase de cosas se iban desglosando a lo largo de la vida del chico, ahora necesitaba una forma de darle a entender 14 años de conocimiento en menos de 5 horas para que… *los pusiera en practica* ~dios mío~

-si, apenas tendremos tiempo de…hablar- spanner sabía de lo bochornoso de su plática pero, gracias a su trabajo, el no tenia pudor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a su casa, estaba muy feliz incluso tenía ganas de gritarlo pero, no, eso era precisamente lo que debía evitar; tomo un poco del pan que acababan de comprar y bajo la instrucción de spanner y naty se dirigió a su cuarto, ellos le alcanzarían después.

Entro, dejos sus cosas y procedió a encaminarse a su lecho pero, antes de entrar una voz le detuvo,…había alguien mas en su cuarto.

-veo que alguien se divirtió donde el padre-

-¿mmm?, ah mukuro-sama…que…-

-vine a verte hace horas y no te encontrabas, tu padre me comento que irías a confesarte, supongo que había mucho por que pedir clemencia divina- en un tono lubrico y con una mente cochambrosa daba entrada a un lascivo comentario.

-ejem, si, últimamente creo que no me e portado bien- inocentemente contesto el lascivo comentario, sin embargo no determino que eso daba pie a muchas cosas.

-kufufufu, en eso nos parecemos-

-perdone que le cuestione pero, ¿por qué esta aquí?, digo en mi habitación-

Acercándose solo unos pasos al joven frente a él le contesto.

-al no encontrarle Timoteo-sama me permitió esperarle, así que pensé que su cuarto sería un buen lugar para aguardar, después de realizar mis actividades. Espero no me haya tomado una libertad que le ofenda-

-no, claro que no, gracias por brindarme un tiempo en su agitada agenda pero, no prefiere ir a la estancia-

-no, estoy cómodo o es que… ¿le incomoda tenerme aquí?-

-No, no es eso, es solo que,… bueno no hay nadie y eso me hace sentir…-

-¿en desventaja?-

-¿eh?...-

El cuarto estaba a medias penumbras, pues las cortinas se encontraba cerradas, no había nadie cerca, el conde lo sabia. Camino en dirección al lecho del joven, cadenciosamente, demostrando su estético porte, de inmediato tomo asiento e invito al joven a acercarse.

-jm, tsunayoshi-san, venga-

-amm no, estoy bien aquí, emm yo- verle ahí, con tan delicada sonrisa, con su refinado gusto y en un ambiente tan *acogedor* le dio una sensación de punzada justo en el pecho, no sabia que era lo que sentía, así que trato de evitarlo.

-bien, entonces yo me acercare-

Tirando ligeramente de su muñeca le hizo perder el equilibro, haciéndole caer justo en sus garras.

El conde le acorralo en su cama, de alguna forma no pudo detenerle,…no estaba relacionado con la situación en si; el conde muchas veces le había intentado besar y otras veces acariciar pero, nunca paso de ahí, estaba en un campo desconocido y lo peor era que no tenia idea de que era lo que buscaban las manos del peli índigo.

_-tiene una piel tan suave-_ caricias por parte de mukuro, provocaban sensaciones totalmente nuevas para el joven y casto castaño que, en verdad, no sabia si gritar o callar su boca para evitar que les encontraran.

~ mu…mukuro-sama,…por favor…~

_-¿quieres que me detenga?-_

Algo de presión con sus caderas y unos roses con su labios, en el cuello del menor, fueron suficiente para provocar señas de que tsuna la estaba pasando bien- kufufufu, puedo hacerlo mejor,…solo pídemelo- tentaba la boca del chico con su aliento, lo suficientemente cerca para que sintiere su calor, lo suficientemente lejos para que él chico tomara la iniciativa de acercarse,…si se acercaba de mas eso sería todo.

Instintivamente se entrego a esa sensación acercando de poco su cara a mukuro,… efectivamente el conde besaba bien, su lengua hacia movimientos que en conjunto con su manos cálidas provocaban un deseo de ser,…no sabia explicarlo pero, la mejor palabra que se le ocurrió fue consumido.

Mukuro era hábil al ver el estado e inexperiencia de su victima, procedió a retírale la camisa y posteriormente los pantalones pero…

~mukuro-sama,…deténgase~

_-… ¿por qué?, esto le gusta ¿no?-_

~ …por favor, yo…~ el conde continuaba, poco a poco se coloco entre las piernas del menor, tsuna solo veía el techo de su ostentosa habitación entregándose a la lasciva idea pero, antes de que el conde pudiera hacer culminar su plan,…vino a su mente la clara imagen de hibari kyoya…

Así a la mas mínima presión en el altar de Sodoma, tsuna…

-¡no!- le empujo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poderse parar.

Enseguida, alterada por el grito y estruendo de algo caer en la habitación de su hijo, paulina entro.

-tsu-kun, ¿que suced…-naty escucho su grito y al entrar se encontró con el conde abotonándose la camisa sobre la cama de su hijo y a su tsuna casi desnudo un poco alterado.

-¡¿que le hiso?-

-naty-san, esto no es…-

-buenas tardes, paulina-san, el duque y yo solo conversábamos pero, me temo que mi itinerario es ocupado así que, con su permiso, yo ya me retiro. nos vemos mi muy estimado duque,…espero con ansias poderle volver a ser útil- se despedía besándole la mano.

-pase usted- le decía mientras estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para dirigirse a el sin que su hijo les escuchara, cuando el conde estuvo a su altura_…- en futuras ocasiones agradecería que no entrara a los aposentos del joven, sabe tan bien como los demás en este castillo que eso no es bien visto-_

_-si, lo se y lo lamento, es casi tan desagradable como un *sirviente* dirigiéndole la palabra a un noble-_

Así, después de su intimidante comentario, se retiro. A pocos pasos de ellos dejo ver una verdadera cara de molestia, no era una molestia cualquiera, incluso parecía estar a punto de olvidar su falsa posición cotidiana de lo cabreado que se encontraba.

Cuando se hallaron solos en el cuarto y tsuna ya estaba por terminar de abotonar su camisa

-tsuna, ¿que paso?-

-naty, no es nada, el conde solo….yo…-

- ¿como se atrevió?, es un horrible hombre, ¿te a obligado a hacer algo?-

-¿eh?, no, lo mal interpretas, no me agredió ni nada…-

-…el que te haga algo, no forzosamente tiene que ser agredirte-

-…no comprendo-

-dime ¿Qué a pasado?, ¿de alguna forma te incomodo?-

Y la verdad era que no, no hiso nada que le molestara o lastimara, muy por el contrario; le causo placer.

-no, solo…hablamos- mintió por que en verdad creía haber echo algo malo, sin embargo no comprendía como algo que le hiso sentir *así* sería para avergonzarse, o como podría dañarle.

-tsuna, pretendía que spanner llegara antes pero, me temo que es hora de hablar-

-bien,… ¿de que se trata?-

-hijo mio, este es un día muy especial para ti, has formado un lazo inquebrantable e imperecedero-

-si, con hibari-sama-

-si, sin embargo, aun no es oficial-

-pero ¿y la ceremonia?-

-eso solo a marcado que ya estas *pedido* pero,… aun no has sido *concedido*-

-… ¿concedido?-

-tu madre se refiere a que aun eres casto- s

De la acostumbrada forma ese rubio hacia acto de presencia en la habitación del chico, se le veía mas serio de lo normal y parecía estar totalmente decidido a desglosar la información esencial.

- spanner, ¿cuando?- p

-vine tan pronto escuche la conmoción de hace un rato; si me permites naty creo que esto se lo puedo explicar yo- s

-¿explicar que?, ¿por qué todos están tan raros?, no los comprendo- t

Tsuna ya se estaba molestando, le estaban casi regañando por alguna falta y no tenia idea de cual era. Sus poses marcaban que le ocultaban algo y presentía que era importante, ¿Qué podría ser tan delicado como para que no se lo pudiesen decir en una oración?

-tsuna para empezar necesito que comprendas que ahora eres propiedad de alguien, en resumidas cuentas eso es, así que te pregunto ¿sabes a quien te debes?- s

La respuesta era muy obvia, ellos la conocían ¿Qué caso tenia decirlo?-… a hibari-sama- t

-así es; lo que eso conlleva es que es impropio que pases tiempo con otros caballeros fuera del consentimiento de tu erastes- s

-¿por qué?, ¿ya no puedo convivir con mi familia?- pasara lo que pasara no le podían decir que ya no podía hablar con los miembros de su casa, era el siguiente mandamás, tarde o temprano tendría que hablarles.

-no se refiere a eso, cielo, no tiene que ver con…- p

-mira tsuna, la verdad es que muchos de los caballeros a tu alrededor no te ven con ojos de bondad ni de amistad, la mayoría son libertinos que solo buscaran arrebatarte algo que ya has prometido a hibari-sama- s

-¿y eso sería?- t

-tu virginidad- s

-… ¿perdón?, es imposible que un hombre se cobre eso, por que es algo…-t

-si es posible y es mas común de lo que crees, te explicare: es un tabú pero, es bastante recurrido, según los antiguos la adoración *del altar de Sodoma* es el encuentro definitivo de confianza. Tu al contraer un acuerdo con el marques le has prometido tu desflore a hibari-sama- s

-… yo voy a…- t

-spanner, le estas asustando- p

- no es la mejor manera de decirlo, lo se pero, mientras mas rápido te hagas a la idea mas fácil le será a naty explicarte porque has cometido un profundo error al encerrarte con el conde aquí- s

-me dices que… es inmoral lo que acontecía, estaba faltándole al respeto a mi erastes-t

-tsu-kun, eso que casi te arrebatan, es lo que te desposeería de lado de hibari-san y fuese propiedad de quien te a… *poseído*- p

-ahora tienes idea de lo estúpido que fue entregarte a ese deseo, supuse que tus sentimientos con el marque estaban bien sedimentadas pero…-s

-spanner no estamos insinuando que tsuna estaría de acuerdo con el conde, eso…-p

-yo si lo insinuó, de haberlo querido pudo avisarnos de una u otra forma, la realidad es que no quería hacerlo-s

- entonces… ¿cometí un error?, ¿por qué no se nada de esto?, me culpan de algo que nadie tuvo la consideración de explicarme- t

-no se nos permitía decirte nada con respecto al tema- s

-Timoteo-sama, no deseaba que tomaras partido en este mundo, pero después kyoya-sama apareció y…-p

- pero, es que ¿como esperaban que esto nunca llegase a mis oídos?, por mi incredulidad incluso hibari-san pudo…- t

-no, si eso quisiera lo pudo tomar cuando quisiera- s

-me duele decirlo pero, kyoya-san es un hombre honorable, puntualizo un contrato contigo, de ser otro como en el caso del conde pudo… deshónrate y después dejarte. Por ello es muy importante esta noche- p

-entonces hoy…- t

-lo que acontecerá esta noche no es nada mas ni nada menos que tu _prime noctum_ (primera noche)- s

-… hibari-sempai,… yo me voy a entregar a hibari-sempai ¿esta noche?- t

-cielo, trata de calmarte tal vez no lo explicamos lo mejor que…- p

-… estoy muy confundido, tengo miedo…- t

-bien, tu madre te ayudara con eso, bueno mi trabajo termino aquí, encárgate del resto mi amor- s

-spanner- p

Sin decir mas el hombre salió, dejando una clara sombra de incertidumbre sembrada en esa habitación.

-… ¿Qué se supone que debo…?- t

-tsuna,… si no lo deseas aun puedes desistir, spanner y yo nos encargaríamos de disolver todo el contrato así…- p

-¡no!, no quiero, hibari-sempai me agrada, no temo por lo que se me solicita para finalizar mi lazo con el, temo por lo poco que conozco del asunto, no se de cuantas forma puedo llegar a ofenderle, de que otras me pueden apartar de él. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo comportarme?, no lo se, de verdad no quisiera verme mas ignórate de lo que ya me e visto a sus ojos- t

-en realidad es mejor que no sepas gran cosa. En el agitado mundo de los nobles, la mayoría no puede elegir a su erastes, solo llega y se atienen a sus mandatos, son vendidos por sus casas, los rituales varían según el gusto del erastes y los derechos concedidos a este le dan una total autoridad para con el joven a su cuidado- p

-¿Cómo es posible?- t

-la gente de alcurnia cree que el amor es un sentir efímero que poco tiene que ver con los de noble linaje, la mayoría no tiene la cualidad de poder estar con una persona que quiera, en eso eres diferente, puedes estar con quien elegiste estar- p

Aun poseía algo de miedo pero, al ser francos estaba feliz, poseía una cualidad que no cualquiera podía disponer-… naty... ¿Qué se supone que debo…?-

-… bueno, tratare de explicarte-

- por favor-

De la manera mas resumida le dio la platica que se suponía un ente de su familia le daría, trato de puntualizar lo importante y a cualquier muestra de duda le determino que no dudara, que en realidad estaba bien que llegara inexperto, después de todo el verdadero calvario se lo llevaría su erastes.

-… ¿estas… muy conmocionado?

-… necesito asimilarlo,… podría…estar solo por ahora, quiero... meditarlo un rato…-

-claro y descuida, la mayoría teme en su *prime noctum*, descansa un rato, te hará bien, seguramente estarás a fuera hasta la madrugada-

~si~

Ella salió seguramente se encamino a preparar la cena de su amado "hijo". Tsuna se recostó en su cama, pensativo empezó a examinar cada acontecimiento y a preocuparse por cierto sentimiento, uno que nacía en el muy avivado, aun que no sabía lo que era, sabia que quien lo provocaba era hibari kyoya, este le quemaba, le consumía y le desataba sensaciones tan vividas y esplendidas como las que acaba de experimentar….no, incluso eso no se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento.

~que gran calor siento~

Así los tonos naranjas iban cayendo, inundando todo el castillo mientras él se perdía más y mas en un profundo sueño…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo la guardia de sus dos siervos, una presencia se abría paso por los desolados callejones de Verona, tenía un asunto que tratar con cierta persona.

Uno de sus sirvientes, un joven de tez morena clara, de ojos fieros y actitud bastante caótica dejaba ver que su *secreto* tenia la necesidad de algunos encargos, por lo que fue enviado a conseguir lo solicitado.

-trata de llegar antes de que me vaya-

-si, no tardare nada, son cosas muy fáciles de localizar-

-… ¿vestidos, escancias y algunas ornamentas?-

El otro sirviente era un tanto seco, bastante inmutable y muy perspicaz, sus ojos y cabello eran negros y a la vez cenizos, mientras que su piel era pálida y portaba una sencillas gafas de diseño discreto que se acomodaba cuando hacia una aseveración (Aun cuando daba la pauta de una cuestión), sabia de ante mano del gran apego de su compañero por *ese secreto*, desafortunadamente también sabia de su irremediable fin.

-Emm, pues…, no,… ha pedido libros…-

-kufufufu, no me es extraño, de cualquier modo lleva también lo que se te a sugerido, me parece que sus ropajes ya están en mal estado-

-si, mi señor-

Así salió veloz en camino a las boutiques, entusiasmado y algo nervioso pues los presentes era su única forma de acercársele sin levantar sospechas.

-jm, partamos de una vez, aun tengo mucho que hacer-

-por supuesto-

Así ambos hombres se dirigieron donde su objetivo, al llegar el de menor rango se quedo expectante en el recibidor mientras su amo partía a la estancia principal.

Fue bien recibido, como siempre, entre miradas lascivas y piernas abiertas. Entrando, como de costumbre, echo un vistazo a la estancia, al *material* y después se dirigió donde la madame, tenia una gran frustración que necesitaba de una asesoría especializada en el tema, aunque en un ámbito diferente al que se entendía textualmente.

Había apostado todo a esa jugada y ese chiquillo se había arrepentido así sin más, además de que esa criada se había atrevido a encararle, a darle un ultimátum…

Llegando donde ella, lo primero fue saludar como siempre, después prosiguió con sus cuotas a saldar, en medio de las cuentas esa mujer denoto su molestia y por supuesto se lo hiso ver.

-jm, ¿deseas vino?-

-…-

-te extrañaba por aquí-

-oya, yo apenas y me acuerdo de ti-

-jm, lo se, pero regresas cada que algo no te sale bien-

-tan intuitiva como siempre-

-… el crio no cae ¿eh?-

-tsk, ya no sé que hacer, e intentado todo para adelantar su despertar pero, siguen estorbándome, ¡con un maldito demonio!-

-jmjmjm, alguien no esta feliz-

-¿Por qué demonios desistió?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poseer su cuerpo?, ¿de que otra forma podría…?-

-¿robar su corazón?, jm ~no se roba lo que ya a sido robado~

-… ¿Qué insinúas?-

Como buena manejadora de información sabia de algo que podría serle de utilidad a ese ser, sin embargo no iba a ser gratis…

-jm, mi amor, eres una mente endemoniadamente hábil, dedúcelo tu-

-no estoy de humor para adivinanzas, MM, lo que tengas que decir dilo de una vez-

-jmjmjm, te costara-

De inmediato, con una cara de hastió, saco un saco de oro y se lo dio.

-bueno mi estimado conde, la razón por la cual tú presa huye a tus artimañas es que alguien ya se ha robado el corazón del travieso conejo-

-¿Qué?, ¿quien?, di el nombre y dejara de existir hoy mismo-

-jm, no es tan fácil, me temo que esto es mas complejo de lo que suena-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-hey, un saco una pregunta-

-maldita arpía, si te e soportado tanto es por que me eres útil pero, si te atreves a jugarme mal…-

-tu hija lo pagara. tienes idea de como se vera eso a los ojos de tu amada nobleza, a los Timoteo-sama, el echo de que procreaste una bastarda con una prostituta como yo, ni diez mil títulos reales te quitaran esa deshonra- mirando su posición desistió y se reincorporo- bien, Así que cálmate y págame si quieres escuchar todo completo-

-juro que si no vale la pena te mato-

Saco el siguiente saquillo de oro y se lo deposito en las avariciosas manos a la dama.

-jm, amo el oro, es lo que mueve al mundo-

-lo se, por eso siempre se quiere mas pero, mi dulce MM, pasando a otra cosa, ¿Qué mantiene tan distante al joven?-

Después de verse bien recompensada prosiguió, acababa de obtener la información y sabia de ante mano que ese peli índigo sería el mejor comprador.

-un… _***simpático cliente nuevo***_ me a revelado que el mas joven vongola, ósea el conde tsunayoshi, fue visto en tratos poco fraternos con nada mas y nada menos que con tu *viejo amigo*, el marqués de araudi, hibari kyoya, según un **viejo sirviente** tuyo,… incluso han **atado el lazo**-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Maldito hijo de perra!-

-jmjmjm, lo se, ¿verdad que es picante?, dos viejos enemigos reunidos por el amor, pareciese de cuento. El beneficio que dará a sus casas esa unión, la paz que se esparcirá en Verona, el poder que tendrán los involucrados, el cuerpo que disfrutara tu rival-

-…si eso es cierto…-

-estas acabado, _si Timoteo-sama lo sabe_, dile adiós a tus amados planes de poseer a ese chico-

-¿saber?-

-ah, si, la mejor parte es que nadie lo sabe, es un secreto-

-…y que mas da, si lo a tomado ya no me…-

-no mukuro-sama, aun no lo hace, me parece que eso esta reservado aun-

-me sugieres que… aun hay oportunidad-

-si, y si, no se, me das un buen *donativo* puede que te ayude con tu problema-

-… ¿Cuánto me costara?-

- pues tu dedúcelo, tu rival tuvo para pagar todo el establecimiento por esta tarde hasta la madrugada,… debe tener planeado algo muy especial, después de todo, es la *****_**primera noche**_***…** que bien a este lugar, jmjmjm-

-… si cree que me a ganado esta muy equivocado, ten listo el cuarto y un buen señuelo, traeré tu dinero pero, mas te vale que esta noche ese niño sea mío-

-tengo al indicado y descuida, yo hare lo que tú desees, o mas bien lo que pagues-

-me retiro-

-¿no veras a _chrome_?-

-mande a ken por regalos para ella, no te atrevas a decirle que e venido, falta muy poco para que su ser me sea útil-

-bien, de igual forma hace tanto que no te ve que no le a de importar, sin embargo… que pase tanto tiempo con ese siervo tuyo,… no se te hace…-

-jm, esta todo planeado-

-jm, creo que en primer lugar por ello la tuve, pensé que sacaría tu malicia nata pero, no fue así, ahora solo es una incomoda carga-

-tranquila, ya pronto la arrancare de tus manos-

Así salió y se encontró con su sirviente, solicitándole específicamente que investigara la veracidad de esa recién comprada información.

~si, mukuro-sama~

-chikusa,… después regresa a este lugar e investiga **que caras conocemos**-

-… ¿algo en particular?-

_-… servidumbre-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, eran de color rojo; los muebles eran de caoba, muy naturalistas pero más enfocados a un estilo victoriano, el piso era madrea pulida; alrededor estaban unos inmensos estantes con molduras en ángeles, todo en madera, en ellos había libros hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, todos correctamente acomodados; en el centro de la habitación estaba una mesita circular tallada en temas muy naturalistas, justo en el centro de esta y sobre un mantel de encaje estaba un florero, de tipo micénico decorado en temas marinos, resguardaba unos delicados tulipanes naranjas y girasoles dorados. Frente a este estaba una silla de igual estilo y en esta estaba un joven de plateada cabellera jugueteando con los pocos pétalos que había alrededor del jarrón, apoyado en sus codos recargando la cabeza en sus la mesa y con una cara de melancolía….o tal vez de indecisión.

Su erastes debía irse, no era por elección propia pero, le dejo a sus criterio si quería acompañarle, agradecía no ser obligado, pues por su posición podía llevarle aun cuando no lo deseara pero, Dejar a quien le saco de las sombras, eso le era muy difícil.

-si me voy….- pensó un poco- si me quedo…..- las mujeres francesas eran muy hábiles, en tantos sentidos, se molesto y al sentirse avergonzado por su celosa postura se dirigió a su habitación un tanto molesto.

Yamamoto todavía no regresaba y ya era un poco tarde- demonios, que soy ¿su esposa?, que haga lo que desee- aun así en embelesado por sus pensamientos fue que llego a un sitio diferente al requerido, llego donde la habitación de yamamoto. Estaba muy limpia, y padecía de sus partencias, miro a un lado algo perturbado por esa ausencia y lo vio, ¿qué estaba haciendo, ya tenía hechas unas maletas…? ensimismado, como sofocado, se recargo en el muro y acaricio la mano donde portaba un *curioso anillo*.

~así que ya se acabó el tiempo~ escandalizado por su pose triste, se dijo alterado y sin pensar- dios no puedo creer que yo….este pensando en….-

-¿mmm? ¿Gokudera-kun?-

Volteo de inmediato para encarar al patriarca de su casa, de tras suyo.

-Timoteo-sama, yo amm, este,… ¿que hace aquí? Amm no, perdón, ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-jmjmjm, ordena tus ideas hayato- una vez que el joven se mantuvo cayado y, hasta se diría, algo avergonzado, prosiguió- veo que ya esta listo yamamoto-kun, venia a avisarle que el carruaje que le mando su majestad, la reina de Francia, ya a arribado, como ordeno que se le dijera lo antes posible para que tuviese tiempo de arreglar todo para irse vine de inmediato, por lo que veo me parece que partirá hoy en la noche, ya están listas sus cosas. Deseaba darle la carta de recomendación que me solicito para que partiera pero, aun no llega y yo debo atender una reunión, ¿te importa si te pido le entregues esta carta?-

-…con todo gusto, noveno, amm gracias por el aviso,… yo le informo…-

El señor de la casa salía no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo al joven en la habitación, suponía lo que hayato pensaba pero, era algo que debía decidir el solo.

Se detuvo en breve, se sentó un tanto atónito en esa cama viendo como se iban a pagando los rayos de sol, siempre con esa carta en sus manos, esperando por que algo le diese un a señal, entonces…

-Gokudera, que raro encontrarte aquí, ¿se te ofrece algo?-

-¿dónde estabas…?-

-¿por qué?, ¿celos?-

-imbécil, claro que no-

-jajaja, estaba en una "boda"… ¡oh! Perdón, en la plaza- generalmente no dejaba salir esa clase de información pero, estar cerca de él le distorsionaba la realidad en muchos sentidos.

~…está bien, no importa~ me retiro, ah, por cierto llego ya tu carruaje, para que partas cuando gustes y Timoteo –sama me dejo esta carta para ti, dicen que es una recomendación que le solicitaste, bueno yo…-

-bien entonces me iré esta noche-

-emm, si,….bien, te dejo tendrás mucho que empacar-

-¿tanto tiempo aquí y no te percatas que ya e empacado?

-…-

Yamamoto ya no podía esperar a que tomara una decisión gokudera, se había tomado una responsabilidad y se tenía que cumplir su palabra, no habría peor deshonra que faltar a su propia palabra.

-hayato, necesito hablar contigo-

El aludido se detuvo al filo del dintel, esperaba ansioso la orden, esa sencilla oración…

Hora de ser fríos; tal vez regresaría más pronto de lo que pensaba, tal vez no tendría tiempo de remordimientos durante su servicio a la corona gala pero, el saber que no podría recorrer ese delicado cuerpo, hablarle, pelear, acompañarle… "besarle"…por un buen rato, le destrozaba;…decir adiós, uno momentáneo pero, finalmente un adiós. Aun con el corazón quemándole el pecho, queriendo gritar a su "alumno" que se fuera con él, haría lo que hayato quisiera y si él deseaba acompañar a tsuna en vez de ir a Francia lo aceptaría, después de todo tsuna era muy fácil de amar y extremadamente difícil de abandonar, no culparía a hayato por escoger a ese ser antes que a él.

-hayato, sé que…tu felicidad esta aquí en Verona por lo que creo que sería mejor que me esperaras unos meses ya que…-

¿Por qué?, es que acaso no deseaba que fuese con el, es que le deseaba lejos, bueno después de tanto tiempo, ¿pero que decía?, que importaba lo que quería, no lo dejaría hacer su voluntad, si deseaba abandonarle… le dejaría bien en claro quien mandaba a quien.

-iré-

-sé que te pediría demasiado si,…perdón ¿qué?-

-me iré contigo bruto, ¿no oyes?-

Jm, y ahora que haría, seguro había arruinado sus divertidas vacaciones…

-… ¿enserio?... eso… ¡es genial!-

Ok, tal vez no…

-dios, de verdad te agradezco que desees venir conmigo a Francia-

-¡no te emociones idiota!, sé que lo dices por que no tienes de otra-

-no, en verdad me has hecho muy feliz-

Le ofrecía un sincera sonrisa y una pose que perturbaba a su aprendiz pues, no sabia por que razón su cara ardía como si estuviese al rojo vivo.

-amm, yo…no lo hago por ti, si no…por conocer más y poder ofrecer al decimo un mejor conocimiento del mundo-"además, esas mujeres francesas son…tu…no importa cómo pero, no te desharás de mi tan fácil…tu no ganaras"-sin percatarse muy bien de lo que sentía estaba experimentando celos y, en su inusual idioma, algo mas.

-jajaja, excelente por que te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿eh?, ¿de que se trata?-

-jajaja, abre la carta que me a traído mi tío-

Así lo hiso y se percato que ese escrito en realidad era una carta de recomendación para él, que estipulaba y aseguraba su ingreso a la academia de artes en parís. Una sensación muy extraña le apretó el corazón y le invadió tan rápido el cuerpo que sintió perder el equilibrio, yamamoto, hiso eso por el, para que pudiese desarrollar una habilidad que era tan preciada para el como lo era el mismo decimo…

-esperaba que con esto pudieses honrar a tu madre y me agradaría poder escuchar una vez mas *esa sinfonía*-

-eh yo,…!que no lo hago por ti! Además ¿quien te dijo que esa tonada era para ti?-

-mmm, lo intuí-

-no te quiero, ni siquiera lo pienses-

-jajaja, no he dicho nada-

-pero lo piensas-

-jajaja, gokudera es muy paranoico-

-camina idiota, ¿o no se nos hace tarde?-

-¿mmm?, ¿y tus cosas?-

~ya están empacadas, solo es cuestión de…~

-jmjmjm-

-no te rías de mí-

-no lo hago, me rio contigo-

-va, me voy, llegare mas rápido a parís si no te espero- salía abochornado de la habitación de su maestro.

-eh,… espera-

-mmm-

-hayato….- le tomo de la cintura- gracias, me sentiría muy solo si tu no ibas-

-…ya basta-

-¿te importaría si…..?-

_~¿Por qué me preguntas algo a lo que ya sabes que contestare?~…_

Le tiro en la comodidad de su lecho, sería la ultima vez que estarían así de cerca, o al menos en un muy bien rato, los primeros meses la mayoría en ese colegio eran internos_…- disculpa pero, es que a tu lado no me puedo controlar_- se desabotonaba la camisa

_-…..~idiota~-_solo se dedico a bajar la mirada, con un notable sonrojo, su actitud y pose se volvió sumisa pero, complaciente, tomando por primera vez parte en los rituales.

Sin comentarios al respecto….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya caída la noche, se armaba una total guerra en la habitación de tsuna, si, se había quedado dormido de más.

-…..naty, debo apresurarme, si se me ocurre llagar tarde….-

-oh, si, si, si, tranquilo aun hay tiempo, cielo, además no debes esforzarte demasiado en tu aspecto personal-

-¿mmm? Ah si, ¿Por qué sería?-

-porque vas a…, emm, hibari-san dictamino que fueses lo menos ostentoso posible- decía un spanner muy preocupado, buscando por todos los rincones una levita discreta y un calzado cómodo.

-¿ya localizaste las botas spanner?- p

-amm, si ya, están aquí, ten tsuna. ¿La camisa y el pantalón?- s

-listo, ya se la e acabado de colocar- p

Ambos preocupado padres preparaban a su hijo para su *gran noche*, en realidad parecía que ellos estaban mas nerviosos que el involucrado directamente.

–"_hay mi pobre hijo, mejor no verlo, no sé de qué sería capaz si le veo en apuros por culpa de ese hombre"-_ spanner solo dejo una casaca algo discreta pero, formal en la cama y prosiguió a empezar el escape nocturno.

Por fin termino su arreglo personal. Entallado pero, no al grado de ser femenino, pantalones negros, botas de gamuza café, camisa blanca, una levita obscura de discreto corte y extraordinariamente liviana.

Se alisto, no se arregló mucho pero, no pasaba desapercibido; ceno rápidamente por lo que casi se ahogo.

-tktktktk, ¡agua! Gmgmgm, ¡uffff! Estuvo cerca…- ¿Por qué se estaba ahogando?...solo recordó a donde iría y para que – de acuerdo, no te pongas nervioso y respira profundo-

-¿tsu-kun ya estás listo?-

Volteo la mirada y vio a su dulce "madre" esperándole con una capa negra

-sí ya estoy listo pero,… ¿para que es esa capa?-

-es para que nadie sepa que eres tú, spanner te llevara por los caminos más escondidos, rodearan el castillo y saldrán; esto es por si acaso-

- de acuerdo-

_**-pésima idea les dijimos que esperaran en el balcón-**_

Tsuna soltó un gritillo de sorpresa y una mano le tomo por sorpresa y callo su impertinente boca.

-calla idiota o lo que tanto nos hemos esforzado por evitar llegara, ahora te soltare ¿esta bien?- el otro asintió.

Apenas le soltaron volteo expectante para toparse con ese hombre de cabellos largos y platas.

_**-oye niño bájate de las nubes es hora irnos y ese idiota no es muy paciente-**_

-¿eh? A sí, perdone…amm-

_**-…Que mala memoria, SUPERBIA SQUALO-**_

-perdón, perdón, squalo-sama- "¿que hace aquí?", tsuna trataba de concebir como….se había infiltrado ese hombre tan escandaloso, definitivamente debían trabajar más en la seguridad del castillo, especialmente en la de su cuarto.

_**-ese mocoso consentido me ha mandado a proteger a su "doncella", esta ya esperándote-**_ le miraba con cierta arrogancia.

-disculpen que le moleste pero….- naty les interrumpía y enseguida spanner hacia acto de presencia, salía del conducto que daba a las escaleras, abajo estaba su taller; por lo regular siempre estaba ahí.

_**-sí, continua mujer-**_ ni estando en casa de "los enemigos" squalo demostraba tantita humildad.

-¡¿que demonios pensaba al infiltrarse así?-

_**-jm, este nivel de seguridad no es nada, podría meterme a matar a mismo heredero de la casa y nadie lo sabría-**_ su franqueza era *reconfortante*

-¿y yo que soy?-

_**-una mujer escandalosa-**_

-¿que?- nadie se revelaba a la poderosísima y sobre protectora paulina-sama; si no fuera porque su esposo la detuvo, estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que en el castillo había un araudi…

-calma paulina, su intención es proteger a tsuna ¿no?-

_**-jm, si de esa forma lo ven. Bueno, de cualquier modo nos vamos-**_ cargo como vil peso muerto a tsuna y se dirigió a una ventana_**- estará aquí al primer rayo del sol-**_ se dirigía a la pareja, diciendo esto se lanzo por la ventana.

-¡ah!-

_**-¡vroiiiii!, Calla mocoso que alguien nos escuchara-**_

_-"¿me mandaría este hombre como guardián, por mi falta de la mañana?, dios él es un tipo aterrador"-_ pensaba tsuna mientras veía como squalo le zarandeaba por el brusco movimiento de su encarrilada marcha hacia el punto de encuentro.

"_**este niño es casi una doncella, de acuerdo esto ya me asusto, hibari está muy enfermo"**_**-** pensó squalo deduciendo el por qué a su amo le había enamorado tanto ese ser tan delicado, después vinieron la imágenes censurables, así que dejo de pensar**…- **_**"nunca he visto que le demuestre afecto a algo que no es un animal o….una pelea, menos me lo imagino… copulando con este niño…."-**_ agito la cabeza algo soqueado por la imagen que se planteo_**- si de pervertidos hablamos creo que yo soy peor-**_

Los dos padres veían como su hijo era "secuestrado" de una manera muy tosca e insensible.

-spanner, deber ir, algo no me da buena espina-

-¿mmm?, ¿decías algo?-

-spanner, ¡ve!- y lo pateo por la misma ventana para que les siguiera; fácil eran 5 metros de caída libre…

-¡paulina!-

-cállate, te escucharán-

- Ya voy ya voy, _con esta mujer no llegare a ver a mi recién nacido_- así, sin mas, corrió tan rápido como podía tras ese alvino desesperado.

-mi bebe- los ojos de naty se llenaban de lagrimas –dios te guarde-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

El guardián que le había mandado su erastes era, increíblemente, discreto, inequívoco y furtivo; en menos de lo que parpadeo ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la plaza principal y sin llamar la atención de nadie.

_**-llegamos-**_ y le dejo caer como peso muerto frente a su objetivo.

-hii, dolió-

_**-lastima-**_

Se reincorporo algo agitado y miro hacia enfrente. De buenas a primeras estaban parados frente a un carruaje en una obscura calle de Verona. Estaba asustado algo nervioso pero, sobretodo, muy inseguro de cómo le recibiría hibari kyoya…

_-"¿como me debo presentar?"-_ el chico inadvertido por completo fue pateado al dicho lugar, por lo cual perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer.

_**-¡Ve de una buena vez!-**_ squalo le miraba desde hace ya un tiempo, molesto por su inmutabilidad.

-¡haiii!- "ese hombre, ¿que le pasa?, no, ¿que le pasas a la gente en este poblado?, no es posible que alguien así sea ajeno a los ojos de todos"; un poco adolorido se decía pero, ante el un par de pulcros zapatos frete a él recupero con rapidez la pose.

-…jm, veo que por fin llegaste-

-…hibari-sempai,…amm, si, ya e llegado, pero, buenas noches…hay…-

-ordena tus pensamientos antes de hablar-

-…sí-

-bien empecemos con la encrucijada, ya es tarde-

-…si, hibari-sempai-

-bien, ¿qué esperas? Ve donde kusakabe-

-¿eh? A si…con permiso-

Volteo de inmediato a dentro del carruaje y vio a ese siervo de la mañana, le sonrió en señal de saludo y se dirigió donde el con los otros dos siguiéndole el paso.

Entro en una elegante cabina, esta era de un refinado gusto por dentro, aunque por fuera pasaba totalmente desapercibida, las molduras eran muy detalladas y estaba en un elegante tono dorado, el terciopelo de los asientos eran azul marino y en cada ventana había una cortina negra con bordes dorados, por lo demás era espaciosa y el los asientos principales portaba el indiscutible escudo de la casa de araudi.

-buenas noches, vongola-sama-

-eh, ah, buenas noches, kusakabe-san-

-pase, sawada-sama-

-¿sama?-

_**-así es niño, es una de las ventajas de ser amante de este sádico, se te tratara como…-**_

-gracias, por la hospitalidad-

Le decía cortésmente a ambos sirvientes, sin embargo…

-antes que nada, por muy indeseable que sea el comentario de algún ente, debes esperar ha que termine para que puedas dar tu punto de vista, en este caso lo entiendo pero, trata de poner atención en esos detalles, si no, será lo que te lleve a la ruina social-

-eh, a sí, perdone, superbia-san, es solo que estoy…-

-no hay razón para que lo estés, todo cuanto poseo es tuyo, dispón de mis recursos como te plazca-

-kyo-san, ¿sería buen momento?-

-ah, es verdad, dámelo-

Tsuna se quedo expectante viendo como ambos se pasaban una caja, eras de caoba, no muy grande y portaba en la tapa el escudo de la casa de su erastes

-ten, esto es tuyo-

-¿que quieres decir?-

_**-lo obvio, que lo abras, dios, que lento eres-**_

-superbia-

Squalo no odiaba al chico, la realidad es que le era indiferente pero, tenia una cita y ya era muy tarde para alcanzar a quien debía ir a ver, con suerte esa mujer tenia un recado para el, si no fuese por que le pidieron recoger a ese chico, hubiese asistido puntual ~tsk, pues ya que~

Sin pensarlo tsuna abrió la caja que depositaron en sus manos, con cuidado reviso el contenido el cual estaba envuelto en un terciopelo cárdeno y al destaparlo se percato del *Extraño objeto*…

-es, la mitad de…un… anillo- era un anillo que jamás había visto, su diseño era tan detallado y, se veía, era el claro anillo de un jefe, pero, no sabia de que casa, el escudo estaba incompleto, no lo supo definir…

Según los estándares de la casa del chico se supone que se daban sortijas cuando acontecía ese contrato pero, el que tenia no era la mejor opción así que hibari kyoya decidió darle algo más significativo a su alumno.

-se supone que debería estar combinado con el mío pero, para ese anillo en particular no se aplica, perteneció al fundador de mi casa, se supone que es la mitad del anillo que le brindo su aprendiz, por eso no hay otra mitad que le convine. Decidí dártelo por que nadie en la familia lo a portado antes- no deseaba darle a ese joven la mitad del anillo que Dino había dejado, seria (según el) darle a entender que es un remplazo y la realidad era que nunca podría ser eso, no había nada en su vida con lo que lo pudiese comparar.

-pe...pero, esta seguro de darme algo así-

-si, por eso te lo otorgo- retiro el anillo del terciopelo y se lo coloco, encajaba perfectamente, pareciese que él era el dueño original

-…no sé que decir- estaba un poco sonrojado, una reliquia así era algo muy significativo, no cualquiera podía portar esa clase de ornamentas.

_**-se dice gracias, señor- **_superbia veía muy detenidamente ese artefacto, parecía irónico que terminara el manos del chico

-¿le sucede algo superbia-san?, se le ve impaciente desde hace unas horas-

_**-cállate, kusakabe, hey tu, el del carro, ¿ya partiremos?- **_ se dirigía impaciente al conductor.

Así salieron rumbo a su *destino*, sin percatarse de que spanner había sido enviado a acompañar a su *hijo*, sin embargo, no llego a tiempo y ellos continuaron su encrucijada sin el menor conocimiento del asunto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su lado dos figuras se encaminaban hacia la salida norte de Verona.

-quería despedirme-

-no, por ahora es mejor, tu no tendrías el valor para decirle adiós-

-espero volver pronto,….decimo-

-solo estaremos 6 meses, volveremos antes de lo que crees-

-¿se enojara por que no le dijimos nada?-

-no sabría decirlo-

-¡yamamoto!-

-es la verdad pero, ahora eres mi responsabilidad y primero está tu formación;….tsuna….estará bien- sonrojo en el rostro de gokudera pero, desapareció al ver esos ojos afilados mirar en dirección al castillo del que partían. Se detuvo y miro hacia el ventanal de la habitación de tsuna- "debes cuidarlo hibari, las cosas se vienen pesadas"-

-¿en que piensas?-

-en nada, ya vámonos o nunca llegaremos con su majestad-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bien eh ahí el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, bueno no hay mucho que decir excepto gracias por leer._

_Bueno ahora yo me retiro para seguir con los otros cap., espero poderlos subir pronto._

_Atte: diáspora 66_


	17. podredumbre

_bueno gracias por la espera, espero que la longitud del capitulo compense la espera. -.-u (de menos)_

_me temo que en este momento no podre música por el cambio tan repentino de tiempos pero, lo solucionare para el prox cap._

_sin mas por el momento les dejo con...  
><em>

**Podredumbre.**

En una habitación del palacio el príncipe intentaba saciar sus deseos con una de tantas damas que se le ofrecía, sin embargo, nada, no hubo reacción; no era lo mismo. Por eufóricos y pasionales que fueran los besos, las caricias, el arrebato,…nada; Él solo podía pensar en el crio que le dejo, en cómo estaría, donde se hallaba, si regresaría o...

-… basta-

-¿bel-sama?-

-lárgate, me estas aburriendo-

Sin más se quito de encima a la mujer que le abordaba, tomo su capa de noche y se cubrió. Posteriormente se levanto y, mientras oía cerrarse la puerta, se acercó a la cómoda a agarrar una copa que lleno con algún licor y después se sentó en alguno de los reclinables de su habitación para ver con desidia los tonos carmesí del término del día.

-… detesto el silencio- se decía mientras veía el crecer de las sombras en ese obscuro cuarto que le albergaba. anteriormente no le molestaba estar a obscuras pero, era por que el estar con el chico le daba un cierto sentimiento de compañía, muy independientemente de que no dijese nada o que su relevancia en sus divagaciones se limitara a una pared, sin embargo estaba ahí, ya fuese para molestarle o simplemente para escuchar y nada mas…

-jm, y ahora te vas sin mas…- se dio cuenta en ese momento que en verdad pesa lo que se tiene cuando ya no esta, cuando es imposible recuperarlo.

De un momento a otro su vista se nublo, una lagrima,….lloraba, ¿Por qué?; algo dolía, algo se quebraba, ¿que era?

Para que hacerse el tonto, sabía y juraba la fidelidad de esa lagrima, llevaba su nombre y esencia en cada uno de los milímetros recorridos a su barbilla.

~ Ushishishi, yo no debería llorar,…..deberían llorarme~ decía con voz ahogada, tratando de controlarse.

Entonces se escucho un crujido en la puerta, seguido de una molesta presencia…

-ushesheshe, si estas tan seguro ¿por qué no rebosas de alegría?- jill estaba recargado de perfil a la entrada de la habitación.

-…- sin mas se limpio el rostro sin dejar de darle la espalda a su hermano, el cual se divertía a demasía por el falso autocontrol de bel.

-¡oh! valla esto es indicio del apocalipsis… ¿una lagrima?... ¿de Belphégor-sama?-comentaba con ironía.

-…déjame en paz-dijo a secas sin dejar su taciturna pose.

-y siguen los milagros, dios debe estar en la tierra; no me has seguido la riña..., algo debe estar mal- sonrisa burlona por parte de jill.

-… ¿que quieres, jill?-

-no sé, tú dime; el consejo me han pedido que te venga a ver, parece que es necesaria una reunión de emergencia- decía sin mas pasando a la estancia.

-… ah si, tal vez te hubieses enterado si pasaras mas tiempo haciendo tus deberes de príncipe heredero-

-para que, si tu lo haces bien. Que mas da, tengo cosas más interesantes en que preocuparme-

-perderte en opio en ese burdel no se me hace exactamente algo *primordial*-

-bel, ¿como puedes decir eso?, si tu eras fiel promotor de ese dogma-

-y no lo niego pero, las personas tienden a madurar-

-jm,… lo que tu llamas madurez yo lo atribuyo a *cierta compañía* tuya-

-…-

-ushesheshe, y bien, ¿que acordó el consejo?, ¿mas comida y agua para el pueblo?-

~padre esta muriendo, ya no le queda mucho, el medico dice que no pasara de esta noche, solo quería informarte que ya podrás cobrarte esa estúpida apuesta ~

-…-

-como lo pactamos, a la caída del rey yo declinare a la corona, te informo que para mañana ya…-

-ushesheshe, olvídalo, ya esta saldada la deuda. Al morir el viejo puedes ostentar el trono- esa vendita cara de ira era lo único que le llenaba el corazón, acabaría con su aberrante tentación y por fin le vería demacrado.

A la inusual pose de su hermano bel no pudo evitar la molestia, ¿era otro truco de jill para exasperarle?, ¿Qué, no comprendía la situación?, no estaba para bromas.

-jill, estoy tratando de comprender pero, la realidad es que me sorprendes, ¿es que acaso solo te interesan las cosas que yo deseo? - enojo, que mal para bel, caía justo donde le querían.

-si, así es, robarte es mi deleite. Sobre todo quitarte lo que mas te importa, pensé un tiempo que era el trono pero, al verte tan indiferente a mi sucesión opte por otro recurso-

-…la rana...-

-Jm, precisamente. Me gustaría ser buen hermano y decirte que estarás bien pero, la realidad es que te odio tanto que espero que siempre mantengas esa aura, que tu dolor llegué a tal grado que comer, dormir, respirar y vivir sean insoportables y tu dolor termine por matarte-de una manera muy escalofriante y fría le dirigía su sentir a bel, realmente no sentía ningún aprecio por su sangre, no era un secreto pero, apenas lo manifestaba formalmente.

-eso quisieras mi *amado hermano*, por el cual espero lo mismo. Y lamento decepcionarte jill pero, no estoy triste, ni acabado (un dolor en el corazón), más bien lo defino como coraje, por que he perdido la paga de mi apuesta, es lo mismo a gastarte la dote antes de deposar a la novia- decía con simpleza y burlescamente.

-¿coraje?, jm, por favor…-

-si, así como se oye, tengo que entregar mi reino a una basura como tú, y no me van a dar nada a cambio pero bueno, la manutención de por vida de la corona va implícita en cada uno de los miembros de la estirpe, eso me consuela un poco-

Se acercó a su cómoda saco un delicado licor tomo dos copas y les lleno, poso una de estas en las manos de jill y le levanto en señal de brindis.

-brindo por el futuro rey de Verona, ushishishi, (a la cara sorprendida de jill, por como el en particular le dedicaba un brindis le dijo) tómalo como un presente, no a menudo un asno llega a la cabeza de algo, debes sentirte eufórico,…felicidades-

-…- el otro recibió la copa no sin antes ver a bel detenidamente, la realidad ya se estaba cansando de su arrogancia, aun cuando se sabía perdedor. Era hora de dar el golpe final.

Sin prestarle mayor atención bel termino su vino pero..

-¡ushesheshe!-

Incomodo por la maniaca risa que acribillaba sus oídos y le erizaba cada centímetro de piel, le cuestiono, no sin antes estremecerse pues esa risa era presagio de malas noticias, de menos para el.

-… ¿qué es tan divertido jill?-

Limpiando las lagrimas de euforia que salían de sus ojos y sosteniéndose el estomago recupero algo de compostura para contestarle.

-celebro mi deliciosa victoria, estúpido- y escupiendo esa palabras entre risas continuo con sus euforia maniática.

-tsk, no te creas tanto jill, ser rey no te será fácil…- trataba de no ser afectado por el coraje de oírle burlarle pero, no entendía a ciencia cierta que era tan hilarante, hasta que…

-No, yo no estoy celebrando el ser rey, como ya lo dije, eso te lo puedes quedar tú, ya no me interesa el titulo-

-no te comprendo jill, ¿esto en verdad no es una broma?, eso es lo que querías desde un principio ¿por qué no lo tomas de una vez? – decía sin dar crédito que en verdad estaba rechazando el trofeo que ambos persiguieron desde niños.

-Bel, mi pobre e iluso hermano, que corto de mente eres, ¿acaso no comprendes que es lo que te quite?-

-…-bel en verdad no lo comprendía, que podría haberle echo como para jurar que le afectaría al grado de perder el puesto de rey

-dios, esto es tan divertido que me tomare mi tiempo para explicarte- se dirigía a él con altiva presencia.

Se sentó cómodamente en un sofá frente a bel con la copa que, hasta entonces, degusto dulcemente; paseando el licor con deleite por su lengua, dientes y garganta, inundando toda la cavidad con el delicado vino.

-mmm, delicioso, un vino digno de un rey pero, ni eso se compara con ese sabor legado de dioses que *el* te hacia sentir- con altanería miraba a bel- ¿no?-

-…muérete-

-bel, no tienes ni idea de lo que te diré,…que divertido-

-… ¿y ahora con que saldrás?-

-jm, paciencia que esto te encantara, lo se-

-…- estaba ahí expectante para lo que el demente que llevaba por copia le dijera.

-mi victoria no es sobre la posesión del reino o tierras, dinero, ni siquiera por el abandono de fran, lo que es mas, todo lo que te he dicho es una mentira, el chico en realidad no se fue-

-… ¿que?- esto debía ser una broma, si eso era cierto ¿por qué nadie daba fe de su paradero?, ¿por qué el chico simplemente no regreso?

-ushesheshe, no me dejaste terminar. Tu amabas a fran, así fue desde que le viste por primera vez- decía al par que desojaba las flores de florero en un mueble a su derecha, de una manera tétrica y sombría.

Por alguna extraña razón bel al estar en frente de esa cuadro; mirando como los pétalos caían al suelo le hiso un nudo en la garganta, más aun cuando los rayos de sol les tocaban y estos parecían sangrar a su caída.

-¿a que quieres llegar, jill? ¿Dónde esta fran?- algo turbado deseaba una respuesta, aun que fuese la mas estúpida pero, que le dijera de una vez por todas que sucedió.

-¡oh! Perdona mi preámbulo pero, es relevante, lo es en verdad-

-deja de jugar conmigo…-

-pues ese ser, el ser que te mostro un dulce sentimiento, limpio y puro, totalmente desinteresado bajo una entrega total, la única en tu triste vida…-

-¡cállate!, y ¿dime que le paso?- bel estaba cayendo en un verdadero estado de terror al pensar en las mil posibilidades de lo que jill hubiese podido hacerle a fran, considerando que sería lo peor…

-¡mírate bel!, por favor, si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo diría que es más probable que Jesucristo bajara al mundo vestido de romano, que verte preocupado por un esclavo-

-su nombre es FRAN y sabes tan bien como yo que no es un esclavo,… así que dime ¿que le hiciste?-

-ushesheshe, si, así es, no es un esclavo pero, era igual de vulnerable-

Y as ahí donde bel sintió la bocanada de agua helada recorrerle la espalda, sin imaginar que saldría de la boca de jill.

-Le amabas tanto y por tu estúpido orgullo y odio a mi, le negaste aventándolo a mis garras. Hice que traicionaras a la única persona que has amado y que a la vez te amo. Ushesheshe, que lastima, *_**mataste***_ de la manera mas cruel a quien te quiso- la cara de bel se descuadro en ese semblante de dolor que para jill era embriagante- renunciaste al único sentimiento que te ha llenado….y ¿Por qué?...por ganarme, no te diste cuenta que me estabas dando la victoria. Cuan cruel a de sentirse ser abandonado, rogando envuelto en terror el resguardo de un ser que nunca llego. Jm, ¿pero que te preocupa?, ¡alégrate!- brindaba con lo ultimo del licor deleitándose con es caos mental que expresaba bel en cada una de sus respiraciones- ¡SALUD! Hermano!, brindo por tu reino, ushesheshe!, porque mi padre te dedicara las últimas horas de su vida solo a ti- un gran sorbo- porque…estarás encerrado toda tu vida en este palacio lleno de fiestas, banquetes, alabanzas y criados víboras que te besaran los pies por conveniencia y te acuchillaran la espalda por diversión; solo, recordando noche tras noche que la sangre del único que te quiso yace en tus manos- salta sin mas alrededor de bel tirándole los pétalos que cabían en sus manos.

Entonces de espaldas a el escucho estacado el verdadero tono enojado de Belphégor.

**-… te voy a matar, juro que no va a haber rincón en el mundo donde te puedas esconder de mí-**

De la forma mas escalofriante le miraba invadido por una ira que sobre pasaba su cordura, si es que existía.

-jm, sabes que si me pasa algo al par que a padre tu serás el responsable. No tardarías en ser ejecutado- decía confiando en que bel ladraba mucho pero, no mordía. Claro que esta postura no contaba con el factor de que bel realmente estaba absorbido por la desolación y el dolor, posesionado por la psicosis y la rabia.

-… poco me importa, no lo hare ahora, esperare a verte consumido por el terror de la expectativa, cree en mis palabras jill, de esta noche no pasas-

Ese ultimátum lo turbo ligeramente, esa pose era verdaderamente impactante, no tenia idea que bel pudiese llegar a *incomodarle*, sin embargo no perdería la pose o toda su victoria se iría al carajo.

-jm, estaré esperando bel-

Salía victorioso por los pasillos del palacio deteniéndose a ver por una ventana por la cual se apreciaba un carruaje ya cargado con sus pertenencias y listo para partir a algún lugar- jm, tu venganza nunca llegara, así como nunca lo volverás a ver-

Lo había planeado, su perfecta salida, el pago a MM ya estaba hecho, esa noche se llevaría a fran a un sitio totalmente fuera de la jurisprudencia de bel y el regocijo por como él pensaba que estaba muerto lo hacia mejor. Por lo demás ya estaba resuelto, esa noche bel sería coronado, el rey no resistiría más, y por esa pose ante el pueblo nunca podría aventurarse a buscarle.

~ushesheshe, ahora solo falta recogerle… tal ves le haga esperar un poco mas, ushesheshe~ decía perdiéndose entre los pasillos del palacio.

Él salió y bel solo cayó en seco sobre sus rodillas, mientras los pétalos danzaban a su alrededor motivados por una ligera brisa, fría y escalofriante. Tenía todo lo que quería hace años: el reconocimiento del rey, la corona, el reino y, aun así,…deseaba morirse, ahogarse en un profundo mar del cual nadie quisiera sacarlo.

Se levanto invadido por un profundo odio acariciando un anillo que residía en su mano, salió del cuarto y de inmediato convoco a un criado.

-Manda a traer a Mammon-

-si, su majestad-

Ni el mismo infierno sería lo suficientemente liberador como para salvar a jill.

~fran, de menos podre retribuirte con la sangre de quien te asesino y el eterno calvario de quien le ayudo~

Decía rompiendo en una sonora risa que erizaría hasta al mas valiente corsario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún punto de Verona estaba *el caballo salvaje*, las campanas sonaron lo cual indicaba misa y también…

~jm… felicidades kyoya~ decía mirando al cielo algo taciturno, tal vez por el sentimiento incontenido por el alcohol bebido.

Estaba caminando tambaleante mientras los tonos carmesí se asomaban en el cielo, se finalizaba el día, como muchos otros, y también finalizaba su tutoría… como muchas otras

Pero…

-el fin de algo es el comienzo para otro suceso- se decía mientras meditaba en su caminata a ningún lugar en particular…

Caminando sin rumbo y bajo los recuerdos borrosos de lo que fue su alumno para él, es que se vio en algún punto de la ciudad. Camino mucho por lo que necesitaba un descanso y tal ves algo de agua.

Entonces, ahí, en medio de un punto de encuentro, rodeado por diversos balcones de otras viviendas, estaba una fuente. Reposo en el filo de esta, bebió agua de ella y después solo se enjuago la cara…

~… tsk, ¿Por qué es que me aleje de la taberna?~

Ahí estaba tratando de encontrarle orden lógico a su pensamiento cuando de pronto vio a un par de sujetos…

_~ checa que caras conocemos~_

_~ ¿Algo en particular?~_

_~ Servidumbre~_

…_el conde rokudo mukuro, en ese sitio de mala muerte… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Si mas se cubrió el rostro y bajo la mirada para pasar desapercibido, algo le decía que no era buen negocio ser visto en ese momento.

El joven que le acompañaba era, si no se equivocaba, un boticario… pero, no de cualquier tipo, este se dedicaba a venenos y otra case de narcóticos. Lo sabía por que xanxus, cuando jóvenes, acudía mucho donde su padre y de ante mano sabia que no era la gente con mejor reputación que pudiese existir…

~ ¿Qué hace mukuro con esta gente?~

Sin deberla o temerla, aunado por el efecto toxico le siguió. Parecía que tenía que efectuar un pago o algo así. El conde fue a su residencia y después volvió por ese sombrío lugar, por extraño que pareciera nada en esa cara le gusto, parecía molesto, no,… mayor a eso, incluso daba turbación cruzarse con esos ojos…

El hombre regreso a un sitio que, era inmoral, de ser honesto las diversiones de los nobles rondaban mucho por ese sitio y, no estaba de mas mencionarlo, estaba bien, siempre y cuando siguiese como un secreto pero, había dos cosas que no cuadraban: la primera era que llevaba una buena cantidad de oro consigo el conde y la segunda, y mas importante, estaba pretendiendo a su hermanito, honestamente le daba igual que buscaba o con que frecuencia pero, estaba en aras de formalizar un compromiso con el joven heredero de vongola y de menos eso exigía un respeto, ¿como el postor a tutor del duque se estaría exhibiendo así?…, aun cuando… bueno su ex alumno y su hermano…

-no, no lo voy a tolerar, mil veces con un compromiso a escondidas que estando en boca de todos bajo la influencia de las acciones de ese hombre-

Sin mas se escabullo donde el sitio; un conocido burdel. Entro y sin más solicito la compañía de la primera que se acercó solo para tener una escusa y no levantar sospechas.

-¿desea alguna cosa en particular?-

-… amm, si… vino y algunos aperitivos-

-bien, se le llevaran a sus aposentos-

-… bien-

Después fue dirigido a su habitación, si su esposa se enterara ya estaría muerto pero, eso no era lo primordial debía encarar al conde y exigirle una justificación a su soez acto de perjurio.

Le dejaron en alguno de tantos cuartos, por su influencia se podía dar el lujo de gozar de los cuartos de alcurnia y además de tener carta abierta a toda la casa.

-Dino-san si me permite…-

-en realidad, me gustaría dar una caminata, perdona, e estado fuera de práctica desde hace un tiempo, tú sabes el estar casado-

-lo entiendo perfectamente, si desea puede divagar lo que guste, al regresar yo seguiré aquí-

-emm, gracias, solo tardare un momento-

Y sin más se salió de la habitación rumbo al encuentro de rokudo mukuro. Estaba caminando por los desolados pasillos, vaya que el lugar era tétrico en el día, justo cuando no había clientela el sitio era mas misterioso de lo que se esperaba, sin mas se topo a inicios de una escalinata y no dudo en subir. Subiendo con algo de desconfianza se detuvo a la entrada de una habitación ya muy adentrada a la casa. Se asomo discretamente por la puerta mal cerrada y se percato que esta no era como las demás, era sumamente laboriosa en cuanto detalles como para una princesa, y si era sincero, no había rastro de vulgaridad o deseo en ella, por lo que se imaginaba que era un sitio especial, lo que por supuesto lo llevo a preguntarse a quien estaba dedicada, hasta que oyó una conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro…

_**-… ken…-**_

_**-cállate y ten…-**_

_**-… ¿Qué es eso?-**_

_**-lo que solicitaste, e traído todo lo que me pediste-**_

_**-… pero tu dijiste que eran estupideces y que…-**_

_**-mira no fue por que yo quisiera pero, tu padre me ordeno que te las trajera-**_

_**-… ¿y como supo mukuro-sama que yo deseaba eso?-**_

Unos segundos de shock fue lo que sintió, ¿Qué?, no era posible, el padre de la dama que hablaba dentro de esa habitación era el conde, si no se equivocaba eso iba totalmente en contra de su tutoría, ese sencillo detalle deslindaba a tsuna totalmente de él, sin contar con el escandalo que se formaría si su padre descubría que esa niña estaba en ese sitio. Mukuro cada vez se veía peor ante los ojos de la buena moral y a si mismo se degradaba mas y mas como candidato para tsuna. Con esa sencilla información podría liberar a su hermano del compromiso con el conde y así tsuna podría quedarse y dar a conocer su estado con kyoya. Sin embargo...

~… no es bueno espiar~

Antes de poder advertir que tenia a alguien detrás de el sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y colapso en escasos segundos. Al paso que caía una figura altiva le sujetaba para evitar su caída…

-nunca has sabido percatarte del peligro, eh, Cavallone. Bien hecho bluebell- le dirigía una módica paga a esa chiquilla que engaño al caballo salvaje.

-jmjmjm, lo que sea por un buen cliente-

-avisa a MM que tiene un espía, mientras tanto lleva wiski a mi cuarto y avísame en cuanto *él* llegue-

-si, xanxus-sama-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de la patrona de ese lugar estaba de regreso su mayor benefactor, con una fuerte suma en manos.

-jmjmjm, parece que esto es suficiente- MM

-bien, ahora dime, ¿ya esta todo listo?- RM

-si, te daré las instrucciones…- MM

De pronto se presenta unas de las chicas interrumpiendo

-MM-sama…-*

-¡¿que pasa? Estoy en una reunión-MM

-… perdone pero, parece que tenemos un problema- *

-¿de que se trata?- R M

-mukuro-sama- *

-habla…- R M

-un inquilino, parece que se topo con información confidencial- *

-¿de que clase?- MM

-sabe de Chrome-san, señora- *

-y por ello nos molestas, cómprale o en su defecto que le maten- MM

-me temo que es más delicado que eso- *

-…- MM

-se trata de don Cavallone- *

-carajo- R M

-¡¿que?- MM

-¡¿donde esta?- RM

-en estos momentos esta inconsciente pero…-*

-dios, como pudiste ser tan descuidada, MM- R M

-no es mi culpa, tu eres el que se pasea como diva por el pueblo y yo soy quien tiene que comprar silencios y arreglar tus idioteces- MM

-bueno ya basta, esto es serio ¿Qué haremos?- R M

-lo obvio, acabar con el problema- MM

-no seas idiota, no le mataras- R M

-entonces que sugieres genio- MM

-…sacarlo del camino, de menos hasta que pueda pensar en algo- R M

-… bien, es tu cuello. ¡Tu!, llama a chikusa, dile que le de una buena dosis de algún fármaco y que ken lo ayude a que lo encierren a las afueras de la ciudad- MM

-si- *

Y salió presurosa a cumplir con la orden.

-¿y ahora?- MM

-…- R M

-¡mukuro!- MM

-¡estoy pensando!, carajo, todo se a complicado- R M

-tsk, veo que no tienes mucho que pensar, toma al chico y lárgate hoy, yo veré que el rescate de ese tío sea escenificado como distracción y para esto, tu ya estarás muy lejos- MM

-tsk, de nada sirve si Cavallone abre la boca, cuanto pasara para que se averigüe que e secuestrado al joven- R M

-… ¿secuestro?, estas loco, es lo mismo a matar al caballo salvaje- MM

-y que, ¿no es eso?- R M

-jm, mas bien una huida por amor. Tsunayoshi te cito aquí para pedirte ser su erastes, lo cual se consumo. En medio de una platica te diste cuenta del gran temor de tu aprendiz y entonces aunado al temor de ostentar un puesto tan difícil como lo es ser el cabeza de la familia te pidió huyeran y me dejo un carta apara el viejo Timoteo, fin. El viejo no dirá nada al respecto, todos cuantos yo page secundaran la versión- MM

-bien, ¿como lo saco?- R M

-en cuanto arriben le asignare un peón y una habitación, es la única con un pasadizo hasta la calle de atrás, tendrás el tiempo justo para extraerle y largarte- MM

-…bien, ahora ve, que cada una de las damas se entere del plan, que empiecen a propagar los rumores- R M

-ya estoy en eso, era el plan inicial pero, nos ayudara, el rumor es que tsunayoshi y tu se ven constantemente aquí- MM

-kufufufu, bien, nadie podrá en duda que mantenemos un amorío secreto- R M

-exacto- MM

Y el conde salía presuroso a empezar su preparativos de huida pero…

-¡mukuro!- MM

-¿si?- RM

-¿que hay del marques?- MM

-hoy en la noche cuando lleguen ofrécele vino, chikusa le pondrá alguna toxina, después déjenlo varado en algún camino, dirán que fueron los gitanos con los que tanto reñía, seguramente le envenenaron con la hoja de alguna de sus armas emponzoñadas- R M

-bien, entonces llama al carruaje y ocupa tu puesto, no pasara demasiado para que lleguen, así que apenas tendrás tiempo- MM

-bien, en eso estoy- R M

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto dentro de esa habitación que descubría el desafortunado Cavallone.

"_-… ken…-_

_-cállate y ten…-_

_-… ¿Qué es eso?-_

_-lo que solicitaste, e traído todo lo que me pediste-_

_-… pero tu dijiste que eran estupideces y que…-_

_-mira no fue por que yo quisiera pero, tu padre me ordeno que te las trajera-_

_-… ¿y como supo mukuro-sama que yo deseaba eso?-_

_-…yo… ¡no es por que yo lo dijera en tu beneficio!, es solo que…-"_

-…gracias, ken, realmente deseaba estos libros-

-… no lo hice por ti, es solo que cada que se me asigna cuidarte no paras de suspirar y decir que añoras el salir, y si no, me rompes los tímpanos con el horrible ruido del piano ese-

-…perdona, si te molesta… no volveré a tocar- decía la chica un tanto taciturna.

-…no, amm,… yo solo dije… tsk, has lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, yo solo soy tu guardián- sonrojado y dándole la espalda exasperado se dirigía a la salida.

-no, también eres mi único amigo- decía dulcemente la chica con esas encantadoras cuencas cárdenas y esa sencilla sonrisa que le hacia acelerar el corazón…

-…- volteo precipitadamente, pensaba decir algo pero, el impacto de ese cuadro y esas palabras, en su corazón, llegó a niveles descomunales. Después de esbozar un notable sonrojo a esa frase y sonrisa, solo dejo fluir su boca como bien lo sabía hacer- no empieces con incoherencias, tsk, tú me molesta, me voy-

-…bien, gracias por visitarme-

-¡que no vine a verte, carajo con esta mujer!-

Y se salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, pese a su buena actuación de estar hastiado de su deber, sin mas se adoso a la puerta y se dejo resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado aun con su corazón al cien. Al cabo de pocos minutos empezó a oír esa tonada que le hechizo desde el inicio, esa delicadas manos paseándose finas por las techas de un viejo piano. La verdad es que él amaba esa tonada, mas si ella era la interprete, amaba poder estar en esa sucia cede de depravación por que justo en el corazón de esta estaba las mas pura inocencia que existiese, de menos para el. Amaba cada segundo de su trabajo, pues era su deber resguardar ese, según su dueño *sucio secreto*, que para él era el mas valioso de su vida. Si, así es como era, la pequeña chica que todo el mundo despreciaba era lo único por el que él vivía, era la razón de su eterna lealtad al conde y, sin saberlo, era la razón que le mantenía encadenado a su cruel padre.

Tarareaba sin más la tonada totalmente absorbido por esta, abstraído en un mundo donde él era el único y afortunado espectador.

Hacia años que le fue asignado su papel como el guardián de la chica. Apenas tendría un mes cuando le fue entregada, esa mujer se la entrego a sus juveniles brazos.

_**Él era un vil empleado en esa casa de citas, llego ahí muy joven, dispuesto a ganarse la vida como fuese y por supuesto se le asigno el quehacer de la vivienda, al poco rato llego esa criatura y como no aportaba nada a la casa, pues era un bebe, se le descarto como una posible fuente de ingresos y sin mas se le desprecio pues por ella la madame no podía laborar en un rato y eso era imperdonable.**_

_**De ves en ves él era el quien le cuidaba, no le gustaba que las demás damas se diesen cuenta de su apego a la chica por lo que preferentemente lo hacia a hurtadillas: robando leche y demás cosas que la niña pudiese necesitar hasta que una tarde, mientras trapeaba, después de una juerga que hubo, vio a un caballero evidentemente de la nobleza, cargando a la bebe.**_

_**No se confiaba de esa gente, a ese lugar arribaban puros impunes por lo que sin pensarla se abalanzo al sujeto para que dejara a la niña, sin embargo…**_

_**-oya, ¿Quién eres, su guardián?-**_

_**-…si, ahora déjela-**_

_**Al sujeto pareció divertirle que crio tan animalesco tratase de proteger a otra cría…**_

_**-kufufufu, bien, tenla- y se la paso a los brazos, por supuesto el chico recibió con delicadeza al bultito que dormitaba- jm, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**_

_**-…ken…, Joshima ken-**_

_**-mm, vaya eres bastante joven para estar aquí-**_

_**-trabajo aquí-**_

_**-ah si, como su protector-**_

_**-… barro los pisos y trapeo-**_

_**-oya, así que me has engañado-**_

_**-no, en verdad la protejo, yo le alimento y le arrullo es…-**_

_**-¿es tuya?-**_

_**-… no amm, ella…-**_

_**-¿sabes de menos su nombre?-**_

_**-… pues…- en verdad ignoraba el nombre, nunca se vio en la necesidad de saberlo pero, si le llamaba de un a forma- yo le digo nagi-**_

_**-¿nagi?-**_

_**-… si-**_

_**-¿alguna razón en particular?-**_

_**-era el nombre de mi madre-**_

_**-… jm, me agrada, le queda bien, nagi, definitivamente ese será su nombre, jm, bueno Joshima ken, de ahora en adelante cuida bien de nagi por que es tu responsabilidad y único deber ¿si?-**_

_**-…no es necesario que me lo diga- y la nena empezó a llorar- ah, diablos, ¿que hago?-**_

_**-kufufufu, no sé pero, te diré que, tienes mucho tiempo para poderlo descubrir y cuidarla, guardián-**_

_**-no me joda, aun tengo mucho que limpiar-**_

_**-no, ¿no me has escuchado?, esa es tu única tarea de ahora en más-**_

_**-¿?... ¿quien se cree?- le decía mientras trataba de dormir a la niña- si la madame me atrapa sin hacer nada…-**_

_**-kufufufu, déjame a mi a MM, tu mientras acata mi orden y te prometo que te será recompensado, siempre y cuando hagas bien tu trabajo-**_

_**Y el caballero se retiro dejándole su nuevo deber…**_

_**-espere, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-**_

_**-… rokudo, rokudo mukuro-**_

_**Sin más, después de ese día dejo por completo la manutención del lugar, fue la misma MM quien lo relevo de eso, dándole como única labor cuidar de su hija, la niña que él resguardaba. Él aun era un adolecente pero, al no ser de la alta tenía que conformarse con cualquier empleo que se le diese, con tal de comer pero, esa criatura tan delicada, tan desvalida, siendo menospreciada a su primer respiro al mundo, le dio a entender que no era tan inútil, que no era tan innecesario pues, alguien dependía de él, alguien le necesitaba. Sin más creció con la firme idea de proteger a la niña, mas no fue hasta que le dijeron quien era su padre cuando se dio cuenta del gran abismo que existía entre ellos.**_

_**-¿Quién dijo que es su padre?-**_

_**-el conde, rokudo mukuro, es el quien cubre sus gastos, y los tuyos, al cuidar de ella-**_

_**-… pero eso significaría que…-**_

_**-jm, por supuesto, por su procedencia nunca saldrá de este lugar, vivirá y morirá aquí, como el sucio secreto que es-**_

_**-no, yo… si el problema es el anonimato yo… la sacare de aquí y veré por ella-**_

_**-y como lo harás si no posees nada-**_

_**-trabajare, juntare el dinero, sacare unas tierras y…-**_

_**-jm, para cuando obtengas eso ella ya habrá muerto-**_

_**-… hare lo que sea, cualquier cosa-**_

_**MM vio con bueno ojos el desesperado intento del chico por salvar de las garras del infierno a esa niña. Sabía mejor que nadie lo voluble que era el corazón de los caballeros pero, de igual forma conocía que un hombre enamorado era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de vender su alma.**_

_**-te interesa-**_

_**-…no, yo, es solo que… yo le e cuidado toda la vida y…-**_

_**-dime chico, de verdad ¿harás lo que sea por esa niña?-**_

_**-…si-**_

_**-¿cualquier cosa?-**_

_**-aun la más despreciable-**_

_**-jm, en ese caso, se de alguien que puede solicitar tus servicios, le comentare pero, mas te vale que cumplas al pie de la letra sus indicaciones o te desechara, ¿entiendes?-**_

_**-si- para su sorpresa fue ese hombre que no veía desde su adolescencia, el padre de la chica, rokudo mukuro. Por supuesto no podía darle a conocer su sentires pues ni él estaba al tanto de que sentía pero, nunca descuido su palabra y seguía con la firme idea de sacar a nagi de ahí, pasara lo que pasara, la chica debía tener una mejor vida.**_

-¿ken?-

Una conocida voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Abrió los ojos y enfoco al frente, ahí estaba ese joven, su compañero de atracos y de mas funestos actos y…, cabe mencionarlo, un buen amigo, aunque algo frio en sus juicios.

-¿eh? Chikusa-

-¿Qué haces?-

-amm,… nada… ¿tu que haces aquí?-

-… termino un trabajo-

-…-

-mukuro-sama me solicito que viese a alguien-

-¿a quien?-

-un siervo de años atrás, fran, me parece que se llama pero, ahora esta *indispuesto*-

Ese comentario saco una mueca de asco en la cara del rubio, no podía ni imaginar lugar mas enfermizo que ese, por ello es que nunca dejaría ahí a la chica.

-… este lugar es despreciable-

-¿y por qué sigues aquí?-

-pues termino mi turno y…-

-no, me refiero a por que no te vas, podrías irte a Mantua y de ahí a donde gustases, ¿Qué te mantiene aquí?-

Era verdad, ken no dejaba de quejarse del inmundo sitio pero, lo cierto es que a pesar de tener la oportunidad de irse, no lo hacia. Chikusa, sabia de lleno la razón pero, el rubio parecía ser un poco lento y eso le costaría muchos dolores de cabeza si no le decían las cosas tal cual ahora.

-…-

-es por ella-

-¡no, no es así!-

-… como sea, deberías olvidarlo o… vas a terminar muy mal-

-… ¿es una amenaza?-

-no, no me refería a eso, eres lo bastante adulto como para ver que te conviene…-

-si, así es, así que metete en tus asuntos-

-… no puedo creer que no veas que te estas dirigiendo a la total perdición-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-MM, nunca cumple sus promesas, te aseguro que… bueno, no importa, a quien no quiere escuchar…-

-no creo que eso te incumba, yo…-

-tienes razón, no es asunto mío sin embargo, seré yo quien tenga que lidiar contigo después. De cualquier modo, levántate, tenemos trabajo-

-…¿?-

-… necesitamos encargarnos de una persona-

-¿de quien se trata?-

-del hermano mayor de tsunayoshi vongola-

-… Dino Cavallone-

-el mismo, parece que se metió donde no debía-

-¿tenemos que matarle?-

-no, solo sacarlo de la ciudad-

-eso no va a impedir que hable-

-ya esta previsto todo, callara si desea el bien de su hermano-

Sin más el moreno se alejó, estaba preocupado, antes habían eliminado estorbos pero, era la primera vez que su objetivo era de ese nivel. Debían de ser cuidadosos, quien fuese que se enterara tendría más que argumentos necesarios para mandarles a la guillotina, sin contar con el hecho de que si fallaban y escapaban lidiarían con rokudo mukuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí estaba esa mujer, fue llamada con urgencia desde su cómoda posición en los aposentos de MM a ver al *futuro rey*, ciertamente le incomodaba pero, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de su buena relación con el mandamás, sobre todo por que pronto necesitarían se su indulgencia y su protección.

-jm, bel, espero que no me digas que ya no me ayudaras-

-… no, no es eso, solo te informa que solicito un favor a cambio-

-pero si ya lo obtuviste hace…- detuvo so lengua al ver algo inusual, el tono de bel cambio y se dirijo a ella de la manera mas temible y sombría, dictando con esto que una palabra mas y estaba segura que se iba a la hoguera.

-te lo explico de manera que lo entiendas, movilizar toda la guardia especial a ese punto y que ignoren el echo de investigar el homicidio de un noble es bastante complicado, así que si no te importa te pediré un favor-

-si lo hago ¿se mantiene el trato?- sería y fuera de toda broma le dijo con especial respeto.

-sí, claro escojan el lugar que gusten, has de saber que esta noche seré rey, así que no se preocupen habrá tiempo, pero no mucho para que terminen su trabajo y el que te encargare- sin decir mas le presento dos papeles: uno con con el sello real para poder desalojar de la guardia algún lugar sin describir, pues el lugar estaba en blanco para ser llenado. Y el otro con el mandato de arrestar sin mas a el agresor de un cruel crimen, este quedaba fuera de toda concesión y sería ejecutado de inmediato.

-y ¿de que se trata el trabajo especial de su majestad?- le decía aun impresionada por la seriedad con que bel se tomaba esto.

-elimina a rasiel y tráeme una prueba de su muerte- de forma fría y directa le daba su orden, a lo cual Mammon se sorprendió a demasía.

-… eso seria complicado, estas consiente de que el asesinato de un príncipe a la par de tu coronación te condenara ¿no?-

-en realidad se cual es la consecuencia pero, sé que no hay mejor alimaña para torcer la verdad que tu, querida-

Sin mas se retiraba para asistir al lecho de su padre, parecía que el fin de este estaba cerca y como único heredero debía estar en todo momento con el.

-jm, ya me has pagado así que esta bien, le avisare al *jefe*-

-bien, pues adelante, tienen carta abierta esta noche-

-gracias, no se esperaba menos de ti-

-…-y ya estando en el dintel de la habitación escucho esa cuestión que juraba Mammon se moría por saber.

-te importa si te cuestiono-

-… por que desperdicias mi tiempo-

-perdóneme alteza, pero, ¿que hiso jill que fuese tan terrible como para que no puedas ni siquiera esperar a matarle tú mismo?, debió ser…-

-… fue la última de sus ofensas y solo con eso quédate, un rey no da explicaciones, ahora fuera de mi vista plebeya-

-…-Mammon parecía preocupada de que esa característica sonrisilla del príncipe desapareciera para ser suplantada por una mueca de hastió y odio, no le molestaba de ser honesta pero, juraba que el joven no estaba muy lejos de un colapso mental.

Salía sin más pero, le dirijo una última instrucción a esa mujer.

-Mammon…-

-sí-

-que sea de verdad cruenta su muerte, quiero que sea tan salvaje e inhumana como sea posible-

-sí, veré todo salga como lo solicite su majestad-

Y se retiro para dedicar sus últimos minutos al rey que, ya no estaba muy lejos del reino de Ares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reclinado en el asiento del carruaje tsuna miraba con ojos expectante la *vergüenza de la gran ciudad*

La lluvia empezaba a amenazar con caer y la niebla principiaba a descender sobre esa helada noche. Los cafés empezaban a cerrarse y a sus puertas empezaban a formarse confusos grupos de damas y caballeros. De tabernas cercanas hacían eco bullicios y clamores de ebrios.

El carruaje quedo ubicado en algún punto estratégico, de forma que no llamase la atención ni que les quedara muy lejos a las 4 presencias que caminaban a algún determinado punto.

El lugar que transitaban, a primera vista, parecía ser bastante deprimente; había fumaderos de opio donde se podía comprar el olvido; antros de horror donde se podía comparar los pecados con la locura presente y la depravación, simplemente para sentirse menos miserable que los demás.

La luna yacía resplandeciente y amarilla en lo alto, por momentos iluminándoles el sombrío camino, muchas otras veces siendo abrazada por esas nubes de malagüero.

Las calles que recorría estaban muy ocultas y carcomidas, mientras que las personas que las transitaban estaban tambaleantes, ya fuese ahogadas en alcohol, o en su defecto, intoxicadas de opio. En la mayoría de las ventanas que se apreciaban se podía percibir a damas en paños menores o sujetos sentados en algunos reclinables rodeados de una densa nuble blanca, que de vez en ves descendía a ellos y, en opinión del mas joven, al olerla aturdía los sentidos.

Tsuna, inseguro, iba tras esos tres sujetos. El camino le parecía interminable y las calles tan confusas y esquivas como los pasajes de un laberinto. Sus silencio le era insoportable y la neblina descender le aterraba. Un perro ladro a su paso y se tenso de inmediato como si de un gato se tratase.

De inmediato los otros sujetos se acercaron a el sin mas, rodeándole, como protegiéndole; parecía que le escoltaban y a menudo el paje de su dueño le pedía que no se alejara. Ya adentrado en el sitio cayo en un breve temor, algo no le agrado, como si tuviese un mal presentimiento así que simplemente pregunto.

-… etto, hibari-sempai…-

-¿…?, tsunayoshi-

-¿a donde vamos?-

No le respondieron solo siguieron caminaban, le conducían entre las calles de la desolada ciudad. Al cabo de un rato salieron de ese sombrío camino y arribaron a un a calle mal empedrada pero, finalmente mas transitada. Entonces vio luz y escucho un estruendoso alboroto.

-ya hemos llegado- hk

-bien, me retiro mi muy "estimado" dueño, si se le ofrece otra cosa hágame el favor de… ¡NO JODERME A MI!- sq

Y salió de ahí muy molesto, no le agradaba ser ordenado y menos cuando ya había dictaminado que tenia planes, con suerte…no, ni de chiste ese sujeto esperaría, seguro ya no estaba ahí.

Por su parte mientras veían retirarse a algún punto al pelilargo tsuna denoto que…

-…no ubico este sitio, ¿que es este lugar?- ts

-la cuna de la depravación y los bajos instintos…- h k

-¿..?..- ts

-un burdel, tsuna-sama, esto es un burdel…- le explicaba kusakabe

- pero pensé que…-ts

-se supone debería ser así pero, considere que era mejor que solicitara tu persona formalmente a Timoteo, de igual forma el contrato esta echo con el padre. Posteriormente, me den o no tu tutela, reclamare tu entrega a mi persona, es una cuestión de respeto a tu patriarca-hk

-pero se me a dicho que si usted no…-ts

-no hay pero que valga, son dos posiciones totalmente diferentes: una es honorable, la otra es hurto y yo no me considero un ladrón. Si te tomo antes de que le exponga formalmente mis intenciones a tu padre me será difícil después siquiera considerarme plausible. Nuestro *convenio* no es una bajeza y si no te importa prefiero conservarlo así-

-… perdone…-

-no deseaba forzarte a nada por ello, siente libre de rechazar esta experiencia o aprovecharla. De igual forma no dejaré mi compromiso-

Tsuna sintió un agradable calor salir de su pecho, el nerviosismo se había ido, ya no estaba obligado a hacer nada si no lo deseaba y ahora simplemente podía pasar un buen trato en compañía de su erastes…

Y entraron sin más a un edificio de fachada carcomida pero laboriosa. Al estar dentro, tsuna pudo apreciar la elegancia de ese lugar, curiosamente era a la vez muy… *revelador*

Qué agraciada construcción, era incluso más elegante que las de su casa o la de cualquier noble de Verona; era espaciosa en un agradable color azul mediterráneo con los filos en plata, enormes ventanas cubrían los espacios que daban a las elegantes estancias contiguas, el tamaño de estas era considerable, incluso ofrecían fuentes. La habitación estaba rodeada de un intoxícate perfume de flores. En medio había unas impresionaste escalinatas de mármol y filo de caoba perfectamente limpias y con molduras a mano, de ellas bajo una dama y se posiciono frente a ellos.

-veo que le gusta la vista, joven, es libre de deambular si lo desea-

-ah, no muchas gracias, es solo que no muchas veces se puede apreciar un cuadro así-

-jmjmjm, me es difícil imaginarlo, amm…-

-… ah, perdone tsunayoshi-

-MM, no te e pagado para que cuestiones a los que arribamos- se interponía ese hombre, altivo y calculador eliminado el ambiente de total libertad de esa mujer.

-ah, perdone usted hibari-sama, es que es la costumbre- se disculpaba amenazada por esa fría mirada, ya tenia en cuenta que el hombre se encontraba molesto y hasta la mas mínima ofensa se cobraría caro.

El castaño quedo relativamente turbado por la pose de su tutor, dio un paso atrás, de la pura impresión y se sintió como en presencia de un animal apunto de atacar, miedo es como se definiría pero, de momento el hombre le encaro y esos ojos mezquinos cambiaron su mirar a como el los recordaba de esa noche en que le conoció.

-que no se repita- y bajo su hostil pose a la mirada de su pupilo, lo ultimo que deseaba era asustarle pero, lo aseguraba, solo el no temería.

-jm, claro que no- MM, se sentía eufórica por ver el gran arrebato, el chico tenia mas influencia en el marques de lo que se dejaba ver, eso seria un favorable punto o… el mas temido atributo…

Aun con ese espeso ambiente encima de ellos en la estancia se dedicaron unas cuantas miradas, la incomodidad estaba de mas explicita, cuando una joven hiso su entrada.

-hola, buenas noches, blueblell a su servicio- se presentaba una chica de cabellos y ojos azul cielo con delicadas formas y elegante gusto, se notaba su esmero hasta en el cairel mas fielmente arreglado y su vocabulario encaminado a una vos sutil.

-mucho gusto- le saludaron los presentes y la dueña solo le dirigió una rápida mirada en señal de su siguiente paso.

-bueno, ¿me acompañan a la estancia?- decía esta aún con esa agradable pose que, por extraño que pareciera a tsuna no lograba agradar.

Y sin más llegaron a un elegante cuarto. La estancia era muy amplia; con muebles de finales de la monarquía de Luis XIV, bien provisto con aperitivos y vinos, un sin numero de damas que le sonreían al joven duque y, hay que decirlo, le ponían el rostro de colores; pues no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las damas.

Una joven le sujeto de la mano y le guio donde todas las damas que le cuestionaban sobre que le gustaba y que no, si deseaba vino o no, quien le gustaba o le interesaba, que tenia la libertad de acercarse sin miedo.

-no tengo que decirle que puede escoger a cualquiera que desee- decía desde una distancia adecuada la dueña del lugar.

-¿eh?-tsuna se sintió incomodo desde que se topo con esa dama, parecía estarle apresurando desde que llegaron y lo cierto era que no tenia ni la menor idea de como se reaccionaba ante ese tipo de situación.

-en realidad, si se siente incomodo me ofrezco a hacer una sugerencia, bluebell es una de nuestras mejores anfitrionas, creo que le será de agrado…-

-cállate, MM, te he pagado un fuerte suma para que desgloses todos tus recursos a sus pies, ahora te exijo que solo te limites a ver, pues será él quien decida- desde un reclinable el marques pintaba un alto a la incomodidad que la mujer ejercía a su pupilo. El joven estaría ciertamente nervioso y aun mas indeciso por ello esperaba con paciencia que hiciese una elección y que se viera con el tiempo disponible para no hacerle mas difícil la tarea.

-… por supuesto hibari-sama, perdone mi intromisión- la mujer no pareció feliz de recatarse, sin embargo reconocía que estaba siendo estúpidamente insistente y que lo cierto era que esperaba una reprimenda por sus actos. Debía tratar de lo mejor a ese hombre pues se sabía que a la más mínima provocación tomaba cartas en el asunto y un enemigo como él era de temerse.

Y con la ayuda de su erastes, tsuna se paseo por ahí. Las mujeres eran ciertamente hermosas y amables con el pero, ninguna lograba atraer su atención, puede que fuese que no sentía nada hacia ninguna de ellas o simplemente que no conseguían llamar su atención. De un momento a otro, justo detrás de unas cortinas; cercana a un reclinable, mirando simplemente hacia una ventana, inmersa en su pensamiento, topo con una chica que, poseía unos ojos tan heridos y fríos como lo estaría un desahuciado pero, a la vez eran de una belleza y comparación extraordinaria. No tenia idea de que le provocaba pero, no podía evitar quererle hablar.

La chica de los cabellos azules le a bordo de inmediato pues noto su vista fija a algún punto y le cuestiono.

-¿encontró a alguien de su agrado?-

Le decía bluebell.

Por un lado no deseaba importunar a la chica, por otro no deseaba seguir en esa estancia llena de señoritas fielmente amaestradas y, por como deducía, la chica de la ventana estaba muy por encima de esa sumisión tan grotesca que caracterizaba a sus compañeras, juraría que era por que ya poseía un ser a quien deber sus servicios por ello aseguraba que no pasarían de la alcoba y una simple platica.

-e… ella- con indecisión señalo muy avergonzado a la joven.

-¿mm?, ¿Cuál?, ¿la señorita de la bata blanca?-

-…no, la moza de los ojos turquesa-

Kyoya hibari alzo ligeramente la vista y se topo con la candidata, pareció recordar esa cara pero, no estaba seguro de en donde, después simplemente dio su aprobación. No parecía estar contento pero, tampoco disgustado, lo reconocía, el chico había echo una buena elección, esa joven, por mucho que le disgustara, parecía valer la pena.

MM y bluebell sonrieron con atisbo, de menos ya tenían un punto a su favor, el sebo era ignorante del plan pero, por un descanso de sus *deberes* sería capas de vender su alama.

-*Fransine*, el duque te ha solicitado, de menos una reverencia muchacha-

Y esos ojos turquesa claros miraron perdidos al joven que atendería, pareció ser sorprendida por su cliente pero, pronto salió de esa estupefacción y se acercó sin mas.

-oh, no, no es necesario yo…-tsuna se sintió intimidado por el ligero deje de desprecio de la dama, en realidad no deseaba ofenderle de esa forma.

-permítame, muchas gracias por su predilección, tsunayoshi-sama, mi nombre es fran…sine-

Y el castaño se alteró ligeramente por encarar esos inmutados ojos que, simplemente, se reusaban a ser adoradores del su persona-… mucho gusto- se inclino a besarle la mano.

-¿desea alguna otra compañía?- pregunto la chica en un tono indiferente y monótono esperando su respuesta.

-...eh, no…yo…- tsuna estaba simplemente pasmado, toda la vida se topo con gente que deseaba cumplir hasta el mas mínimo de su caprichos, y aun cuando no lo consideraba necesario no lo despreciaba, ahora se enfrentaba a una persona que era todo lo contrario y el, a decir verdad, deseaba con una considerable desesperación que su ojos dejaran de transmitirle ese sentimiento de culpa y desesperanza, era como estar padeciendo sus ganas insatisfechas de llorar, solo deseaba que le dijese la razón, de ese modo podía ayudar pero…frete a esa mujer, frente a la patrona, parecía totalmente adoctrinada a sus ordenes…

-bueno si es así, ¿procedemos a la habitación?-

-…yo…amm…pues…-

-sígame por favor-

Bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado, después miro de reojo a su erastes quien le observaba atentamente aunque sin rayar en lo adusto, con una simple seña dio su consentimiento y tsuna se vio libre de hacer lo que le viniese a la mente.

Se acercó a la *doncella* y esta le condujo por los pasillos a su *primer lecho*

Caminando por obscuros pasillos, con la iluminación de una única antorcha se dirigían a un determinado punto. El lugar en verdad era grande y elegante, desafortunadamente a obscuras y con falta de gente… rayaba en lo tétrico. Con el único sonido de su corazón acelerado y sus pasos haciendo eco es que avanzaba tras esa joven. Se preguntaba por qué era que la escogió, en verdad, sin querer ser ofensivo, había mas prometedores manjares pero, esa criatura le movió por alguna razón, mentiría si dijese que fue atracción, mas bien lo definía como *tristeza*, no, aun peor, el solo ver esos ojos aguamarina le llenaba el corazón de dolor, como si quisiese llorar amargamente, como ahogado en la resignación de la desesperanza.

Aunado a ese pensamiento se perdió viendo esa silueta conducirle hasta que…

~parece que es agradable...~

-eh, ¿Quién?- tan absorto estaba en su cavilaciones que no se fijo de lo que le estaba haciendo mención su acompañante.

-su erastes, por como se refieren a el supuse que era un ser insufrible, pero lo cierto es que no es así-

-…hibari-sama es muy amable, en el exterior puede que sea como lo pintan pero, la realidad es que a mi nunca me a echo un desplante, siempre se a mantenido ameno… pese a las veces que le e ofendido~

-¿ofensivo, dice? Yo lo ubique mas como *devoto*-

-…-

-No parece estar muy feliz de ser entregarlo a alguien mas pero, se nota en cada centímetro de su ser que se esta guardando esa primera muestra de *afecto*, muy independiente de lo que pase hoy, esta noche, en ese cuarto, su corazón no mostrara reacción alguna si no esta con *esa persona*, se lo que es eso-

"_**sus palabras, el sentimiento que me enmarca es mucho…dolor"**_ pensaba taciturno e impotente ante la pose de ese ser.

-jm,… puede que ahora no lo entienda, mucho menos aprecie lo que posee pero, tiene mucha suerte-

"_**¿esta bien que haga esto…? Si así lo prefiere puede..."**_

-que alguien le valore a tal grado que vea en todo momento su beneficio ignorando el propio, eso lo definiría yo como suerte, ojala yo hubiese tenido esa facultad~

-...-

-ya hemos llegado-

Y se topo con la puerta de caoba mas grande de ese pasillo, esta fue abierta y dentro se encontraba una, nada modesta, estancia: una amplia cama, evidentemente de madrera de roble; rodeada de cortinas de satín azul índigo, la chimenea ya prendida para formar el ambiente cálido, la alfombra perfectamente limpia, una bata encima del lecho y, un considerable numero de menesteres sobre la cómoda.

-… por favor, déjeme retirarle los atavíos-

-emm, no…yo….-

-no se preocupe, tendré cuidado de no dañarle-

Sin más se vio siendo desvestido de una forma delicada y, hasta se diría, agradable, después le pasaron la bata sobre la cama y se le condujo a esta para depositar en sus manos una copa de vino.

-ahora, si ya esta listo…- decía a la par que adosaba su rostro gentilmente a su entrepierna.

-…e…espera…-

-perdone, ¿voy muy rápido?-

-no,… si,…no se, lo cierto es que esta no es mi intención contigo, yo en realidad… perdona mi torpeza pero, solo quería preguntarte algo y…te pido disculpas, pero me pareció buena idea escogerte, creí que me otorgarías un treta para…-

-entiendo, en verdad solo desea ser tocado por un solo ser-

-perdona,… ¿me delataras?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?, yo pienso igual, además que… bueno, me supongo puedo decirlo ahora-

-…-

-… soy un chico-

-¿eh?-

-… no se sorprenda tanto, de igual modo usted estaría arriba-

-no, yo… esto es…-

-¿le ofende esto?-

-… amm, si, algo, yo solo considere el echo de estará con un solo…-

~yo igual, pero las expectativas mueren~

-disculpa que te ofenda,… si no te importa-

-que desea preguntar-

-¿por qué estas llorando?-

La pregunta era sencilla según el contexto pero, no cuadraba en absoluto con la realidad, al menos no la física.

-…yo no estoy llorando- a fran pareció atacarle una corriente eléctrica, que cuestionamiento mas extraño, él no estaba…

-no me refiero a literalmente, es lo que cuando me tope con tus ojos, bueno… me sentí como muerto, sin esperanza, como ahogándome y sin que ser alguno me quisiera ayudar, totalmente perdido…-

Fran simplemente adopto un gesto muy fuera de su carácter, la estupefacción por la palabras del crio lo… desarmaron en todo sentido.

-yo…yo…-

-… ¿a quien esperas?, ¿Quién es esa persona única que deseas ver?-

Tsuna por momentos adoptaba una personalidad fría e indiferente, una que no controlaba y que menos aun sabia a que se debía, lo que si comprendía era que se hacia presente cada que requería tener coraje o que alguien necesitaba de este, el sufrimiento era su purga y a toda costa deseaba erradicarlo.

-… bel…-sam..- en verdad estaba incomodo, después de tanto pasar, una simple existencia podía tirarle con tan pocas palabras, estaba desarmado y no le agradaba el sentimiento, después de todo su inmutabilidad erra su mejor aliada en ese lugar…

Se paro de repente a la primera señal de lagrimas y salió de la habitación, de un momento a otro tsuna comprendió su bajeza y se reincorporo para seguirle pero, al llegar a la puerta se topo con una presencia.

-oya, parece que hoy es mi día de suerte-

-… mu…kuro…-sama-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ánimos estaba al por mayor, ya era la decimo quinta dama que rechazaba, lo cierto es que nunca le interesaron mucho, menos aun cunado sabia que se desenvolvía en los cuartos del segundo piso.

-Hibari-sama, ¿nos permite ofrecerle algo?- decían sugestivas unas jóvenes que literalmente estaba a sus pies.

~lo que yo deseo ustedes nunca podrán dármelo~

Decía con atisbo cortando de inmediato las intenciones de las damas, no pretendía ser grosero pero, esa era la realidad, y él siempre se caracterizo por decir las cosas sin rodeos.

Lo que deseaba lo tomaba, lo que no simplemente lo pasaba de largo, el problema real es que en este momento por primera vez no iba a obtener lo único que deseaba con la mayor desesperación a la que se hubiese enfrentado.

Sin mas se detuvo a observar todo el resto de cuarto y dejar de ver como, según el, como idiota, las escaleras, ya pronto bajaría. Se percato entonces de algo *inusual, tan al pendiente estaba de *su presa* que, no noto el extraño comportamiento de las damas.

En verdad era su negocio cumplir hasta el más descabellado capricho pero, había algo totalmente mal escondió en sus rostros, en sus tratos, en sus tonos de voz.

Miro por un breve momento a tetsuya y noto que este estaba ya intoxicado, eso lo hacia mas inusual, no hacia tanto que llegaron y aun así, kusakabe tenia un amplio umbral de tolerancia a los licores. Por otro lado, ningunas de las chicas hacia el menor intento por invitarles a los pisos altos…

Se paro de su aberrante posición y decido ir a indagar.

-¿hibari-sama?- la madame de in mediato se puso a la defensiva lo cual subía sus sospechas a lo que pudiese estar pasando.

-voy a subir-

-pero, no ha elegido- decía la otra moza tratando de retenerle.

-da igual, mi compañía esta arriba-

-pero usted dijo- la madame se interponía a la por que bluebell para evitar el avance del marques pero, sabían de antemano que eso subiría su ímpetu de seguir.

-poco me importa lo que dije, ya e tomado una decisión-

-pero, hibari-sama, si me permite creo que cualquiera de ellas-

-no, no te permito, ¿es que acaso me niegas el paso MM?-

-eh, no, pero pues…-

Entonces vio de fondo a la chica que había acompañado a su pupilo, estaba llorando, se dirigía a otra estancia, aunque sin el castaño.

-oye tú-

-no, espere, seguramente le a mandado por algo o esta cansado y por ello…-

-no te pases de lista, conozco bien la clase de servicio que se brinda, es imposible que en menos de una hora alguien salga de esa estancia-

-por favor cálmese, mejor tome una copa de…-

-Quita esa cosa de mi cara, ¿que le pusiste? , ese fármaco parece fuerte-

-…-

Y con la fría mirada que le caracterizaba les paso de largo y se dirijo a la *joven*.

-oye, muchacha-

-…marqués…- volteo de improviso, limpiándose el rostro, encarando a ese imponente hombre

-¿que suce… -solo hasta tenerlo de frente enteramente se dio cuenta, las lagrimas corrieron el maquillaje y dejaron ver esos rasgos tan característicos del niño que acompañaba a ese pedante -¿el paje del príncipe?-

-no, ella es,… fransine, largo-

Y sujetándole del brazo, casi dislocándoselo le alejaba de la vista del molesto noble.

-¡aléjate de él, tetsuya!- le arrebato al joven, de in mediato, llamando a su paje para resguardo del chico que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que hacia ahí pero, no lo dejaría en manos de esa mujer.

Y sin más por el simple miedo, el hombre salió de su letargo.

-si, kyo-san-

-sácalo de aquí- depositándolo en sus manos le daba su boleto de salida al chico.

-usted no puede…-

-ya lo hice, e pagado por todos tus recursos pero, si deseas mas, mándame la cuenta y te será bonificado, ahora muévete o te muerdo hasta la muerte-

-¡kyo-san!- tetsuya podía deducir que algo andaba mal para que su amo estuviese tan crispado, la simple presencia del joven amante del príncipe en ese lugar hacia de ese sitio peligroso.

-ve al carruaje y tráelo de inmediato, nos largamos-

Subió no prestando atención a las quejas de las damas y mozos de la morada, para su fortuna ninguno se atrevió a cerrarle el paso.

Trepó súbitamente las escaleras, corrió sin más hacia el único punto con luz y abrió la puerta de una patada.

Lo que encontró fue a su pupilo amordazado a ese lecho. Notables lagrimas de sus ojos caían, su labio inferior sangraba por encima de la venda que callaba sus gritos, su cuerpo se veía evidentemente sodomizado y apenas y conservaba rastros de lo que fue una bata.

Estaba ahí luchando por permanecer intacto con rokudo mukuro sobre de él intentando profanarle, cuando su erastes apareció, lagrimas caían de sus ojos pensando que no habría forma de evitar ser deshonrado y después secuestrado pero, ahí estaba hibari kyoya a su rescate.

No dudo ni un instante sus actos y sin más se abalanzo a ese sujeto.

-kufufufu, parece que me darás la oportunidad de cobrarme tu villanía ave-kun-

-cállate, maldito, tendrás suerte si se reconoce tu cadáver después de que acabe contigo-

-pero que es lo que te crees, eres tu quien tendrá suerte si es que tengo la bondad de concederte clemencia al morir-

-¿como te has atrevido a tocarle?, manos tan sucias y alimaña mas rastrera-

-solo reclamaba lo que es mio por ley-

-nada te pertenece, desde el último de sus cabellos a hasta lo vigoroso de su alma me a sido entregado, ¿como osas ensuciarle con tus pútridas intenciones?-

Y se liaron de inmediato en una contienda cruenta y sanguinaria ante los aterrorizados ojos del joven

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

En un claro algo lejos de los límites del pueblo, dos muchachos sacaban de un carruaje y encerraban en un mausoleo a un rubio.

Unos ojos veían todo el cuadro estupefactos. Les encontró a pocos metros de lo que era el centro y dejo de lado su misión primordial al escuchar brevemente las suplicas y desesperación de uno de los señores a los que servía.

Un joven ciertamente serio, delgado y de cabellos cortos y negros se acomodaba sus gafas mientras sostenía a Cavallone.

-¿insisto en que sería mejor matarle?-el segundo sujeto, joven extrovertido rubio y con una marca a la altura de su nariz se expresaba malhumorado e impaciente por terminar su trabajo.

No era tonto sabia de lleno que no tenia la fuerza física para enfrentar a eso dos, no por que no supiese pelear si no por que valía mas la vida del rubio adormecido que llevaban. Pensó brevemente y se dio cuenta que lo llevaban a un punto desolado, pero para eso dejaron de lado su carruaje.

-ya se-

Se acercó sigiloso a los animales que arreaban el vehículo, estos parecieron crisparse un poco pero, pronto tomaron confianza. Con cuidado retiro las monturas y las bestias salieron desbocada relinchando a algún punto.

Los jóvenes al oír el estruendo salieron tras los animales dejando a Cavallone solo. Se acercó presuroso y lo arrastro a algún punto ciego para los jóvenes, si es que tenía la suerte de regresar pronto. Así, reconociendo la flora del lugar preparo un rápido remedio para reanimar al rubio.

-tsuna- Dino se levanto aturdido y confundido, se había aferrado a la solapa dela camisa del su salvador y solo hasta que lo reconoció se tranquilizo pero, para su desgracia su estado solo aturdió al preocupado tutor del chico.

-¿que le pasa a tsunayoshi?-

-spanner-

-dime Dino, ¿que ha sucedido?-

-no hay tiempo vamos, hay que moverse, tsuna esta en problemas-

Y el erudito no la pensó dos veces y sin más aunado a uno de los animales que regreso, se dirijo a él y lo monto con Dino relatándole todo en el camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pronto la habitación se incendiaba, en uno de los bruscos movimientos una lámpara se había caído y su líquido sirvió de puente para que se regara el fuego de la chimenea.

Tsuna gritaba por la presencia del fuego, mientas los otros reñían, cuando la estructura que les albergaba empezó a colapsar.

Valiéndose de ceniza que aventó a los ojos del marques, el conde tomo a su victima y se lanzo por la ventana, cayendo a lo que parecía una carrosa.

-¿que esperas?, avanza inepto- le grito sin temor a su cochero, y el vehículo empezó a andar sin mayor remordimiento.

Se estaban llevando al joven y él estaba rodeado por las llamas, necesitaría un milagro o no habría salvación para el chico.

-¡lánzate kyouya!-

-se asomo por los vidrios rotos y se encontró con Cavallone y el inventor montando, esperando con otro corcel, sin dudarlo siguió la orden y apenas sintió al pura sangre le galopo sin el menor atisbo de duda.

-¿donde esta tsuna?-

-rokudo mukuro lo tiene-

-tsuna-

-Cavallone, ve por los mausoleos, le cerraremos el paso por ahí-

-bien, spanner busca a superbia-

-si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Squalo en ese momento se encontraba consumido por la nostalgia, recordaba como era que le conoció.

_Caminaba a algún lugar, durante una aburrida reunión cuando le vio, un hombre como muchos… __**no**__, por alguna extraña razón no pudo dejarle de ver y este al darse cuenta le sostuvo la mirada con hastió hasta que squalo se vio en la necesidad de desviar la cara, nunca antes le paso, sentía un profundo miedo a esos ojos, pero a la vez le gustaba sentir esa ira carcomida en su persona, era lo mismo a ser consumido por el fuego del eterno tormento._

_Los siguientes meses, muy a la rareza de su conducta, se vio asistiendo a numerosas reuniones por poderse topar de nuevo con el, aun si no le hablaba pero, aparentemente estaba siendo indiscreto y…_

_-oye tu, ¿por qué me sigues?, ¿acaso quieres morir?-_

_-no te seguía, ¿te crees tan importante?-_

_-si, así es-_

_-… ¿hablas enserio?-_

_Un tiempo después ya compartiendo, a disgusto de él, momentos, es que le hiso saber su posición…_

_-… "si quieres seguirme adelante pero, no esperes nada de mi"-_

-tsk… y lo cumpliste, a la primera de cambios-

_-"has caído, ya no me sirves muere como viviste, patética e inútilmente"-_

-que estúpido, de haberme retirado me hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas-

-eso es cierto, yo hablaba enserio,...no me sirven los estorbos-

No lo creía en el momento pero, ahora podía ver aproximarse la tormenta. No era posible es esa maldita voz, se congelo en el acto; a su medio paso se volteo con una cara muy sorprendida. Esa cara seria, esos ojos rojos, esa sed de sangre y coraje; sí, era él.

-¡xanxus!-

-porque no me sorprende que estés aquí…traidor-

- tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo,…tengo que mandarte al infierno-

-jm, basura sentimental es la que te impulsa a seguir ¿no?-

-¡nunca!, no dudes de la autenticidad de mi adeudo porque yo no lo hare, no importando a donde te ocultes, yo empeño mi alma en que te aniquilare-

-jm, inútil pero, todo lo que haces es inútil, no te puedo creer, las personas son mentirosas, *solo saben traicionar*-

-¿traición?, ¿que sabes tu de traición?, acaso sabes el coraje que se necesita para volver del infierno solo sostenido del orgullo-

-¡jmjmhahahaha!-

-¡¿de que diablos te ríes?-

-…nunca te cortaste el cabello, la única parte de ti que me demuestra que aun eres mío, me alaga- con ironía y simpleza le decía.

La palabras exactas que uso el día de su ceremonia fueron…_-Yo te juro mi total devoción, mi cabello será un indicador del profundo contrato de lealtad que seguiré teniendo a tu persona-_

-no es por ti…yo…-

-creí que me ibas a matar, ¿es que todavía no me puedes hacer frente?-

-¡cállate!-

-adelante basura, aquí estoy-

Y se desato la contienda; no lo podía creer pese a sus años de entrenamiento practica y sed de venganza se veía muy notoriamente la diferencia….aun no le podía hacer frente a su *erastes*.

De pronto escucho todo el alboroto que se armaba en los pisos de abajo. Mientras tanto, en un movimiento súbito le detuvieron y pronto se vio en el piso

-patético, que sentimental te has vuelto-

-muérete idiota-

Le pateo y el dolor era insoportable, ese hombre siempre se había deleitado haciéndole daño, esta vez no sería diferente.

-jm, recuerda que le debes respeto y fidelidad a tu erastes,…jmjmjm así me lo juraste ¿recuerdas?-

-así como tu juraste …..-

Se acercó a su amoratada cara, para que se encontrase de nuevo con esos ojos grana.

En el acto superbia detuvo su filoso comentario, ese ser aun tenia una marcada influencia en el, en sus actos, en sus miedos...

-~yo nunca te jure nada, lo que sea que hiciste lo llevaste a cabo por cuenta propia~-

Pronto se vio en una situación muy extraña; en un principio le estaban golpeando cruel y vigorosamente pero, en un cambio deliberado, no sabia si para humillarle o por simple regocijo, le estaban tomando de una forma posesiva y violenta.

-porque no me sorprende que no hayas estado con alguien en tanto tiempo…, debes amarme mucho-

-suél…tame-

-no te engañes tiburón, esto es lo que deseabas, ¿por qué otra razón me vendrías a buscar?, de ante mano sabias que no me puedes ganar-

Como decirle que le hacía frente al único ser que le podía doblegar; embestida tras embestida, la manera posesiva de azotarle en el piso de la habitación, la forma en que infringía dolor de modo que el único que *gozaba* era él, los abrasantes roces, la sarta de vulgaridades a la par del dominante y constante tirón que provocaba el deseo de retirar esas largas hebras.

El termino de su transgresión fue su mayor derrota, experimentando esa húmeda sensación en su cuerpo se sintió casi como un a vil zorra pero, lo que mas le hería era que, muy a su pesar, lo disfruto, ¿Cómo diablos alguien podía disfrutar eso?, estaba mas enfermo de lo que pensaba, se hallaba mas consumido por ese sujeto de lo que esperaba. En eso le susurraron unas palabras que no creyó necesitara tanto oír y menos que le confundieran o tuvieran el impacto que tuvieron.

~ Nunca vas a desistir de mi superbia, por que soy lo único a lo que debes tu existencia~

-… ¿Por qué no me matas?, te diviertes conmigo pero, no me das un fin-

-el valor de un perro se estipula por el beneficio que da a su dueño-

-…-

-en este momento me eres útil, después seguramente morirás como el peón que eres-

-¿Qué esperas que haga?-

-… creo que lo sabes-

Traicionar a ese niño por la gran obsesión de su vida.

-… ¿Cuál es tu orden?- no se puede dejar de ser esclavo pues una vez que lo eres…tiendes a temer a la libertad y automáticamente buscas otras cadenas, para superbia esas cadenas eran su erastes, xanxus y como buen cautivo, ya no se sentía con la determinación de vivir sin ellas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba al chico en brazos, esquivando las lapidas en su corcel; en algún punto se vio en la necesidad de abandonar el carromato para poder seguir a mayor velocidad, ya solo tendría que cruzar el erial y estaría lejos de la posibilidad de ser atrapado, sin embargo…

-¡alto ahí conde!- alguien le cerro el paso, un joven señor, el hermano mayor de su victima, Dino Cavallone.

-…Cavallone-

-sorprendido de que tus esbirros no pudieron silenciarme?-

-… jm, ¿esbirros?, ¿de que habla?-

-no te hagas el tonto, ya todo a sido revelado. No eres quien dices ser y me asegurare de que todos los sepan-

-pues… disculpe mi desconformidad pero, no le puedo dejar delatarme, ya e llegado muy lejos y no voy a desistir-

Y desde las sobras, el cochero, al que había dejado metros atrás, de un golpe acabo derribando al caballo salvaje.

-…pero… que sucio…-

-así se ganan guerras…-

De inmediato dio la orden al cochero de trasgredir al hombre, todo ante los ojos horrorizados del chiquillo que secuestraba.

El rostro del chico estaba lleno de lagrimas y su cara no tenia otra mirada que el dolor al ver como su hermano era vilmente golpeado y el no podía hacer nada.

Entonces el conde empuño un arma, una espada, y de la manera más vil, a sabiendas que el rubio ya no era una amenaza, blandió la hoja y le enterró…

-¡Dino!-

-tsk, no te he dicho que te quites la venda-

Y le amordazo de nueva cuenta.

-deja el cadáver en la tierra que ama, tal como lo deseo-

Tsuna de inmediato tomo algo de fuerza para revelarse y forcejear, poniendo al conde en una desagradable situación.

-¡Dino!-

-tsk, basta-

-¡no, suélteme!-

-¡deja de forcejear!-

En medio de su pelea por mantenerle cautivo no noto que el yaciente enfundo un arma y sin reparo disparo a un costado de rokudo liberando al castaño. Cayó del caballo sin más y con el impacto quedo desvanecido en la tierra junto al cuerpo y el palpitar pausado que estaba a su lado. El conde emprendió la retirada pues el impacto y el sonido atrajeron a los demás estorbos.

Miro por ultima vez queriendo atreverse a tomar al joven nuevamente pero, un segundo impacto se vi amenazando los estribos de su corcel y al sonido de gente acercarse se retiro a todo galope dejando a los dos hermanos en el suelo frio…

-tsk, me las pagaran-

Al sonido de un grito y el de una bala kyoya hibari acudió con la mayor rapidez al sitio, temía lo peor, pues el grito era de su pupilo pero, al llegar no fue a el a quien vio yaciente en el suelo frio, si no mas bien…

~caballo salvaje…~

-jm, no me lo esperaba-

-… calla, la herida es grave, detendré la hemorragia y…-

-no, ya no hay tiempo…-

-buscare ayuda entonces, no…-

-no, kyoya, sabes la realidad…-

-… ¿Cuál…es esa?...-

-que lo único que me mantiene atado a este plano es mi voluntad…-

- no, si termina aquí… nunca más tendré la oportunidad de cobrarte…-

-lo se,… y lo lamento pero, me da gusto poderte ver una vez mas, sabes… en verdad lamento…-

-¡callante!-

-…-

-no te despidas, no te atrevas a hacerlo, no ahora cuando al fin puedo saber la verdad…-

-… ¿que mas importa el pasado?, si tu *Futuro* esta yaciente a mi lado…-

-…-

-kyoya, aprende a dejar las cosas pasar y a escuchar por que si no lo haces… te….te va a generar muchos problemas…-

-… ¿por qué te aferras a enseñarme algo aun cuando ya se ha acabado tu tiempo?-

-jm, ese es el trabajo de un erastes…ese es mi deber, kyouya…-

-…por qu… ¡caballo salvaje…!... Dino!..., maldito mal nacido, otra vez te vas dejándome en penumbras-

- ¡kyo-san!, el conde… oh no…~ llegaba presuroso su paje a la ubicación que le había dado el erudito de los duques pero, al llegar solo vio… empezar a caer la lluvia… sobre un sombrío cuerpo, sobre Dino Cavallone…

-¿donde esta?-

-~señor debemos informar al nov…~

-¡¿donde esta?-

-… lo perdimos de vista…-

-trae mis armas, no se cobrara ni uno más de mis días…-

~si, señor, el joven… ¿Qué desea que hagamos con el?...~

-lleva a tsunayoshi a su casa, yo me encargare del resto-

-y ¿el paje…?-

-¡suficiente, resuélvelo tu, ahora tengo mucho que hacer!-

-… como ordene mi señor…-

Y recogió el yaciente cuerpo del joven, mientras que su amo le daba la absolución y despedida a su maestro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún punto, cuando su perdida de sangre se hacia visible fue socorrido por uno de los muchos esbirros de esa mujer, ahora estaba oculto pero, ¿Cuánto duraría? Mas en su situación…

-maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Y para colmo no e ganado nada-

-cálmate mukuro-

-¿calmarme?, en cuanto Timoteo se entere de lo que le ocurrió a su hijo y la razón no la contare-

-… deja de moverte, tsk, la herida es grande…-

-deja que me acabe, mejor caer así que en el palco de justicia como un vil criminal-

**En el trayecto del *caos* se encontró con esa madame tranquilizando a un hombre, también curando sus heridas y sin mas se interpuso en la platica.**

-vas a perder tu titulo, bienes y reputación…-

-no ayudas mujer-

-pues esa es la realidad, te descuidaste y ahora la pagas-

-lo que necesito es la forma de acabar con esto, pero para esta hora ya debe haber puesto guardias en las entradas-

-lo que debes hacer es pensar la forma de acabar con el marques y callar a tsunayoshi…, ah y devolverle la vida a Dino Cavallone, jmjmjm-

-Tsk, mas te vale que no te burles de mi MM, por que no estoy de humor para tus…-

**-la respuesta es simple, mata a Timoteo-**

Y ambos mezquinos seres cayeron en cuenta que no se encontraban solos. Voltearon abruptamente para toparse con un sombrío hombre de orbes bermellón.

-¿… quien eres?-

**-un hombre compartiendo el mismo problema-**

-… explícate-

**-tu y yo nos parecemos un poco, ambos queremos algo y nos estorban para obtenerlo. El viejo es un estorbo y para ti la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte-**

-¿para ti?-

**-el bache que me impide recuperar lo que se me arrebato-**

-¿… que propones?-

**-eliminar el estorbo en común. Tu, estúpidamente piensas en pequeño, crees que cortando el tallo el árbol morirá pero, ¿por qué no te saltas ese paso y vas directamente por la raíz?-**

-por que eso es suicidio, ¿sabes lo que propones?... ¿lo que conlleva?, no es como acabar con un simple campesino, estas planeando el homicidio de la segunda persona mas influyente en todo…-

**-¡va!, basura sin sentido, dime ¿y si yo te doy un campo y escusa…?-**

Y lo pensó brevemente, esas ofertas no se daban dos veces en la vida, tendrá carta abierta para lo que se le ocurriese y de lleno una coartada…

-jm, entonces yo te diría que falta un criminal-

**-… detalles sin sentido, idiotas sobran en el mundo y tu posees en mente uno o ¿no?…-**

-me aterra y agrada tu forma de actuar, yo no soy mejor pero, en ti parece ser especialmente natural-

**-lo que el tiempo no mata lo vuelve mas fuerte. Bueno, basta pues de tonterías ¿estas o no en esto?-**

-dame de recompensa al joven tsunayoshi y por supuesto tendrás un aliado-

**-bien. Ahora prepárate, que la mujer resane tu arañazos, hoy por fin descansaremos los dos-**

-¿como lograras atraer al noveno a esta hora?-

**-jm, escoria, eso ya esta solucionado…-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya adentrada la noche bajo la pesadez de su sin numero de escenarios posibles para su temor mas grande.

Ahí estaba paulina en la cocina, era su costumbre cocinar cada que estaba preocupada, no sabia si llorar, suspirar o resignarse.

-dios quiera que este bien. Tsu-kun mi cielo, que sea amable contigo, si no juro que lo matooo!-

-¿paulina-san?-

-¡¿eh?, ¡Timoteo-sama!-

-jeje, veo que la espante, perdone-

-amm, no, yo…-

-se le ve preocupada sabe que eso no es bueno para su hijo ¿no?-

-emm, si, perdone, amm, desea algo de té, acabo de prepáralo-

-jm, claro-

Y tomaron asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Sin embargo se notaba la tensión, paulina podría jurar que Timoteo veía sus pensamientos, esa amable sonrisilla solo era una mascara para no asustarla, lo cual no funcionaba del todo, considerando lo perspectiva que era.

-paulina…san, yo…-

-Timoteo-sama llegado un a carta para usted- interrumpía una de tantas mozas para entregar un recado urgente que algún paje trajo.

-¿mm?, ¿de quien es señor?-

-… es del marques…. Kyoya-san-

-¡¿eh?¡-

-me pide una reunión emergente en el santuario de primo, es para hacer las paces y darme el comunicado oficial de un convenio-

-…¿ira?-

-jm, no parece ser un duelo del marques, ese joven es honorable en todo sentido, acudiré sin mas-

-si tiene razón, debe ser sobre tsu-kun…-

-jmjmjm-

-¡eh!, digo yo… me pregunto ¿de que será? y si tsu-kun…-

-paulina-san-

-…¿si?-

-no sabe mentir y, jm, el padre reborn, es de mis mejores amigos-

-… él se lo dijo-

-nada que no supiera-

-…-

-jm, soy viejo pero, no tonto, ya me parecía prudente que se me solicitara la tutela de tsunayoshi adecuadamente. El marques es un buen hombre, nada me hace mas dichoso que esta noticia, aun que en verdad quisiera haber podido entregar a tsu-kun adecuadamente esta tarde-

-Timoteo-sama usted, lo sabia y ¿no dijo nada?…-

-jm, ¿para que romperles esta elaborada utopía?, dejarles vivir su eufórica ilusión era lo mejor. Los años no pasan en balde y… esa hermosa sonrisa que tsuna esbozaba no la veía desde hace tanto-

-…-

Y volteo a verla perspicaz

-ese día en la reunión mi hijo no podía apartarle la vista de encima al marques, además, se le notaba mas atolondrado, incluso somnoliento, como en un sueño que no dejaba de vivir. No soy ignórate, sé que significa *esa mirada*-

-lo sabia pero, como supo que… era kyoya-sama-

-jejeje, Dino, mi inocente vástago, que transparente es, hoy en la tarde le acompañe con unos tragos y, jmjmjm, no dejaba de presentarme in formación de lo kyo-san podría aportar a nuestra casa, que sería bueno * hacer un convenio con el*, lo que es mas, se paro y dijo que en ese mismo momento lo iría a buscar para que me informara de todo, jmjmjm, por lo que veo si le encontró-

-…ese idiota-

- no, esta bien, solo me lo confirmo, ya lo sospechaba desde el anochecer de la fiesta, sobretodo por que el paje del marques se regreso solo esa noche, sin contar con el echo de que tu y spanner empezaron a actuar extraño desde esa velada. Al principio pensé que era una chica pero, bueno… lo digo, los años no pasan en balde-

Y paulina se levanto y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-¿paulina-san?-

-…-

-¿Qué hace?-

-me retiro señor, con esta traición seguro me querrá a mí y a mi familia fuera de esta casa para mañana, solo le pido que me deje ver de vez en vez a tsuna y explicarle a mi remplazo como debe atenderle, no se notara pero hay cosas que le molestan y otras que le deprimen-

-…¿ ?, ajajaja-

-¿ ?, emm-

-no, para nada, en realidad quisiera agradecerle que a sido una excelente madre para tsu-kun y que en verdad sé que con usted a su lado el podrá experimentar de la mejor manera la vida y mi puesto ahora que ya poseerá la mayoría de edad, gracias por cuidar tanto de él-

-… Timoteo-sama, ósea que…-

-si, les daré mi aprobación-

-¡Timoteo-sama, es usted un padre excelente!-

-jmjm, espero que con esto regrese la paz a nuestras puertas-

-lo hará, lo se-

-bien, pues solo iré a recoger un *presente* que tengo para kyoya-san, mientras tanto ¿podría llamar a un coche?-

-¡si!...eje…digo…si, señor, lo hare de inmediato-

-jmjmjm, gracias- y salió en busca de un curioso objeto que estaba en su familia desde su fundación, seguro sería el complemento perfecto para la reliquia de la casa de araudi.

Paulina estaba en busca de un cochero cuando un joven de extravagante apariencia se hiso presente.

-¿se le ofrece algo señora?-

-ah, si, que suerte, supuse que no habría nadie-

-jm, si que es una suerte-

-llevaras a alguien a un determinado lugar, por ser tan tarde se te dará el doble de lo que cobras-

-no se preocupe, con la paga normal tendré-

-¿seguro?-

-claro-

-amm, ¿cual es su nombre?-

-luss, lussuria en realidad-

-amm, bien, sígame por favor-

-con gusto-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El carruaje avanzo a todo galope y paulina cerró las puertas muy entusiasmada y complacida por que ese contrato que tan feliz hacia a su hijo iba a ser, de una vez por todas, autentico. No se sentía bien engañando al señor de la casa pero, ahora que sabia que Timoteo daría su consentimiento parecía que todo tomaba su curso adecuado.

Se dirigía contenta a sus aposentos cuando, desesperadamente tocaron a las puertas.

Presurosa acudió al llamado y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con…

-kusakabe-san… ¿Qué...?-

-doña, paulina, rápido tsuna-sama- y lo depositaba con cuidado en la mesa que servía de centro en la pequeña estancia.

-¡¿Qué a sucedido?- la madre alterada acudía al cuerpo inerte de su hijo espantada por la posible ausencia de movimiento del chico.

-una tragedia, una verdadera tragedia-

-tsu-kun, ¿Qué le ha pasado?- esa palabra le horrorizaban aun mas, por lo que supuso que algo impensable le había ocurrido a su hijo.

-se a golpeado la cabeza, pero aun mas importante… Dino-san….el…-

Y miro en los ojos del sirviente que la cause de su alteración no era el durmiente castaño si no…

-…no, no puede ser verdad…-

-… señora mía, mi mas sentido pésame, lo a echo el conde y mi amo, se a segado por el dolor y la rabia por lo que ha ido a buscar justicia por mano propia-

-… pero, si acaba de llegar un mensaje que…-

-¿mensaje?, no es posible, no a habido tiempo para tal… y vaya que no a habido tiempo…-

-pero Timoteo-sama…-

-¿… que dice?... no me es posible comprender que es lo que tiene que ver aquí…-

_**-una trampa…-**_

Y la madre del durmiente dirigió su mirara a un chiquillo que se encontraba cubierto por una gruesa capa y miraba hacia la salida como ausente de si…

-¿Qué has dicho chico?-

_**-… una trampa, una tragedia se avecina…-**_

Y sin pensarlo tetsuya torno paso a la salida, dejando a los dos críos al cuidado de la dama para dirigirse escandalizado donde su amo, dios quisiese que no hubiera cometido ya un error…

En medio de una espesa lluvia se escuchaba el furioso relinchar de los corceles y el carruaje estruendoso dirigirse por las desoladas calles…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

oh si, el horror, ya nos aproximamos al clímax y e de decir le que al tan esperado lemon, una disculpa pero no lo podía poner antes por el desarrollo de la historia. -.-u

bueno con esto me despido y les agradezco este rato de su tiempo *v*

atte: diaspora


	18. En tinieblas

_Bueno aquí yo tarde como siempre jeje ¬.¬u apuesto a k pensaron k dejaba la trama, no es solo k e tenido mucho trabajo y bueno me robaron mi correo así k en lo k lo solucionaba paso…un buen rato de igual forma les debo el lemon espero ya no tardar en sacar el cap pero de mientras les dejo el adelanto ^.^_

**En tinieblas.**

Caminaba consumido por el odio, chocado frecuentemente con las piedras; no importándole su condición con tal de aliviar ese ardor carcomido que se había desatado en su corazón al ver a una de las únicas personas que apreciaba caer muerto antes sus ojos.

Poco le importaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Segado por el dolor y la cólera estaba totalmente fuera de si.

A lo lejos se escucho un risa acompañada de un soez comentario en memoria de su tutor muerto, aunado al coraje es que se movió en busca de venganza.

Por su parte, el autor de la provocación, se deleitaba en la sombras camino a un mausoleo, lo cierto es que no podía esperar a ver la *sorpresa* en la cara del hombre ese cuando viese en lo que se había metido.

~ya falta poco para que seas mio tsunayoshi…kufufufu~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El carruaje se detuvo justo en medio del erial continuo al mausoleo de su familia, ese lugar siempre resplandecía fuese de día o de noche, ni el mas mínimo signo de lobreguez se asomaba en el sepulcro de *vongola primo*

Bajo del vehículo, apoyando su bastón en el césped fresco de la noche, dejando escapar al impacto a esos animalillos fluorescentes que residían ahí.

Se preparo a pagar al cochero que simplemente acepto el bono y le dedico una *curiosa sonrisa* a la par de sus *buenos deseos* para su reunión.

Camino pausadamente esquivando las lapidas de sus sirvientes caídos hasta pasar de lado por el hipogeo de Nana y Iemitsu sawada, fue entonces que una zarza se enredo en su largo abrigo, impidiéndole seguir mas allá, como si fuese un intento desesperado de detener su paso…

-… Iemitsu, amigo mio no temas más por mí, descansa tranquilo que ya no hay peligro por el cual debas perturbar tu sueño-

Con su bastón deshizo su cadenas de púas y continuo su encrucijada o antes sin notar que el viento en esa zona se arremolinada en su contra con tal de obligarle a retroceder mas, ni aun así desistió de su camino…

Entro. Era una verdadera obra de arte aquel recinto, pese a la finalidad funeraria, lo que proyectaba era un sentir agradable y nada tétrico lo que producía aquel espacio.

Tallado en mármol y caoba, con diversas incrustaciones en oro, plata y piedras preciosas, en el piso delineado en oro el escudo de la familia sobre una superficie de mármol. Y coronando el cuadro el sepulcro de primo rodeado de roas en marfil y ángeles que salían dela bóveda acariciando con sus largos dedos la tapa del reposo del primer líder.

Hiso la señal de la santa cruz en honor a su predecesor, dedico unas palabras y después se dedico solo a esperar, cosa que no tardo demasiado, mas… no fue la presencia que anhelaba la que rompió su mutismo…

-años de rezarle a una tumba bacía, es que acaso no te cansas de ser tan ilógico, viejo-

Quedo momentáneamente pasmado de la voz que se oía a sus espaldas. Volteo con su mueca relativamente pasmada y por fin nombro al ser que le llamaba…

~…xanxus…~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaba, siguiendo la risa maniaca de ese ser, blandiendo su hoja para deshacerse de los estorbos que obstaculizaban su paso, en pro de su venganza.

Por fin la voz se detuvo en un erial. La luna resplandecía iluminando las pocas lapidas y revelando a la fuente de su frustración…

El sombrío hombre que le seguía no dijo palabra alguna, solo le miro profundamente como deduciendo de que manera le iba a matar a lo que el aludido solo comento con ironía…

-kufufufu, ¿Qué pasa kyoya?, ¿es que acaso te debo algo?-

Sínico y dichoso le decía al hidalgo que tenia frente de si, lo cierto es que nunca lo vio tan colérico y dudaba poderle ver aun mas enojado pero, apostaría a su suerte esa premisa, seguro si podría verle mas molesto o de menos lo intentaría.

-jm, déjalo pasar ya, el caballo murió como…-y poco le falto para perder la cara en ese comentario pues de lleno ese ser se abalanzo a la contienda.

Al peli índigo le costaba trabajo esquivar tanto golpe y ataque al azar. Tal ves no había sido buena idea tentar su cordura al mencionar al caído Cavallone pero, por el desenlace que se estipulaba poco le importa y siguió con sus provocaciones. Evadirle era ciertamente tortuoso, que dios se apiadase de su alma si cometía el mas mínimo error por que seria su fin sin duda, sin embargo tal error no ocurrió y a base de agiles movimientos y su habilidad, cual vil rata, para escapar es que termino llevándole entre arboles, para su fortuna las lapidas que volaban le hacían de perfecto escudo, sin embargo no duraría demasiado por lo que apresuro el paso a su punto de *encuentro establecido*

Por otro lado el colérico atacante, dejando de lado por completo su sentido común y solo se dedicaba al frenético ataque. El hombre no razonaba, ni sentía el mínimo indicio de alerta, poco le faltaba para arrepentirse de por vida...

Silban las hojas y el viento rugía con maldad, la luna se torna carmesí y la noche más obscura que la fosa de un muerto, las nubes ocultan el resplandor de los cielos, pero su vista nunca perdió el objetivo, nunca perdió su propósito su corazón. Pero la inestable luna, aquella que le había presentado a su amante se sintió traicionada por su poca fe a su contrato y le negó su cobija,… en un rápido e insensato movimiento, en la obscuridad de su ira,… por fin, su hoja brava atravesó un cuerpo…

"Se escucha un audible gemido, como el de los animales que caen ante los cazadores; en seguida, acompañado de un tinte escarlata que se expande como si tuviese vida a sus pies, cae un cuerpo. La sangre derramándose por el mármol. La escena que a manchando sus manos y alma, la revelación de la irracionalidad y de la precipitación acompañada de la cruenta realidad… es lo que lo a sacado de su sanguinario sueño, uno al que desearía poder regresar, pero el tiempo no da vuelta atrás y solo le queda acompañar las ultimas palabras de la inocente vida que se a cobrado"

~…cuídalo~

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Timoteo no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos, nunca creyó que ese joven pudiese ser tan insensato, ¿cómo se había atrevido a jugarse la vida al revelarse a su mandato?

-¿que haces aquí?, sabes que tu presencia ya no es bien recibida en estas tierras-

-oh, padre me sorprendes, es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a quien me dio la vida-

-poco te importa eso, ¿cual es la verdadera razón de tu arribo?-

Quito su falsa cara de arrepentimiento y soltó una sonora carcajada-jmjmahahahahaha- después de recuperar la compostura soltó la información como si se tratase de cualquier cosa- vine a exigirte que me devuelvas mi puesto en vongola, considere apropiado pedirlo esta vez-

-no imagino por que pensarías que accedería…-

-bueno porque de lo contario el bastardo que has acogido como mi remplazo caerá al igual que el idiota de Cavallone…-

Como una bocanada de agua fría encima es que lo sintió, sabia de ante mano los pocos escrúpulos de hombre que le encaraba, era su sangre después de todo pero, aquello rayaba en la locura total…

-xanxus,… ¿que es lo que hiciste?-

-lo que me obligaste a hacer- y tirando despectivamente frente a su padre dejo caer la capa ensangrentada del bronco- y bien, ¿esperaras a perder otro hijo o me cederás el puesto?-

La luna se oculto brevemente, dejando a relativas penumbras el mausoleo, ocultando el dolor de la cara de Timoteo, descendió en un seco golpe a recoger esa capa, que por desgracia conocía bien…esa misma tarde las vio, que padre puede soportar vivir ante tal noticia…?

-xanxus,… de todas las barbaries que has cometido esta… a sido la peor, era tu hermano… ¿como has podido? ¿Qué demonio infernal te pudo poseer para que le arrebataras la vida a tu sangre?- el corazón del anciano dio un golpe tan agudo como si el fuese el afectado en el ataque que abordo a su hijo, su pobre crio…asesinado… ningún progenitor debería vivir lo suficiente para saber de la caída de un hijo, simplemente era antinatural, aun peor si has sido otro de sus herederos quien le ha dado muerte, vaya dolor venido del mismo averno el que soportaban ahora esos ojos.

-jm, ¿de que te espantas, viejo?, tu has sido quien me a exiliado de la familia, todo cuanto concierna a esta no me afectara-

Decía dando unos simples pasos hacia delante, encarando esos ojos que veían desconsolados la prenda que le retiro al cadáver ese.

-dios… tu no tienes perdón!- bajo las notables lagrimas es que se asomaba una mirada de autentico rencor en esos ojos tan compasivos que demostraba siempre el viejo, se levanto sin mas y un golpe seco en el rostro es lo que pudo atinar en ese momento al moreno que le miraba divertido y hasta retador.

-jm, nunca le e visto enojado por nada, ni siquiera cuando acabe con los padres del mocos ese, debió amar mucho a Cavallone, bueno, en realidad tal vez sea culpa, si mas bien es eso, de que él era proveniente de una aventura y por ello nunca le podría reconocer como un autentico heredero-

-nunca he dicho tal cosa, mi afecto por mis hijos era incondicional, ¿como puedes pensar que no me duela perder a uno?, incluso cuando tu caíste en esta locura nunca te desconocí pero, no podrías esperar un mejor trato. Hijo mio, cuanto lo siento, tus errores también son míos, una aberración es lo que provocaron mis malos consejos y mi deseo por proveerte de todo sin oblígate a trabajar por ello- las palabras del patriarca de la familia no conmovían en lo mas mínimo al de ojos grana. El notable dolor de su padre no lograron impresionarlo.

-ahahaha, ya basta de tonterías, tu basura sentimental no me sirve, si lo que quieres es compensarme dame lo que deseo…-

-¡nunca!, ni una mas xanxus, ya no me doblegare para darte un castigo, lo siento en el alma pero, al palacio de justica es al único lugar donde te daré paso, sé que mi viejo corazón no soportara ver a otro de mis vástagos muerto y menos de esa forma pero, ten el consuelo de que mi vida también la cobraras, espero con ello puedas descansar-

-vete tu solo a darle la mano a la muerte, yo no te seguiré, si te vas a morir hazlo de una buena vez y dame el control de la casa-

-¡calla!, mientras yo pueda evitarlo tu jamás tendrás el puesto de la cabeza dela familia…-

-maldito viejo loco, quise razonar contigo pero, ahora te puedes ir al demonio-

-planeas matarme hijo?... es que ahora ya ni mi vida tiene valor…?-

-…jm, ¿cuando la a tenido?-

Y antes de poder contestar al de ojos grana entro como una endemoniada ráfaga ese hombre, quien pretendía su hijo, el conde rokudo mukuro.

~conde… pero que…?~

Ese ser le miro por encima del hombro mas no se inmuto por su presencia y continuo su camino mas tranquilo colocándose a lado del hijo que ahora desconocía.

-ah, Timoteo-sama, que sorpresa encontrare aquí, todo bien?-

-rokudo mukuro,… que esta pasando aquí?-

-kufufufu, pues lo obvio, presto mis servicios al jefe de la casa-

-yo… soy tal…-

-amm, no lo se, lo que el me ofrece es una mejor recompensa a simplemente una posibilidad-

-…tsunayoshi….-

-es un módico precio por lo que obtendré, al fin y al cabo me desharé de la basura- y le dedicaron una singular y tétrica mueca de autosuficiencia.

-no, dejadle en paz!… ~ pero desafortunadamente no alcanzo a dar a viso o siquiera hacer algo en pro de la protección de su crio,…una hoja le atravesó le pecho, solo alcanzo a leer en los labios del conde *le daré sus saludos a su hijo* y vio como ultimo los ojos despectivos de xanxus alejarse a la vez que caía al mármol frio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escucho de fondo una risa y supo que su blanco había fallado pero, no imaginaba quien había sido la victima colateral. La luna que había permanecido oculta se asomo por la rendija de la puerta, sombría era la estancia y los pasos a lo lejos le dejaban con la lucidez del tiempo transcurrir. Una lluvia matutina empezó a caer haciendo un espectral ruido en el recinto, revelando a quien, por desgracia, había finado…

Ahí se encontraba Timoteo tirado frente a sus pies, desfallecía por su mano y la sonora risa de los autores del plan se fundía con el devenir de las gotas y el galope de los galgos…

Se arrodillo ocultando el rostro, dejando que la realidad le golpeara como agua helada la espalda, mas , permaneció inmutable y dedico sus atenciones al cuerpo que, por desventurada vuelta del destino y su mala cabeza, no poesía mas que unos minutos mas en este mundo…

~ky…kyoya…-san…~

~…no te esfuerces viejo, la hemorragia…~ retiro con cuidado la hoja de su espada y le sostuvo en brazos aun en el piso helado…~… lo lamento…~

Le miro con sus cansados parpados que ya no soportaban mas el peso de la capa de la muerte y dedico sus ultimas palabras a ese joven~… cuídalo…~ después forzando lo ultimo de su determinación coloco el la temblorosa mano del marques un objeto, la mitad de un anillo. De la única forma que le quedaba le ofrecía sus consentimiento al compromiso que sostenía, por ultimo pudo incluso ver su vergüenza y en respuesta le dedico una apacible sonrisa, no faltaba decirlo pero, lo perdonaba, como no hacerlo a quien cuidaría de su hijo, a ese ser que tanto amaba tsunayoshi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

si solo les alboroto pero era necesario v.v

pues si ya damos entrada al conflicto y con ello... la tragedia ^.^ ya el siguiente, lo juro, el esperado lemon, sk si no subía algo pronto me iba a sentir muy mal -.-u pero ya trascribo el siguiente cap asi k espero no tardarme mas bueno, hasta la próxima :3

pd: si kieren k me apresure dejen muchos coment para k me motive, ^.^ o para k me carcoma la conciencia ¬/./¬u (mas bien)


	19. Destierro

pues bueno, lo prometido es deuda así que ahí esta, espero que sea de su agrado :3

ahora la música.

watch?v=ge2Ybi5NPdE

watch?v=XNioG5anmBE

watch?v=2X5J4pRckgM&feature=fvwrel

watch?v=qlsSDla88Zg&feature=related

Destierro

Un audible relámpago perturbo su sueño, miro y si, ese era el techo de su habitación, estaba seguro nuevamente. Un destello le lastimo los ojos, no era luz de día, que era aquello que centellaba en la ventana?

Ah, luces, miles de ellas bailaban en los cielos nublados, estaban celebrando algo en palacio. Esa poderosa luz blanca lo hiso estremecerse, el crisantemo que se podía observar se detuvo tan rápido que parecía que moría, sensación que en lo mas recóndito de su alma se sintió como mal augurio.

~…que es…esta sensación?~ decía al mismo tiempo que procuraba detener su estremecimiento, mientras que una tímidas lagrimas brotaban de sus cuencas.

-…ah muerto-

Volteo algo alarmado por la otra presencia que se localizaba en su habitación. Al virar encontró una sombra recargada en uno de los muros, observando por el ventanal, simplemente mirando el cielo.

-tu quien…?-

~…no e tenido antes el tiempo para decirlo pero,… gracias~

-gracias?-

-por permitirme ver el cielo una vez más-

Ese par de cuencas agua, la piel fría y esa mirada de ausencia,… tal vez

-…fran?-

-…esta llorando?...que es lo que le lastima?-

-…e perdido a un ser amado…-

-solo llora por Cavallone?-

-_solo por eso?!_ Como puedes decir eso?!, no oses minimizar su caída-

-no lo hago, pero…el decidió morir por usted, para protegerle…dudo que de poder haya tomado otra decisión, después de todo… sin duda el trato de evitarle dolor-

-estoy consiente de eso pero, como no sufrir al saber que nunca mas le voy a volver a ver?, como no entristecer sabiendo que ese espacio que ocupaba en min vida ahora esta de luto-

-…es triste eso es verdad, una disculpa por mi poco tacto pero, creo que en estos momentos es la mínima de sus preocupaciones…-

-…que?, sigues insultando el nombre de mi hermano?!-

-no…- el joven se acercó tranquilo y muy piadoso, le sujeto a pesar de la resistencia del castaño, le abrazo y simplemente con su tono monótono dijo-…tsunayoshi-san…cuanto lo siento…, vuestro padre ahora…yace junto a su hermano…-

Palabras mas horribles jamás pensó escuchar, se sentía como un maldito balde de agua fría en la espalda; esa sensación que te reduce al mutismo de las piedras, el hormigueo de las piernas y la espalda, las lagrimas que caen sin control por los ojos, saber que gritas aun en contra de tu voluntad y que no puedes contenerte.

El joven a su espalda simplemente veía hacia la ventana, pensando en si sus palabras eran apropiadas ahora, seria prudente decirle quien era el homicida?...no, ese no era su papel…, no podía hacerle tanto daño.

Miraba algo distraído el cielo, aislándose de los gritos y suplicas del castaño, pensado en su propio dolor. El rey había caído, era una de las pocas nuevas que había traído aquel lacayo en un urgente informe a la casa que le recibía como invitado. El rey ya había muerto… eso quería decir que ya había un heredero ostentando el trono, sería acaso que el príncipe rasiel?, si era así, el príncipe Belphégor ya había abandonado esa tierra…, seguramente le había abandonado…, si eso era seguro. Ahora se preguntaba que haría, ya no tenía en si una razón para vivir, con sus pocos ingresos, aproximadamente 3 monedas de plata…no llegaría donde el príncipe, y de ser honesto no deseaba la vergüenza de que le viese y tener que contar su odisea, así que opto por la ultima alternativa….le pagaría *el favor* a rasiel…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba ahí mirando sus botas ser invadidas por el carmesí de la fuente apagada de vida.

Murió, tal vez no en paz pero, su cara era la encarnación misma de la tranquilidad. Ya se habían perdido muchas vidas esa triste noche, vidas que pertenecían al mundo de joven castaño, por su mano había caído el sustento de la casa del chico,… con esa simple acción sabia que había hecho el peor de los daños al único ser que debió siempre estar bajo su cuidado…

Coloco el cuerpo de modo respetuoso sobre uno de las elevaciones destinada a los sarcófagos, unió sus manos y con cólera miros su atroz acto, del coraje apretó las manos casi hasta que se notaron los nudillos blancos e incrustando *ese objeto* en su palma lacerándole esta.

Se retiro unos pasos y aun en contra de su lógica acepto el adecuado pésame que todo hombre de época debería recibir, se arrodillo y pronuncio aquellas palabras que nunca antes le habían pesado u odiado más.

-que dios cuide su alma; _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amén_-

Después solo se levanto, y a su espalda resonaron las campanas de la iglesia, la tonada la conocía bien, era la misma que cuando la caída de la reina, se dejaron ver los cielos envueltos en un mar de destellos blancos, fuegos artificiales, si… era seguro… el rey había muerto y un nuevo regente había tomado el puesto…

-… esto es una trampa- conectando cada detalle juraba que su muerte era inminente por como se desenvolvían las cosas-jm, pero que estúpido de mi parte-

En menos de lo que se espero la guardia real estaba afuera, ya estaba planeado, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Estaba rodeado, eran verdad las palabras del padre, no todas las batallas las iba a poder ganar solo, ahora es que se daba cuenta.

Entraron dando un fuete golpe a la puerta del recinto y el cuadro era evidente, más que eso era incuestionable: el cadáver del noveno vongola y ningún otro ser visible más que le marques manchado de la sangre de este con un sable tirado portando el escudo de araudi.

-tú, aléjate del cuerpo!-

Les miro de reojo, aun invadido por las tinieblas, jurando que cada evidencia no hacia más que señalarlo, después de todo, era el único sospechoso en potencia y el testigo que lo absolvería yacía también como la victima.

-al fin te vengaste marques-

No era tonto, el echo de su conflicto familiar con la casa del noveno confirmaba el motivo, no era necesario un juicio menos aun con la pena de muerte impuesta por el príncipe, ahora el rey.

En definitiva no le gustaba caer de una manera tan patética pero, saber que había dañado tanto a ese chico lo desarmaba, en un momento de debilidad casi se deja ser arrestado, los hombres de palacio lo ataban con violencia pero, un dolorcillo en su palma lo hiso recordar que era lo que había dicho Timoteo; era verdad, aun no podía caerse, tenia que advertirle, sacarlo de ahí o por lo menos decirle la verdad antes que la supiese por boca de alguien mas...

Sin un atisbo de duda recobro parte de su determinación y entre empujones y golpes a sus opresores es que se levanto. No tardo en ser atacado, con el enfrentamiento físico pudo conseguir algo de espacio pero, aquellos portaban armas y en un inestable siseo es que empezó la lluvia de proyectiles incrustándose en sus ropas y algunos de ellos lacerándole, aun así no detuvo su huida.

Calles y calles de ecos y de persecución, cada vez más soldados al asecho de él le seguían. Ninguna casa le abrirá o daría asilo, después de todo el no hacía vida social y era bien conocido por sus ataques de ira; era ahora que todos los errores de su vida se burlaban de él con irónica situación encima.

Con trabajo llego al final del camino, un punto donde le intersectarían, era el centro y cada calle estaba conectada con la otra, el sin numero de guardias que le ejecutaría en la plaza se acercaba con el acrecentó de la lluvia, sus heridas y el cansancio no hacían mas que nublarle la vista y limitar su habilidades. Caer en crisis no era la opción más coherente pero, que debía de hacer si era la primera vez en toda su vida en que se veía en una situación de ese tipo?, y peor aun, que no podía controlar…

Haciendo uso de su indomable carácter y su innato valor es que opto por su única opción.

Se dejaría atrapar al menos tendría la posibilidad de que un seguidor de él acudiera con el padre a darle los santos oleos y podría avisar de la situación al chico para que tomara su gente las medidas y le protegiera pero, ¿tenia ese tiempo?

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?...

~…oye tu…si esto es tu forma de vengarte por negar tu existencia creo que te has pasado un poco,… ¿vale la pena arriesgar así al ángel que mandaste a la tierra?…- decía como una simple broma al aire enunciando el recuerdo de ese ser en su mente, esperando con el palpitar de su corazón la llegada de sus captores, no lo matarían el la plaza de menos su sangre lo protegía de esa humillación publica, una de las ventajas de ser de noble cuna… irónica la forma en que se aprecia lo que se tiene.

De un momento a otro empezaron a llegar los guardias y con ellos su única posibilidad pero, antes de caer con orgullo unas manos le sujetaron y lo arrastraron dentro de una estancia.

-te apuesto a que empezaste a creer en el santo padre-

Decía una voz a su esperada, reconocía bien a su salvador, quien mas podría estar en todo a esa hora?

-jm… ni un poco, no le roge antes, no lo hare ahora, padre reborn-

-Cállate blasfemo!, ven, rápido es necesario ocultarte-

En menos de un segundo fue encerrado debajo de lo que parecía…

~el altar de la iglesia~

Un pocos segundos después se escucho como se azotaba la puerta por los fuertes toquidos de aquellos hombres.

-abrid, un asesino esta ocultándose en vuestro recinto!-

El padre se dirigió rápidamente donde se escuchaba el alboroto y abrió la puerta a lo que el encargado de la escuadra le dirigió el comunicado.

-perdone padre la molestia pero, existe la posibilidad de que un asesino este ocultándose en la iglesia-

-asesino?, eso es imposible yo e estado aquí orando toda la noche y no e recibido a nadie, como podría alguien burlarme?-

-amm, bueno, sé que usted es bastante hábil pero, solo para asegurarnos nos permitiría…-

-tsk, esta bien pero, si acaso se atreven a manchar de sangre la casa de dios les aseguro que les volare la cabeza…-

Y el miedo al toparse con tan sombría mirada y comentario los hizo retroceder…

-emm, no… esta bien, seguro se a ocultado en algún otro lado- decía el hombrecillo asustado no imaginando quién sería tan suicida como para atreverse a entrar en tan peligroso lugar.

-bien pues entonces buenas noches y feliz cacería-

-si padre, Con su permiso-

Y las puertas se cerraron sin el menor atisbo de duda.

Enseguida la guardia retomo su búsqueda dejando muy a tras la posibilidad de acerarse donde ese clericó sádico.

El padre, hiso una mueca de molestia y camino donde el altar levanto la manta que le cubría y se recargo en este con un pie sostenido en la mesa y brazos cruzados como esperando que el otro saliera por su cuenta.

-vaya numerito que te has montado marques-

-… calla, no estoy para regaños, ya bastante explicaciones tendré que dar cuando me lleven donde el palacio de justicia, tsk- se dejaba ver y en su caminar había algo de dificultad, muy raro a los ojos de reborn y después vislumbro cada detalle de sus heridas, no eran graves pero eran numerosas.

-… que alguien te pueda lastimar no es para pasarlo de largo, que a sucedido?-

-jm… de modo que me ayudo sin saberlo?, que a pasado con ese meticuloso ser que gobierna por lo bajo esta tierra?-

-estaba ocupado en otros asuntos, no esperes que sea omnipresente, no soy dios-

-si lo se, estaba en el burdel no es así?-

-…tsk, no te pases de listo no es por *esa razón*-

-…-

-El incendio,… dicen que tú lo has ocasionado, que has encontrado algo que te lleno de ira y que esa ha sido tu represalia-

-jm, y que mas da lo que digan, una mentira mas no hará mi condena mas llevadera-

-… se te nota abatido, lo cual ya es bastante malo, un augurio de muerte si me lo permites-

-un augurio es algo que prevé,… esto ya no tiene solución-

-que es lo que tratas de decir?-

-no estoy para confesiones, ya bastante malo es saberlo yo como para que alguien se sienta con el derecho de juzgarme-

-no pretendo ser tu padre, pero admito que me preocupa a demasía un ser que tiene tanto poder en esto momentos-

-pues no se de quien hable,…yo ya no poseo nada-

-…-

Miraba simplemente al hombre que buscaba algo con que detener la hemorragias de sus heridas.

-… e cometido el peor de los errores y todo por que no e sabido llevar la cólera-

-jm, de lo contrario no serias kyoya hibari-

-déjese de bromas, que esto que diré le quitara todo rastro de ironía-

Esa oración no le trajo nada de tranquilidad al padre, lo cierto es que le contrario en demasía, aun mas cuando su interlocutor concluyo su siguiente oración…

-Cavallone murió hoy-

-que?!, que has dicho?!-

-lo que oye-

-pero que…, tu lo has echo?!-

-no, pero…es la razón de mi falta mas grabe-

-hay algo peor?!, tsk,…dilo de una vez, quiero oírlo- decía el clérigo con un mal presentimiento en mente, la desesperación se empezaba a asomar en su palabras y en cada uno de sus actos, juraba que ese día lo recordaría para toda la vida.

-…e buscado al asesino, y lo perseguido por el camposanto pero, mi ira me segó y no fue a el a quien fine, por desgracia…esta noche e… asesinado a Timoteo vongola-

Y en la estancia una sombra de pesadumbre se dejo caer, vaya golpe el que recibió el padre, nunca lo esperaría, pero por qué?, si Timoteo no se oponía, aun cuando se lo comento nunca dio su desaprobación a ese compromiso…

-pero que demonios hiciste?!, sabes lo que eso significa?!-

-que si no lo se!, mate al padre del ser que jure proteger!-

-… dios, vaya inversión a la que me confié, de saberlo hubiese preferido que se quedara con el conde-

-borre esa blasfemia de su boca!-

-cállate, no tienes derecho a exigir nada, llamare a la guardia, en definitiva pagaras por esto-

Caminaba decidido a llamar a los guardias pero, el otro sujeto le alcanzo antes de abrir la puerta de saltuario, azotándola la cerro y detuvo momentáneamente al padre que estaba dispuesto a abrir contienda con el…

-...es verdad, pagare por mi acto y juro que no me resistiré pero, quiero que escuche esto antes-

-por que te escucharía?...me has decepcionado completamente, que es lo que has dicho en ese altar?, blasfemia mas grande no me imagino…lo que mas me molesta es que fui yo quien puso en peligro a ese chico, al entregártelo...-

-…no podría estar más de acuerdo pero, créame cuando le digo que si no me escucha… al que más afectara es al chico que me confió-

-…no juegues con mi estúpido sentimentalismo momentáneo, ten algo de valor, es verdad lo que saldrá de tu boca?-

-no acostumbro a jurar mucho menos rogar pero, si algo va a valer este milagro, es ese niño…además… ¿que razones tengo para mentir?-

-habla rápido, que no deseo intercambia otra palabra contigo antes de tu ejecución-

-…pues esto aconteció…-En pocas palabras le explico los eventos de esa noche; desde que le recogió en el centro hasta el desafortunado final del patriarca de vongola, después su huida y el como es que había terminado tan lastimado.

-vaya estupidez que te has montado por tu ira idiota!, le entregaste a los lobos!-

-jm…que paso con su voto de silencio?-

-… tu pedazo de…- miro de reojo las heridas del marques-… no creas que te absuelvo de tu acto, pero no permitiré que rokudo mukuro salga impune… lo primero que haremos es atender tus heridas, después deberás ir donde *él*…-

-esa es mi condena?, vaya que es cruel. Que le diré?, que e matado a su padre y que todo eso a sido por vengar a su hermano?, que por ello lo deje inconsciente en el suelo frio no importándome nada mas, nunca podría borrar esos ojos de dolor de mi memoria-

-que mas da, en verdad será justificado su odio, además, tu lo sabes, es tu falta; lo mínimo que deberías hacer es reconocerlo y aceptar las consecuencias ya que no hay una solución a lo que hiciste-

-… no va a desear verme-

-jm, cuando te a importado eso?, además si no lo vas a ver como aseguras que no esta preocupado por tu posición? Después de todo, aunque me moleste decirlo, aún es tu pupilo-

-…mi pupilo…, nunca lo e visto como ello…-

-eso es seguro…una diversión es lo que parece…-

-…jm, no tengo tan poco corazón…de echo de no ser por el…dudaría que lo poseo…no, no veo en el una inversión, veo toda mi vida resumida en una persona…vaya que me e tardado en deducirlo-

-si eso es verdad…anda pues a su lado, que poco tiempo te queda para decirlo-

Y se dirigió donde el padre le indicaba para poder curar sus heridas, cambiaria los arrapos que traía y encontrar una manera efectiva de dirigirse donde el joven.

Si sería la última vez que le vería al menos aprovecharía la oportunidad para decirle que es lo que significaba para su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna gimoteaba en su cama, algo común en el pero, en esta ocasión realmente tenia motivos; sus lagrimas habían corrido por su rostro a cantaros desde hacia ya un rato; miraba su altar, donde había una virgen y muchos ángeles y pedía por sus familiares caídos, miraba por la ventana y pedía por que kyoya hibari estuviese con bien, después gritaba y le maldecía por que le había quitado a su padre y entonces empezaba a llorar por que aun así no lo podía dejar de amar.

Tocaron a la puerta, su nana pasaba con un poco de te y en silencio se acercaba a su lecho.

~tsu-kun…~

~déjame…~

~si cielo, lamento haber sido yo quien te a atormentado con mis palabras~

~…~ y el chico no dijo nada, ni siquiera levanto el rostro y permaneció sollozando, recordando como es que esa mujer que siempre le había llevado sonrisas le había dado la peor de las noticias de esa noche, su amado marques había sido quien se cobro la vida de su padre…

Después de eso había explotado en un arranque de histeria, aventando todo a su paso, rompiendo su espejo y pidiendo a gritos que salieran todos de su habitación, el mismo se había sorprendido de su reacción, después se tiro en el suelo y dejo que su alma descansara.

Ya no sabia cuanto había pasado pero, sabia que aun no estaba listo para darle la cara a nadie, así que simplemente se mantuvo hermético y espero a que la mujer saliese sin la menor intención de detenerle.

Después se levanto, miro su rostro en el espejo desquebrajado de la derecha, sus ojos estaban tan irritados por el llanto que podía distinguiera sin problema el carmesí de su piel.

Miro su rostro cuarteado en el espejo y se hiso una analogía interna de como estaba su alma en ese momento, divida por múltiples heridas que no hacían mas que confundir su propia opinión sobre lo que era o no.

Entonces, un rayo de luz cruzo la ventana, la cortina se levantaba por el viento, la ventana se había abierto…en el espejo roto se apreciaba una silueta entrando a sus aposentos…era hibari kyoya, el que llegaba y le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Pensó que era una alucinación, una mala pasada por su deseo de verle, por su corazón roto pero,… al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera tan íntima por esos labios no pudo más que dejarse llevar por esa ilusión.

Corrió hacia el, no importando lo que hubiese echo, le abrazo y pronuncio su nombre con desesperación como tratando de convencerse que estaba ahí, el por su parte permanecía inmutado, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cubiertos por la sombra de sus cabello.

~…hibari-san, dios mio, que bueno que este bien…~

~…como puedes sufrir por mi bien…?~

~…como podría prescindir de ello?~

~…ahora ya sabes lo que e echo, como es que no me odias?...como puedes desear verme sabiendo lo que hice?~

~…como no desear verle?... ya e llorado mucho esta noche, demarcadas perdidas valiosas en mi vida; hoy e perdido a mi hermano, a mi padre,…no quiero…no quiero pensar que también usted se ha ido…~

En un segundo es que el mayor le sujeto con delicadeza solo deseaba compartir un pequeño momento cerca suyo, a pesar de no merecerlo. En seguida sentía en su camisa las lagrimas de menor impregnarse en la tela y pasar a su piel.

~…tsunayoshi…~

~no, permítanme estar un poco mas así…~

~…~

Alargo ese contacto que en verdad no deseaba dejar de sentir pero, la culpa lo carcomía y deshizo el agarre del menor de modo que pudo encararle.

-verte ha sido un error, no creí que me afectara tanto pero, prescindir de esta necesidad me hubiese acabado-

Y el mayor optaba por alejarse con la cabeza gacha en dirección a la ventana por la cual había entrado. Sin embargo barrera mas grande no se pudo encontrar, unas simples palabras pudieron hacer lo que nadie, que desistiera de su acto por completo…

~…quédese esta noche~

Vaya impresión, así que eso era una taquicardia, no se imaginaba oración mas seductora ni tormento mas cruel que tener que negarse…

~…no puedo…~

-…por qué no?-

¿Por qué no? Había preguntado el, ¿que por qué no?, dios, si era inocente, como explicarle que estaba llegando al limite de su autocontrol, como poder transformar en palabras el grado de frenesí que provocaba en su ser, de que forma expresar su falta de razón cada que estaba a su lado…

~te deseo demasiado,…sé que no podre controlarme por mas tiempo esta noche…y ya te e causado mucho sufrimiento hoy…~

-…-se alejó un poco, dando a entender con esto que se saldría de la habitación pero, en lugar de eso su siguiente movimiento fue cerrar la puerta ~…si ese es el pago por que pase la noche aquí…~ El sonido de pasador resonó más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de los dos esperara, se mantuvo quieto sujetando la perilla de la puerta y con sus mejillas tenidas de carmesí y sin voltear la mirada solo reafirmo su ofrecimiento~…siéntase libre de seguir sus deseos~

El sonar de sus paso atravesando la habitación lo alarmo, después, escucho cerrarse la ventana, seguido de eso…nada.

-jm…- al parecer se había ido, le había dejado y el solo pudo derramar unas lagrimas recargando su cabeza contra la puerta ~…hibari-san…~

En un momento de total calma sintió la presencia de mayor a su espalda, lo cual lo puso en un estado de total hipersensibilidad. Sintió las manos del mayor apoyarse en la puerta y por ultimo sus labios cerca de su oído derecho.

~…vuelve la cara para que pueda mirarte~

En esa total obscuridad experimento la sensación de encontrarse por completo desnudo, sin un lugar a donde huir,… sin la menor intención de correr. Algo adormecido en sus movimientos giro con delicadeza, la altura del mayor le superaba por lo que para encararlo debía alzar la cara, pero alzar su rostro era revelar su nerviosismo y eso lo avergonzó.

-…sigues sorprendiéndome, a veces tan decidido pero muchas otras tan inexperto-

El joven solo se sonrojo mas, lo notaba en sus oídos tenidos de escarlata, la verdad no iba a ser fácil, menos por que ya no quería zafarse de esa situación….en realidad ya no podía. Tocarle o simplemente estar ceca suya era como estar cerca del más fino de los cristales, juraba que hasta el más mínimo roce terminaría rompiéndolo, sin embargo nunca antes había deseado a alguien con mayor arrebato. Con suavidad sujeto su rostro levanto su cara de modo que no lo lastimara y le hiso encararlo, su rostro aun parecía el resplandor de un ángel, sus facciones delicadas y aun aniñadas eran tan inocentes como las de un ser que jamás a sido tocado por el menor mal, sus ojos, esas cálidas cuencas que podían expresar sin problemas una historia completa, le observaban reflejando mas que solo devoción por su persona y su evidente nerviosismo era el toque intimó que proclamaba que era el primero y sería el ultimo que podría saberse dueño de su corazón.

Con la mayor delicadeza junto sus labios con los del menor, haciendo de esa atmosfera aun más inseparable. Su contacto aun más duradero de los que ya habían pasado, fue seguido de esa leve aprensión de su cadera; aprisionándolo con su cuerpo contra la puerta de madera a su espalda se posiciono en su cuello, degustando con lentos movimientos las reacciones del castaño.

Tsuna enseguida que fue absorbido por el intimo contacto sintió una calidez indescriptible recorrerle el cuerpo, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era su temblor que asemejaba a estar congelado por el hielo no cesaba e iba en aumento con las caricias de su tutor. Después ese sentir paso a situarse en su cuello, cosa que provocaba ligeras punzadas como relámpagos en sus piel, seguido de sensaciones que superaban por mucho a todos lo placeres que conocía. Por un momento sintió no saber nada, ni siquiera de su nombre se podía acordar pero, al escuchar como le nombraban y le pedían acudir a su camastro es que recupero la sensación de sus extremidades y algo de juicio para poderles ordenar que se moviesen.

No tenía la más mínima idea de cuanto había transcurrido de su puerta al tálamo pero, parecían siglos la ausencia de esas caricias.

Apenas toco su cuerpo ese mullido cobertor que cubría su cama sus sentidos se agudizaron más de lo que ya estaban. Sintió con lujo de detalle el cuerpo que decencia sobre de su ser, el recorrer de la suavidad de su cama por su espalda que decencia con sutileza y las manos que acariciaban su piel sin el menor recato.

En un segundo ya estaba de nuevo experimentando de nuevo la sensación de esos labios en su cuello y boca. Después de unos segundos de contacto el tinte carmesí volvió a su rostro al sentir las manos de mayor despojarle de sus pocos atavíos, sujeto con desesperación el contacto con la realidad que se hallaba a sus espaldas como quien espera poder conservar algo de cordura para no enloquecer en el acto.

Sentir esa piel suave y delicada, saber que el más mínimo roce provocaba las estridencias y gemidos del menor que despertaba por primera vez, saberse conquistador de esa tierra casta. Sentir el intoxicarle aroma de su piel y aliento aumentar con cada movimiento, mirar su expresiones y saberse dueño de ellas, era revivir la vitalidad de la autentica pasión por un ser, no…era mas que eso, era sentir por primera vez el desenfreno de la locura y el ímpetu de ser esclavo de alguien.

Con sutiles movimientos se coloco entre sus piernas, permitiéndole admira con mayor profundidad el rostro del menor.

_~…tal vez esta sea la primera vez para ambos, por que no recuerdo nada en mi vida que se el compare~_

Tsuna entreabrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para verle despojarse de su casaca, desabotonar sus pantalones, mirar la altives con que se desasía de su camisa y ver las pequeñas curaciones que se expandían por su pecho y abdomen. Cuanto había pasado por poder llegar a su balcón?, cuantos problemas no había emprendido por poder estar ahí esa noche? Levanto la mano algo dudativo para posicionarla en esas heridas que empezó a delinear con suavidad.

~…no es nada…~

De momento despendio a su boca a su pecho, bajando su mano izquierda a la bes que recorría con caricias su abdomen le masajeaba de modo que empezó a estremecerse sin remedio.

La habitación fue inundada por leves gemidos y pequeños diálogos entre ambos, cosas tan simples como un si o no era más de lo que textualmente se entendía. En un momento de total éxtasis fue pronunciada la oración más erótica que pidiese recordar.

_~…respira lentamente…~_

En seguida cerro los ojos escuchando solamente el latir de su corazón y las respiraciones del mayor pero, un contacto en sus labios le despertó, esos ojos acero le dedicaban toda su atención y ante esto no supo mas que mantener el mismo contacto visual que le brindaban.

Con dificultad mantuvo su mirada continua, al colocarse el entre sus piernas e introducirse con delicadeza gimoteo un poco, movimientos algo incomodos podía experimentar mientras luchaba por permanecer aferrado a la espalda de su erastes.

En rápidos movimientos había preparado a su alumno, después con algo de ímpeto se introdujo en el, el joven ahogo un alarido por vergüenza tal vez pero, estando ya más dentro de su ser es que no pudo contener su molestia.

_~…si es muy molesto podemos detenernos ahora~_

Decía a sabiendas de que no podía poner sus manos al fuego por esa premisa, sin embargo si el joven bajo de él decía que deseaba detenerse no lo obligaría y simplemente se detendría. Pero no paso tal cosa, el joven aun con unas tímidas lagrimas surcando sus rostro de aferro a su espalda y coloco sus labios en los suyos.

_~…no quiero detenerme…~_

Seguido de esto pudo posicionarse por completo en el, espero breves segundos en lo que el mas joven se acondicionara, ayudando con su caricias y paciencia.

Empezó entonces el danzar de sus cuerpos, primero en delicados movimientos, aumentando solo si el otro se sentía listo para compaginarse, por breves momentos perdía la noción y se hacia mas vehemente pero, las respiraciones del menos le detenía y lo remitían a su estado original, esa guerra entre sigue y detente era lo que mas alteraba su sentido. Intoxicado por le menor es que tomo posesión de su cuerpo levantándolo ligeramente, cambiando de posición ocasionalmente, hasta que el umbral entre lo violento de sus movimientos y las clamas del menor desapareció.

Ese danzar que se había desenvuelto tan pausado como un vals ahora era mas bien comparado con una danza tribal de algún pueblo del medio oriente. Embestidas y roces pasionales, se hacen presentes, marcados movimientos y ninguna pausa de tiempos fueron ascendiendo, en algún punto lo único que podían ver era el rostro del otro experimentando las más limpia lujuria. En algún punto eso tomo su punto culmínate y la paz y relajación abordo sus cuerpos, sus jadeos incontrolables empezaron a ser audibles como sus oídos se despertasen y sus descontrolada palpitación se hiso evidente mientras uno decencia en el otro.

Entrega total fue la que experimentaron, una apasionante fascinación por el otro y un sentir desbordante por su persona pero, era hora de salir de esa ilusión y de darle la cara a esa maldita realidad que les abordaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

El rey estaba en su trono mirando a cada uno de sus seguidores desenvolverse en ese banquete en su honor, cada uno tan común como el anterior, todos falsos y sin la menor pisca de albedrio, aplaudiendo su mas mínimo gesto y esperando de el miles de vienes.

Estaba harto, pero el final de Jill valió la pena, ahora ya fran tal vez descansaría, en cuanto a él mantendría esa vida de agonía por toda esa maldita eternidad.

Después de un par de piezas mas, se levanto, dirijo su mirada a uno de tantos diplomáticos, recibió la reverencia de toda la reunión, dio la señal de que podían proseguir y se retiro a sus aposentos.

Camino pos su plació, mirando en cada rincón muecas de falsa felicidad y buenos deseo, miraba su residencia mas bacía y lúgubre que nunca y ese deseo de asesinar a todos en el crecía y crecía.

Camino y llego hasta su habitación, su nueva habitación. Por lo menos era 4 veces mas grande que la que tenia y todo cuanto se le ordeno poner era nuevo y exclusivo, nadie en todo el reino podía soñar siquiera con aquellas obras de arte y los inmuebles, pero que mas daba solo era un sarcófago para el, un lugar donde un mañana alguien lo encontrara muerto o en agonía, nada mas.

Entro si mas y se despojo de la corona y la capa, se sentó en un sillón algo alejado y se empezó a retirar las botas, hasta que escucho un ruido en su cama.

"otra cortesana que desea mi compañía", se decía mientras se acercaba a su lecho para correr a esa atrevida que se había colado a sus aposentos.

Sin embargo una daga es lo que encontró apuntándole a la cara, una figura algo liviana estaba sobre de él, sin mucha dificultad pudo posicionar un pie en su abdomen para alejarle, la otra figura se estrello con violencia contra un vitrina que dejo caer miles e vidrios en el, entonces corrió a donde estaba su espada y se acercó sin mas para darle fin al que se había aventurado a finarle.

Pero su impresión fue brutal, golpe seco jamás resonó con mayor fuerza en su pecho, sus piernas perdieron su fuerza y su mano perdió de inmediato, la fuerza para sostener ese pesado hierro con el que iba cometer la peor de sus atrocidades.

-fran…-

El joven se removió con un poco de dificultad en el piso, abrió con lentitud los ojos, se tallo un poco el rostro que sangraba y le dijo en un tono algo diferente al que acostumbraba~ esperaba que ya no estuviese aquí…~

No espero ni un minuto mas para descender y levantarlo para acomodarle en la cama, sirvió un poco de agua en un cuenco y empezó a limpiar sus heridas.

Permanecieron callados un largo rato, realmente no sabían que decir o si eso pasaba en realidad. Pero eso no se iba a mantener por siempre y esta vez fue el monarca quien dio el primer paso.

~… ¿no vas a decir nada?...~

-…¿Qué espera que diga?-

-empieza por explicarme por qué me tratabas de matar-

-…no eso no es verdad, yo intentaba matar a su hermano-

-jm, has llegado un poco tarde me temo-

-…es que acaso hibari-san ya lo asesino?-

-…que tiene que ver el marques aquí?-

-a sido el quien me a salvado, pensaba que tal vez termino el trabajo-

-…salvado?-

-del infierno al que me sometió su hermano-

-…que es lo que te hiso?-

Para su sorpresa el joven le relato todo cuanto le sucedió y las razones por las que se dejo convencer, así hasta llegar el momento en que kyoya hibari le dio su pase de salida y como el joven duque le había recibido en su casa.

Belphégor se entero de todas esas cosas que le había sucedido a ese niño, y lo que había tenido que pasar por su falta de capacidad al expresarle lo que significaba, efectivamente el responsable era jill pero el no quedaba limpio de esa culpa.

-…sempai?-

~lo lamento…~

-…si que debe estar ebrio, usted disculp…-y sus irónicos comentarios fueron calados por un beso que sello toda posibilidad de que rompiera ese ambiente con sus usuales bromas.

Al cabo de un rato tomo posesión de él con desesperación y no dando pauta alguna, después de reclamarlo nuevamente como suyo y a sabiendas que el joven ahora dormitaba en sus aposentos, tomo una capa, se puso algo de ropa, lo mas discreta posible, arropo con cuidado al menor y salió de la habitación dando la firme orden de hacer regresar a todos los guardias enseguida, después llamo un carruaje y mando que le llevasen al santuario del padre reborn.

Iba en el carruaje discutiéndose internamente, iba a violar un acuerdo pero como no hacer cuando ese ser la había devuelto algo tan valioso.

Caminando por la desoladas calles estaba un sujeto, ah, su el siervo de ese hombre.

-…deténgase frente a aquel ser- dijo sin mas al cochero que siguió la orden, abrió la puerta e indico que entrara al otro, a lo que por supuesto se reusó.

-vamos, que esto es en beneficio de tu dueño-

Y aquel hombre dudativo se subió en el carruaje algo mas modesto de lo que acostumbraba el príncipe, ahora el rey.

No dijeron nada y emprendieron de nuevo el camino, hastía que llegaron donde la celda de le padre.

-esta aquí, no es verdad?-

-perdone mi hermeticidad pero, prefiero la orca a dañar a mi señor-

-….eres buen mozo tetsuya kusakabe…, por ello te digo esto a sabiendas que eres fiel a él, dile a tu amo que no habrá guardias esta noche en la calles y que si sale antes del amanecer la pena de muerte no lo alcanzara, es la ventaja del exilio lo que le doy por lo que me a regresado, sin embargo dile que la hora limite es el primer rayo de soy y que si para entonces no esta fuera ya no es asunto mio lo que le suceda-

Y las puertas se abrieron para que saliese, después el carruaje retomo rumbo al palacio sin más.

Entro en la celda del padre, internándose donde había luz, y pudo descansar al ver a su mano siendo curado por este.

-kyo-san…-

-tetsuya…-

-…dios me a escuchado, que bueno que esta bien-

-le has dejado en su casa?-

-si, pero…no a pasado ni medio minuto para que se sepa lo que sucedió, un guardia llevado las malas nuevas a sus oídios-

-…era de esperarse-

-…sin embargo tengo una noticia que le alegrara-

-de que se trata?-

-el príncipe…no el rey… me a pedido que le de el siguiente mensaje, salga antes del amanecer y la pena de muerte no le abordara, no habrá guardias en las calles que le detengan-

-vaya eso es extraño, Belphégor no actúa así, menos por culpa-

-a que se refiere padre?-

-no lo deduces kusakabe?, quien a permitido todo esto-

-…no lo entiendo…-

-no tienes por qué…-

-kyo-san…-

-vaya condena, exilio es peor que la muerte-

-no seas malagradecido con tu suerte kyoya hibari, esto es bueno por donde lo veas-

-bueno?, que tiene de bueno saber que estaré muy lejos y vivo como para poder hacer algo por su casusa si acontece otra catástrofe y créalo que sucederá-

-…no sea impulsivo, que ya has perdido mucho por ello, vive ahora lucha después, esa es tu única carta a jugar-

-…-

-kyo-san por favor no desprecie el favor del rey-

-favor?, no, no es eso…es mas bien un pago por regresarle a ese joven…-

-…si es eso no lo desperdicies hibari kyoya-

-…-

-no habrá guardias esta noche, si así lo desea yo lo escoltare para que le vaya a ver pero, por favor no se quede-

-….me piden imposibles, nunca e huido a nada-

-también nunca te había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo pero, las cosas cambian y ahora es lo único que te queda-

-…esta bien, pero dejo en su manos mi vida-

-…¿Cómo dices?-

-si contándole lo que paso me pide que muera por mis actos, no lo contradeciré-

-…y como lo protegerás?-

-…-

-…yo te ayudare a protegerlo hibari pero, denme 3 días para que puede planificarlo y que ustedes salgan ganando-

-si kyo-san, de mientras yo le vigilare y le llevare noticias de le cada que usted me diga-

-…bien, daré mi brazo a torcer…-

-excelente, ahora bien, esperen solo un poco y después partan, el carruaje no es una opción tendrán que ira a pie por los callejones para no llamar ala atención-

-solo deme una capa negra y podre moverme sin problemas-

-bien-

-mientras tanto yo le esperare en la salida del pueblo con un carruaje que lo lleve a algún lugar seguro-

-Mantua-

-Mantua?, por que ahí-

-ahí tengo un conocido que te recibirá y es quien nos ayudara con esto, además que es la tierra que conoces bien por tu entrenamiento-

-esta bien, solo asegúrese que las indicaciones lleguen tiempo-

-lo hare-

Y así los 3 sujetos esperaron breves minutos para emprender su plan, de modo que las sombras cubriesen sus actos hasta que fuese la hora de dejar de esconderse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había seguido tan vigorosa como empezó, al cabo de unas horas, ya sabia hasta el mínimo detalle del cuerpo del menor pero, la madrugada se acercaba y era hora de retirarse.

También habían conversado sobre lo sucedido y de la complicidad del padre, pido que le fuese a ver en la tarde del siguiente día y que mientras siguiera sus indicaciones nadie sufriría.

Entonces el mayor se levanto y se visto, de inmediatos e coloco en el ventanal al frente y se recargo con el marco, parecía pensativo y sabia cual debía ser el siguiente movimiento pero, decirlo era difícil hasta para el.

~debo irme…~

~lo se…~

~…si me pides que me quede peleare hasta caer muerto, si me voy viviré muerto hasta caer peleando~

~…no deseo que te vayas…pero, prefiero que vivas aun cuando yo no podre verlo~

-irme para vivir muriendo, quedarme para morir viviendo…-

-…váyase, viva y olvídeme…-

-…tu me olvidaras?-

-no, nunca, como podría?!-

-…entonces no me pidas hacer algo que tú no pretendes hacer-

-es injusto, no has ten ido la culpa-

-…jm, la vida no es justa-

-tal vez fue un error conocernos-

-tsunayoshi…-

-…-

-si esto has sido un error ten por seguro que en el limbo lo cometería una y otra vez sin dudarlo-

-…no hables mas de eso…no deseo que lo último que recuerdes de mi sean mis lagrimas-

-seria imposible, pues son parte de ti y todo tú es ahora mi única visión del mundo-

-…vete, el sol a empezado a asomarse…vete mientras las sombras aun puedan protegerte-

-…manda una carta a Mantua apenas puedas y no olvides acudir donde el padre, al menos así tendré manera de saber de ti-

-…lo hare apenas abran al iglesia lo aseguro-

-un siervo mio pasara por ella para hacerte llegar información de mí, no lo olvides-

-nunca lo haría-

Sin mas el joven se acercó al ventanal que daba al balcón, abrió la puerta y miro con tristeza esa carmesí en el cielo que le anunciaba el final de muchos días.

El hombre a su lado, se despidió dejándole un una ultima marca en sus labios, no hubo un te amo o alguna otra palabra, solo un seco adiós, pues un hombre no se deja llevar por sentimentalismos, menos cuando sabe el dolor que causara.

No tenia idea si en verdad podrían volverse a ver pero, con saber que estaría bien era suficiente por ahora.

Salto por el balcón, y no volteo la mirada para verle por última vez, emprendió la carrera perdiéndose entre la cobija de las sombras que desaparecían conforme el sol se asomaba.

Lagrimas, solo había lagrimas en sus ojos, podía sentir como su corazón se iba junto con esa noche, con esas sombras, con ese ser que sabía jamás volvería a ver…


	20. luz de media noche

Bien aquí el siguiente capitulo, ufff, después de mucho ^^ una disculpa por ello.

Les dejo la música y mis mejores deseos para la lectura :3

watch?NR=1&v=eIWaL8qqiqs&feature=endscreen

watch?v=m2zsu0fUW4A

(Escena del piano)

"luz de media noche"

Descendía la luz en sus ojos avellana; dando con su luminiscencia la ilusión de la miel quemada, parecía distante y profundamente dolido, igual a la viuda a orillas del sepulcro de su cónyuge. Derramo lagrimas al ver que lo único que en verdad deseaba en su vida para siempre ya lejos, muy lejos se encontraba. Puede que en algún momento se pudieran encontrar…no, sería una mentira, ahora que su padre y hermano faltaban, en menos de lo que esperara, tomaría posesión de la casa y por supuesto una esposa; seguramente por razones emergentes kyoko sería llamada, era irónico que al fin y al cabo obtuviera algo que tanto deseo pero, que por desgracia ahora ya no tenia valor alguno.

Suspiro y decidió ser fuerte, lo sería no solo por su gente, por su familia o por si mismo, no, también por el, pues doblegarse por tan poco seria una ofensa, seria debilidad, seria cobardía y todo ello era exactamente lo contrario a Hibari kyoya, después de todo si no podía tenerle a su lado juraría que honraría sus enseñanzas en sus actos.

Llamaron a la puerta y por supuesto pido paz para organizar sus idas pero, el ser que llamaba no pauso su paso al interior de su habitación.

~…paulina, dejadme en paz, ya después te podre dar el buenos días~

-es una verdadera pena que eso no ocurra, en cuanto al buenos días, mejor piénsatelo dos veces, por que te aseguro que esto no tendrá nada de bueno-

Volteo violentamente a encarar esa extraña frecuencia que le erizaba hasta el último de los vellos de la nuca.

~ojos escarlata…~

Cayó en un trance y como hipnotizado esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo dejar salir…

-jm, veo que mi presencia no a sido olvidada y como podría después de que ofrecí tan deplorable espectáculo aquella vez-

~…no es….~

-posible?, pues mírame bien por que esto no es una ilusión-

Se veía el terror en sus ojos, en sus pausados movimientos en su acelerado corazón. Él se sentía como ese niño desvalido que alguna vez fue frente ese sanguinario hombre. Como un rayo abrió paso una voz conocida y se interpuso entre los dos.

-xanxus, déjale yo me encargare de el…-

-superbia… me estas retando?-

-…solo no creo que sea conveniente en tu delicada posición-

Lo miro por encima del hombre de ese albino y por ultimo cedió, no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos ahora.

-…jm, dale a conocer los puntos importantes, ya mañana el no será ninguna molestia para mi-

Y salió del cuarto cual demonio bíblico dejando a un conmocionado chico que no sabía si estaba soñando o simplemente era el inicio del infierno.

~…yo se lo explicare todo…~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El marques seguro ya estaba en camino, una hermosa viuda puso a su deposición los mejores caballos de la zona, por supuesto los del caído dino.

La dama no dejo de llorar y gemir por la noticia, no solo había perdido a su amado esposo si no que su mano había sido prometida y deposada por órdenes del príncipe jill del cual no se sabía nada.

-tranquila, ya encontraremos…-

-de todos los hombres ¿por qué el?-

-…solo me puedo imaginar una trampa muy bien planeada-

-y eso valía la vida de mi esposo, de mi suegro, de mi encantador cuñado?!, que ser es tan diabólico?! Dígame, por favor-

Era imposible darle alivio a su dolor y no la culpaba, él también se había visto muy corto de mente pero, ese hombre supo muy bien como distraerle para que no diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Apenas Hibari había partido se dieron a conocer los maquiavélicos desenlaces, la joven viuda de dino se lo informo: ahora estaba desposada con el conde rokudo mukuro y había amparado a una joven bajo su apellido y linaje, la nueva futura condesa chrome dokuro. Como segunda primicia el "nuevo" patriarca del linaje de los araudi era el segundo al mando, superbia squalo, quien en un acto de total "fraternidad" pacto una alianza con la casa de los vongola, y esa era la peor noticia de todas, al ser el revelado que el joven duque no era un hijo de sangre como para ostentar el puesto del fallecido Timoteo fue destituido de todo y el mas próximo descendiente de sangre fue llamado y puesto en cabeza por la mismísima corona, xanxus…

~…debemos mandar a llamar a tsunayoshi, seguramente…-

-padre, no es mi intención poner trabas a su misión pero, ahora es tarde, las cosas están así y me temo que el joven ya en un punto sin retorno esta-

-que quiere decir con ello?-

-hoy se a anunciado el compromiso de…mi hija con el joven, para que el duque no perdiera su titulo e inmunidad me vi forzada a acceder a ampararle con el nobiliario de… mi familia, perdóneme por favor, pero ahora que no posee nada solo esa opción parecía…-

-dios mio, ya e entendido todo, mi señora por que a echo?-

-él dijo que de lo contrario acabaría como dino o peor, como un intestado del cual cualquiera podría disponer, pensé que le protegía, entiéndame-

-lo comprendo totalmente, no es mi intención echarle en cara su acto de buena fe pero, creo que también a usted le han manipulado pues, casándose con la hija del conde, tsunayoshi es de por vida propiedad de este, no por apadrinado o sangre, si no por lazo de contrato y sobre de eso el tiempo no tiene caduca-

-dios, pero que hice…ese joven…-

-no se preocupe, vaya a su casa y trate de obtener algo de información, ahora los recursos son muy pocos y mis medios limitados, me haría un gran favor si pudiese contar con usted, claro que si me rechaza lo entenderé pues es su esposo a quien afectara-

-ese maldito mal nacido no es nada mio, me detiene mi preocupación por la chica pero, no dude que dispone de todos mis medios para hundirle padre-

-muchas gracias, mí estimada… cond…-

-viuda, soy la viuda de cavallone y nada más-

-jm, no me atrevería a llamarle de ninguna otra forma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su señor estaba rebosante, cantando y riendo, paseaba por su nueva casa como un eufórico amante.

-es un agradable cambio no?-

-bien lo has dicho chikusa, es un cambio agradable-

-es una lastima que tuviese que costar tantas vidas-

-pero que dices?, eso es lo que lo hace precisamente perfecto-

-…-

-jm, mis trapos sucios yacen en la carne chamuscada de MM, mi encantadora hija ahora es y tendrá lo que merece, no como la hija bastarda de una mujerzuela si no como una noble y por si fuera poco, nuestro futuro asegurado ya esta, pues el patriarca de la casa de araudi me a concedido una generosa suma por mi silencio y el regente de vongola me a cedido un yerno, acaso podría ser mejor?-

-…desposara…-

Un ruido de algo estrellándose se escucho y ambos voltearon, en la esquina de un pasillo estaba un joven de cabellos paja mirando como un condenado a su dueño.

~…la desposara?...con el duque?-

-…kufufufu, no es lo que te prometí? estará bien y feliz, nada la dañara y por supuesto nunca mas tendrá que ocultarse o padecer-

-…- quedo helado, por un lado se sentía igual a ese jarrón que acababa de soltar por otro, ella…ella estaría bien, nunca mas tendría que aguardar solo a su muerte y poseería todo lo que deseara, tenia ahora un titulo y un futuro, no era como si él se sintiera con el derecho de quitárselo – es una…agradable noticia mi señor-

~ken…~ se lo advirtió, sabia que pasaría y el no escucho, deseaba poder sentirse bien por tener la razón pero, la verdad se sentía muy mal por ese que consideraba su amigo.

-jm, pues bien, creo que estamos muy apagados y tienen toda la razón, e sido un insensible, es obvio que parte del logro es gracias a ustedes, si no fuera por que sacaron a esa "pareja de sirvientes" y por supuesto sus miles mas de contribuciones nagi y yo no seriamos lo que somos ahora, así que bien, díganme ¿que es lo que desean? cualquier cosa les será concedida-

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, un pago por retiro, era un buen ofrecimiento a pesar de lo sutil de su despido. Chikusa quedo pensativo y por ultimo solicito la antigua casa del su dueño, era espaciosa y había pasado gran parte de su vida ahí por lo que la consideraba como un hogar.

-bien, es tuya, y tu ken?-

Que mas daba, lo que el deseaba no lo podía tener y saberle tan cerca solo le lastimaba.

-…unas tierras en el extranjero-

-ah, cumplirás tu sueño de vivir bajo tus reglas y esfuerzo…, bien, creo que puedes tomar un terreno en Mantua, nadie lo a usado en muchos años, es tuyo si lo deseas-

-muchas gracias mukuro-sama-

-pues bien, partan cuando se sientan listos, si me disculpan debo ir a hablar con nagi, la boda será mañana por la tarde, si es que no han partido nos sería grato verles ahí-

-…-

Y se retiro rumbo a los aposentos de su hija dejándoles a ambos sin un propósito fijo.

-…-

-pudiste pedir la mano de su hija-

-… no soy mas que un sirviente, que tengo para ofrecer?-

-…yo pensé que eso no tenía la mínima importancia-

-…pero que dices ella…la señora de un noble, propietaria de una buena cantidad de bienes, por fin una figura publica, como pedirle que deje eso por ser la mujer de un simple campesino?-

El joven de la gafas solo se dirigió a la puerta, dio un rápido vistazo y le dijo.

~tal vez no sea mucho para ti pero, a mi parecer el cariño y la devoción valen mucho mas que lo que sea que el oro puede ofrecer~

Retirándose lo dejo en esa obscura estancia con un lastimero dolor en su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era muy hermosa casi tanto como una magnolia en verano, ahora lucia como toda una dama, con su cabello bellamente cepillado y acomodado en un elaborado peinado, con las mejillas teñidas por la luz del sol que adornaba su rostro, sentada en una preciosa mecedora leyendo cual notable mujer de época. El verla tan tranquila bien valía una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas, antes solo podía admirarla una o dos veces al mes pero ahora, ahora podía disfrutar de la felicidad de su hija tanto como deseara.

Escucho unos pasos y retiro su vista de ese libro que era tan preciado por ser un regalo de él.

~…mukuro-sama~

-jm, se ve mal que me llames así nagi-

-chrome…, es así como me a designado ahora no?-

~oh es verdad, una disculpa señorita-

-como deberé dirigirme a usted?-

-como padre, después de todo eso soy-

- pero antes era una molestia que le llamara así-

-ya no más, nunca mas, ahora nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá molestar a nadie-

-muku…padre, dígame…a que ha venido?-

-vengo a anunciarte que mañana es un día muy especial-

-ah si, que acontece?-

-podre experimentar la dicha de entregarte en un altar, ni más ni menos-

-…una boda-

-tu boda, mi niña-

-…es que acaso ya a pedido mi mano?- dijo algo conmocionada con las mejillas teñidas imaginándose en su privado y discreto amor secreto, sujetando con fuerza y temblorosa determinación ese escrito en sus manos.

-…más bien fuiste prometida pero, te aseguro que al verte accederá-

~…acceder?~ seria que él no le apreciaba también?

-por supuesto, el ex heredero de la casa de vongola, tsunayoshi es…-

-tsunayoshi-san pero…que hay de…-

-mmm?-

-padre…que pasara con…~ ken…?~

-…no te logro entender-

-digo, chikusa y ken son mi vigías, que pasara con ellos-

-…ambos ya han optado por emprender su retiro, se les dio una buena indemnización, no te preocupes por ellos-

-se… han… ido?-

-aun no, pero seguro ya están en ello-

~…ni siquiera a vendió a despedirse~

-…hija mía, creo que estamos algo consternados, así que te dejare a solas para que puedas ordenar tu mente-

Se retiro cerrando la puerta viendo la figura de esa dama algo cabizbaja perderse en el cierre de la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una melodía triste sonaba en la casona cuando llego, era hermosa y digna de un expedido pianista pero, era tan lastimera, estaba llena de dolor y a pesar de ser tan encantadora como el canto de una nereida era tan lastimera como una llaga al rojo vivo.

Camino hasta el origen de la sinfonía y ahí en un apartado rincón encontró a un chico adosado a la puerta de donde la fuente se desahogaba, si no mas lo recordaba era uno de los esbirros de su…, un momento. Su odio fue parado en seco, ese joven, parecía mas bien un desvalido demonio sufriendo por ser separado del ángel que tocaba, no era necesaria ninguna aclaración, quien tocaba el piano era la joven hija que había adoptado y él era el joven para quien tocaba…

Miro unos minutos más, que difícil amarse y no poder corresponder. Entendía porque la única forma de poder decirse algo era a base de miradas y dulces tonadas. Creyó ver una chipa entre ellos cuando llegaron a dar un vuelco en su vida pero, su dolor y rechazo le cegaron, en verdad odiaba al que se había entrometido en su felicidad pero, esa linda chica tan dócil y de ojos apagados no poseía la culpa, independientemente de que fuera o no su hija por contrato era un ser amable y gentil que se gano su afecto con solo mirarle con esos ojos miedosos y desvalidos.

El joven se paro, se diría que entraría pero, al cabo de poco perdió la fuerza y mejor desistió.

Rompió el silencio con un frio tono.

~…es una hermosa tonada no?~

-…que hace aquí?-

-pues aunque tu dueño lo ponga en duda, aun es mi casa-

-…es verdad, usted disculpe…me retiro-

-ella es quien toca no es así?-

-…si-

-cuanto lleva tocando?-

-…toda la tarde, desde que a sabido lo de la boda-

-dudo que sea eso-

-…que puede saber usted?-

-nada, pero esas notas dicen todo-

-…-

-le duele saber que aquel que escucha desde joven su música no esta dispuesto a pelear por escucharla una vez mas-

-…-

-chico, el odio que le pueda tener a sus actos no es el suficiente como para dejar desamparada a esa niña-

-…-

-es acaso lo contrario en tu caso?-

-que dice?, como puede atreverse a…-

-como puedes tu atreverte a tener algo tan notorio justo enfrente de ti y permitir que una puerta te lo arrebate?-

-…-

-si tan poco te detiene entonces mereces ser lastimado por esa música-

Se dio la vuelta y continuo su paso. El chico despendio de nueva cuenta al suelo dejando fluir de nuevo su tormento por esas delicadas tonadas. En el interior la pianista mantenía la cabeza gacha obteniendo como única vista esa pesada cosa que formaba su cadena, un anillo de compromiso en su mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba terminado de escribir un urgente mensaje a un buen amigo en Mantua, si podía prestar su ayuda por lo menos tendrían una oportunidad para contra atacar, si no seria juzgado por traición a los mandatos de la corona.

Un sonoro golpe resonó en la celda. Las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista un chico con notable conmoción, se le distinguía exhausto y lleno de polvo por lo que seguro era una agitada carrera para encontrarle.

~tsuna…~

~Es verdad?...~

-...cálmate, ten toma un poco de agua-

-No quiero nada, dígame, es verdad?!-

-…que tanto sabes?-

-que el asesino de mis padres ha regresado para ser dueño de la casa, que el asesino de mi hermano y padre será ahora mi suegro y que mi adorada madre en cinta ha sido desterrada con su familia-

-…sucedió mientras se daba la coronación, aparentemente todo se dio…-

-…entonces dígame, por que le dio a el esperanza si sabia que todo estaba perdido, me hiso creer que aun podíamos…-

-tsuna, clámate…esto…-

-no!, no quiero clamarme, ni deseo dar tiempo a nada, mejor muerto a ver como se acaba esto!- dijo sujetando un abrecartas de filosa punta apuntando directo a su garganta.

-no, espera, por favor solo dame un momento, hay una oportunidad-

-padre no me mienta que no estoy jugando-

-lo se y también e puesto en marcha algo, sé que te decepcione y lo siento pero, déjame tratar de arreglarlo-

El sonido metálico del artefacto caer dio pauta a que el padre se relajara, ya tranquilos, le hiso una señal para que fueran al altar y ahí deposito un frasco en su manos.

-…que es…?-

-luz de media noche-

-…pero eso es…-

-un veneno lo se, confía en mi, no correrás peligro. Esta dosis no es lo bastante fuerte para matarte, pero si te hará pasar por muerto, bébelo todo esta noche y mañana tus sentidos totalmente adormecidos despertaran, no tendrás signo vital que resalte pero, tu alma no será reclamada, estarás en un sueño uno profundo y largo. Al creerte muerto me llamaran y yo daré fe de ello, te llevaran a la cripta familiar, donde al despertar le veras esperándote-

-…él sabe de esto?-

-mandare una carta urgente a su domicilio, se enterara hoy mismo, así ustedes estarán de nuevo juntos-

-que hay de mi casa?, que pasara con mi gente?-

-spanner y sus hijos han salido en busca de yamamoto y gokudera hayato, para cuando se enteren de su arribo ya habrán rodado muchas cabezas-

-que hay de paulina, donde esta?-

-oculta, no te preocupes-

-esta bien?-

-si lo esta-

-entonces ya no hay que preocuparse, le deseo buena suerte-

-y yo a ti, no lo olvides, tómalo a las 12 justo cuando en tu lecho estés y mañana por la noche, independientemente de lo que pase, despertaras en sus brazos-

-es una promesa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues muchas gracias por leer ^^ atte: disapora 66


End file.
